Protecting Berry
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: My entry for kaycedilla2011's 'knight in shining armor' challenge. Puck uses his underhanded talents for more than just Quinn and the bake sale cupcakes. Rachel/Puck.
1. The Request

**Author's note**: I came across this challenge and I just had to write _something_. And the same night, as I went to bed, it started coming to me. It took me so long to post it because I kept nitpicking the details. Here's the beginning.

**Music suggestions**: 'No surprise' by Daughtry, 'Cold' by Crossfade, 'Amanda' by Boston.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. Or any of the music. Not even the challenge idea.

**"A knight in shining armor" challenge**: to write a story (oneshot or multi, your choice) about Rachel being bullied (you may choose the extent of bullying), and Puck somehow saving her from the situation and them being all fluffy together. Author challenging: kaycedilla2011

Protecting Berry: The Request

"So for what exactly do I owe the pleasure today, Berry?" Puck asked nonchalantly when she purposefully strode up before him as he waited for glee practice to start. This was the first time they'd directly confronted each other since that day on the bleachers, other than for glee purposes, a direct deviation from the routine they had adhered to for weeks now. He liked to think it was working rather well.

He also thought that his life had been kind of boring since she'd segued out of it.

"Puck, make them stop." Rachel commanded in a pitiful, childlike tone that tugged at Puck's heartstrings.

Well things that passed as heartstrings. He still liked to deny that he had one of those.

It was part of the reason why he dived back in with Santana and her sexting. Between Rachel and Quinn, he was letting himself get too attached to high school women again. He may want to take responsibility for the baby he put in Quinn, but that didn't mean he wanted to give up his current lifestyle while trying to bed every decent-looking chick in Lima.

Her hand latched onto one hip as she stared down her nose at his uninterested attitude.

"I'm afraid that I have no idea what you're talking about." Puck returned monotonously, setting his guitar on the floor beside his seat and leaning back in his chair, affecting an entirely disinterested air.

The whole "hand to hip" Rachel mannerism meant she had something to complain about in big, serious, dictionary-sized words. He might as well be comfortable.

"Oh please." Rachel sputtered disbelievingly, her one hand resting on her hip as she glared down at him. "As if you didn't put out the order to have your football friends arm up and slushy me practically every day since we broke up."

"What're you talking about?" Puck asked, his tone darkening. He hadn't put a slushy in her face for months, and didn't ask anyone to take over the position, either. He now understood the repercussions of such an act, and he'd meant what he said in that bathroom as she sat on his knee.

There were very few women in his life that he was willing to straighten out for. Even less than that he gave his word to with every intent on keeping it. One of them was standing before him accusing him of otherwise.

He couldn't really blame her for having such little confidence in him, but it still kind of pissed him off.

She actually scoffed, drawing the attention of Mercedes and Tina, who were sitting on the other side of the room comparing notes for an upcoming biology test. Puck's face remained impassive and slightly questioning.

"You mean to say that you seriously haven't noticed that the days we have practice after school I'm wearing a different outfit from the one I'm wearing in the morning?" Rachel asked sarcastically, now with both hands on her hips as she leaned down towards him slightly to appear more threatening.

Though, if someone had asked Mercedes or Tina, they'd say Puck looked more pissed than frightened.

"You're kidding right?" Puck returned gruffly, forcing her to take a few steps back as he stood from his seat. "You honestly think that after all that's happened, I'd consider doing something like that to anyone. Great. That's just great. And really? You think I pay any attention to what you wear everyday? It's one stuck-up schoolgirl shirt and skirt after the other. The only thing I pay attention to is the height and airlift potential of the skirt, dollface." Puck finished depreciatively, narrowing his eyes into a lecherous sneer.

Rachel then did something that no one had ever heard from her before: she growled. Even Puck's eyes widened fractionally in surprise.

"I have been taking this all in stride, thinking 'oh maybe they just need to get it out of their system'." Rachel began in an aggravated tone, poking him in the chest with a finger. "It's been close to three weeks, Noah! Do I ever complain? Have I _ever_ complained about how unfair it is to have my dry-cleaner's number on speed dial because I get slushied so often? Do you have any idea how many clothes I've had to throw away and replace in the past year? Probably more clothes than you've _bought_ in your entire life. My dads don't understand why I go through so many clothes. I haven't bought brand new clothes since junior high. I don't even bother. All the clothes I have now are from resale shops. So I don't really care that you have nothing to do with this recent string of attacks. I just want them to stop. Can't you wave your "popular guy" attitude around a little and make them quit? Other popular boys listen to you, don't they?" Rachel finished resolutely, desperation and hopefulness creeping into her tone.

It was his turn to snort derisively. What did she really expect him to do? As if he had any kind of authority around here anymore. Now _those_ were the days.

"In case you haven't noticed, Berry, my popularity stock has dropped considerably since I joined this band of merry misfits." Puck said depreciatively, looking down into her expectant gaze. "People don't just drop to worship me in my wake like they used to."

"At least he isn't in denial anymore." Quinn inserted in a snarky tone, having walked through the door under Finn's arm at the tail-end of Puck's reply. She pulled a cookie from the bag of mini fudge-striped clutched tightly in her right hand as she stepped from Finn's embrace and plopped into a seat behind Mike and Matt.

His eyes momentarily shifted and locked with Quinn's warningly before returning to Rachel's, which had morphed into a forlorn, lost gaze. Had she really put that much faith in his being able to help her? But then again, who else was going to help her? Finn?

Yeah, right. Finn couldn't fight his way out of a shopping bag. Even _if_ he tried. Finn wasn't born to fight or negotiate underhanded compromises.

He, on the other hand, had been. He _had_ sold all those hash cupcakes for the bake sale, after all.

Besides, like it wouldn't totally rock to be someone's knight in shining armor. Aside from his baby sister's, that is.

What the hell? Quinn had permanently slotted him in the "runner-up gets nothing, so back off" category, so why not try and help out his other girl? It's not like he had anything better to do anyway.

"Relax, Caroline." Puck said in a placating hushed tone, touching her left arm and squeezing it once gently before dropping his hand to his side. He hoped the endearment he let slip accidentally went unnoticed by the now full classroom. "I'll take care of it."

oooooouooo*oooooowooo*oooooozooo

This all started out as a one-shot, but it mutated into something all its own, forcing me to break it up. I tried to incorporate the newer episodes since 'Mash up' (which is my absolute fav), just not the "Mattress" episode because I already had this written when it aired. How's it sounding so far?


	2. The Plan

**Author's note**: Here's the second half! And, oh my God! You guys are f*ing awesome! I've never had so many alerts for one chapter in my _entire_ writing career! Also, the guy Puck is talking to in the first scene is the _other_ guy that threw the slushie in Finn's and Quinn's face. Not the Karofsky guy. He's also one of the guys that ganged up on Finn in the locker room with the sharpie in "Mattress", _and_ he's the guy that Finn tackled and beat up on in "Mash up" before Coach Tanaka made the Glee/Football ultimatum. So were those enough examples? Have an idea about who it is I'm referring to? I have no clue as to his first name, so I just picked one at random. Oh, and I just made the second guy up. So don't try to scope him out in any of the shows. Anyway.

**Music suggestions**: 'I didn't want to need you' by Heart, 'Sweet Caroline (glee cast)' by Glee Cast.

**Disclaimer**: Definitely don't own Glee.

Protecting Berry: The Plan

What was wrong with him? When did he start caring so much about Rachel and her well being at all, much less this much? He was turning into such a _girl_. First choosing glee over football for her, and then willing to drop everything for Quinn and saddle up with a kid before he even graduated high school...and now this.

He was standing beneath the bleachers the following day, doing one of the handful of things that he did best: blackmailing his fellow man. Scuffing his sneakers against the dried out dirt, he waited for his next client of the day to appear. Not the first...and certainly not the last.

Brad Azimio stepped beneath the bleachers a few minutes later. Standing up to his full height confidently, Puck pulled the cash out of his front pocket and held it out for his bigger teammate to take before Azimio could say anything.

"I have a proposition for you." Puck said authoritatively with a raised eyebrow, hiking the money just out of Azimio's reach just as his hand pinched the extended bill. Brad nodded, meaning he was listening. Extending the money back out, Puck let Brad take the money. "Back off of Rachel Berry. You remember the rule."

Brad looked down at the $20 incredulously.

"You really expect anyone to respect that "Puck immunity" rule anymore? Especially for only $20? You're not even dating her anymore. Forget it." Brad declared resentfully, turning around to leave.

"Dude, you still owe me $80 from that bet you lost to me." Puck reminded him matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest menacingly. "And I would hate to tell Coach T that another of his first string football players is taking steroids."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Azimio retorted too quickly, turning back around to face Puck, listening once again.

"Dude. You're head is twice the size it was last year. And I'm not talking about the one in your pants. Skittles." Puck said haughtily, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, God! You _have_ been checking me out!" Brad exclaimed scandalously. "I thought Holmes was just making that up. You really have gone homo."

"Relax, man. I like playing with girl parts too much to go gay." Puck tossed back reassuringly, waving the comment off. "The only junk I'm checking out is my own. Besides, do you honestly think I'd call a man's nuts 'skittles'? Dude, honestly. Those are totally girl's words. Your girlfriend's, to be exact."

"When have you talked to _my_ Brooke?" Brad snarled possessively, taking a step forward.

"Whoa, now." Puck said coaxingly, mirroring a step back and holding his hands out in a warding off gesture. "I've got no interest in that particular brand of Cheerio cool-aid. Your girlfriend, however, makes Brittany look like a rocket scientist when it comes to common sense. What kind of girlfriend discusses things like her newborn nephew having bigger stones than her fully grown boyfriend? Apparently, she's been putting in a lot of 'down time' with you and she's noticed a difference. She really does talk about _everything_ with her Cheerio friends. Unfortunately, there is no confidentiality cheerleader-to-cheerleader code of silence. And let's just say that I've had that line tapped for years." Puck finished smugly, crossing his arms over his chest as he regained the upper hand once again.

"Alright, alright. Okay, I'll back off. Just don't say anything." Brad admitted frantically, pleading.

"And make sure you get the rest to lay off, too." Puck threatened, tacking on the final constituent of the blackmailing package. The next line slipped out before he could check it. "I don't like it when anyone bullies my girlfriend."

"You mean you're dating that freak job again? Do you have some kind of crazy problem?" Azimio asked, shock and a little repulsion settling on his face as if he'd just walked past a bad smell.

"Like I said," Puck explained, a ghost of a smile lighting his face. "I like playing with girl parts. And my girl's got a set of the most killer legs that I need to get reacquainted with. Like now."

Stepping up into Brad's face, Puck glared darkly. Even though the larger linebacker had a good five inches and 90 pounds on Puck, Puck still managed to intimidate and neutralize his larger teammate.

"So...are we finished here?" Puck asked in finality, an eyebrow raised in question. Azimio nodded his acquiescence.

ooooovooo*ooooooxoo*ooooosooo

She was confronting him. Again. This time in the middle of a crowded hallway after school let out that Thursday. He was beginning to think it was physically impossible for her to antagonize him away from prying eyes and ears. She had to have her audience to tear him another one. He'd been busting his ass for days, bringing people around to his way of thinking. He'd even resorted to using the "my mom has known your mom since _she_ was in high school and I'll talk her into pulling out the embarrassing baby pictures and posting them on myspace" card.

Did Rachel even know how hard he'd worked to take out her aggressors in a passive, non-violent fashion, despite his caveman-like tendency to protect his women in a very physical, very hostile manner? He had a feeling she would like that even less than most. Look at how well he did at not relying on those tendencies. So what was her damn problem?

Oh yeah, he was about to let _her_ have it, too.

"Do you have any idea how many favors I called in? How many figurative arms I've had to twist? And you're what? Pissed at me?" Puck hissed, dragging Rachel along and pressing her into the presently empty glee classroom. "Un-be-lievable."

He turned and shut the door behind him, locking it as well. The other glee members would just have to look on through the glass panel in the door.

"You exploited half of the high school elite, Noah!" Rachel exclaimed, her arms rising to spread wide open in emphasis.

"But I didn't physically threaten anyone." Puck retorted incredulously. He then frowned, confused. "Wait. How'd you even find out...Nevermind. I _thought_ that you would like that."

"I'm happy that you're growing, really Noah. You're making progress." Rachel said gently with a small smile, clasping her arms in front of her and rocking on the balls of her feet. "But did you really need to metaphorically emasculate Brian Holmes by threatening to tell his girlfriend, two younger sisters, his mother, _and_ his stepmother about his...downstairs issues?"

"It's not my fault Holmes has a big mouth and too many women in his life." Puck answered casually, slouching down into the nearest chair and looking up at her innocently. "One really shouldn't talk about sleeping around unprotected and knocking up a college girl with more STDs than a cheap prostitute, among other things. You'd think with all the estrogen in his environment, he wouldn't be so dense."

"And what do you have to say about the machine that keeps the ice rink frozen being sabotaged, resulting in the hockey team being unable to practice for the rest of the week before their big playoff this weekend?" Rachel asked accusingly, one corner of her mouth quirking up before she could stop it. She took a offensive stance in front of him, her hands clasped behind her back and her feet shoulder width apart.

Puck adopted a similar pose as he stared up at her, crossing his arms over his chest with one leg extended out. His extended foot tapped a slow beat against her ankle, almost absentmindedly to the beat of a familiar song. Her song.

"I plead the fifth. And if anyone asks, I was with you from the end of fourth period to the beginning of sixth period yesterday, 'practicing mash up choices'." Puck answered, the suggestion clear in his tone and the wag of his eyebrows at the end.

"But I was alone in here yesterday during that time. That's my free period." Rachel said in a bemused tone, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"Even better." Puck replied in a smug tone. "Don't act so surprised that I remembered that. I may not remember 90 percent of that crap you spewed out while we were together, but you should know I'd remember little details such as 'free makeout periods'."

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Rachel asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"I could think of a few things." Puck said, his voice a silky-smooth whisper, hooking his foot around her calf and jerking her in. She stumbled forward, her hands bracing the impact on his chest and her legs straddling one knee as she hovered over him.

"Noah..." Rachel began reluctantly, her eyes looking into his shyly as she tried to stand upright. "I..."

Puck stopped her, his hands resting on her hips. His gaze dropped away from hers, unable to keep her gaze.

"Tell me you haven't thought about us since we broke up." Puck asked quietly, his thumbs rubbing light circles against the hem of her shirt. Then he looked back up into her eyes resolutely. "Tell me that what we had wasn't kinda awesome."

"Noah..." Rachel said quietly, smiling slightly at petulance she caught glimmering in his eyes. He didn't want to be the only one that quite obviously had. She brought her right leg around so she could sit on his knee between his legs. "We weren't even together for one school week."

"Rachel, look." Puck began, wrapping one arm around her waist while he rested the other on her left knee. He was pulling out the big guns, using her first name. He gazed into her eyes earnestly, pulling her in like he had when he first asked her out. He knew chicks really liked that honesty crap. "We got started off on the wrong foot, going out with each other for the wrong reasons. And what's worse, we didn't even try to stay together when we admitted to them. We're both holding out for someone that refuses to see what's really good for them. How better off they'd be. But you know what? Neither of us needs them. We're better off together than with our respective halves of the golden couple."

Rachel stayed silent, her hands in her lap as she pulled at a loose thread on her plaid skirt.

"Besides, my mom was _pissed_ when she found out we broke up before she got the chance to invite you over for dinner. She would still like for you to come over for dinner sometime. To try and convince you that whatever I did, you should forgive me for being a jackass and take me back. As if it's my fault we broke up." Puck finished, scoffing at such a thought.

"Really? Those were your mother's words?" Rachel asked in a dry tone.

One corner of Puck's mouth curved upwards. Progress. Victory was his.

"I may have paraphrased." Puck retorted casually, shrugging before he jiggled his knee a few times to unsettle her. Her hands latched onto his biceps for balance.

"You are incorrigible." Rachel said, a wide smile lighting up her face.

"I don't know what that means, so I'm just going to exchange that word with incredibly sexy." Puck said teasingly, sending her his charm smile.

"So, you think we should give it another go, Caroline?" Puck asked in a casual tone, bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek endearingly. "Perhaps try for a whole week this time? Hell, maybe we could be ambitious and go for two."

He was trying real hard to keep the eagerness out of his tone. That's all he needed, Rachel Berry thinking he turned into some sort of sappy female with feelings, like Kurt.

"I really like that you call me that. I've never had a serious boyfriend, much less one that gave me an affectionate nickname. It's really sweet." Rachel said quietly, a sweet smile on her lips.

He might even get somewhere with her this time. Like under the shirt. Or the skirt. Hell, he was sure if he tried hard enough, he'd talk her into letting him at both. All he needed from her was acceptance.

"Could we go on a real date this time?" Rachel asked hopefully, breaking into his wandering thoughts. "Like to the museum or the symphony? I've heard great reviews about the one in the next town over." Rachel continued brightly.

"How about dinner at the diner my mom works at and I let you pick a movie?" Puck negotiated, his hand moving to the back of her neck to massage it gently.

"At the theater or rental?" Rachel asked cautiously, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I was thinking about the drive-in over in Cairo." Puck answered slowly, shifting underneath her so he could sit up. "Or if you'd rather stay here in town, we could check out what's playing around here."

"Ooh, could we please go to Cairo? I heard they're having an "all-time classics" day this weekend." Rachel asked excitedly, bouncing slightly on his knee. "I'd really like to see West Side Story on a movie screen again."

"Alright, then. It's a date." Puck agreed. A mischievous gleam then entered his expression. "Could we make out now?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head, but let him pull her face closer to his. He _was_ a really good kisser.

oooooooaooo*ooooooocoo

Mercedes turned and held out her hand with a smug, expectant expression.

"Oh, you so lost that bet." Mercedes informed Kurt as he frowned through the glass panel. "I told you he'd make another move and that she'd take him back."

Kurt dug his wallet out of his backpack and fished around for the $5 he'd put down saying that the former Puckleberry couple was finished for good. He put the money in her hand and returned his gaze to the couple kissing in the classroom. He was tempted to knock on the glass loudly. He honestly didn't see how she got all the yummiest guys in glee. She didn't dress right at all to complement her figure.

"But I've still got five on Mr. Schu's marriage not lasting. That woman was bat-crazier than Ms. Pillsbury." Kurt stated resolutely, giving into temptation and rapping his knuckles on the glass loudly.

oooooeooo*ooosooooo*oooooaoooo

Wow. This chapter was, like, twice the size as the first one. I seem to be making that a habit, lately. So...love it? Hate it? Somewhere in-between? Until Finn breaks it off with Quinn and starts following Rachel around like a whipped puppy, I'm not giving up on Puck and Rachel as a couple (and perhaps not even then). And I couldn't resist incorporating Mercedes and Kurt into the end. I could totally see everyone making bets on each other, for any and everything, including couples. And Rachel and Puck complemented each other so well, had such great chemistry in their one episode together, how could anyone else in the show have not noticed it? I have got to stop talking!


	3. Mattress Addition

**Author's note**: As I see it, they got together some time shortly after the end of the "Hairography" episode, because, well, there's no way I could work around Rachel's obsession in "Ballad", and I _did_ mention Santana's sexting and Puck screwing up that sweet deal with Quinn in the beginning of this story. Also, don't you think Puck looked a little jealous when Rachel and Mr. Schu were singing that duet at the beginning of "Ballad"? And they sit next to each other _a lot _in the show. Just a few thoughts. Also I've realized that if you really wanted to, you could read my other Puckelberry story, "Puck's chivalric gesture", because it works as a prequel to this story. If you were to put them in order, it would be "Puck's chivalric gesture", "Mash up" (meaning the show), and then this story. I didn't even do that on purpose! That how most of my intelligent ideas come to light however, lol. The following scenes have spoilers for "Mattress".

**Music suggestions**: 'Hold my hand' by Hootie and the Blowfish, 'My life would suck without you' by Glee Cast.

**Disclaimer**: The same goes that went in the first chapter.

Mattress Addition

When she closed in on him as soon as he entered the choir room, he knew it couldn't be about anything he actually wanted to do. She almost made him jump out of his skin when she materialized from behind the door as she closed it behind him with that ambitious, maniacal gleam in her eyes. Looking around the room warily, he noted that they somehow always ended up in this classroom alone when a serious conversation was about to ensue.

She looked a little crazy and _very_ determined right now.

It helped slightly that he was on the "Mercedes/glee phone tree" and she'd sent out the warning text.

"Look, sweetheart," Puck said, backing away from Rachel and warding her off with his hands as she crept after him like prey. "I don't care how together we are. I'm not taking that picture with you."

She was hoping it wouldn't resort to this so soon, but then, she had a feeling the word would be leaked out before she even finished trying to recruit Mercedes. _That_ had been a mistake, going to her first. Anyway, she knew his weakness. It was the same as every boy and man, only more extreme due to his abstinence on her behalf. She really liked Noah, and that he'd been so patient with her. She was smart enough to know what that entailed. With others, it usually involved earplugs. And it was Noah they were considering here, _the_ playboy of McKinley High, which meant all that much more. She was seriously considering going to the next level with him, but then she would think about Finn and she would be back to the beginning of why she was holding out in the first place.

However, at this point, she would do just about anything to get her co-captain. Granted, she would only make an offer like this to Noah. It was out of the question for everyone else.

Her resistance was beginning to wane, anyway. Kind of.

Looking down at her chest, she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at him heatedly. Well, she hoped it was heatedly but it might very well look crazy to him for all she knew.

"I'll let you touch my boobs if you take the picture with me. Maybe even under the shirt." Rachel said coaxingly, bringing one hand up to the hem of her oxford and pulling it up a few inches as even more temptation.

His gaze immediately dropped to the aforementioned body parts, an eyebrow rising as he seriously thought over the request. Rachel almost rolled her eyes. It should have been a no-brainer. She knew he wanted to. He probably thought about doing more than that.

But he never pushed her. You'd never think of him being chivalric like that.

However, he was still thinking. And that probably couldn't mean anything good for her co-captain idea.

"Sorry, Caroline." Puck said, grimacing as he made his decision. As he backed towards the door, he looked at her enticing him for as long as he could. Reaching the door, his hand searched blindly for the knob. "Not this time. Another day, when you're not trying to use it against me." Finding the knob, he saluted his exasperated girlfriend, turned, and left the room.

Huffing indignantly, Rachel stood there with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed on the spot he'd just been in.

Oh yeah, they definitely weren't making out anytime soon.

oouoo*oozoooo*oooaooo*owooo

When Puck arrived at the room the yearbook pictures were being taken in, he was out of breath and cursing himself six ways from Sunday. What had been wrong with him? He couldn't take a hit for his own girlfriend? Sure, his popularity would go more toxic than Finn and Quinn's, and his picture would probably receive the worst beating in Thunderclap history, but he should have been there for his girl. She was obviously obnoxious and two bats from being completely crazy, but he was really starting to like that about her.

And he'd gone and potentially f*ed it up completely by not stepping up when she'd asked him to. Hell, she'd even given him the chance to touch her boobs if he did. He'd been waiting _forever _for her to let him do that. What had he been _thinking_ at the time, turning an offer like that down? It was just a yearbook picture, and from what he'd seen and grazed since they'd been together, it would have been more than worth a little defacement.

He about blew a gasket when he heard that Finn agreed to the picture. That was _his _girl, and Finn had better damn well not try anything by taking the high road. Besides, how did that make _him_ look?

Then he found out that Finn had been "coerced" out of the picture. Even worse, he didn't even think to tell Rachel that he'd chickened out. And he thought _he _was a coward by bailing on his girlfriend's original request.

He was _really_ pissed then.

As soon as he found out about Finn's repeat coward routine, he raced across the school grounds at a flat out run from the football field as the rest of the team headed for the showers after practice. But he'd been too late. He'd let another one of his girls down. First, his baby girl growing inside of Quinn, and now Rachel. Couldn't he ever get his conscience to act _before_ his ego?

However, as he leaned against the door frame, trying to catch his breath, she looked...happy. The photo shoot was over, the camera guy was gone, but she was grinning from ear to ear. As if she'd been awarded one of those Grammy things just for breathing. Collecting her possessions, she had yet to notice him. Maybe that meant she wasn't mad at him after all?

Maybe she was in a good enough mood to let him touch her boobs anyway? He _had_ tried to come correct and take the picture with her. She'd take that into consideration, right?

"Hey, babe." Puck said to get her attention as he stood up from the door frame. "I heard about Finn's bailing act. I tried to get here, but it looks like..."

"Noah, you won't believe the good fortune that just dropped into my hands." Rachel interrupted excitedly, dropping her bag and tackling him in a bear hug. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

Detracting her arms from around him, she leaned down and snatched her bag off the floor and gently brushed past him in the direction of the choir room. Stopping mid-stride, she pivoted around and frowned at him as if she'd just registered something.

"Were you really going to take a picture with me for glee in your football uniform?" Rachel asked, a mixture of happiness and reprimanding battling for dominance in her voice and on her face.

Looking down at himself sheepishly, he recalled the uniform he hadn't had time to change out of, full pads and everything. He might want fix that before he showed up for Rachel's impromptu emergency meeting.

"Maybe. Anything for my girl and the chance to feel her up." Puck retorted, the comeback passing through his lips without having to even think about it.

ooooowooo*oaoooosoowo

I ramble way too much in these author's notes! Continuing on from above, I thought it was kind of hilarious that Finn was Rachel's last choice when she was looking for a co-captain in "Mattress". My scene can be slipped in anywhere in that segment that she's on the hunt. I like to think that she would have gone to him at some point, well, if they were still dating. I'm not bitter (yeah, I kind of am) that they broke up. Also, as I was writing the second scene, I had "Sectionals" on in the background. When the glee kids sang "My life would suck without you" and Mr. Schu was running down the hall towards Emma, I fell in love with that scene. I had the same idea in mind when I thought of Puck racing to get to Rachel and the yearbook picture. Besides, didn't he look kind of sweaty and tired at Rachel's mattress commercial announcement? Until next time...


	4. Casting Off Outdated Stereotypes

**Author's note**: As I've been writing, trying to come up with new ideas, a thought occurred to me. Did Rachel ever get one of those infamous Santana threats like Quinn did? You could tell she noticed how Puck was singing to Rachel in "Mash Up", so how come they didn't push Santana in Rachel's face to tell her to back off of her man? I was just wondering.

**Music suggestions**: 'You can't always get what you want' by Glee Cast, 'I'm not an angel' by Halestorm, 'Falling for you' by Jem.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee.

Casting off outdated stereotypes

Puck knew he was becoming a bad influence on Rachel the first time she climbed though his second story bedroom window, just like in his dream. With shoes and normal clothes on, of course.

Before that day, he hadn't even known she owned blue jeans and sneakers. He had to admit, though, she looked even more smoking hot in a pair of form-fitting jeans, long-sleeved red t-shirt, and black Converse than any of her skirt and slip-on flat combinations any day.

He hadn't thought her capable of such a feat as scaling the trellis beside his window. Nevertheless, it only reinforced God's nudge for him to single-mindedly focus on getting into her pants.

If he didn't watch it, though, she might work her way into his heart before he even got to second base with her.

"I wanted to see you." Rachel supplied innocently, pulling her hair over her shoulder and fidgeting with the ends.

"Well, come on over and "see" me then." Puck said in a suggestive tone, patting the spot next to him on his bed.

Ducking her head shyly, she smiled and hopped up on the bed and into his waiting arms.

She only ended up staying for about twenty minutes, because she had to be back before her never enforced, unofficial curfew, but it was a start in the right direction. Well...the right "wrong" direction.

oooxooo*oooaooo*oonoooo*ooosoooo

It happened one night a couple weeks after the "Mattress incident", as they'd all dubbed their commercial mishap. The lights were on as always, their makeout sessions more often than not an impromptu event, with both of them sprawled out on her bed and the door shut tight.

But this one was different.

It was the first night he got to feel her up and _not _apologize for it.

Of course it wasn't the first time he'd felt them, he _was_ a stud and had years of practice at "touching yet not touching" a girl's boobs. An accidental graze here and there, and maybe if he was in a bold mood, a "caught up in the moment" squeeze. More often than not with other girls, all was quickly forgiven, if not suddenly encouraged instead. He had tricks, and he wasn't afraid to use them.

Rachel was a little different, though. An instinctual sense of self-preservation told him that Rachel would see through the accidental squeeze bull and totally ruin the moment, perhaps even get him in some serious trouble with the parentals. That was something he didn't want or need, so he kept with the subtle brushes and close contact "chest against chest" grazes. Sometimes, he got a little too into those.

It was the sounds she made. She didn't start making them until they got a little grind action going on. But before she pulled away and swatted at his shoulder playfully, chastising him for letting the moment go too far, he'd swear that he could _feel_ her boobs. And they were saying that she liked his attention to that particular area.

But he would always apologize if she called him out doing something she supposedly didn't want him to do. Just because he knew she wanted it like he did, _she_ didn't know. And he may be willing to do a lot of underhanded things, but forcing a girl to do something she wasn't ready to do wasn't one of them. Because regardless of what Quinn had first accused him of, he didn't take advantage of girls. Sure, he may not be above coaxing them in the right direction, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to get a girl drunk just so he could sleep with her. Or tie them down and force them into seeing things his way. He _did_ have standards.

He did date Santana, though, so he couldn't say much about those standards. That was a jealous, bipolar roller coaster he just couldn't seem to dump completely.

However, every day he spent with Rachel brought him one step further away from all those past mistakes. He was actually actively _trying _to not screw this thing they had going on between them. Physically or metaphorically.

He was only human, though, and a man can only daydream about touching soft, pliable girl parts for so long before he's gonna slip up, reach out and reflexively grab one that's right there in front of him. He'd been doing so well with the whole celibate role and everything, he'd even given up the sexting with Santana. All of it cold turkey. All of it for a girl he never used to think twice about throwing a slushy in her face.

And while he may have had loads of self-control that went untapped for most of his life, a starving man will eventually instinctively reach out for the food he has denied himself. It was like telling him to stop breathing.

So he breathed.

It was the startled gasp that morphed into a moan that made him pull back and take a mental inventory of what it was he'd done to evoke such a sound. Looking down, he withheld the curse that was on the tip of his tongue when his eyes landed on the right hand that was latched on to Rachel's left breast like it was some kind of lifeline. Hell, it was the first time he'd unconsciously grabbed a girl's boobs since that time with Cordelia Brewster in the seventh grade. That experience hadn't ended nearly as well as the present one.

At least Rachel wasn't shrieking her head off and trying to beat the crap out of him.

Physically forcing his hand to relax and release said treasured object wasn't quite as easy to do without any objections, in any form, from the girl being manhandled. The apology was next in line behind the curse, currently on pause as he focused mainly on getting his hand to relax in fraction by fractional increments. It didn't help that she still wasn't vocally complaining or wrenching his hand away. This was one of those few times that he needed the verbal reprimand that usually sprouted from her lips to force him into action.

Her pulling her bottom lip between her teeth with her gaze locked on his incriminating hand was actually making him want to repeat the action. Once he got his hand to unclamp from the _first_ squeeze, that is. He resisted the urge, however, until her eyes met his in challenge.

"Make up your mind, Noah. Either do it again or let go. Personally, I think if you do it again, don't smash so much instead of knead." Rachel stated seriously, dispensing the advice as if she were coaching him to reach a high B. "And if you don't mind, I really enjoyed what you were doing with your mouth on my neck. So if you could get back to doing that, that would be great."

After that speech, he wasn't sure which was more likely to explode: the head on his shoulders, or the Cinco de Mayo variety in his pants.

oozooouooo*ooovoowooo*oomooosooo*

"How often do you have to shave around your mohawk?" Rachel asked curiously in class the next day. Her feet were tangled around his as they sat on the carpeted stage in their usual rehearsal room, waiting as Mr. Schu discussed the composition of their latest song with the musicians.

"I don't know. Whenever I feel like it, I guess." Puck answered, shrugging with a uninterested frown.

Reaching up with one hand, Rachel brushed her hand along the side of his head closest to her.

"If you wanted, I could help you." Rachel suggested hesitantly, spiking up the front end of his mohawk in a way that spoke of familiarity with the gesture. "I've been cutting my daddies' hair for years. And I do a very good job. I've been commended on numerous occasions by non-family members." Rachel finished proudly, nodding her head assertively.

"I'll keep that in mind." Puck said, the laugh in his voice underlying his words. He appreciated that she was trying, but it would seem that it was just second nature for her to use multiple big words in a speech. Even in one as simple as to cutting hair.

"Why did you decide to grow a mohawk? It's a very prolific affirmation of your personality. I think it suits you, but I always thought you were cute. Even before." Rachel continued, fussing with his hair one last time before she retracted her hand and twined her fingers through his.

"Of course you did. I'm a stud. I've always been one." Puck retorted smugly, pulling her hand connected to his up to his lips for a kiss on her knuckles.

"Always the charmer." Rachel deadpanned, fighting a smile. "Even when his hair was falling in his eyes, braces, and more knees and elbows than muscle."

"Hey, I thought I told you to never talk about that in public." Puck said in a hushed tone, looking around furtively at the other glee members.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the only one that grew up with you, Noah. You think everyone else forgot who you were?" Rachel asked in the same whispering tone, shaking her head and smiling.

"Of course not. But that was a long time ago. I've built up a reputation around here, and you're the only one that's seen the pictures to remind you. That was an accident. You weren't supposed to see those." Puck argued sullenly. If only his mom hadn't sunk her hooks into Rachel the moment he ushered her through the front door for dinner the week before.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, Noah. Especially when there's nothing to be ashamed of. Even though you were a lot easier to deal with before your growth spurt." Rachel finished with a crinkle of her nose and a squeeze on his right biceps.

"Alright, Caroline. If I agree to let you at my hair, will you lay off the third degree and my stud status?" Puck asked, negotiating with his girlfriend. He'd learned it was better than trying to argue with her. And lead to more kissing.

Unsuccessfully fighting off the face splitting grin, Rachel bounced up and down eagerly, nodding her head.

"I won't let you down, Noah." Rachel stated resolutely, leaning forward to place a light peck on his lips.

What was he getting himself into?

"Alright, everybody. Pay attention." Mr. Schuester called out, clapping his hands together. "Let's take "No Air" from the top. Rachel, start us off."

ooosoooo*oocooooo*ooonooo*ooozooo

Okay, so it took me a little longer than I expected to get this next chapter up. I had trouble writing the 2nd base scene. I also had some doubts about the order and what to put in this chapter. I try to come up with an umbrella idea and then write a couple different scenes based on that theme. And since the title of the story is _Protecting Berry_, I try to work a little of that into each chapter, like he's saving her from something. It doesn't always work, especially since I originally hadn't planned on writing anything after the second chapter, lol! So I hope you like how it's all working out. Until next time...


	5. A Path Reluctantly Revisited

**Author's note**: This has spoilers for the episode "Sectionals". A few of these scenes were just little pieces that wouldn't fit anywhere else, yet I couldn't resist not using them at all. So, it's a little piecemeal, just like always.

**Music suggestions**: 'Hey soul sister' by Train, 'Disappear' by Hoobastank, 'Big girls don't cry' by Fergie.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee.

A Path Reluctantly Revisited

It was a familiar scene that Kurt walked into as he entered the choir room the Friday morning before Sectionals. That's all they needed: the competing, more volatile "It couple" of glee having a "disagreement" approximately a day before their first major competition. He cast a pointed, familiar glance at Mercedes as he edged around the bickering couple to sit down in the row behind her next to Brittany and Mike as his expression turned bland.

"I was just trying to help!" Rachel yelled over her shoulder, storming off towards the door. "You don't understand anything!"

Puck refused to give in to the urge to lunge after her and jerk her back to him. He may understand a little, but that gave her no right meddling in his business. Especially when she was sniffing around Quinn and her pregnant condition.

"You still make me want to light myself on fire!" Puck yelled back in retort. He'd been_ waiting_ for the chance to say that line to her. The closing door was his only response.

So it hadn't been exactly to her face.

He was able to resist for a grand total of six seconds before he shot up and stormed out after her.

Looking back at Mercedes with an eyebrow raised, Kurt pulled a five from his pocket once the door shut behind Puck.

Casting glances at Matt, Mike, Brittany in turn, she then pulled a matching five from her sneaker and waited for his proposal.

"I've got five saying they're not back together before lunch." Kurt said in an assessing tone, waiting for Mercedes' rebuttal.

"You're on." Mercedes said with a firm nod. "Fool, they're not even gonna be broke up long enough for Rachel to make it to her locker."

ooosoowooo*oooxoocooo*oonoouoooo*

That fight they'd had earlier that morning had been like an aftershock occurring _before_ the apocalyptic earthquake of epic proportions, letting them get back together long enough to say their goodbyes.

He had the feeling they weren't going to bounce back from this one, like they had this morning at her locker. And the preceding five minutes in the janitor's closet around the corner from her locker before glee practice.

He was really glad that he'd gone with the impulse and successfully talked her into jumping up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his hips. His Caroline with her pressed oxford and sweater vest pushed up hastily by his wandering hands and her skirt bunched up high on her hips was an image that would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life.

"Puck," Rachel began gently, cupping her hands on his face. He stared down at her somberly. "This is _the_ chance. A chance for both of us. I understand now why you want to be with Quinn so badly."

Nodding his head mutely, she stepped backwards, dropping her hands to her sides.

"When did you figure it out?" Puck asked in a gravelly tone after a few moments, looking down at the floor.

"I suspected." Rachel clarified, clasping her hands together. "After you got into that fight with Finn. You were best friends, and there are very few things that break up a friendship like that. After that, I paid closer attention to how you looked at her. You looked at her as if you wanted to protect her, but she wouldn't let you. Your affection applied more to the life growing inside her rather than just her. I sherlocked it out from there."

"Why didn't you tell me you suspected?" Puck asked curiously, tilting his head up slightly so his eyes could search hers. "And perhaps even more importantly, why are you still here, with me, now that you know for sure?"

"Because, despite all your attempts to dodge my telling you, I care about you. And I respect what you're trying to do for Quinn. If I were in her shoes, I'd want a man like you standing behind me, trying to watch out for me." Rachel said, her eyes shining.

Puck's lips twitched into small genuine smile, scratching the back of his mohawk self-consciously. He _did_ tend to run for the hills whenever she tried to broach the subject of feelings.

"However, I also care about Finn, and what the two of you have been putting him through hasn't been fair to him at all. He deserves to know the truth. That's why I wanted to talk to you first, because I wanted you to be prepared for when he undoubtedly comes after you. Now that I know for sure, I can't keep it from him." Rachel paused, stepping forward once more to squeeze his hand, uncertainty flickering in her gaze as she stared up at him.

Almost as if she had doubts about breaking up with him. Would it be selfish of him to say he'd rather stay with her than go their separate ways so he could take care of Quinn?

Before she could continue, something clicked in Puck's head and he grinned proudly.

"You were the one that had Quinn all freaking out in practice earlier." Puck said, phrasing it as a statement more than a question. "Any of that crap she was spewing even true?"

The seriousness temporarily chased out of her mind, one corner of her mouth quirked up and her eyes lit up mischievously.

"Not exactly." Rachel relented, shrugging one shoulder casually. "I may have stretched the facts slightly to get the result I desired. You only need to get the tests if both parents are Jewish."

His Caroline was more like him than he thought. He had no idea how cunning and deceitful she could be if she tried. She really was the perfect girl for him.

Too bad he finally admitted it to himself for sure right as they were about to break up again.

"I'm not so sure I want to let you go this time, Caroline." Puck admitted reluctantly in a hushed tone, tucking his hands into his jeans pockets and looking up at her with an unreadable glint in his eyes. "I'm beginning to like the way your mind works."

Dropping her gaze to the floor, she hugged her arms across her stomach. It wouldn't work, they were too different. It hadn't been designed to last, there was too much heat between them and too many opposing factors. There were too many secrets hanging in the air that needed to be released. She couldn't hold on to him when she knew how much Quinn really needed him. Finn deserved to know the truth and Quinn deserved someone that really wanted to take care of her and her unborn child. And Noah really deserved the chance to try and be that man.

After she let this cat out of the bag, she wasn't sure she should deserve anything. She was about to potentially ruin someone else's world. But she couldn't back down about this...despite how much she wanted to stay with Noah and the safe, albeit bumpy, well-trodden path they were all on.

He was the first boy that got to do more than just peck her on the lips. He'd been the only boy to even try and get past first base with her. She couldn't say as much for any other boy. And while he wasn't the first she considered having sex with, he'd earned her thoughts the hard way – through persistence and determination. Yes, she'd started...entertaining less than innocent thoughts about her very handsome, very muscular boyfriend. Unfortunately, she couldn't be selfish. Not this time.

"This is it. I have to know if I have any kind of future with Finn. And after he undoubtedly breaks it off with Quinn, you'll be able to help her put the fragments back together. You'll finally get your shot to be a good father. This is what's best for both of us. I'm sorry, but I have to break up with you again." Rachel finished, her head turning away from his quickly to hide the tears that leaked out of her eyes against her will. Brushing the errant tears away, she started for the door.

"Hey, Rach." Puck said softly, causing her to pause a few feet from the door. Making his way up to her silently, he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. Turning her around slowly to face him, he reached out with one hand and pushed her chin up until her eyes met his. Her watery gaze met his resolutely. "One for the road?" Puck asked in a choked tone, the smirk on his lips not reaching his eyes.

Not trusting her voice, Rachel cupped one hand around his neck and stood on tip-toe, letting her lips press against his in a sweet, chaste kiss goodbye.

It hurt a lot more the second time around breaking up with him.

ooooooooooz*oooooooosoo*ooonoooo

Puck's eyes narrowed as his gaze shifted from Mr. Schu standing outside the bus to their last minute nerd addition to the group with his arm slung over his girl's shoulders. Sitting down in the seat one up from Quinn, he resisted the impulse to stalk back to where his Rachel was sitting and physically removing Jewfro and tossing him a few seats back.

He settled for his intimidating reputation.

"Hey, Grabby McGrabberson, get your hands off my girl." Puck called out from a few seats up, leaning over the back of the seat to glare at the eyes and afro peeking over. The vibes he projected had the kid hopping up and sitting in the seat opposite Rachel a few seconds later.

It was as good a concession as he was going to get. His gaze drifted to Rachel's.

Brown eyes met his. The look Rachel sent his way seemed to combine both relief and frustration.

If she hadn't gone and broke up with him, they could be making some serious time in the back of the bus. It wasn't her bed and the rest of the group was technically in the same room within hearing distance, but he was willing to make a few sacrifices.

It would seem that making sacrifices for his Caroline was going to be his way of life for the foreseeable future.

It was a good thing Rachel was more than worth it.

oooozoooowo*ooooocoooxo*oooaooooco

I've got nothing further to add. For once, lol.


	6. New Directions

**Author's note**: Well, here we go again! I had a little trouble with this one, because, I might have mentioned this before, but I have a serious problem keeping the drama and angstiness going for too long. By the end of the chapter, we should be all caught up with the season finale. And I really hope it's true that the Glee writers are going to be putting more Puck and Rachel into the second season! Thanks angelgirl40988 for telling me that! I'll take anything I can get when it comes to that couple, even if I prefer it end with them together.

**Music suggestions**: 'No air' by Jordan Sparks, 'Don't rain on my parade' by Glee Cast, 'Already gone' by Kelly Clarkson, 'My life would suck without you' by Glee Cast.

**Disclaimer**: No Glee for me this year. But I've wrote it on my Christmas list, like, 80 times already for this year.

New Directions

Rachel pulled Puck aside once everyone was settled into the dressing room they'd been assigned, ready to unleash some choice words on her reluctant and stubborn ex-boyfriend. As much as she may have appreciated the gesture when they first got on the bus, she couldn't let him keep doing boyfriend-like duties such as protecting her from groping gossip-mongers.

She caught him still glaring daggers at Jacob, the latter of which was sitting in the chair furthest away from the hushed squabbling pair, attempting to hunch himself into the chair.

"Noah! You have got to stop doing this! We're not together anymore!" Rachel exclaimed, incensed. Well, as much as she could exclaim in a stage whisper.

"Hey, I never actually agreed to breaking up with you." Puck argued logically, finally turning his finely tuned death glare from that Jacob kid that kept sneaking sly glances at Rachel. A petulant expression accompanied the statement as he met her eyes.

Rachel sighed as she drolly rolled her eyes. And fought back the smile at his childish antics. It was such a Noah move.

"Puck, just stop, alright?" Rachel said in a weary tone, purposefully using his nickname. Even if it was like pulling teeth without novocaine, it's what she had to do. Using his nickname would make everything less personal. Make him just another acquaintance. She'd been practicing it ever since she first decided to break up with him. It was the second time she'd ever actually said it to his face.

It was like a wound beyond healing. He was her Noah, not some Shakespearean mischief maker.

Puck refused to say anything, but she could tell the distinction had hit home as his jaw tightened and his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

But he said nothing more and walked away from her to stand next to Quinn, and that was exactly what she'd intended.

She called for a group meeting before she completely choked up and started crying again. The show had barely even begun, it wasn't the time to breakdown.

That's what Kelly Clarkson marathons, lonely nights, and copious amounts of junk food eating that she'd regret later were designed for.

oooaoooeoo*ooouoocooo*oooroooo

It had already been a disaster before they even walked through the door. This was something worse, something so far off in "we're screwed" land that he didn't even have the educational background to think of a word that came even close. This would be one of those times that having Rachel's extensive vocabulary at his disposal would _not_ be annoying.

Although, some of the words coming out of her mouth now, he was sure a few of them were curse words in different languages as she paced the length of William McKinley's dressing room waiting for the rest of the group to show up after she stood up dramatically during the deaf kids performance and stormed off. He never regretted missing out on a flared up Rachel.

It really was too bad that Mike and Matt had been close behind him and were also witness to the bout of craziness his Caroline was exuding before she reigned herself in. Some of their best "moments" had resulted from her temper getting the better of her. Why did she have to spill the beans _before_ the competition? Now would be the perfect time to pull her into an unused room and make out for a few minutes to calm their nerves. And yes, he was totally nervous, almost "puking into his helmet before a game" nervous and he hadn't felt like that in years. Not one thing was working out the way it should.

For some reason, Mike and Matt had always taken his lead instead of Finn's. It made no sense, seeing as how Finn was _the_ Captain America of McKinley High. He was literally the captain of the football team. _Finn_ was the one that was supposed to be ordering his underlings around, forcing them to join the gleek patrol when he did, instead of being all cloak and dagger about it. Yet, it wasn't Finn that they'd followed into glee, now was it? In fact, Finn was the one that always got all the ridicule from it. He'd gotten one slushy in the face. One. Even after he chose glee over football.

His whole life, he'd followed behind Finn, in order to occasionally grab Finn by the shoulders and turn him in the correct direction. And sometimes, he was sad to say, it was in the literal sense. It was as if he was Finn's PA. Telling him what to say, when to say it, and every now and again, _how _to say it. _He_ was partially responsible for bringing him and Quinn together when Quinn wouldn't otherwise look at either of them twice. He was usually the first to know about things, and he translated it into Finn-glish before passing it on to his slightly less intelligent best friend. He was kind of surprised that Finn had survived this long without someone beside him pulling a string or two. It had always been him and Quinn guiding him along. Even Rachel had started to fill in on occasion, for singing and dancing related activities. Finn needed him. All of them.

Alright, so maybe he kind of felt like a fish out of water without Finn around. The sensation of being alone was just as new and unfamiliar to him. Now _he_ had no one, not even a supportive girlfriend or best friend. Hell, not even a supportive best friend's ex-girlfriend baby mama.

What happened to the days when he threw guys like Kurt in the dumpster, screwed every girl in town, and then their mothers?

"This is a complete travesty! A glee massacre! How could she have done this? I just know it was Ms. Sylvester. She leaked our set list, the old hag." A surprised, furtive glance passed between the three boys. Who'd known she'd had it in her? See? She _totally_ picked that up from him. "We were already limping on one leg after she had Mr. Schu thrown out. And then Finn had to go and throw a – while entirely deserved – temper tantrum and quit, _quit_, glee the day before our first competition. If I were in the same situation, I would have put aside my differences for the team and performed in the competition. Then perhaps taken my leave afterwards. Now what are we supposed to do without a director, a male lead, _and_ have our whole show ripped out from underneath our feet?" Rachel ranted dramatically, pausing mid-stride at the end of her speech as she stared off into space, the thoughts apparently coming too fast for her to process and translate into spoken word.

It had been bad enough when the vast majority ganged up on him and made him Finn's stand in for all his lead vocals. Now they'd most likely have to fall back on songs they hadn't rehearsed in ages, and he'd have to jump off the cliff into vocal suicide trying to sing lead on songs that he'd have no clue about.

Damn Finn. Sure, he and Quinn kind of deserved it, but like Rachel had just babbled, couldn't he have waited until _after _the competition before he screwed everyone else over?

ooonoooo*ooosooo*oooeooooxo*ooovoo

He'd never been happier to see Finn in his life. If he had the ingredients, and the time, _he'd_ bake _Finn _the cake.

He'd shown up with a song and everything. Who said Finn couldn't pick up the reins and be a knight in shining armor?

Although, if he had any say in the matter, he looked way cooler than Finn in the same role.

It was quite a gamble they were taking, rearranging their show like this. But if anyone could handle putting on a performance straight off the fly, it was Rachel.

And damn if she was. He didn't care what anyone said, even the girl in question up on the stage. That was _his_ girl up there, kicking all of their competitors collective asses. Just like they deserved.

Finn so didn't deserve a girl like her.

But then again, neither did he.

ooozoooosoo*oooaoooeoo*ooovoooxooo*

They did it. They won Sectionals. She should be ecstatic.

Yet here she was the next day, wallowing in her own misery. Her usually perfectly coiffed hair was up in a messy high ponytail. She didn't know what was more pitiful: the wadded up tissues that surrounded her bed, or her current wardrobe. Gone were the plaid skirts and button up oxfords with sweaters. In their place, a comfortable pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt of Noah's that he'd left behind by accident a few days before. It still smelled faintly of him, except for the right sleeve when her enthusiastic ex's hand had traveled under her shirt and gone straight for her bra.

Thankfully, she hadn't really attacked the chocolate or potato chips she'd asked her daddies to stock up on. Yet.

Although, she was probably driving them nuts with the Kelly Clarkson playlists she'd put on repeat and had been playing more or less nonstop since she'd arrived home from Sectionals the day before.

A fresh well of tears started leaking down her face as her favorite song from Kelly's most recent CD really picked up on her scattered Noah emotions. She loved the song, but how it made her feel almost made her hate the song. Even so, it gave her more good memories than bad, and it kind of gave her hope for the future. However bleak her future was currently forecasted to be.

"I really shouldn't miss you...but I can't l-let you g-go..." Rachel sang along with the song, the hiccuping breaths from her tears jilting the words. Why _couldn't_ she just let go already? It hadn't been nearly as difficult breaking up with Noah just over two months previous on the bleachers. Sure, she'd felt a slight bit guilty about the way she'd done it, but then, her reasons for going out with him in the first place had been really messed up. It would have been rude to keep stringing him along. Besides, he hadn't _really _been into her, either. She still couldn't figure out why he'd had such a change of heart and asked her out in the first place. She'd never been brave enough to ask.

But then he had to go and be her knight in shining armor, rescuing her from the barbaric hockey and football players that had made it their goal to torture her. And somewhere along the way, totally and irrevocably swept her off her Finn-stricken feet.

Falling back on her bed after grabbing another handful of tissues from her nightstand, she closed her eyes and let the music wash over her, letting it absorb her and all her conflicting thoughts. Her and Finn, Quinn and the baby, Mr. Schu and the glee club, her and Noah...

Would Finn want to try and start something now? She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that subject. It just didn't feel entirely...right. In the beginning it had just been her and him, and it had made sense that they should be together. They voices blended beautifully. They would have made the perfect couple, both in the fast lane to high school stardom. But now...things were different. Her feelings were different.

She just needed to convince herself that Finn was the one for her. That was going to be something easier said than done, especially with how far into Puckland she'd traveled before she decided to make a U-turn. She needed something to take her mind off of her love life and narrow-mindedly focus it on something distracting.

She'd just sit and wallow morosely until she thought of something.

She was a third of the way though Kelly Clarkson's "All I Ever Wanted" CD for the second time before she made a realization. She and Kelly Clarkson had very similar relationship issues with men.

And that's what gave her the idea. She needed to storyboard.

ooocooonoo*oouoovoo*oooaoo

"Rachel, would you please turn down the music and stop moping over Noah?" Hiram called up the stairs. "We still don't understand why you broke up with him, anyway. You two got along so well together. And, if you don't mind my saying, he was very handsome. Even if you never formally introduced us..." Hiram finished in a tapered off tone, more to himself than his daughter, turning away from the staircase with a whimsical expression.

They were going to get another lawsuit from the neighbors.

oooaoooo*ooowoooeoo*ooosooomoo*

Putting on that show for Mr. Schu the following Monday after the competition hadn't been all that bad, even if the song choice was _so_ Rachel. But it was kind of cool, having all their highlights compacted into one three minute song. Finn had even came around slightly and managed to work on compiling a few of their signature moves with him. He could tell that Rachel was real happy about that. Her past and her future working together once again.

And while she may not realize it, he was more astute than people gave him credit for. He recognized the understated reason she'd chosen that particular song, and it wasn't about Mr. Schu's unrealized romantic interest in Ms. Pillsbury. He just hoped that the rest of the glee club wasn't in on the fact that that one song also summed up his and Rachel's whacked relationship in a nutshell.

And that maybe she regretted breaking up with him this time.

He may not be happy about the situation, and perhaps she wasn't either, but they were doing alright. And for now, that was going to have to be enough. Because they each had their own lives and obligations, and unfortunately, they were splitting in opposite directions.

But maybe one of these days, he'd end up at her doorstep once again, and she'd take him back. Again.

ooosooo*ooonoooo

I know. It's still sad. Sorry! In new news, I updated Rachel's father's name in this chapter after SharonH supplied me with the correct names. So, thanks SharonH! In other news, I have a question for you if you're up to answering one. Alright, so I would like to work in a classroom music assignment (which is kind of like a prerequisite if you're writing a multi-chaptered Glee fic, lol!) into the next chapter or so. I was thinking oldies. Like _oldies_ oldies, from the 1950s through the 60s. The problem, and question for you, is this: do you have any requests? Songs _and_ who you would like to see performing them. I'm pretty set on what I'm having Finn and Quinn sing, and maaaybee Puck. The rest, I'm like "Eh? No idea." So, here's your chance. I'll even give you credit for the suggestion should I decide to use it. I don't plan on fully detailing each and every performance, but I'd at least like to mention what everyone plans to sing. So...alrighty then. I'll try to stop bothering you now!


	7. Rehashing the Oldies

Author's note: This chapter is a whopper, but as per usual, I just didn't have the heart to break it up. Sometimes, a chapter idea just takes on a life of its own, you know? Anyway, a couple of weeks ago, I bought this ultimate guide magazine for Glee and I found out that all this time, I've been spelling Schu wrong the whole time! Well, I think my version (Shue) looks better anyway, lol! Regardless, I've been trying to go through and correct them all in previous chapters. It's a work in progress. By the way, the Madonna episode totally rocked! I know that's old news by now, but I was listening to the music I downloaded from the episode... It's a very close second to "Mash Up" for me, which is my all-time fav thus far. By the way, thanks for the suggestion KeepSteady. I didn't use the song you suggested, but you did lead me down a path I liked. You'll see what I mean!

Music suggestions: 'Kick some ass' by Stroke 9, 'Caught up in you' by .38 Special, 'Borderline/Open your heart' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Refer to previous early chapters. Since then, I've gotten way too lazy for such things.

Rehashing the Oldies

Letting his head bang against his bedroom wall, he scrubbed his hands along his mohawk as he thought about what Quinn had said.

A lot had gone on in the past few weeks. And yet, a lot had stayed the same.

oooozoo*oooaooo*oonoooo*oovooooo

He saw red when Karofsky reached out and latched onto Quinn's forearm, jerking her forward.

"Hey Karofsky, impulse control." Puck barked out in a commanding tone, stepping up behind Quinn. He honestly never thought he'd see the day that he borrowed a line from Finn's book. "What are you trying to do with my very pregnant baby mama?" Puck asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look at her. I bet no one's willing to tap that. A girl that preggers is desperate for some action, and if she's easy enough to sleep with you, I figured I wouldn't have any problem." Karofsky answered crudely, releasing her arm but continuing to sneer down at her.

Two sets of eyes narrowed menacingly. It was Puck that replied first.

"Dude, honestly?" Puck retorted incredulously. "It's _Quinn_ and she's six months pregnant. If you've ever known a pregnant woman, you'd know, easy they are not. In every sense of the phrase." Puck finished sagely, covertly edging Quinn and her potentially lethal verbal claws behind him.

"Whatever, dude. There are plenty of other girls, both easier and better looking, anyway." Karofsky conceded snidely, backing away. He then turned and walked off in the other direction.

"I'm only five and a half months, get it straight. And what other pregnant woman have you ever known besides me?" Quinn asked once they were alone, turning Puck around to face her.

"Little sister, remember?" Puck supplied slowly, as if speaking to a young child, holding his hand out to his side, measuring the approximate height of his baby sister. "Why? Jealous?" Puck asked in a smug tone, teasing her.

Rolling her eyes, she brought one hand up and rested it against his chest.

"Thank you, Puck." Quinn said demurely, a genuine smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

+oooosooooo*oonoooo*oozoooxoo+

Puck was just waiting for a good enough excuse to bash that double-crossing jerk's head in.

If Santana called Jesse a spy, then he didn't doubt it. If anyone would know, it'd be her.

No one double-crossed his girl and got away with it. Especially one that looked like Mr. Schu, had a voice comparable to Finn's, and a reputation almost as infamous as his.

=ooozooosooo*ooovoooo*oouoooaooo=

He dragged her out of the main flow of traffic towards a bank of unoccupied lockers before he spoke. However, Rachel beat him to it.

"I cannot believe this, Noah. Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked in an affronted tone, the pretense of using his nickname forgotten as she attempted to struggle out of his grasp. As usual, the effort was a complete waste on her six foot, 174 lb ex.

"Did you sleep with him?" Puck asked simply, working overtime to keep the irritation out of his tone. The Jesse St. Spy part was implied.

"That is none of your business." Rachel answered primly, looking down her nose but losing part of the effect because she had to crane her neck upward to meet his interrogating glare.

"It is when you tell Finn. You should know my boy tells me everything." Puck retorted sharply, keeping his hand locked on her forearm as she continued to struggle against it. He knew the moment he released her, she'd be gone like a streak of lightening. Without answering his question.

"Just tell me you didn't actually do it with him." Puck continued in a gentler, coaxing tone when Rachel turned red from either anger or embarrassment. He was personally leaning towards the former.

His suspicion was confirmed two seconds later.

"Now I know why no one ever tells him the truth." Rachel muttered under her breath, barely suppressed anger in her tone. Oh yeah, she was definitely pissed at Finn. He'd long since come to recognize that tone. Only recently had it not always been directed at him. To be honest, it was kind of refreshing. Especially when it was directed at Finn or that soon to be new ex-boyfriend.

"Why is it so important to you, Noah?" Rachel asked in a hushed tone, giving him _that_ look. The one that eventually made him cave into anything she wanted. Reluctantly, mind you.

"Please, Rach? You know why." Puck replied after a pause, ducking his head and relaxing his hand from her forearm.

Because _he_ wanted that role in her life, had wanted it for awhile now.

Pulling her arm back towards her slowly, she then wrapped that arm around her waist with the other covering it insecurely. Brushing past him, she took a few steps away from him before she replied.

"No, Noah, I didn't. It didn't feel right."

oooomooo*oooaoooxo*ooroooo

"Alright, guys, this is the assignment." Mr. Schuester said, pausing to write something on the white board. "Origins of rock and roll. I want you guys to go back. Way back. Back past Styx, Foreigner, and REO Speedwagon. Before The Doors and Rolling Stones. I'm talking about the _oldies_ oldies. Diana Ross and the Supremes. The Ronettes and the Beatles. Nothing later than the early 1960s. I want you to give it a fresh 21st century comeback _and_ a one-thousand word essay on the song. Does it have any remakes other than the one you made? Does the original sound better or does the remake put the classic to shame? Would it have been better off left alone?

"Oh come on, guys. It's not that bad." Mr. Schu said in response to the groaning and grumpy mumbling.

"It's a paper, Mr. Schu. Last time I checked, this wasn't English class." Puck complained, looking to Mike and Matt for confirmation. Everyone else mumbled an agreement.

Only Rachel looked excited by the idea. Even the New Directions impostor of a boyfriend looked a little green at the idea.

"Granted, this is a music class. I get that. Unfortunately, I also have to grade you on an academic front as well. That means a test or essay here and there. For the project, you may team up in groups no larger than four. Or just sing solo. But, everyone must choose their own song for the essay. You have one week to put your act together, two for the paper. That should be more than enough time. We'll start performing your renditions next Tuesday on a volunteer basis. Good luck." Mr. Schuester finished, clapping his hands together.

Rachel's hand shot up into the air at the end of his speech, almost knocking Jesse's arm off her shoulders.

"Yes, Rachel?" Mr. Schu asked wearily.

"Can the essay be more than one-thousand words?"

~oooosooo*ooowooooeo*ooomooo~

He totally got why Finn looked so pissed at him when he sang "Sweet Caroline" to Rachel. That was _his_ girl that that jerk Jesse St. James was trying to serenade with the song that _he'd_ planned on performing the following day.

He'd intended on performing his song on Thursday, since Mr. Schu was only allowing three performances a day so they could work on the entire group's performance numbers the second half of the hour. Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes had all performed their songs on Tuesday. Apparently, that was a day for the ladies only, even if Mercedes had totally rocked the house with "Na, Na, Hey, Hey" with Matt, Mike, and Artie on backup vocals. Quinn and Santana had performed similar songs and he honestly hadn't paid much attention to the difference. All he remembered was that Quinn's involved being someone's baby and Santana's involved Brittany, Tina, and some guy named Johnny Angel.

He'd been working out the details with the band that past Monday when he'd caught the spy spying on him, waiting all cloak and dagger-like behind the crack in the door to see what he'd do. And God only knew why St. James had decided that he'd be the better adversary, but the jerk hadn't ended up performing Finn's song, now had he?

Santana had once forced him to sit through a screening of 10 things I hate about you. Thankfully, he'd been able to tune most of it out. However, he remembered how all the guys had been competing over one girl and that Heath guy had made the casual comment about the girl having beer flavored nipples. He was wondering if maybe the same could be applied to Rachel, because damn if every freaking guy in glee hadn't chased after her at some point.

Anyway, Wednesday had dawned bright and early since he had a early morning basketball practice. He hadn't thought anything further about Jesse's spy session, figuring he was just sizing everyone up and had probably done the same to everyone else at some point. His day had actually been progressing along fairly well. He and Quinn hadn't fought once all day, even at lunch when she'd piled more on her tray than he had on his. Santana hadn't caused any bad blood between her and Quinn all week. Rachel was even acting relatively normal. She wasn't the first jumping out of her seat to perform. She'd decided to save the best for last, he was assuming.

However, the moment he walked into the choir room and saw Finn up by the band with sheets of paper in his hand, he knew his day had just gone to crap. Finn had started off the class with a pretty decent rendition of "Don't worry baby" by the Beach Boys and he could totally tell he was trying to win over Rachel with the performance.

It had made him want to puke. When he shared a brief glance with Quinn, she hadn't looked much better off. Thankfully, Tina had given a temporary respite with her rendition of "Boogie woogie bugle boy". Surprisingly enough, Rachel had stepped up behind Tina along with Santana, of all people, to perform a wicked sounding harmony throughout the entire piece. He'd been so shocked by the trio of unlikelies and staring after Rachel like she'd grown a second head when the song was over that he hadn't even noticed Jesse stand up to hand his song selection to the band.

He sure as hell noticed when the opening chords of his song began to play _without_ him standing and preparing to sing. Pissed didn't even begin to describe how he felt when Jesse caught his gaze and smirked smugly at him just as he began singing.

Ever since he'd joined glee, why did everyone insist upon completely screwing him over? Did he _look_ like Finn? Because obviously they forgot who _he_ was. He was Puckzilla, damn it.

If anyone was doing the screwing, it was him.

ooxooozoo*ooaooowooo*

Pulling Jesse aside after he finished singing and the enthusiastic applause from Rachel died down, Mr. Schuester shook his head in a dismayed fashion as he prepared to discuss his opinion of Jesse's song choice.

"Unfortunately, Jesse, I'm a little disappointed. You should have came to me first to ask if your song would be acceptable as an assignment option. I'm going to have to deduct a few points from your final grade due to it being out of the acceptable time frame. I specifically asked for nothing later than early sixties. Nevertheless, your performance was exemplary. You get an A for that section of the project." Mr. Schu said.

Turning back to the class, Mr. Schuester put on a smile and addressed the group as a whole.

"Alright, everybody, only a few contestants left to perform their oldies in the following days! But for now, it's your choice. I'll take suggestions on what everyone wants to rehearse for the rest of the hour. Suggestions?"

oooeooonoo*oomoooaooo*

Quinn was obviously getting more observant as her pregnancy progressed, because she hauled him off to the side after the period ended.

"Puck, I know you're capable of being exclusive with one girl. Everyone could see that you were completely faithful to Rachel. I saw how you looked at her during Finn's song. You once told me that you couldn't give up being who you are to be a father to our baby, that you wouldn't give up being a manwhore who's a slave to his carnal hormones. You wouldn't give up being available to other girls to be with me. But you _did_ give it all up for her. You were willing to and didn't even seem to miss the lifestyle when you started dating Rachel. There's something there with her that wasn't with me. You do things for her. Sometimes, she doesn't even have to force you. You even let her go without a fight so she could pursue Finn.

"I know you think you have more responsibilities to me than to her and that you and I need to be together to take care of this baby, and the former is partially true. But we'll never _be _together, Puck. So stop trying to make nice with me, I'll let you help me. And if you really want to help me, go win that girl back so Jesse will go back to Carmel and stop spying on our every move and Finn'll stop making googlie eyes at her. It makes me wish I still had morning sickness as an excuse for feeling sick all the time." Quinn said, a look of consternation marring her features as she finished speaking.

"What do you really expect me to do? The Mr. Schu look-alike stole my damn song." Puck returned in a frustrated tone, sweeping his hand in the direction of the door that everyone had just exited through. "And tomorrow's the last day for performances."

"Jeez, Puck. You're _Puck_. I'm sure you'll think of something." Quinn answered dryly. "You always do. Now go on. We'll be here to see you tomorrow to see what you've got in store." Quinn said as she gently nudged him towards the door, her other hand resting on her stomach unconsciously.

Puck looked back at her with a vulnerable expression, hesitating at the doorway. She was pushing him away again. She was going to block him out again, despite what she'd just said.

Quinn shook her head and stared at him blithely.

"Puck, I'm six and a half months pregnant with your baby, not nine. I can't really go anywhere fast, but the kid isn't going to pop out while you're gone and run off either. Go." Quinn said reassuringly, yet deadpan.

"I'm holding you girls to that." Puck volleyed, pointing his finger at her, then at her belly and back up to her face as he backed out the open doorway before he turned and sprinted towards the parking lot.

He was going to have to win Rachel back. Again.

Damn. How many times was he gonna have to do this before he could get her to stay around for good?

oooaooozo*oonoomooo*ooosoowooo*

I tried something a little different with this chapter, I hope it works going back and forth like that. It involves a couple of my favorite lines from the whole story that I've written thus far. Also, I was thinking about a month or so passes between the scene with Quinn, Karofsky and Puck and the Puck and Rachel sex accusation. The latter is due to obvious reasons, such as Jesse being Rachel's boyfriend. I tried to force Finn into the equation throughout the chapter, but it just didn't work out for me. (It's part of the reason why it took so long to get this chapter out). And in case you wanted to know the actual titles of Quinn's and Santana's songs, they're "Be my baby" by the Ronettes and "Johnny Angel" by Shelley Fabares, respectively. And the song that Puck was going to sing until Jesse stole it away? "Can't smile without you" by Barry Mannilow. Yeah, blame Hellboy 2 for that one. The rest of the songs I mentioned I used the actual title. So...what'd you think about my oldies assignment thus far? Up next: Puck gets a little help from his mom and the last few stragglers give their performances. Whatever will Puck do? What will Rachel do? And will she _ever_ break it off with Jesse? I'll answer those questions and more in the next couple chapters! Until next time...


	8. More Oldies and Realizations

Author's note: Oh my God! Words cannot describe how awesome "Bad Reputation" was! I was bouncing up and down, cackling with, well _glee_, at the Puckelberry scene in the show. They even mentioned Puckelberry! Unfortunately, the only bad part is that now my story and the show are diverging. Why, oh why, did they have to go and drop the "g" word about Quinn? I can't work around that at all! I'd been doing so well keeping things relatively balanced with the show...but I guess it was bound to happen, especially since I'm getting a little anxious about keeping Puck and Rachel apart for so long. And in this revised note, I'm going to give credit to LJ515 as I should have when I first posted this chapter.

Music suggestions: 'Find your way back' by Jefferson Starship, 'Be without you' by Mary J. Blige.

Disclaimer: (Super-huge dramatic sigh)...Isn't it obvious? Negative.

More Oldies and Realizations

Rachel sidled up to one of the band members as they set up for her extra rehearsal. Something had upset Noah in class earlier and she was determined to find out what. She knew it wasn't just what Finn had done, she was used to Finn still attempting to win her over. So was Noah, for that matter. Besides, Noah hardly ever showed any true emotion except disdain. But when she'd looked over at him near the end of class, he looked livid clenching and unclenching his fists as he glowered in her vicinity.

She grew even more suspicious when Noah wasn't one of the first out of the room.

Using the pretense of gathering her things very meticulously, she saw Quinn pull Noah back towards the other side of the room before she stood and exited with the rest of the class.

She'd known better than to eavesdrop on baby talk between Quinn and Noah. She still had a lot of respect for Noah and that he was sticking by Quinn through the pregnancy. Not that it was any of her business, but she didn't understand why Quinn was always holding Noah at arm's length. Surely, he'd long since proven that he could help her. Yet, she saw them constantly arguing in the hallway between classes. Still, he wasn't overly emotional about it. As she well knew, it was beyond infuriating how opinionated yet uncaring he could be towards everything.

The matter of Noah's unusual show of emotion wouldn't leave her be for the rest of the day. It haunted her until she decided she wouldn't rest until she got to the bottom of it.

She only had two clues to go on. One was that it must have been one of the performances in class that day. The other, he'd glared intensely at a spot just over her shoulder throughout the rest of class. Put those two clues together, and you get one thing.

Jesse had done something to upset Noah.

She went to the band to confirm her suspicions.

"Hey, you guys sounded great earlier in class. Thanks for coming back to practice with me. I'm sure you've all been kept in here a lot this past week, rehearsing with everybody. Have Puck and Kurt rehearsed their pieces with you yet?" Rachel chatted casually, keeping her attention on the sheet music in front of her, ruffling through the pages for emphasis.

"Yeah, thanks. And we don't mind. It gets us out of our usual classes. And yeah, Kurt's been in here a couple of times and Puck was in here Monday. Doubt he's gonna be doing that piece, though." Drew, the guitar player, said as he checked that his guitar was plugged in.

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows puckering together.

"Because that boyfriend of yours just performed his song _today_." Drew answered, only paying her half a mind as he tuned his guitar. "Real winner you got there. So, whatcha you got in mind for us?"

Inwardly, Rachel fumed. No boyfriend of hers exploited one of her ex's. Well, except maybe for Noah, but he was a special case.

"Oh, a couple things. But for now, nothing too complex. Here's what I had in mind for my oldies assignment..." Rachel replied, already making plans for her soon to be ex as she explained the time-shifts and more appropriate chords for her glee piece.

She was very good at multi-tasking.

ooxooocoo*oouooooooo

"I can't believe he stole my damn song." Puck muttered as he slammed the front door behind him and dropped his backpack down next to the couch.

He hadn't even complained any more than he already had about the paper. After he started thinking about it, it wasn't all that bad an assignment. Especially when one had such a cool song as his. He could have probably gotten the paper out no problem, maybe even with a little over 1000 words. And if he couldn't, he could have talked to Rachel. He knew she'd probably get a real kick out of that, his showing some real interest in music that didn't involve singing. Or sex.

"Language, Noah." Puck's mom, Ann, chastised him from the kitchen, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Mom?" Puck asked in surprise from the living room, walking towards the sound of his mom's voice. "You're home? I thought you had to work late today."

"Your sister's sick." Ann supplied, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she met him in the kitchen doorway. "What's wrong?" she asked in question to Puck's frown and tense demeanor.

"That new guy stole my idea for the glee assignment that's due tomorrow. He purposefully went before me so I'd look like an idiot if I didn't find a new song. I knew I should have picked a different song when I caught him snooping around." Puck ranted, pulling out a chair and slouching into it grumpily.

"Jesse St. James, right?" Ann asked curiously, sitting in a chair next to him. "That spread across town like wildfire. I dated his father a few times in high school. Really laid on the charm in the beginning, but he only wanted one thing. He backed off real quick when I said it wasn't going to happen." she finished, pretending to spit in distaste after she finished.

"Yeah." Puck answered slowly, giving his mom a strange look. "Not only is he taking over _my_ school, he's totally brainwashing my Caroline too." Puck continued in a infuriated tone.

Ann let it pass that Noah had called Rachel his, but smiled an understanding smile. His father had been just like him. Well, back before everything.

"What's this assignment about a song?" Ann asked gently, bringing him back on point.

"We're supposed to pick an old song, like _old_ old, and put a fresh spin on it. I was doing the only one I knew. You know that one that Dad really liked..." Puck trailed off, scratching at an old gouge in the table.

"'Can't smile without you' by Barry Manilow. That was our song." Ann reminisced, propping her head on one hand.

"But now I've got jack, 'cause the jerk had to go and make it sound better than anything I would've done." Puck complained, self pity and doubt lacing his words. "And he knew it when he challenged me with that "got ya" smirk. Jackass." Puck finished, muttering the curse darkly under his breath.

"Noah..." Ann began in a familiar warning tone.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm working on it." Puck waved off half-heartedly, glaring darkly at the table.

Ann pushed herself up from her chair. As she passed Noah, she nudged him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on, sweetheart. I might have a few tracks that'll work for you. Something better. Not to mention in the correct time frame." Ann said over her shoulder. "By the way, how did Neal work out for you?" she called out as an afterthought from the other end of the hallway.

"That was three months ago, Mom." Puck replied in a bored tone as he trailed after her curiously. "I'm single now. What's that tell you?"

Then the words "correct" and "time frame" filtered through his brain.

"Wait! What do you mean by correct time frame?"

oooosooooo*oonoooo*oozoooxoo

"Mom, I'm not doing anything by the Beach Boys." Puck said with finality, shaking his head from his slouched position on the couch across from his mom as she filtered through a rack of 45 records.

"Why not?" Ann asked defensively, holding up a couple of their albums.

"Because that's what Finn did." Puck answered simply.

"Oh. Right." Ann said curtly, putting the records back into their place on the rack. "How about the Four Seasons?"

"Do I look like a quartet?" Puck asked snidely, frowning. "It takes at least a day, sometimes two, to learn harmonies. Trust me, as someone on permanent backup, I'd know."

"There's no need for that tone, Noah. I'm sure Mr. Schuester would give you the lead in a song if you'd only ask." Ann suggested supportively, not even looking up from her search.

"Yeah, whatever." Puck muttered in a unconvinced tone. He still needed to come up with a plan to win Rachel back. It was never easy and usually involved three different forms of questionable tactics.

"Ooh...I've got it!" Ann exclaimed, holding up an album. "How about..."

"No." Puck interjected sourly.

Ann huffed at her son's antics. He was right, though. The Monkees were a little too upbeat for this particular offspring. "Really, Noah. You didn't even let me finish."

"That's because I just knew instinctively that it would make me sound like Kurt's potential life mate." Puck volleyed dryly, sinking even further into the couch.

"You really shouldn't be so judgmental of your peers, Noah. Besides, I'm sure he's a real nice boy." Ann said in a chastising tone, returning to her perusal of the records.

Puck scoffed but otherwise remained silent.

"It might help some if you could give me something to work with. What do you want?" Ann suggested, setting the record rack on the coffee table to stare at her son intently.

"I want Rachel back." Puck answered automatically. Wincing and mentally cursing his slip, he sat forward with his forearms on his knees and stared at the floor.

"I think I've got something that'll help out with that." Ann said sagely, skimming her fingers down the spine of the rack until she reached the albums labeled Sam Cooke.

She'd be seeing Rachel back for dinner by the end of the week.

oocoo*oomooo*ooowoooozo

"So...who's up first for our last day of oldies?" Mr. Schuester asked, sweeping his gaze across the classroom, stopping in turn at the final three that had informed him that they'd be performing solo acts. Everybody else in class had been accounted for. The turnout for this project had been great. Not only did the students get to learn about music decades before their generation, but he learned a few things as well. He couldn't wait to see what his final three had in store.

He could only hope that all their papers would be gradeable.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schu asked, stopping in front of her questioningly. "Are you ready?"

"Actually, I'd rather not go first." Rachel said authoritatively. "If only to enhance the musical suspense that I'm sure everyone is suffering from."

"Right." Mr. Schuester agreed, used to Rachel's intensity and obsessions. He then turned to Puck, who was sitting three chairs and one row away from Rachel, ostentatiously avoiding Mr. Schu's gaze as he pretended to be in a deep, private discussion with Quinn. Quinn nudged him not-so-gently in the ribs as Mr. Schuester waited for Puck's attention. "How about you, Puck?"

"What Rachel said." Puck replied in a bored tone, crossing his arms over his chest as he met Mr. Schuester's gaze.

"Due to the lack of volunteers, I guess it is left up to me to perform first." Kurt said in his lecturing tone, standing and picking up a folder from the empty chair beside him.

"Fantastic. Let's hear it." Mr. Schuester cheered, releasing a relieved breath and sitting down in the chair next to Artie.

"I'm sure most of you are familiar with a well-known British band called the Beatles." Kurt began, pausing for the classwide cheering. He held a hand out to silence them before continuing. "And their vast catalog of songs. However, the song I'll be performing, while fabulous in its own right, wasn't really as well known as some of its brethren." Ending his speech, Kurt looked over to the band and gestured for them to begin.

It was "This Boy". It should have figured that Kurt would find the gayest Beatles song ever created.

Puck hadn't even known the song existed. It was probably a good thing because he was now sure he'd never be able to listen to "Love me do" or "Elenor Rigby" the same again.

When the song ended, his palms began to sweat. He turned his gaze slowly to Rachel, who was already looking at him expectantly. It was now or never. Quinn patted his shoulder reassuringly.

It was good to know he had at least one person at his back.

"I'll go next, Mr. Schu." Puck said, opening the lid on his guitar case and pulling his already tuned acoustic from the velvet lining.

"Great." Mr. Schu said from his seat, only having risen halfway out of the chair before Puck spoke up.

Ducking his head as he walked to the front facing the band, he looked up and nodded at Drew. Drew quirked his head and cued up the rest of the band, waiting for Puck. Facing the class, he held up his hand to count it off.

Then he began to sing, the band lining up. Sam Cooke's "You were made for me".

He'd never been as thankful to have friends like Matt and Mike who had come in early on their only day free of a morning b-ball practice so they could work on the harmonies for his song with the band. He'd known he wouldn't be as lucky as he was with "Sweet Caroline", having the entire team knowing the song. Right now, they both sat to the left of Rachel in the corner closest to the band.

As he sang, he looked out to a crowd of blank faces. That was just perfect. _No_ one knew his freaking song. His mom had reassured him that Sam Cooke was _the_ ladies' man of the 60's, and that the chicks had really "dug him", whatever that meant. Why had he let his mom talk him into such a cheesy song?

However, when he braved a quick glance at Rachel, she had that look. The look she'd had when he'd stood up and met her challenge the first time. As if she knew exactly what he was trying to say, trying to prove to her. That he was worth the effort.

That he could be somebody that deserved her.

_We'll have our quarrels, and you will upset me.  
But what can I do?  
(Baby what can I do)  
you've been mine ever since I met you  
and I'll never, never, never, never, never, never leave you._

_As sure as there's a heaven up above me  
From you I know I'll never be free  
no no  
as sure as there are stars above  
I know, I know you were made for me_

Relaxing his hands from the strings, he noted the silence and looked up curiously. A total of three torturous seconds passed with a few mouths hanging open in shock before the class erupted into raucous applause, everyone standing and whistling. Even Jesse was reluctantly pulled to his feet by Rachel, who was perhaps the most enthusiastic about cheering.

Ducking his head again, he kept berating himself on how self-conscious he felt while standing in front of Rachel and singing. That he didn't measure up next to guys that had all the natural born good luck like Jesse and Finn.

Every time.

He looked to Quinn. She gave him a subtle nod of approval, smiling brightly with her hands clasped together under her chin.

"Wow, Puck...That was..." Mr. Schuester began. For a moment, the man was speechless.

And the Puck mojo fell back into place.

"I know, Mr. Schu. I was pretty awesome, right?" Puck finished confidently, a smug grin on his lips.

"Very well done, Puck." Mr. Schuester agreed, nodding once in agreement and holding his hands out in askance.

Puck lifted his guitar strap over his head and sauntered back to his seat beside Quinn. Sitting down smoothly, he eased his guitar back into his case before settling back with one arm balanced on the back of Quinn's chair.

Looking across the room, he met Jesse's gaze as the other guy's well-schooled expression slipped into a glare.

Smirking rebelliously and checking both ways before doing so, he held up his right hand.

And gave the jerk a one-fingered salute.

Quinn's hand shot up and yanked his hand down a microsecond later, but the message had been signed, sealed, and delivered. When he met Quinn's glare, she shook her head in disapproval. His shrugging brush-off earned a cluck of her tongue and a roll of her eyes. But he caught a ghost of a devious smile as she turned her head away.

His ears perked up and his gaze shifted back to Rachel at Mr. Schu's calling her out.

"You're the last one, Rachel. Just like you wanted."

Nodding silently, she rolled her shoulders before standing up proudly and diva-walking up to the center of the room. As he looked at her, he took in what she was wearing. She actually looked kind of stunning in a simple, yet shimmery, black pencil dress and two inch black heels.

He always forgot how enchanting she could be, how all-encompassing. But she would remind him every time.

She was about as modest as he was, after all.

She closed her eyes as she began to sing.

_I've got...a funny kind of guy.  
No body knows him any better than I.  
Says without me, he can get along.  
But I know that's just a man's way of saying he's strong..._

_but I wouldn't change him, no..._

_Oh I wouldn't change his funny ways  
cause he's the cause of my sunny days  
and though sometimes he brings me to tears,  
I still love the man he is_

_If I do something to please him,  
he never gives me credit.  
If I think he'll bring me candy and roses,  
I might as well forget it.  
He's the kind of a man, who likes his privacy.  
And when a mood hits him, I know when to let him be._

At some point during the song, he'd sat forward in his seat, resting his chin on his fists as she poured her heart and soul into it. He could distantly hear Quinn singing along, knowing the song well enough to offer support from her seat. He wasn't really surprised. Quinn was always listening to the oldies station in his truck on the way to school. That had been one of the things that had first drawn him in. Her classic, all-American, 1950's wholesome daughter air.

As he watched his Caroline, though, he thought she could pull off the act just as well. Perhaps even better.

He might have become a slight bit biased, though.

Freestyling the last few lyrics of the song, Rachel belted it.

_No I wouldn't change, wouldn't change. Wouldn't change his funny ways. Wouldn't change the man he is. Because I love the man he is._

The last sentence was sung in a near whisper, resolute in its own way.

Crickets chirped in the silence that followed. Quinn, of all people, was the one to break it.

"Oh my God, Rachel! That was amazing! I told you." Quinn gushed, rushing up to the front of the room to hug her.

Okay, so that was kind of weird. Quinn was giving Rachel _honest_ advice? Since when?

He only let a curious eyebrow rise up to the strange scene before him. Rachel's gaze briefly met his over Quinn's shoulder before she broke the gaze and pulled away from Quinn with a slightly bewildered expression.

"Yeah, you did. I can't thank you enough for your help. There were so many excellent compositions to choose from, there was no way I could have chosen an appropriate one in time for the deadline." Rachel said in a congenial tone.

He didn't get much of a chance to think about what she meant by appropriate.

"Alright, everybody. Excellent work! Now let's get to work on some group songs." Mr. Schuester called out as everyone began to stand up and mingle.

ooowooo*oouoooono*ooxoooeoo*

Yeah, so I put some of the lyrics in. And they blew my word count to smithereens. Rachel's song was "I wouldn't change the man he is" by Diana Ross. The other two titles were mentioned. Also, I didn't know Mrs. Puckerman's name. I even tried to find it, but the articles I looked in all said Mrs. Puckerman. Well, I hope everybody is satisfied by my oldies choices. I put a lot (and I mean _a lot_) of thought into all of them. Especially Rachel's. Living up to her reputation, she was a difficult one to peg, and I also wanted something that expressed some of her feelings for Noah. So there you go. Until next time...


	9. Out With the New, In With the Old

Author's note: And I know, I've deviated from the story line of the show so I should stay fully deviated, but I could not resist putting in mentions of the Lady Gaga episode. So it goes like this: my oldies assignment, the Gaga assignment, then this chapter. None of the other episodes are mentioned between "Home" and "Dream On", even if Neal Patrick Harris was like a breath of fresh comedic air. So, it's like none of that other stuff happened before "Theatricality" in this story. And guess what! Yep, it's another lyric-laden chapter. You'll see soon enough.

Music suggestions: 'Your love' by The Outfield, 'Here we go again' by Demi Lovato, White liar' by Miranda Lambert, 'According to you' by Orianthi.

Disclaimer: No Glee for me. Otherwise, the show would've completely skipped the whole Run, Joey, Run fiasco and it would've been just Puck and Rachel singing the song. Puck is way under-appreciated as a singer.

Out with the new...In with the old

He had to be one of the dumbest guys on the planet, doing what he was about to do. He was about to serenade Rachel Berry underneath her window, pulling a John Cusack from Say Anything. Except that he was a lot better looking and actually going to be singing and playing his own guitar instead of holding a humongous 80's sized boombox over his head.

Fortunately, he had one of those cheesy love songs that he knew Rachel would gush over. At least it was from the 80's, so he wasn't too embarrassed by it.

Puck screwed up his courage and opened the door to his truck, and pulling his guitar along with him, he stepped into the glow of the street lamp and shut the door.

It'd been almost a week since the oldies assignment and she was still dating St. James. He knew it was probably a shock finding her mother and everything, but surely that couldn't mean anything good for her relationship with St. James. She probably didn't realize it, but that was most likely why the spy had infiltrated their midst in the first place. It was too much of a coincidence. Now it was only a matter of who broke up with who because Corcoran was bound to call him home within the next couple weeks.

He knew she was home, he'd watched the Carmel rockstar drop her off twenty minutes before. Probably a date, he couldn't care less. He was here to seal the deal and win back the girl that had rightly been his first.

He'd worn her down with a love song from the past. Now it was time to try a tried but true 80's love song.

He positioned himself underneath her window and began to play.

ooowoooo*oomoonoooo*ooeooroooo*

Rachel almost couldn't believe what she was seeing as she peeked out from behind her curtain to the yard below.

Noah Puckerman, resident bad ass - his words, not hers - was standing underneath her window and _crooning_ at her.

She went back and forth twice, looking from the window and pinching herself to make sure she wasn't, in fact, dreaming. She'd dreamed about Noah before, so that was the more probable explanation in her mind.

Then again, he'd blown everyone's expectations with that Kiss song in class for Quinn and their baby. Even she'd been mildly surprised by the gesture. She hadn't expected something so..._sweet. _In _public_. But then again, this was Noah.

And now he was actually here, actually singing something really sweet to _her_. Even if the story line for the song was slightly amoral.

_I ain't got many friends left to talk to  
__no boys around when I'm in trouble  
__you know I'd do anything for you  
__stay the night but keep it undercover_

_I just wanna use your love tonight  
__I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_trying to stop my hands from shaking  
__something in my mind's not making sense  
__its been awhile since we were all alone  
__look at the way I'm feeling..._

Puck's music faded and changed into a more poppy tune as Rachel pushed the curtain up to stand fully in the moonlight and began singing.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
__And I clear you out of my head  
__I tear you out of my heart  
__And ignore all of your messages._

_I tell everyone that we are through  
__'cause I'm so much better without you  
__but it's just another pretty lie  
__'cause I break down every time you come around  
__Oh oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
__swore that I'd never let you back in!  
__Should've known better than trying to let you go  
__'cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
__Something about you is so addictive  
__We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
__'cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want  
__And you never say what you mean  
__But I start to go insane  
__every time you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say  
__and you're always showing up too late  
__and I know that I should say goodbye  
__but it's just no use.  
__Cause I can't be with or without you  
__oh oh!_

Returning to the present, Rachel let her gaze zero in on Noah.

"Noah. Noah!" Rachel hissed as loudly as she could without yelling. She could only hope that her dads were still asleep.

"Yes, Caroline?" Puck replied in a complacent tone, holding his hand down on the guitar strings to silence them.

"It's ten thirty on a Wednesday night. What are you doing underneath my window?" Rachel continued in her stage whisper tone, motioning him closer with her hand furtively. "Singing?" she added as an afterthought.

"I'm being romantic, babe. Just like you always wanted." Puck answered in a swaggering tone, twisting the guitar around so that it rested against his back and crossing his arms over his chest.

Rachel rolled her eyes. He already had her won over. He honestly couldn't tell that he'd had her since that song in class? What did she need to do, hold up a sign?

On the other hand, she couldn't exactly hold it against him that it'd taken him this long to come back for her again. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and he lacked a few of the more refined qualities that she required in a boyfriend. It was such a good thing that she was already completely and irrevocably besotted with him.

She had a special song lined up just for Jesse, she'd just been waiting for Noah to know for sure he wanted her back. After all, you couldn't really force a guy like Noah into a relationship. Especially after you'd already broken up with him twice.

She was the one always breaking up with him. Yet somehow, he always pulled her back in and it always came back around full circle to the two of them. He never pushed her away because she was smothering him. He took it all in stride. Noah didn't practically beg her to take him back after he regretted breaking up with her. Because he never did the breaking.

Noah wasn't anything like Finn.

Lord only knew she couldn't have pulled out those matching personalized calendars with Noah. He'd have ripped it in half and threw it in the trash after laughing himself to tears. But then, he never needed the reminders. He never forgot any of their plans.

He just purposefully chose not to attend some of them.

And then there was Jesse. Jesse wasn't anything like either one of them. He'd paid attention to her, listened to what she had to say and was actually interested in the topic. Or at least, she'd thought he was. As it turned out, though, Noah was better than both Jesse and Finn. Jesse was only dating her as an undercover project. Finn didn't really care about her, not the way she needed him to. He might think he did, but he wanted something she didn't have. An easy-going attitude and low maintenance. But with Noah, she'd discovered, it had always been about her.

Sure, he'd probably only been interested in her boobs and legs in the beginning, but at least he didn't have any ulterior purposes, a hidden agenda, or high expectations of her.

He just wanted her. As is.

"Yes, Noah, thank you. You're right, it was really romantic. I really appreciate the effort you put into it. Now could you please come up here? I've got something I need to discuss with you."

ooonoooo*ooouooosoo*ooomoooo

"Mr. Schuester, if I may, I have something I need to express to the entire team as well as my boyfriend." Rachel said, glancing discreetly in Puck's direction before looking back to Mr. Schuester.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, Mr. Schu waved for her to proceed without words. He moved off to the other side of the piano out of the way.

When Rachel stood up from under Jesse's arm and walked casually over to the band, Puck grinned. Rachel was about to give Jesse the boot through song.

He was practically giddy.

_Hey white liar  
__the truth comes out a little at a time  
__and it spreads just like a fire  
__slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
__and I don't know why white liar_

_you better be careful what you do  
__I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes  
__if they ever found you out  
__you better be careful what you say  
__it never really added up anyway  
__I've got friends in this town_

He honestly couldn't get enough of her breakup style with all her other boyfriends. He felt kind of special, because of all the times they've broken up, she never made a theatrical production of it. And both times hadn't been out of anger, but what she'd thought was best for both of them. Meaning she cared enough about him to break up with him like an adult. He couldn't really say all that much about his other girlfriends. But then, he hadn't really cared about them all that much. Unlike Rachel, who was quickly becoming the third most important woman in his life, right behind his mom and baby sister.

Besides, of the two times they've broken up, they've gotten back together. Yep. As soon as she finished the song and sent Jesse packing, they were back in the "on again" category. The same could not be said about Finn and Jesse.

_Here's a bombshell just for you,  
__turns out I've been lying too..._

Smiling a Mona Lisa smile at Jesse during the dramatic pause in the music, she shrugged one shoulder before continuing with the next line.

_Yeah, I'm a white liar,  
__the truth comes out a little at a time.  
__And it spreads just like a fire,  
__slips off my tongue like turpentine.  
__And I don't know why...  
__Why I'm a liar..._

Oh yeah, that was definitely his girl. Playing the player the whole time, letting him think he was completely manipulating her without her being the wiser. _He_ hadn't even realized what she was up to. His Caroline was a master brain ninja.

"What are you saying, Rachel?" Jesse questioned with narrowed eyes as the remaining chords of the song faded into silence.

The rest of the group was on the edge of their seats, dying of anticipation.

"I'm saying thank you for the memories, reuniting me with my mother, and that you're an excellent singer and performer, but you're services are no longer required. In case you don't understand what that means, it means that I'm dumping you." Rachel explained primly, one hand on her hip with the other pointing towards the door. "You can go back to Vocal Adrenaline now. I'm sure you've been going through withdrawals without it. We don't need you to win Nationals."

"You don't understand. I can't go back. My parents..." Jesse began to argue from his chair, leaning forward.

"I hardly believe that that would be a problem for you. Mom was most likely planning on pulling you back soon anyway now that I've discovered the truth about her. Besides, I know you've been sneaking back for rehearsals, so you still have your lead status there. And your parents have been out of the country for months, so why all of a sudden make such a drastic change to move here? For _me_? Even I knew better than to believe that. Especially since we'd only known each other for, what, two weeks? There's only one guy I've dated that would do anything remotely close to that, and he isn't you." Rachel explained matter of factly, crossing her arms over her chest with her feet planted firmly.

Puck could feel Quinn's eyes burning a hole through him in speculation. He was too busy silently congratulating Rachel on her verbally ass-kicking Jesse to acknowledge Quinn's unspoken questions.

As far as he knew, it was just him and Rachel that knew about the blackmailing. And the sabotage. _And_ the running across campus to take co-captain pictures. _And_ the singing underneath her window.

Damn, he really was whipped when it came to Rachel. It was a good thing Rachel could keep a secret.

He couldn't _wait_ to make out with her again.

oowoonooo*oooouoooo*oocoaooo

"Hey, man. What's up?" Matt asked when he looked up to see Puck pulling a chair from under the table across from him and Mike.

"Nothin'." Puck replied, slouching into the chair and dropping his backpack on the table. "Just thought I'd work on that paper considering it's due tomorrow."

"We hear ya." Mike commiserated, holding up a book and tapping the front of it before plopping it back down on the table in front of him. "Been in here for over an hour now."

"When did we actually start doing homework?" Puck grumbled, pulling out a folder with the short list of sources Rachel had already collected on his song.

"I know, right?" Matt said in agreement. "And for glee, of all things." Matt finished in a distracted tone, going back to an article he'd printed out laying before him.

Puck looked over to Mike, who shrugged. He didn't know why Matt was so engrossed in the assignment, either.

He knew why he was here. Rachel had twisted his arm after class. He almost forgot how serious she was sometimes.

"Dude, what's with the obsession?" Puck asked in an antagonistic tone, leaning forward to read Matt's cluttered collection of articles. "What's your song choice?"

Instead of giving them a title, he started to sing.

_Here's my story it's sad but true,  
__about a girl that I once knew.  
__She took my love and ran around,  
__with every single guy in town_

Puck and Mike glanced at the sheet music laying in the center of the table and began singing the background vocals.

_I should have known it from the very start,  
__this girl would leave me with a broken heart.  
__Listen people what I'm telling you,  
__I'd keep away from a runaround Sue._

Matt was about to start the next verse when the librarian came around the corner and shushed them with such intensity, it even startled Puck. After she retreated, all three boys burst into laughter.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Puck admitted. "Why didn't you perform that in class? We would have backed you up." Puck asked, motioning between him and Mike. Mike nodded in agreement.

"Nah. You know how it is." Matt said in a resigned tone, shrugging dejectedly.

Puck did know. It didn't really matter what the permanent backup squad did. They hardly, if ever, got any of the lead time in a song. It was always "harmonize with him" or "just ooh and hum along with them".

To tell you the truth, he'd had enough of that.

"You know what? My mom's right. I don't know about you guys, but the next new song that Mr. Schu brings up in class, I'm asking for the lead."

oooaooowoo*ooxoooo*ooozoooeoo

Oh my God! Yes, Puck and Rachel are now officially together once again. (Well, in my story anyway.) And yeah, I'm kinda jamming a lot into one week. I'm not entirely sure it's even possible, if it fits into the timeframe I made for it. On another note, Matt's song was Runaround Sue by Dion. I really wanted to give him and Mike some screen time because if anyone is utterly ignored in the show, it's them. Even Brittany and Santana have been getting more vocal time as of late. And I didn't bring it up in the chapter, but Mike's song was Hang on Sloopy by The McCoys. Any thoughts as to why I chose those particular songs for them?


	10. Defending Honor and Rewarding Good Deeds

Author's note: The finale put me in a serious funk. For at least a month, I didn't even try to touch writing this chapter. Don't get me wrong, the music was stellar and it wasn't_ that_ bad overall. It's just...I'm still not all that accepting of the ships they left us with. And seriously? Definitely too much of the L word for my comfort. I was like "You're _sixteen_, have a brain-to-mouth filter and a little restraint, would you?" This is_ my_ version of the finale, in which Rachel does not kiss Finn, Finn doesn't confess his love for Rachel, and the L word doesn't get thrown all around in general. It's gonna take place in two parts. The first couple scenes take place somewhere in and around "Funk", tying up some ideas I couldn't let go of. Also, I might have gotten the slightest bit naughty with one scene. You'll see what I mean.

Music suggestions: 'Fall to pieces' by Avril Lavigne, 'Bohemian rhapsody' by Glee Cast, 'Express yourself' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Defending Honor and Rewarding Good Deeds

Puck was just closing his locker when he happened to glance up, seeing Rachel headed his way. The prerequisite smile that always accompanied seeing her died on his lips as he took in her desolate appearance. One eyebrow started twitching in rage when he heard her vainly snuffed sniffles and saw her slumped shoulders tremble.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and jogged over to her.

"What happened, Rachel?" Puck prodded gently, placing his hands on her biceps as she hugged herself. He ducked his gaze down to her floor-focused one, urging her silently to let him in.

"T-they...h-he..." Rachel stammered, her face crumpling and sobs shaking her whole body. A few tears leaked past her tightly closed lids.

Looking both directions frantically for someplace private, he also nervously rubbed his hands along her arms a few times before spotting salvation, pulling her under his arm as he used his football training to push his way through the choked hallway towards the nearest girls' room. "Whoa, there, sweetheart. Hold on." Puck said encouragingly.

Reaching their destination, he pulled them to a stop in front of the door. Scanning both ways before cracking the door open with his foot, he hesitantly peeked inside. Rachel curled into his side, clutching at his shirt like a lifeline. "Hello? Anybody home?" Puck called out into the room.

One girl rushed up with a glare, ready to tear him a new one he was sure. Until her eyes landed on Rachel, tucked sniffling and emotionally scarred, under his arm.

The girl's expression softened and she held the door open for them to pass. "I was the only one in there."

"Thanks." Puck said gratefully, leading Rachel past the girl as she exited. He locked the door behind him and led Rachel over to the round ceramic wash basin that constituted a sink. Leaning against it, he gently prodded Rachel to stand between his legs. Pulling her doe-eyed gaze up to his, he wiped at the tears streaming from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. "What happened, Caroline?" Puck asked again, his tone as gentle as he could make it.

"He-Jesse...c-called me a-and...and then t-they...they _egged_ me in the p-p-parking lot." Rachel explained around hiccuping sobs, picking up a section of her hair and highlighting the broken eggshell that hung from it.

It was only then that he glanced down and saw orange goo dripping from her hair and clothes.

He literally saw red. Someone was gonna end up on a stretcher by the end of the day. More than one if he had any say in the matter and had some backup.

Right after he attended to his traumatized girlfriend. He knew how she was about certain foods. Being vegan and all that no meat, no egg nonsense that he just couldn't wrap his mind around.

"Do you want a hug before or after we get you cleaned up?" Puck asked with a wince, plucking any visible eggshell from her hair.

Rachel rushed into his outstretched arms, locking hers around him tightly as the tears began to fall in earnest.

"Guess that answers my question." Puck mumbled to himself, alternately rubbing soothing circles and pulling pieces of shell from her back and hair.

One way or another, this 'funkification' being pulled by Vocal Adrenaline was about to come to an end.

ooocoooo*ooouooomoo*oooroooo

"Puck?" Rachel queried as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror. A week had passed since their throwdown with Vocal Adrenaline. Puck hummed that he was listening as he plucked his guitar. "Why did you shave off your mohawk? I've been dying of curiosity for weeks now."

Puck looked up from his perch on the hope chest at the end of her bed, his fingers laying lengthwise over the strings to silence them. He then slumped slightly over the guitar with a dejected expression.

"My mom thought I had a skin cancer mole while she was washing my hair. She made me go to the doctor to get it checked out. He ended up shaving it all off to check. Turns out, it was just a freckle." Puck grumbled out grumpily, frowning darkly at her floor rug.

"Aww...you poor baby." Rachel cooed sympathetically, setting her brush on the dresser before turning to look at him. Crossing the room, she gently eased the guitar from his grasp and placed it on the floor next to the bed. She then settled down on his lap, stroking her hands along his now close-cropped buzz cut. "You must have been devastated. Just look at how long you've been cultivating it, only to lose it in a matter of minutes. It must have been equivalent to losing a limb."

He basked in the affectionate petting and genuine words of comfort. At least _she_ wasn't snapping at him for whining too much. Men like him did _not_ whine. They _complained_. Big difference.

Besides, wasn't he allotted just a little compassion for the unfairness?

"Thanks for getting me, Caroline." Puck said sincerely, rubbing his nose against her hair affectionately.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Rachel asked curiously, tilting her head to meet his gaze squarely, a smile quirking her lips.

"I don't deserve a girl like you." Puck stated seriously after a moment, foregoing any teasing comments as he stared deeply into her eyes. He brought one hand up to her cheek, his hand engulfing half of her face as he rubbed his thumb back and forth lightly.

At her jerky intake of breath, he decided a subject change was in order. Before she could go completely girly on him – she did look close to tears, after all, and he'd seen one too many of those this week – he snaked both arms underneath her and lifted her as he rose from the hope chest. Turning to face the bed as she gaped speechlessly, he braced one knee on the hope chest and placed her in the center of the bed. Following the motion, he toed off his shoes as he laid down half on top of her.

"So...how many points did that earn me?" Puck asked in a teasing tone, his eyes radiating warmth and something completely akin to his nickname.

She smacked him half-heartedly with one hand as the other tightened around his neck to bring his lips down to hers.

oouoooaoo*ooooocooo*ooomooooo*

"So how long did you wait before you and Rachel had sex?" Matt asked in a hushed tone, shifting his focus between Puck and the lecture taking place at the front of the room.

"I wasn't aware that that was any of you business." Puck replied in a low tone, the quirk of his lips not quite lining up with the warning look glimmering in his eyes.

"Sorry, dude." Matt apologized with a shrug. He then tuned back into the lecture. "You never had a problem talking about it before."

That may have been more or less the truth, but Rachel was different. A _good_ different. Which meant those damn respectful and tactful emotions starting seeing the light of day after years of disuse. Of course, he wasn't in any hurry to admit that they hadn't even come close to having sex.

At the other end of the spectrum, Santana had not had any problem with it. More often than not, she'd bragged more about their between the sheets exploits than he had. He'd even felt the need to reach across the table and slap his hand over her mouth on more than one occasion, asking for _some_ discretion. That was saying something.

Matt was silent for a few minutes before he broached the latter subject of his thoughts.

"So...what about Santana?" Matt asked, leaning closer to Puck by resting on the edge of his desk.

"What's with the twenty questions, dude?" Puck asked curiously, his tone not quite as defensive as he laid his pen down.

"It's kind of about Santana, actually." Matt admitted slowly, twirling his pen around his fingers.

"Didn't even make it to our first date." Puck admitted, answering the question pertaining to Santana. He'd had an inkling suspicion about Matt's feelings towards his bi-loca ex, but since dudes didn't exactly talk about their feelings, it was never brought up. Now they were in glee and apparently, anything was possible. Damn if Rachel wasn't a bad influence on him as well. Some might even say he was _nice _now.

"You mean Santana, right?" Matt asked dreadfully, looking as though the thought made him sick.

"Who the hell did you think I meant? Berry?" Puck asked sarcastically. "I wish." He muttered under his breath.

"I don't believe it." Matt mumbled to himself, looking rather put out. "She won't let me do anything more than kiss her."

"Wow. Seriously?" Puck asked, surprised by the admission. It had to be some kind of record for Santana. She wasn't exactly known for holding out. For anything. "Are you sure you two are dating?"

"_I_ thought so." Matt replied in a dark tone, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping down into his chair.

"Have you asked why..." Puck began to ask, trailing off at Matt's surprisingly effective and unexpected glare.

"It's _Santana_." Matt said simply, incredulously. "Have _you_ ever tried asking her a question about her performance skills?"

Puck got the visual as he played out the demo in his head. "Yeah...she'd probably tear your head off."

Sitting back to ponder over the situation, numerous reasons for Santana's reluctance to sleep with Matt flashed through his head, each one more preposterous than the last.

"I'm gonna have to think about this one for awhile." Puck finally said.

"Hope you'll figure _something_ out." Matt said sullenly. "You'd think she was pulling a Rachel, holding out because I'm not Mr. Right."

That comment is what first gave Puck a crazy thought.

Maybe Santana was holding out because she thought Matt _was_ special.

He'd honestly thought Santana was above such things.

oooosoooo*ooouoooaoo*ooowoooeoo*

"Would you relax, Caroline? You're almost making me regret deciding to come along." Puck said coaxingly, slouching back in his chair as Rachel methodically tried on various dress selections for Regionals. "I'm currently debating whether or not it'd be less painful if I waltzed into Aunt Mae's beauty shop next door and asked for a manicure and a leg wax."

Rachel glanced over at him drolly from the full-length three-way mirror before she strode over to his relaxed frame and sat down on his lap.

"This is something that needs our immediate attention, Noah. Don't you know how important our initial appearance is? Our costumes count as one-third of our overall performance." Rachel stated emphatically.

"Do I want to know what the other two-thirds are? Let me guess, one of them involves sleeping with a judge." Puck commented in a suggestive tone, his arms draping loosely around her.

"Song choice and vocal presentation, darling." Rachel answered primly, ignoring his tone and the rest of his comment, patting him on the top of the head as if she felt sorry for him.

"Are we going to be much longer?" Puck asked, his tone bordering on whining.

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled his arms from around her waist to stand. "I wish you would try on a few of Mercedes color choices. I'm leaning towards black and gold, myself. Not that my opinion really matters all that much, but I'm glad that she asked all of us for advice. I couldn't make an informed decision, though, until I tried them all on."

"Will you help me if I do?" Puck called out as she reached her dressing room door. He smirked and quirked his head to one side, using the tone and body language he thought screamed temptation.

Rachel looked at him over one shoulder in an expression he really wanted to call coy. "I'll be done in about five. All I need is to gather up all my selections and then we can go. I've got something in mind once we get back to my place."

"Does it involve that Madonna costume? 'Cause you looked smokin' in that." Puck asked once she disappeared behind her door. Rachel kept silent.

ooouoooo*oonoooosooo*oomoooo

They were doing something atypical to their usual routine. Only her bedside lamp was on, he was sitting in her vanity chair, and she was straddling his lap with her feet hooked around the insides of his thighs for balance. _And_ it had all been her idea.

They'd started out with him in the chair and her dancing in front of him. Teasing him in a way she thought he really enjoyed. It was her first time ever doing anything like it and if she did say so herself, she was doing a very fantastic job of it. She'd even asked Brittany for a few pointers, to which the girl hadn't even hesitated as she pulled Rachel into one of the smaller dance studios. Of course, she forgot to factor in her boyfriend's lack of impulse control. She ended up tugged into his lap, thanking years of yoga and pilates for being able to maintain such a precarious position as she was.

And she _did_ decide to don the Madonna outfit for his benefit, only she switched out the corset for a red button-up shirt.

He'd been a very good boyfriend ever since they got back together. And especially with Regionals coming up, she could imagine how much more obsessive/compulsive she was being about everything. As per usual, he was taking it all in stride, just as she'd always dreamt a supportive boyfriend would be. He listened to her complain about how unreasonable Santana was to suggestion, how unresponsive Finn was to her dance instruction, and how it seemed as if no one else was even pretending to listen to her constructive criticism. She had to give it to him, he really didn't seem to mind anything she said or did, just as long as she rewarded him with a few minutes of making out every now and then.

She could tell, though, that it was all beginning to put a strain on him. Every time she pulled away when their making out would start to stray towards something more, she could see it. More often than not lately, things would progress towards fiery and passionate even quicker than usual. It was like some kind of stress reliever for him...and she felt as if she was depriving him of the whole effect every time she turned down the heat. It didn't help that she was finding it harder and harder to keep resisting.

She discovered that she hardly ever minded when Noah ended up between her legs. It was kind of natural for her when they were making out and most times she didn't even realize it had happened until they stopped. She knew that had to have some sort of connection to how she felt about him, the subconscious need to be with someone as strong and protecting as Noah was for her. And sometimes when her thoughts got away from her, she fantasized about what it might be like if they did. She was beginning to realize that her body and her heart were starting to overpower her mind. She was inching closer to the idea that she just might give herself to him. Completely.

She'd spent too much time in her life trying to get somewhere, trying to make a name for herself, to let a man like Noah in. Unfortunately, right then, she wasn't thinking about her own ambitions or who she _thought_ she should be with. She was thinking about what _his _feelings were for her.

He wasn't helping her hidden thoughts as he placed one hand on her butt and the other between her shoulder blades, slowly nudging her into a helpless position as he leaned in to reverse the teasing roles, settling her pelvis right in line with his...well, boy parts. Interested boy parts. Things were about to get out of hand. Again.

"Um...yeah. Listen." She let out a shaky breath when his hand inched up underneath her shirt towards the clasp of her bra and his teeth nipped at a sensitive spot underneath her right clavicle, his constant shifting beneath her causing pleasure receptors in her brain to short circuit. It took her a moment to regroup. "I'm going to try and resist you here, okay? I'm failing miserably, but I'm still gonna insist." Rachel said, her tone a mixture of determination and desire.

"Why?" Puck queried in a husky tone, his lips pressing warm kisses down the center of her chest.

Like she hadn't been trying to scrounge up an answer to that question ever since she first agreed to a date with him.

She shivered at each point of contact, trying to recall when exactly her shirt had been unbuttoned in the first place. "Because this is unlike me, this thing we have going on. I'm not the type to carry on "on again/off again" relationships, and I've certainly never done...whatever it is you're thinking about doing right now."

"Is that so?" Puck asked in a curious manner, slightly teasing. "You don't even know what I'm thinking." But he backed off and pulled her back up into a sitting position.

Her rejoinder hesitated on her lips. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Yes. Well...I don't know."

ooowoooo*ooomoooooo*ooovooooxo*

Two weeks later saw them on the road to regionals, Rachel sitting on the seat beside him, right were she was meant to be. Only a familiar air hung over them, similar to the hopelessness that had accompanied them on the bus to sectionals. And his girlfriend was definitely exuding most of those toxic vibes. Vibes that might just mess with his mojo in a bad way, and he did _not_ need a relapse.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Puck asked, concern lacing his low tone, devoting his complete attention to the girl cuddled up under his right arm. The bus glided along the highway, hitting the occasional bump or crack in the pavement along the way.

"We don't stand a chance, do we Noah?" Rachel said in a sad tone, phrasing it more as a statement than an actual question.

That happened to be exactly what he thought, but he doubted that was what Rachel wanted to hear. She needed to hear something positive, reassuring. And if that's what she needed, then he'd do his damnest to give it to her.

It really was too bad that neither of those adjectives were well known in his vernacular.

"We're gonna do just fine, Rach. We've got a rocking music selection, and we look and sound freakin' awesome. Especially since I'll be singing a few solo lines. If we don't place, it's because the judges all got something wrong in the head." Puck said in the most optimistic tone he could manage, placing a light kiss on her forehead when she pulled back to look at him.

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had." Rachel commented casually, resting her head back down on his shoulder as if she hadn't said anything.

As if she hadn't just totally rocked his world.

"I'm the only serious relationship you've ever been in. The only one that mattered." Puck corrected in a serious tone after a moment, playing a curl of her hair around his fingers.

One of these days, he was gonna tell her just how serious he was. That he might even love her.

ooxooooo*ooomooozoo*oovoooo

Alright, so I couldn't resist pulling a few ideas from episodes I said I was going to just ignore. The whole mohawk discussion? Yeah, I debated with myself for awhile on that topic, on whether or not I would follow the show. Also, there was no way I was passing up the prime opportunity of Puck consoling Rachel after the egg attack. The next chapter should cover regionals and more or less line up with the season finale. This one was already way too much, and I have a few treats in store that I absolutely could not rush. Did I get too mushy or racy? The private dance scene all sort of evolved from a few lines that I read in a book and thought suited Rachel. It _could_ happen...maybe. Honestly, I read way too much into any and everything anymore. I just need to go with what drifts into my mind and go with the flow, lol.


	11. New Beginnings

Author's note: Wow. I cannot believe how time flies! Glee, season 2, is right around the corner. Less than 2 weeks! My excitement is almost un...con...tainable. This pretty much picks up right after New Directions performs, Quinn's confrontation with her mother, and Quinn goes into labor.

Music suggestions: 'Wish you were here' by Hey Monday, 'Over the rainbow' by Glee Cast, 'It won't be long' by Evan Rachel Wood.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. _Way_ too much drama.

New Beginnings

"My water just broke." Quinn replied quietly, surprise as much from her mother's revelation as the fact that she was going into labor audible in those four short words.

A pin could drop from the silence that blanketed the boisterious cheering that had just been present moments before.

"Oh snap." Mercedes exclaimed, hurrying back to Quinn's side.

"I wasn't trained for this kind of situation." Kurt muttered in a bad impersonation of his usual cool monotone as he turned both girls towards the nearest exit and began pushing. Quinn's mother rushed to the front and murmured words of encouragement to her daughter as everyone swarmed around and followed.

"Go, Noah!" Rachel urged, shoving him away, rather unsuccessfully, from her in the direction everyone else had just rushed off in. "Quinn needs you. I'll stay behind and keep an eye on things here. I'll be fine. Now go!" Rachel stated as her reluctant boyfriend stood rooted to the spot, indecision clearly written all across his features.

"I don't want to leave you here alone. Especially after what happened with Jesse...I don't want to leave you unprotected." Puck admitted quietly, latching onto her hand as she continued trying to shove him in Quinn's direction.

"I can take care of myself for a couple hours. Quinn can't. Right now, she needs you more than I do. Noah, I'll be here when you get back. Now you really need to go before everyone leaves without you. You're Beth's father, you have to be there when she's born." Rachel said emphatically, an exasperated smile gracing her lips.

Squeezing her hand, he regretfully let go and took off at a run towards to parking lot, leaving Rachel standing alone in the deserted hallway. Her shoulders slumped and began to shake as she dropped the forced confidence and let her insecurities rise. Walking into the dressing room, she slowly shut the door behind her.

Just because she knew she'd made the right decision didn't make her feel any less like she was always giving him up for someone else.

oooaoooo*ooomoooooo*oouooosooo

Puck followed behind Quinn as she shuffled down the hallway towards the nursery, watching her with a wary eye in case she fainted or tripped from being too weak. Just because the doctor had said it would be better for her to get up and move around, didn't mean he was about to take any chances.

He knew from experience that some women just shouldn't get up right away. His mom had been doing the whole walking around thing after she'd had his sister and he'd watched helplessly as she slid down the wall halfway between her bed and the door. He'd had to run and get a nurse to help her back into bed. He'd only been ten at the time.

Puck came to a stop behind Quinn as she reached the viewing window of the nursery, hovering inches from her back as a shield, ready for anything.

"Do you wanna keep her?" Puck asked in an unsure tone after counting out a minute from the clock on the wall, not entirely able to keep his expression and tone neutral.

"No." Quinn replied quickly, her tone unrelenting. "She deserves parents that are old enough and responsible enough to take care of her properly." Her hand reached up to touch the glass in front of their baby.

"She'll be alright." Puck said reassuringly, sensing her unvoiced worry through the way she stared at Beth. He had a serious case of that worry himself. "She's got the best of both of us in her. Beth is gonna go places, just you wait." Resting his chin on top of her head, they continued to stare through the Plexiglas separating them from the child they'd never know.

"Did you ever love me?" Quinn asked wearily out of the blue, striking Puck blindsided.

Puck pulled back slightly to glance at her profile. How could she even ask that after all he'd been through for her? "Yes." he replied after only a moment's hesitation, seeing Quinn's vulnerability in her profile. He waited until she brought her gaze up to his. "Especially now."

He slung one arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side, squeezing reassuringly. She was the mother of his first child. She'd always hold a special section of his heart. It really was too bad that they just didn't suit each other well. Their personalities were too similar, so much so that they'd be butting heads constantly, if their hallway "conversations" were anything to go by. Their neighbors would have the 911 complaint line on speed-dial.

"Are you gonna move back in with your mom?" Puck asked to break the silence that descended.

"Yeah, I think I will." Quinn replied after a significant pause. "If I've learned anything from the past few months, it's that everyone deserves a second chance. Everybody makes mistakes all the time. It's only right to be willing to forgive just as often."

ooooeooooo*oooroooooo*ooonoooooo

Puck ran up to Rachel once their bus arrived back at regionals, swooping her up in his arms and swinging her around in a circle. She forced a small smile at his exultant attitude, but otherwise remained quiet. He placed her back on her own two feet and took a step back at her lack of equal enthusiasm, resting his hands reassuringly on her shoulders.

"How's it look, babe?" Puck asked contritely, stamping down on the happiness that threatened to spill from every pore of his body.

Her smile turned grim and she shook her head in the negative. "It's a good thing everyone missed it. Vocal Adrenaline was...spectacular. As always."

He massaged her shoulders and pulled her back in close, hoping some of his rapidly disappearing positive attitude would transfer over to her. It was quite the reversal, him being the cheerful optimist. "We could still get second. We totally kicked ass on that Oral Intensity group."

"Maybe." Rachel relented in an unconvinced tone, one hand picking at invisible lint on his dress shirt. Her other hand took residence over his heart as she changed the subject. "How's Quinn and the baby?"

His heart leapt back up into his throat and the smile threatened to crack his face in two. "Everything went great. Quinn's fine, Beth's fine, no complications. Quinn actually swore a few times, mostly directed at me. Totally would have been worth it to get that on film. Quinn's still at the hospital resting and filling out the paperwork for Beth..." Puck explained, his voice tapering off at the end.

"She decided to give up the baby, didn't she?" Rachel asked in a sympathetic tone, gazing up at him supportively.

"You'll never guess who wants to adopt her." Puck said, making his tone mysterious and disbelieving to bait her.

"Who?" Rachel queried predictably, her eyebrows puckering in thought.

"Your mom." Puck replied simply, stepping back from her and sending her a cheeky smirk as he led her down the hall towards the backstage area.

oooovooooo*ooozoooo*oooxooouoo*

"I can't believe we didn't even place." Rachel muttered sulkily from Noah's shirt, laying against his chest on her bed. After arriving back in Lima, Puck had driven them both straight to her place. At that point, no one had felt much like hanging out, but he wanted to be there for her. With her. Even if glee was over.

"It's not anything you did." Puck returned reassuringly, the hand resting on her back moving in slow circles. "What do Olivia Newton, Bubble boy, Remington, and Sylvester know about music? They wouldn't know good show choir performers if we each went up there and bit them on the ass."

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed, giggling as she swatted his chest. "Don't be so crass."

"What? It's true." Noah retorted exasperatedly, looking down at the top of her head. "And if anyone's to blame, it's Finn. Finn was totally off his game and not pulling his own weight for the team. There are no words in my brain that can describe how awesome you were. I was totally feeling you. But, as a dude, I was so not feeling Finn at all."

A puckish glint that she could've only picked up from him blossomed on her face as she propped her chin on his chest to meet his gaze. "Well, I should hope that you would feel me and not Finn. I would be sorely disappointed, not to mention slightly insulted, that Finn intrigued you more than I on any level. And two, I'm not particularly inclined to share you or your affections with anyone, much less Finn."

Puck stared back at her mutely for a fraction of a second, lost for words as he gaped at his very-layered girlfriend. The reply finally worked its way from his brain to his lips as he wrestled them around until she was underneath him. "And _that's_ why you're my favorite girlfriend, Caroline."

oooeoooooo*owoooxoooo*ooonozooo

Sitting between Mercedes and Finn, Rachel waited patiently as Noah and Mr. Schuster finished singing "Over the Rainbow". Glancing over at Finn, he smiled and bumped his shoulder against hers playfully. Smiling in return, she then turned and met Mercedes' gaze and reached out her hand. Mercedes accepted her hand and let their joined hands swing between them. She rested her head on Mercedes' shoulder for a few moments until the song ended.

Letting go and sitting upright, she clapped brightly, beaming at Noah. He really was a great performer. She didn't understand at all why he didn't argue for any of the male leads. As a singer, he'd shown vast improvement since joining glee. She kind of liked to think that some of her helpful criticisms and tutelage had been a part of that exponential growth.

Everyone else around her got up to mingle. She remained seated, patting the seat next to her for Noah to sit.

She had something very important she wanted to tell him.

Grinning almost shyly, he took the seat she offered, setting his guitar on the floor next to him. "So...what'd you think?" Puck asked honestly, draping one arm around her shoulders to pull her in closer.

She figured it'd probably be better to just cut to the chase. She'd already made the plans and talked a few things over with the girls earlier that day. She'd originally planned on it being as a going away present to both herself and Noah, but now she had much more to look forward to and deciding to finally sleep with Noah would only be the beginning.

"Fine." Rachel said shortly and dismissively, smiling as she patted him on the chest. She took a deep, fortifying breath and laced her fingers with his free hand before she voiced what was really on her mind. "I'm ready."

"What?" Puck asked, the smile dropping off his face as confusion replaced it. "Ready?" he repeated, completely clueless.

"_Ready_." Rachel emphasized, pulling back enough to meet his stupefied gaze in hopes to convey her thoughts through her eyes. She then ducked her head shyly and did a subtle nod towards their linked fingers.

Realization dawned in his eyes. "Really?" Puck asked in a hushed tone, as if he didn't fully believe her.

"Yes, Noah. Really." Rachel replied, her tone lilting from her suppressed laughter.

Without warning, the hand on her shoulder was gone as Puck pumped his fist in the air victoriously, the barely audible "yes" hissing past his lips.

ooouooomoo*oooroooooo*ooowoooo*

(Curt nod) There. Now we're all caught up with the season one finale. And just to be sure we're all clear, I'm not implying that Puck is "in love" with Quinn. There will be no Puck/Quinn in this story, only friendship. What'd you think of the last scene? This was something I had planned for Puck and Rachel ever since the Madonna episode. I only recently was presented with the perfect lead-in. For some reason, I always seem to borrow mannerisms from Mr. Schu's character for Puck. The fist pump at the end? Think of Mr. Schu from the very first episode. And that Rachel/Puck scene? _T__hat_ scene should appear in the next chapter (wink, wink). I don't know about you guys, but unless the show provides me with some juicy new ideas, I don't know how much further this story is gonna go. It might just be a couple more chapters. Unless, any of you out there want to see something happen that I haven't clued into yet. I'm always open to suggestion.


	12. Sex Talks and Their Consequences

Author's note: Alright, first off, I apologize for taking such a long time to get this chapter together. _**Second, if you want to read the M-rated version of this chapter, stop reading this version! I've posted it separately as its own supersized oneshot**_. In this chapter, I attempt to tie up Rachel's loose ends with Shelby, because I actually kind of liked her character and would have really liked to see more development of her character, especially involving Rachel. Besides, after all that's gone down in the show since my last chapter...Regardless of what Shelby said in the season one finale, Rachel _does_ still need her, and I think this would be one of those perfect occasions where they could bond.

Oh, and _that_ scene is in this chapter! Oh come on. I know it's been a long time, but not _that_ long! And due to a request that I try to fill out certain aspects, this chapter was an absolute b*tch to finish. And in the end, as I stated, rather emphatically, that I'm not posting the..."explicit" version here, but rather as its own M rated stand-alone. Let's see how it all pans out, shall we? And Matt gets a proper goodbye.

Music suggestions: 'Stop! In the name of love/Free your mind' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Despite my lengthy "absence", I still don't own Glee. Besides, could you just imagine having to control all that _drama_? Personally, it kind of makes my head hurt.

Sex Talks and The Corresponding Consequences

Rachel could honestly admit that she was glad to know of her birth mother's existence, because a couple of days before she planned to take the next step with Noah, she had an off-the-charts panic attack.

She'd never had that mother/daughter sex talk. What if she truly didn't know what she was getting herself into? She was positive that Noah was the right guy and this was the right time, but what if it wasn't? Or worse... what if she _regretted_ the decision after the fact? She was not progressing any further until she had the appropriate conversation with Shelby.

And that was how she ended up standing on her mother's doorstep on a balmy Saturday afternoon, ringing the doorbell.

Shelby answered the door approximately fifteen seconds later, cradling baby Beth in her right arm and beaming. Confusion minutely diluted her expression as she absorbed Rachel's presence at her front door. "Rachel?"

"May I come in?" Rachel asked diminutively, clasping her hands and glancing down at them for courage.

Sensing the insecurity in Rachel's tone, Shelby stepped back and held the door open wide for Rachel to enter.

"Just let me put Beth down for her nap, okay?" Shelby asked gently, gesturing toward the living room off to the left of the entrance once she shut the door behind Rachel.

Rachel nodded and went into the living room to wait. Rachel paced around the length of the room, taking in the pictures and trophies that lined the walls until Shelby returned less than five minutes later.

"Shelby?" Rachel asked tentatively. Rachel sat down on the loveseat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?" Shelby replied warmly, sitting in the high-backed chair across from Rachel.

"I didn't know who else to turn to about this. My dads would most likely think it's too soon and be extremely upset. I'm too embarrassed to bring it up again with any of my glee girlfriends, they mostly tease me about everything else anyway..." Rachel babbled, twisting her hands nervously in her lap.

Shelby interrupted. "Rachel?"

"I'm ready to have sex with my boyfriend." Rachel blurted as she sat up ramrod straight with a defiant gaze and posture, challenging Shelby to disapprove of her decision.

"Okay." Shelby drew out slowly, at a loss for what to counter with. "I don't know what you want from me, baby girl."

"I just wanted someone to talk to." Rachel confessed quietly. "I know I made the right decision not sleeping with Finn or Jesse, knowing somehow that it wouldn't be right if I went all the way with either of them. But Noah...I know he's the right one. I just...I don't know what to do, where to begin. He's got so much more experience than I do. What if I don't measure up? What if, after all this time, in his head, he's built me up into something I'm not and I disappoint him? I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Rachel, baby, are you sure you're ready for this next step? It can be a doosie." Shelby asked gently, leaning forward with her hands clasped in her lap. "This Noah boy, have you known him a long time? How long have you been dating him?"

"Mom, I know I'm ready._ You_ know him already. I've known Noah practically my whole life. We're both Jewish. It would be physically impossible to _not_ know him. Not to mention, he's probably one of the most infamous boys at McKinley high. Before we dated, he used to throw slushies in my face on a daily basis. We were on opposite sides of the popularity line before New Directions. He could have, and most likely _has _had, any girl he desires. Yet, for some reason I still can't fathom, now he wants _me_. He looks at me, and I feel like he's really seeing me, unlike Finn and Jesse, both of which looked at me and wanted something else. Now instead of slushie facials, Noah stands up for me. It's actually quite chivalrous how he looks out for my well being. It says a lot about his true moral character." Rachel explained proudly, her eyes sparking as she talked about her boyfriend.

"When you say Noah, do you mean...?" Shelby began to ask, already knowing as she waved her hand for Rachel to finish her thought.

Rachel didn't disappoint. "Noah Puckerman. Otherwise known to everyone else as Puck. You probably met him at the hospital."

"Isn't he the father of Beth?" Shelby asked, her tone leaning towards chiding.

"I understand that he isn't perfect, that he's made a few mistakes. But what happened with Quinn will _not_ happen to me. I've already taken numerous avenues of intercourse precautions. My daddies consented to my wearing a birth control patch a few months after I turned sixteen. I made Noah go to a pharmacy while I'm visiting with you to buy his own box of condoms. I even ordered a few other things that I couldn't purchase in person from a catalog, just in case. I even know that Noah's considering having a vasectomy this summer. I'm very well prepared." Rachel explained almost clinically.

"Wow." Shelby said in a dumbstruck fashion, proud of her daughter's forethought, but slightly fearful of Rachel's enthusiasm for overkill. She should have known better, if the short amount of time they'd already spent together was anything to go by. "It sounds as if you've covered all your bases. And how exactly did you find out about Noah considering a vasectomy? Did he talk to you about it?"

"No, he hasn't actually physically told me about it yet. He was checking it out on my laptop last week and didn't erase his internet history. I came across it, totally by accident, mind you, as I was posting a new song on my MySpace page a couple days ago." Rachel replied matter-of-factly.

"I wish I'd had more time with you. You don't really need me at all." Shelby admitted in a remorseful tone, out of the blue.

"Mom?" Rachel ventured tentatively, reaching out a hand to place over Shelby's. "I do need you. No one else listens to me. Noah's the first real friend I've ever had, but now he's also my boyfriend, and he's a guy. I need a best girl friend. I really needed another woman's advice and reassurance about this. So you're wrong, I do need you. For a lot of things."

Shelby pulled one of her hands free and clasped Rachel's hand between hers, her smile and eyes watery. "Okay."

ooosooooco*ooooaoooo*oooeooooo

Pulling Santana into his room, Matt kicked the door shut with one foot and gathered her in close.

"Do you really have to go?" Santana asked in a sullen tone, her gaze focused on her fingers twisting a button on Matt's shirt. Her eyes then swept up to meet his forlornly.

"I'm lucky I got to finish out the school year." Matt replied in a hushed tone as he nodded affirmatively. "My dad's being transferred out to South Carolina. He doesn't know if or when we can come back." Matt fingers ghosted along the hemline of Santana's cheerleader top, the tactile contact soothing for both of them. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was finally getting somewhere with Santana, and then this unfair and unexpected kink happened. Now he was moving thousands of miles away from everything he knew, and the only girl he'd really ever cared about.

"When do you have to leave?" Santana questioned, sliding the buttons free one by one from Matt's button-up short-sleeve shirt.

"Next Friday." Matt supplied regretfully, his fingers itching to pull the top over her head and feel her warm skin underneath his fingertips. But he respected her more than that, and he didn't want their first time together to be like this. As if it were the last time they'd ever see each other.

Lunging forward unexpectedly, Santana wrapped her arms around Matt tightly, pressing her face into his chest. "I don't want you to go. I...I really kind of like you." Santana admitted in a muffled voice, squeezing even tighter.

"I really kind of like you, too. And I wouldn't go if I had any other choice." Matt said after a short pause. That was probably the most honest Santana had ever been with him about her feelings.

"Stay with me. Stay with one of the other football players. Hell, hit up Mercedes. Quinn just moved out and the brother's room is free again. Just stay. I'll sleep with you if you stay." Santana suggested fiercely, pulling back far enough to look Matt in the eye.

"Come on, Santana. Don't be like that. It's not that easy. I'd miss my family and I know it's not my dad's fault that we're moving. Moving in with one of my friends would be more trouble than it's worth and I don't want to be a burden on someone else's parents. And, lastly, I don't want you to feel like you have to do it with me to make me stay. I wanna sleep with you, but now's not the right time." Matt explained logically, cupping his hands around her face and kissing her gently at the end of his speech.

"I shouldn't have held out, I'm sorry. I was just waiting for the right time. I should have known this would happen if I didn't follow my own damned advice." Santana confessed, the bitterness in her tone directing itself inward as her gaze skittered away from his to a spot on the wall behind him.

"Hey, it's alright. If it's meant to happen, my dad will get transferred back here, and we'll move back. And if you still want me, then we'll get together then." Matt suggested in a reassuring tone. "So...is it a date?" Matt asked tentatively, hopefully.

"You bet your ass it is." Santana replied resolutely without hesitation, yanking his head down for a passionate kiss.

ooonooo*oosoooeoo*oouoooooo*

Different thoughts were swimming around in Rachel's brain as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror. Different concerns.

Noah sat waiting on the other side of that door for her. And she was going to have sex with him.

As soon as she could work up the courage to open the door.

She wasn't thinking about twirling around the room with him in a tasteful nightgown singing "Like a Virgin" to each other. She was worried about what _he'd_ think of the extra effort she put into trimming certain areas and if he'd like the way she looked naked.

She had priorities and she knew that Noah must have a few as well. The last two girls he'd been with (that she knew of) had been top of the line cheerleaders. How must she measure up compared to them?

She was putting an extra-concentrated amount of effort into making sure that this would be a night neither one of them would forget. She'd resisted the room full of candles in leeway of just one on her dresser and nightstand, and her overhead light on the dimmest setting possible. She had a feeling he'd appreciate the effect, seeing as they almost always made out with the lights on bright. She also covertly and discreetly queried about the appropriate attire to the only three girls she hoped didn't have any previous attachments to Noah. Mercedes hadn't been much help suggesting something in line with Beyonce involving a corset-like swimsuit, glittery stockings, and knee high boots. Tina's suggestion of a black nightie with fishnets and heels hadn't been much better. She didn't know if they were being serious.

She also got the distinct feeling that she could pull off neither. Not the first go-around, anyway.

If Noah wanted to try something like that later on, if there even _was_ a later on, she might be willing to try.

Her third and final option had been Brittany. God only knew what would've happened if she'd have went to Santana, who would have been her first choice if it'd had been pertaining to anyone other than Noah. She had a feeling though, that Santana would know immediately and the resulting confrontation would _not_ have been pretty, especially with Matt transferring and everything. Quinn was out of the question. She figured it couldn't hurt to ask Brittany her advice, she might even provide something she could actually use. In the end, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know how Brittany knew Noah would like ice blue satin and lace, preferably the shorts and camisole variety, but she accepted the advice amicably. She wanted to put on her best possible face for Noah. She figured he deserved it, staying with a high-maintenance girl such as herself.

And maybe she deserved the feeling of empowerment it gave her when his demeanor, along with his jaw, slipped out of place for a moment when she opened the bathroom door and posed in the doorway.

Coincidentally enough, "Like a prayer" by Madonna began playing in the background as Noah stood from the foot of the bed and held his arms out for her. That brought back memories of the last time she'd been in this situation.

But this time, there was no hesitation, no doubts as she stepped into his open embrace and let him kiss her. In real time.

She may still be shy and more than a little nervous about her upcoming premiere performance, but she had a feeling Noah would show her the proper way and wouldn't hold it against her if she stumbled a few times.

She was actually ready this time.

Rachel took his hand and led him towards her bed.

oosooosoo*ooaoooxoo*oonooomooo

So, is the ending too abrubt? I had another scene after this, but it had nothing to do with the "aftermath" of Rachel and Puck's first time, but rather more of a Puck meeting the parents kind of thing. Besides, after creating the opening scene with Rachel and her mom, this chapter's already a little big for it's britches. If you're at all disappointed, (and the appropriate age), hop on over and read my extended version. I'll warn you now: have some time set aside, because it's detailed. Anyway...have an awesome remaining Thanksgiving weekend.


	13. Signs of a Serious Relationship

Author's note: I know, I feel terrible about being such a crappy updater! Feel free to throw stones at me, just try to keep them below the neck, if you would. (That was a joke, lol. Even if I do kind of deserve it.) As a result of all the time that has passed, both in reality and the show timeline, after the first two scenes in this chapter, were skipping over a few months. All the summer months, to be exact. I've got some fresh ideas from the new season (a few of them involving Sam, he is so adorable, is he not?), and I really wanna get to them before the second half of season 2 starts up (would anyone happen to know when that is, exactly?). I hope you all like it. So...on with the chapter!

Music suggestions: 'It was faith' by Puddle of Mudd, 'If you want me' by One Less Reason.

Disclaimer: Halfway through season two now, and ownership rights still haven't exchanged hands. I don't own Glee.

Meeting the Parents, and Other Signs of a Serious Relationship

"Noah," Rachel began hesitantly, picking at the hem of her plaid skirt. "We've been together a long time, right?"

"Yeah, babe. A real long time. Practically forever." Puck supplied from his seat, his eyes swiveling up to meet hers.

"You would tell me if I was getting too intense, too serious, wouldn't you?" Rachel asked quietly, finding her way to his knee and gently sitting on it, avoiding his questioning eyes.

"Rachel, babe, you of all people, should know how real I keep it. If there was something you were doing wrong, I'd tell you. It's part of keeping the relationship healthy, or some mumbo-jumbo girly thing like that." Puck replied bluntly, without hesitation.

If she weren't so nervous about her main reason for this conversation, she might have cracked a smile and rolled her eyes at his slightly sexist, uncomplimentary reply.

"So, if I was driving you crazy, you wouldn't keep it from me? You wouldn't hold it in until you could no longer stand me, and just had to break up with me, would you?" Rachel babbled in a rush, a dash of insecurity creeping into her voice, a mostly one-sided conversation with Santana worming its way to the front of her mind.

"Is something wrong, Caroline?" Puck asked in a concerned tone, his relaxed posture tensing up as he placed his left hand on her cheek and his right hand on her knee, waiting on her cue to defend her. "Did someone say something to you? Tell me who it is, so I can kick their ass."

"No, Noah. It's nothing." Rachel denied with a forced smile. "I just want you to meet my dads."

Puck groaned miserably and dropped his head to Rachel's shoulder.

"And I thought things were going so well." Puck muttered in a muffled tone.

ooaooozooo*oocooooooooo*oomoooooo

This was it: the one event in every man's life that he dreaded more than anything. Meeting the parents. And if that weren't bad enough, he couldn't depend upon the sympathy from a mother. Nope, just his luck, he chose the one girl in all of Lima, quite possibly the entire state of Ohio, with _two_ dads.

The front door had barely shut behind him when the interrogation began.

"What are your intentions with our Rachel?" Leroy asked, crossing his arms across his chest menacingly.

"Uh...tonight we were gonna go over the new glee selections Mr. Schu gave us, maybe try and come up with a few recommendations of our own." Puck answered hesitantly, looking to his girlfriend for backup. She shrugged and brought a hand up to shield her eyes in mortification. A sense of self-preservation kept him from informing them that he'd done the deed with her just that past weekend, therefore they were a few days too late. He turned his attention back towards his interrogator. "And Rachel wants to coach me some before trying me out as a serious male lead contender next year."

The dad that looked as if he could likely take Puck on continued to glare without saying a word.

"Daddy!" Rachel exclaimed dramatically. "He may be my boyfriend, but I take his singing career way more seriously. If I'm going to be famous, I'm going to need a significant other on the same track."

"Yeah, what she said. Wait, what?" Puck asked, consternation developing as the words "significant" and "other" trickled through his brain, which sounded suspiciously like marriage. He _really_ needed to learn how to speed up delivery times in his brain.

"Leroy, back off some." Hiram said coaxingly, laying a hand on his partner's forearm gently. Turning to Puck, he looked apologetic as he nudged his glasses up to their rightful place with one finger. "I'm sorry. We're not really sure how to act. Rachel's never brought home a boy for us to meet before."

What did it mean that she never introduced Finn or Jesse to her dads? What about the fact that the only time she brought any of them over in the past, it had conveniently been when her dads were _not_ home? Apparently, her dads spent a _lot_ of time out of town.

"I thought I was into girls for a few years. And I took that act very seriously." Leroy continued, his tone suggesting that he knew exactly what was going through Puck's narrowly focused mind.

Puck was going to have to watch out for that dad.

oooaooocoo*ooouoooo*ooowooozoo*

Puck relaxed back on Rachel's pillows as she brushed her hair in front of her dresser mirror, the now familiar contentment coursing through his veins as he studied her. He couldn't believe they'd been together for almost six months, the longest he'd ever had a real girlfriend. Santana had been the previous contender at a record four. Of course, neither of them had been what one would call faithful. It had been a very open relationship.

Now here he was, practically settled, met the parents, hadn't had sex with any other girl besides her since they'd started dating again, and didn't regret one thing. Well, school was about to start back up again in a few days, he did regret that he still had time left to serve in that regard.

Letting her catch his lingering gaze in the mirror, Rachel finished her task and joined him on the bed. Knowing how much he liked the position, she straddled his waist and placed her chin in her hands, her elbows resting on his chest as she stared at him with a shrewd expression.

"You look like you're thinking hard." Rachel commented musingly. Puck's hands rose of their own accord to rest on her hips and began stroking the silky material.

It didn't take him long to speak. His fingers traced along the elastic waistband of the silky shorts she had on. "I have this fantasy."

Did he mention that this was one of those nights her dads weren't home?

"Really?" Rachel asked archly, eyebrows raised. Puck pinched her sides underneath her silk camisole. "Does it involve me naked?"

He really loved when she started thinking and talking like him. The whole talking part had better only be to him.

"How did you know?" Puck asked, mock exasperation and surprise lacing his words.

"Lucky guess." Rachel returned glibly, the corners of her mouth twitching upward in the sexy smile she only gave him.

"Why don't you come down here, and I'll tell you all the other details." Puck whispered enticingly, stroking his hands higher, pulling her closer.

They might as well celebrate their last couple days of freedom doing it as many times as they possibly could.

oonoooocoo*ooomooxoo*oooeooozoo

It was quite a shock showing up to William McKinley bright and early on day one of their junior year, and having an insistent Jewfro shoving a microphone and camera in his face.

"Is it true that after almost six months, you're still dating your fellow glee drama princess Rachel Berry? Is it also true that she's somehow blackmailing you into continuing to date her?"

"Hey, Frizfro, did you check a clock before ambushing me? No interviews before noon." Puck rebutted harshly, pointing to the nearest clock as he shoved his way past with a little more force than necessary, as if he dealt with insistent reporters on a daily basis.

"Don't think you'll be getting away that easily! I know your class schedule!" Jacob shouted snidely at Puck's retreating back.

"That makes one of us!" Puck yelled in return, not even turning to look over his shoulder as he continued walking.

oooosoooooo*ooowoooo*oouoonoooo

"So, Rachel, do you deny the allegations that you have supposedly dated every single guy that has been in glee?" Jacob questioned, holding the microphone in front of a temporarily stunned Rachel.

Finn, who happened to be standing next to Rachel to talk about glee shortages in people, looked just as clueless.

"You cannot be serious! Of course I haven't dated them all! Kurt's gay, and I'm just friends with Matt and Mike." Rachel replied in an outraged tone, gesticulating wildly after shoving a book into her locker.

"But you don't deny the rest." Jacob pestered, waiting for her rebuttal.

"Next question." Rachel said stiffly, ducking the question.

"Is it true that while Noah Puckerman, your current boyfriend, went under the knife, you were conducting something on the side with your previous flame, Finn Hudson? Finn, what do you have to say on the matter?" Jacob asked.

"Uhh..." Finn floundered with wide eyes.

"Finn, don't try to answer that. Jacob is obviously fishing from a source that is completely unfounded." Rachel addressed Finn. Rachel then turned and glared at Jacob. "Have you no scruples? Don't you _dare _accuse me of cheating on my boyfriend! I have never, nor will I ever, conduct an illicit affair with another man that I am not in a relationship with. Your insinuations are completely false and insulting." Rachel rebuked soundly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Finn continued to hold Rachel's backpack aloft, silently waiting for her cue to set it back on the floor.

"Alright, then...Next question." Jacob segued uncomfortably, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. Apparently, Rachel had received some training from her current boyfriend when it came to intimidation. "How do you respond to rumors that you're incredibly difficult to work with?"

ooaooooooo*oouoooxooo*oonooosoo*

"Rachel, sweet and delicious girlfriend of mine, did you really chase off the new girl by sending her out into Lima's crack district?" Puck asked in a reprimanding tone, drilling his narrowed gaze directly into hers. "I only left you alone for fifteen minutes, tops."

Rachel pursed her lips together and redirected her gaze to the piano on the opposite side of the choir room, ignoring the hateful glares from everyone sitting behind it.

"I tried to rectify my brief error in judgment, did I not?" Rachel replied defensively, pouting slightly.

"Yeah, sort of. But you realize you're the reason why she decided to jump ship and join Vocal Adrenaline so quickly, right?" Puck asked quietly.

Rachel huffed dramatically with her arms still crossed over her chest. "So I got a touch territorial, you can hardly blame me for that. In the end, I made things right. It is _not_ my fault that Vocal Adrenaline gave her a better bribe and stole her away. It's a prelude of what we're to expect from their new director. My mother would _never_ stoop so low." Rachel concluded, finally meeting Puck's inquisitive gaze.

"You do know that most of the glee club hates you now." Puck stated in a hushed tone.

"So what else is new?" Rachel murmured drolly, her lips pursing once again. Puck had to struggle not to grin at her reply. "But you don't hate me, right?"

"Of course not, Caroline. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did?" Puck replied honestly, squeezing her biceps supportively.

oonooooooo*oooxooocoo*oorooooowooo

I just had to give the writers of Glee props to how they opened season two, and I figured, why not put my own twist on it? And yes, you did correctly read that line about Santana putting the threatdown on Rachel at one point. No, it hasn't actually happened; either in the show, or in this story...yet. As I mentioned briefly at the start of this chapter, you'll probably see spoilers of season two pop up in the following chapters. Obviously, it's not going to be _exactly_ the same, considering my serious dereliction of recognizing Fichel, but you'll see some similarities. That being said, talk to you all again soon!


	14. Blue Teeth and Man Instigated TimeOuts

Author's note: Wow, I can't believe Glee's started up again! Has it really been that long? (shrug) Was the "Thriller" episode _not_ totally f*ing awesome? They did a real kickass job with the zombie makeup and choreography, among other things. Rachel and Puck sang a song together, too! I was like "Aww! Aren't they cute together!" As for the latest episode, I was thrilled with Rachel and Mercedes performing a Rent song. One of my favorites, no less! This chapter picks up after the scene in "Britney" in which Dr. Carl gives all the glee students the blue teeth test. Enjoy, everybody!

Music suggestions: 'Contagious' by Saving Abel, 'When I get you alone' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Blue Teeth and Man Instigated Time-Outs

"C'mon, babe, there's no reason to be embarrassed. Ms. Pillsbury's super sexy dentist boyfriend _did_ say it could be a hereditary deal. I can only hope I still look that good when I'm that age. He's practically ancient." Puck chatted amicably through the bathroom stall door in the girl's bathroom. He hoped his tone – which he picked up from Santana's unabashed comments in practice earlier – would sway his chastened girlfriend from her hiding place.

"If nothing else, you'll have perfect teeth." Rachel commented bitterly from inside a stall at the opposite end of the row.

Puck stood upright from the stall he'd leaned against and ambled down the aisle towards Rachel's voice.

"Rachel, you know that yours are the teeth that are perfect. You floss, brush, and swish enough mouth-care products to support Crest by yourself. It's not like your teeth are gonna stay blue." Puck remarked genuinely, a faint smile gracing his lips. How many times did he find himself in this position? He'd been in the girl's room more often than most of the actual girls in school due to his spastic, compact drama queen. "I'll bet the dye is already starting to fade. But if you really wanted, you could always go and have your teeth checked out if you have any doubts."

"Really?" Rachel asked in a quiet, hopeful tone, as if wanting nothing more than to believe him.

"Really. Besides, I don't care what color your teeth are, as long as they pass my inspection. And after all my very thorough examinations, I've decided that I'll still make out with you." Puck asserted lazily, affecting a doctoral air.

"How very generous of you, Noah." Rachel quipped sarcastically. He could practically _hear_ her glowering from the other side of the stall door. Obviously, she didn't place much stock in his professional opinion. "You've got standards similar to a rabbit on Viagra. You'd make out with anything that had a pair of breasts and long hair."

He wouldn't have her any other way.

oozooooo*oomooooooo*oocooooooo*

It'd been a few days since the blue teeth incident, and Puck still felt like he was treading on thin ice with Rachel. She was still super sensitive to the whole debacle. Hell, she'd refused to even _kiss_ him until the blue had completely worn off. That wasn't including the half hour it had taken him to coerce her from the girl's room. It had been the longest day of his life.

Knowing Rachel had gone to see Dr. Carl the day before, Puck waited for his girlfriend with a nonchalance he wasn't even close to feeling. His foot jiggled against the floor, belying the laid-back pose he reflected from his seat next to Mike as he prepared to meet the worst. Whenever she had some kind of self-esteem issue, it fell to him to instigate a "nothing past first base" rule. And this mishap with her teeth, which were located inside her beautiful mouth, would knock her back a lot more seriously than any other blow to her personality. It would be over when she asked why they weren't.

Then Kurt breezed through the doorway, his expression reminding Puck of a fish thrown to shore, pausing just inside of the door to cast an astounded look over his shoulder before continuing on into the classroom. As Kurt passed by Puck, he leaned in as if to speak in a hushed tone. Puck mirrored Kurt's clandestine posture, quirking his head curiously with a taunting smirk in place. Kurt, however, couldn't seem to find any words to say.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hummel? No, I won't make out with you." Puck said in a patronizing tone, prompting Kurt into _some_ sort of action.

Beside him, Mike snickered.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt stood up straight and tugged at the lapels of his jacket, his expression settling into something resembling amusement. "If you like unpredictability from your girlfriends, you must be the happiest man alive with a girl like Rachel. It's after moments like these that I'm not quite sure who doesn't deserve whom more." Kurt commented cryptically, shrugging one shoulder before taking a seat in the back row.

Temporarily stupefied, Puck turned his eyes back to the choir room entrance. He then kind of understood the meaning behind Kurt's message.

"You know, I once had a fantasy that started out like this." Puck quipped in an observational tone to Mike as Rachel sauntered into the choir room Britney Spears old-school, school-girl style, and strutted over to him. Once in front of him, she affected an impatient, sultry pose as if dissatisfied with something. Popping the sucker she had in her right hand into her mouth, she then grabbed the chair next to him and shoved it flush against his.

Satisfied with the result of her action, Rachel spun around and folded herself into the chair, crossing her leg so it would brush his. The barely-there schoolgirl skirt slid back as she crossed her legs, revealing plenty of leg for him to caress with his eyes – not to mention with his hands and mouth later, once they were alone – but he didn't really feel comfortable with all the other guys in glee, much less the entire male population at William McKinley, seeing her like this. If _he _was thinking thoughts like this...he didn't even want to consider how many heads he was going to have to bash protecting her honor.

He finally dragged his gaze away from his intense perusal of her scantily there schoolgirl outfit and settled on her face.

"I take it you went to the dentist yesterday?" Puck supplied unnecessarily, presenting it more as a statement than a question. After Brittany's change in tone after visiting with Dr. Carl, he kind of predicted there'd be an alteration in Rachel's attitude as well. Especially if she had the knock-out gas hallucination like Brittany. He'd heard through the grapevine that Brittany was taking Santana along for another trip to the dentist after school.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked in a self-satisfied tone, preening as she pulled the sucker from her mouth. A smug smile graced her lips as a quickly subdued low groan rumbled in his chest. Her foot tapped his leg with the leftover energy she couldn't burn off in her sitting position. In that manner, as well as many others that he'd discovered over the course of their relationship, they were more alike than he cared to admit.

She was both alluring and adorable. A combination that had never before sucked him in this deep. He'd never been attracted to a girl for this long, hadn't ever fell hard enough to stay loyal to that one girl. And ever since they'd slept together, he knew for certain that he'd never have to stray away, looking for a no-strings hookup because he was getting bored.

She was very enthusiastic and eager to learn new things in the bedroom. A gift he didn't hesitate to exploit.

Needless to say, they had a very healthy sex life. Sure, she wasn't exactly easy, and all the times they made out didn't lead to sex, but that didn't really bother him much at all, like he thought it would. Unlike with Quinn, who flat out refused to sleep with him more than that one time. As if every time they did, he'd get her pregnant. All rumors aside, both self and outsider propagated, he _was_ capable of learning new things. It had really pissed him off at the time.

By that point, though, it's not like he'd really wanted to have sex with Quinn on a regular basis, anyway.

Rachel, on the other hand...every time he saw her, he wanted to pull her into a dark corner.

"I think that I'm going to need some time alone with you after practice lets out." Puck mumbled into her ear after leaning into her, nuzzling his face into her neck behind one of her braided pigtails.

Rachel giggled and tried to squirm away from his ministrations, the faint stubble on his face tickling her neck.

"Break it up, you two. You know that's not allowed in here." Mr. Schuester scolded in a tone that was reprimanding, yet still good-natured, after entering the classroom reading a printed-out article.

"You're a major buzzkill, Mr. Schu." Puck grumbled with a smirk, backing away from his delectable girlfriend's neck. "You're lucky you're my favorite teacher."

"I'm appropriately honored and humbled by your remark, Puck." Mr. Schuester returned dryly, tipping an amused glance at Puck. He then caught what Rachel was wearing out of the corner of his eye and focused on her. "Rachel, what are you wearing?"

oooaoooo*ooowoooooooo*ooeoooooooo

"Why hasn't your mom invited me over for dinner lately?" Rachel queried out of the blue, her hand tracing idle designs on Puck's bare chest as they lay in bed, the sheet pulled up over their waists. "For awhile, she was asking me over at least twice a week. My dads were even thinking of having a big get-together before the holidays."

"It's nothing personal, babe. She's just had a lot on her mind lately. Ari's got strep again." Puck mumbled drowsily against the top of her head, his right hand settled possessively over the back of her neck, massaging unconsciously.

"Really? That's the second time this year alone. That's not factoring in all the other cases she's had over the past four years." Rachel stated observationally, propping her chin on Puck's chest to meet his eyes.

"How did you know that?" Puck asked, a hint suspiciously.

"Noah, due to our Jewish heritage, we've been attending the same Temple, socializing with the same people, our whole lives. Since you haven't been attending regularly since, oh the _sixth grade_, you wouldn't know that my family sits next to yours almost every week. I knew your mom fairly well before we started dating."

"You super sexy _and_ psychic, you know that, right?" Puck admitted audaciously, tickling her sides with an ease that spoke of a deep familiarity and intimate knowledge of her weaknesses and strengths.

She said nothing, but directed a "Well, duh" look his way. As if it would be scandalous for her to utter such a juvenile, informal phrase out loud.

"That's why I asked about dinner. She's been very reserved and quiet at Temple the past couple weeks. I was concerned." Rachel said, a sympathetic look conveying her words.

"Well, worry not, Caroline. I'll see to it that you are invited to a family dinner the minute Ari is given a clean bill of health. Wouldn't want our Gleekerbell having a relapse, now do we?" Puck teased lightly, kissing her forehead after his declaration.

"You heard about that?" Rachel asked in a chagrined tone, ducking her head back to Puck's chest.

She felt the rumble of his laughter under her ear and smiled despite herself.

"Who didn't, Caroline?" Puck returned, the hand on her neck inching down her back towards the hint of cleavage exposed in the vee of her arm and torso laying sprawled across his chest. "Don't worry, I thought it was adorable."

"But not sexy?" Rachel asked, her tone a hint brusque.

"Sick is never sexy, babe. And in case I'm not mistaken, you infected me less than a week later. I was insulted, Berry, I tell you. You didn't even bother to buy me dinner or make out with me first." Puck complained in a petulant tone, his fingers finding the treasure they'd been seeking and began stroking thoughtlessly back and forth.

"And I suppose I'm to make up for that now?" Rachel suggested, a hitch in her tone as his hand forced its way between their bodies to find better purchase.

"Damned straight. I'm the one getting your dinner privileges reinstated, aren't I?" Puck stated seriously, directing a incredulous look her way.

"My hero." Rachel sighed dramatically, sarcasm lining her tone.

Puck rolled them over until she was underneath him, and he was blazing a trail down her body, nipping and caressing every inch of visible skin in his wake.

"Knight in shining armor, remember?" Puck corrected brazenly, preparing them for the next round.

oosoooocooo*ooonooooo*oorooooooo*

I hope I'm not making Rachel out to be some kind of...sex crazed harlot (blame the period romance novel I'm currently reading for that one). But when I think about Puck...well...honestly! What else would _any_ girl think about but that? A side note: Thesaurus(dot)com is a writer's dream come true. I exaggerate not, my fellow fanfic writers. It worked wonders on this chapter. Also, why does writer's block have to be so freaking sporadic and frustrating? I have all these awesome ideas in my head for Puckelberry goodness, but they all take place _after_ he gets out of juvie, and my brain will _not_ produce anything pre-juvie. Seriously, it's like pulling itty-bitty splinters that are buried halfway through your hand out with just your barely-there fingernails. You can feel it, _almost_ see it, but you can't quite get your fingers around it to yank it out. I'd like to write one, maybe two, more chapters with scenes centered around the "Grilled Cheesus" episode. Any suggestions would be extremely helpful.


	15. The Unimaginable, Yet Inevitable

Author's note: Well, here it is...the scene I mentioned in passing back in chapter 13. Along with a few other things, of course! I couldn't come up with much of anything taking place around the "Grilled Cheezus" episode, and I really want to get past juvie and on to all the delicious ideas I have milling around in my brain impatiently, I figured I'd just get on with life. And if I absolutely must revisit that time-frame, I can always put in a flashback, just like I did with this chapter (even if the revisit is of my own creation, and has nothing to do with any episode).

Music suggestions: 'Cold' by Crossfade, 'Die trying' by Art of Dying, 'When it all falls apart' by The Veronicas, 'The good kind' by The Wreckers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Can't get any more simplified than that.

The Unimaginable, Yet Inevitable, Happening

Hearing muffled voices coming up the front path, Ann Puckerman wiped frustrated tears from her face with the back of one hand as she prepared supper, attempting to appear calm despite the fact that she felt as if she were crumbling down to dust on the inside.

Ari had been sick again, and her poor daughter seemed to suffer worse with each episode. The darling little thing had been bedridden all week, too weak to move any further than the bathroom. Usually so full of life and energy, Ari brought up everyone's spirits, and the world was a little gloomy when she was so down. Ari was the free spirit, the dreamy dreamer. Whereas her and Noah were the grounded, if not entirely jaded, realists.

She knew he may be loathe to admit it, but Noah didn't really have it in him to be a traveling rock star, bent on fame and fortune. His father couldn't be tied down, especially with two children, and Noah had always thought he was supposed to be something similar. However, during the brief time that pretty girl, Quinn, had stayed with them, Ann observed how Noah almost constantly hovered around the pregnant teenager. Despite the girl's continual dismissal of such behavior.

Ann knew that one day, Noah would find a lovely Jewish woman to settle down with and hover to his heart's content. And she could only hope that it would be the one he brought home for dinner at least twice every week.

It really brought down to earth how lucky, yet undeserving, she truly was, being blessed with two such wonderful children. And how it was their father's loss when he'd decided to leave.

"Noah, is that you?" Ann called out from the kitchen, pausing in her task of peeling potatoes for dinner. She swiped up the dish towel she'd placed beside her work station at the cutting board as she turned for a direct view of the front door as it swung inward.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Puckerman. It's so good to see you." Rachel greeted warmly as she crossed the threshold of the Puckerman household, walking at a fast clip towards the kitchen to envelop Ann in an equally warm embrace. "And I would like to express my condolences for Ari's continued health issues. Noah has informed me of how ill she was this time around."

"Why, thank you very much, Rachel." Ann replied in a heartfelt manner, accepting the sympathetic girl's well wishes. "That means a great deal to me. Ari's feeling much better today. She's almost finished with the round of antibiotics the pediatrician prescribed her."

"That's fantastic. May I go see her? I promised her I'd teach her a few vocal exercises the next time I visited." Rachel asked, gesturing to the stairs leading to Ari's bedroom upstairs.

"She'd love to see you." Ann said permissively, shooing her away. "Just be sure she takes it easy. She shouldn't strain her voice too much, she only just got it back." Ann advised.

Nodding agreeably, Rachel then turned and gracefully climbed the stairs.

Once Rachel disappeared from sight, Ann's shoulders slumped minutely and she scrubbed her hand across her face. She really didn't want to place the burden she'd just received on Noah's shoulders as well, but he was the only other person she could turn to at the moment. Temple was her last resort, and even then, they wouldn't be able to do much.

Once again, they were short on luck and money, at the same time being in excess of bills and obligations she had no choice but stretch to meet. Ari needed an operation, and her copay was through the roof. Almost literally, considering how Ann had been unable to have the roof replaced for close to five years.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Puck asked in a low tone, concern lacing his voice. He knew that look on her face. He knew it real well, and every time he saw it, he wanted nothing more than to punch his dad in the face as hard as he could. It meant they needed something real bad, but were unable to afford it.

"The pediatrician told me that Ari needs an operation, or she's only going to be more sick, more often. But we can't afford it, even with my insurance. Not for awhile." Ann replied in a despairing tone, crossing her arms over her chest in a frustrated gesture of helplessness.

"We'll figure something out. We always do." Puck said in a determined tone, crossing the kitchen floor to stand in front of his mother. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And it won't."

oooosooooooo*ooeoooooo*oooroooooooo

Puck had probably never felt so helpless in his life. His baby sister needed him to man up and get the money she needed to get better, and he couldn't. It was the off-season for his pool cleaning business, and he'd long since used up the earnings he'd made off of that. Raking and mulching leaves could only get him so far, and most of those jobs were being gobbled up by all the damn junior high kids anyway. He couldn't even do any good with his part-time job at the Sheets and Things, because all his wages went towards repaying back Rachel's mom.

The few legal options he had turned up squat. He was backed into a corner, and he'd do just about anything to make sure Ari got the proper care she required.

However, before he could do anything to help his sister, he had to do the one thing he never thought he'd willingly do...break up with Rachel. It was his job to look out for his girl, and he needed to protect her from what he perceived as one of the biggest threats of all: his reputation.

His mom was going to be uber-pissed at what he was about to do. If his actions in the next forty-eight hours didn't land him in jail or the hospital, he was positive his mom would kick his ass into the nearest one herself.

ooozoooooo*ooouoooooooo*ooonooo

Puck had one matter of business he had to tend to before facing the inevitable. He needed to find a temporary, (and just as importantly, secret) bodyguard for Rachel for when he was sent away. Fortunately, one just conveniently dropped down onto his radar with the new school year.

The lucky new guy just didn't know it yet.

While considering viable options, Puck discovered that Sam was just about perfect for the job he had in mind. Finn, for a wide variety of reasons, was barely a blip in Puck's mind. Mike, well Mike knew too much already and was almost physically unable to keep a secret of this proportion. And while he was sure Artie would have his back if he could, Artie just didn't have the ability to physically keep up with his Caroline. Literally.

He really missed having Matt around during times like these. Puck could always depend on Matt for anything and everything. He could only phrase it one way without sounding completely gay: if he were a chick, Santana in particular, he'd be all over Matt. Seriously, Matt was really smart _and_ liked homework, he was dedicated and trustworthy, yet could lie more convincingly than Puck if the situation called for it, and according to Santana, was a "smooth, sexy, black brother". In fact, if he had a way of contacting Matt, Puck would have demanded Matt transfer back for a few months just to be a Blade-esque protector for Rachel. Unfortunately, according to glee gossip, Matt wouldn't be making any reappearances until the summer.

That only left him one option: Sam. As far as potential candidates went, he was Puck's next best option. First, he had popular badass potential by being on the football team and having a decent voice. Puck had worked out with Sam a few times after football practice, and chalk it up to say that if it came down to a fight-club throwdown, Sam could stand up for Rachel and not look like a pansy. Perhaps most importantly, Sam wasn't a member of glee. So if the guy wasn't able to keep his Julia Roberts' sized mouth shut, he wouldn't be interacting with Rachel enough for her to pick up on anything suspicious.

All Puck had to do was find the perfect opportunity to inform Sam of his new duties.

Lo and behold, the opportunity presented itself that afternoon when it was just him and Sam in the weight room, alone.

"Hey, Sam." Puck began amicably, sitting down next to the blond on the bench next to the dumbbells. "I've got a proposition for you...and it involves my soon to be ex-girlfriend. And when I say proposition, I don't mean anything horizontal because I taught her how to take care of most of that stuff herself. I'm gonna be checking out of here for an undetermined amount of time, and my girl is a hazardous situation magnet. I need someone to look out for her. Covert-like."

A dumbfounded expression settled heavily onto Sam's face, as if he'd never been forced to consider such a request before. "Like a ninja bodyguard? 'Cause, dude, I don't know karate _or _silent but deadly." Sam admitted in a wary tone.

"But you'll do it, right?" Puck asked.

ooooxoooo*ooovooooo*ooroooeooo

"Rachel, I'm being dead serious here." Puck continued in a somber tone, ducking his entire body until his eyes were level with hers. "This thing between us, it isn't working out anymore. I think we..."

Puck's voice and face swam out of focus as a memory sifted its way into her consciousness, taking precedence over all else. A warning from around the third time she and Noah had gotten back together.

_Rachel was making her way to the music room, classes having let out for the day, when a strong, feminine hand closed around her right biceps and unceremoniously started dragging her in the opposite direction._

_She almost dropped the books she'd been holding to her chest as she turned into the direction she was being tugged and identified her Latina cheerleader gleemate, Santana._

"_What's going on? Is this some kind of emergency that requires my attention? Oh my, did someone get slushied?" Rachel fired off in rapid succession, alarm lighting up her face at her last assumption._

_Ignoring her completely, Santana halted in front of the girls' bathroom, held open the door, and jerked her head in a motion that implied Rachel go in first._

"_I'm not getting a swirly, am I? I haven't had one since freshman year. It really pulls at my long hair." Rachel asked, wariness creeping into her tone as she crossed the threshold._

_The door swung shut behind Santana, who crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Rachel levelly._

"_Listen up, Rupaul, and quit squawking. You had the right idea breaking up with Puck the first two times you hooked up with him. He's not the committing type and the more distant a girl is in the relationship, the better he is. Unfortunately, this time around, I can see that you have other ideas. You might actually try to tie him down, attach that old ball and chain, and make him think that you two are meant to be and are going to live happily ever after. Seeing as how I'm the only woman in his life that has successfully learned the ways of Puckzilla, and how to always be the top dog at the end of the game, I'm gonna give you a little piece of advice: Don't. In the end, he'll leave you, high and dry. The longer you're with him, and you've completely dropped your guard, thinking you've got him right where you want him, he'll strike. Without warning." Santana explained, leaning in close, and letting her voice drop for emphasis. Snapping her fingers as she finished her speech, Rachel started as if waking up from a trance._

"_You're wrong." Rachel whispered, her voice shaking as she clutched her books more tightly to her chest like a security blanket. "He's different with me."_

_Santana raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Uh huh. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Santana replied in an unconvinced tone. Turning on her heel, Santana opened the door and flounced through, leaving Rachel in a stunned stupor._

"...Rachel? Are you listening? I said, I think we should break up." Puck finished, coming back into focus, the last few words of his speech becoming coherent to Rachel.

"She was right." Rachel mumbled bitterly to herself, focusing her gaze away from Puck.

"What?" Puck asked, confusion knitting his eyebrows together.

"It was me, wasn't it? I got too attached, too serious, didn't I?" Rachel directed at him quietly, her tone filled with sadness.

"No." Puck said vehemently, pulling her eyes back to his as realization dawned. "I just...what I'm trying to say...I can't explain why." Puck said in a frustrated tone, scrubbing his hand along his close-cropped hair. "I've got some stuff going on right now, and I'm kind of drowning in it. I really care about you, Rachel, and I...I don't want to drag you down with me. Do you understand?"

Rachel's lips pursed together and her eyes narrowed skeptically. "No."

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't change the fact that we're breaking up. Besides, you'll understand soon enough." Puck concluded in an embittered tone, squeezing her shoulders one last time. Pulling away reluctantly, he trailed his fingertips down her face lightly before backing out of her life, yanking out her heart as he went.

ooxooooooo*ooomooooooooo*

Three days later, Mr. Schuester informed the class that Puck had attempted to drive off with a convenience store ATM and had been sent to juvie. The day after that, Mrs. Puckerman informed her in a watery tone that his sister needed a tonsillectomy, but she couldn't afford the copay.

Despite his noble intentions, Noah had landed himself in hot water, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

But she finally understood why he thought he had to break up with her. What he didn't seem to understand was that she would still love him and support him, regardless of what he did.

ooowoooooooo*oocoooooooo*oorooonoooo

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Rachel went to visit her birth mother.

One look at Rachel, and Shelby gathered Rachel in close, her expression melting into sympathetic mothering. "Aww...what's wrong, Rachel baby?"

Rachel's barely controlled facade crumbled and she tightly burrowed into her birth mother's embrace. "He broke up with me and then he...he got sent to juvie." Rachel sobbed in a watery tone.

"Well, at least he was considerate enough to break up with you first." Shelby quipped in a deadpan tone.

"T-that's not funny." Rachel stammered as tears poured down her face, her voice muffled.

"Of course not, honey." Shelby agreed placatingly. "Why don't you come inside." Shelby added coaxingly, leading Rachel through the open doorway and shutting the door.

ooooaoooo*oooxooooooo*oooeoooouooo*

Come on, now! Don't be too mad at me! It _is_ Puck and Rachel. This is kind of what they do...well, it's what they do in my deluded universe, anyway, lol. Besides, can't you picture Puck doing something just like that if he thought it would protect them better? Some of the ideas I have involve them being just friends, not lovers. Just remember, this _is _me we're talking about! I've since changed my mind about the limit I dreaded I might stop the story at, and I'm not all that great at dragging out the angst and drama. I'll give you a few teasers of some future scenes to smooth the waters, alright? One involves a Puck-flavored daydream while he's in juvie, sort of reminiscent of "Loser" in the "Funk" episode, but with one of my favorite Lenny Kravitz songs. Another, Rachel and Puck have an argument over "Rocky Horror" after his return from juvie. Lastly, I provide a plausible reasoning for each of their groups' song choices in "Never Been Kissed."


	16. Finding the Proper Inspiration

Author's note: We find out that Puck's in juvie in the "Duet" episode, practically in the same breath as the challenge. In my mind (meaning this chapter), it goes like this: Puck and Rachel break up. 3 days later, Puck's in juvie. Rachel starts writing her song (which is 'get it right'. I'm reworking it to suit my own purposes like that). Finn and Rachel work together to get Sam and Quinn some recognition. And, approximately 2 weeks later...well, just read the chapter! Also, does anyone happen to know how long Puck was in juvie, timeline wise? It's like hell trying to estimate time from episode to episode!

Music suggestions: 'Incomplete' by The Backstreet Boys, '18 days' by Saving Abel, 'Try' by Nelly Furtado, 'Get it right' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Finding the Proper Inspiration

Puck thought about Rachel in juvie. He thought about her a lot. Yet, every time his mom came to visit him, he bit back the urge to ask his mom about her.

Fortunately, his mother knew him a lot better than he liked to admit, and was always bringing up new happenings in both Rachel's, as well as his sister's, lives.

"Noah, she wants to come see you. She asks every time she sees me." Ann brought up neutrally, folding her hands together on top of the table.

He'd been in juvie for almost three weeks, his mom had been to visit six times, and this topic of conversation came up every time.

"Mom, I told you. I don't want her in a place like this." Puck replied, repeating the same litany he did every time his mom brought up the suggestion, focusing his gaze on a sagging tile in the ceiling. As badly as he wanted to see her, to be reassured that she was alright, he wouldn't subject her to the catcalls she'd undoubtedly receive, the offensive and blatantly crude suggestions the other boys would toss her way. And while he knew it was self-depreciative and selfish, he didn't want her to see him like this...at his lowest.

He was at the absolute bottom of the food chain. He wouldn't be able to protect her in here, he could barely protect himself. Finn had always joked that Puck could stand to lose a few pounds. Well, in the three weeks he'd been in this place, he'd already lost eight pounds...and his nipple ring.

You never truly know how badass you really are until it's tested in a hell hole such as this place.

He blamed glee. It softened him up almost beyond recognition. He wouldn't blame Rachel, not for anything. Despite the fact that she was most of the reason behind the transformation.

"She really misses you." Ann admitted sadly, looking down at her hands and breathing in deep. "We all do."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I screwed up. I didn't know what else to do." Puck confessed quietly after a brief pause, locking his jaw after the confession to fight back the dejected thoughts swimming through his mind. "I only made things worse."

He knew he was a disappointment, known since he was old enough to understand what the word "disappoint" meant, and he'd never really tried to disprove the fact. From a young age, he'd been nothing but trouble. He was probably the reason why his mom had so much gray in her hair. Hell, just look at his school records. The folder was at least the size of a dictionary. Pranks, bullying, defacing public property, driving without a license...you name it, he most likely had some involvement in it. It was the reputation he'd been born with, and it had never really bothered him all that much. It had made him a legend, a demi-god among normal Ohio men.

Ever since he'd been sent to juvie, though, he'd never felt more like his father. Not just a disappointment to his mom, but a burden, getting caught trying to take the easy way out. The full weight of what he'd tried to do slammed into him.

Not only was he a total Lima loser, he was a _convicted_ Lima loser.

His mom had been positively livid during her first visit, cursing him in English _and_ Hebrew. Some of the other boys had looked at him with sympathy, for they understood having emotional, scene-causing mothers. Others ridiculed him. He got that, too, because that's what he did when he was jealous of what someone else had.

Then the resignation and disappointment settled on her face by the third visit, an almost visible weight on her shoulders.

After seeing her like that, he wanted to punch _himself_ in the face.

"Look at me, Noah." Ann commanded fiercely, reaching across the table to clasp his hands between hers and pulling him from his thoughts. When his eyes reluctantly met hers, she continued. "Life has never been easy for us, and that can be extremely frustrating. But you can't let desperation take control of your actions. You had good intentions, but you made a bad decision, and that can't be taken back. You will serve out the punishment that's been given to you and you will come home. I was upset by your choices, but I do _not_ think the worst of you. You are my son, and I love you. Unconditionally. Despite your constant need to test my patience."

Nodding that he understood her message, Puck shifted uncomfortably and pulled away. Slouching back in his seat, Puck attempted to reassemble his unaffected persona.

"So, how are you holding up?" Puck asked analytically, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is the car fixable?"

"Our insurance rate is going to increase." Ann informed him matter-of-factly, her lips pursing. "But the repairs are being made now. I'm using your truck until they are finished."

"What about Ari?" Puck questioned.

"She keeps asking when you're coming home." Ann replied with a sombre smile. "We'll have the surgery next year. Dr. Edelstein said it should be fine, putting it off for awhile."

"I'll get a job when I get out of here. A better job." Puck stated seriously, sitting up straighter in his chair. "I can juggle school and work. Never had a problem with it before."

"You shouldn't have to." Ann said vehemently, crossing her arms over her chest to mirror her son's.

"I won't screw up like this again, Mom. I promise." Puck vowed, leaning forward over the table. "I'll do what I'm supposed to in here, get released early on good behavior. And then I'll man up and straighten out. You girls need me. All of you. And I will, for real this time."

oooouoooo*oocoooooooo*oosoooaoooo*

Rachel wrote her first song after Noah broke up with her. She hadn't even realized it, at first. Humming a nameless tune on the drive to school and sporadically between classes, penning a verse in the margins of her Algebra notebook, drawing staffs with keys and music notes in her English notebook alongside her class discussion notes on Macbeth. It hit her much later, after asking Brad to play her a few chord progressions and key changes before glee practice began.

Of course, that happened awhile after she turned to Finn for the duet challenge Mr. Schuester had handed out. It was practically a default programmed into her mind, looking to Finn as her singing partner for an assignment. Writing her own song hadn't yet dawned on her, and going through the motions, choosing an appropriate song for her duet with Finn, became her main focus. And then an "inappropriate" song, as it were, when they agreed that they needed Sam in the glee club. All things concerning Noah were collected and bundled up tight, locked inside a quarantined container in her mind, for future opening.

When she didn't have time to sit and let her thoughts dwell, she could function at about 80 percent of her normal enthusiastic self. If anyone noticed that she didn't smile as brightly or snapped irritably instead of gently criticized, they were polite enough to not point it out to her. Although, she was certain that they just didn't care what she did or how she felt. Finn was the only one that actually kind of liked talking to her.

She actually almost enjoyed the act they put on, their "naive" performance. Finn relayed all the ploys he laid on Sam, giving her a play-by-play of his role as Sam-convincer. But once everything was set, and Sam was a member of glee, on the fast track to winning Quinn's affections, Rachel was left to her own devices. That was when she'd actively began to compose.

For sixteen years, she'd gotten used to being alone, going at the world solo. It had bothered her, on occasion, but had more or less accepted that no one was going to like her for who she was. Now, after Noah, she couldn't seem to put herself back into that mindset. He'd been the first person, aside from her parents, that understood her and accepted her, without asking her to change. He'd been the first person that reformatted his overall personality to better suit her, the first person that valued her opinion and attempted to better himself. All for her. He'd shown her things, and buffered others away when he knew they might hurt her. She didn't like facing the world without him, and thus, probably came off even more abrasive and demanding as a result.

She didn't even get to go and visit him. He kept turning down her polite requests. She babysat for Ari while Ann made the twenty minute drive to go visit with Noah, twice a week.

The tears had become a constant since their breakup, only her sense of self-dignity keeping her from showing the rest of the school just how miserable she really was. But, when she was all alone, and the realization dawned, the dam broke and she poured her heart out onto those blank notebook pages. Words were scribbled out and better suited ones were scrawled in their place. Hastily drawn staffs covered in barely discernible musical notations with notes written in beside them took up whole pages in a notebook she'd set aside for her dawning musical genius. Words were constantly being rewritten when a splotch of water fell onto the page, blurring and smearing the ink. She'd taken to holding a tissue in her non-writing hand because of it.

Eighteen days after Noah screwed everything up and left her, Rachel handed Mr. Schuester a neat and computer-generated rough draft and asked him to critique it. Nothing of the handwritten process, though. That was resting in the drawer beside her bed, just in case she needed to revisit it.

Things changed in glee club. They had Sam now. A very cute and talented new guy, with his own set of strengths and weaknesses. Instead of thinking of Sam as a replacement for Noah, she considered him a lucky addition. He probably would have joined anyway, and whether or not Noah was present when he did was hardly of consequence. Sam seemed nice enough, but very odd. It seemed as if she saw him everywhere. She didn't even have that many classes with him, yet, nine times out of ten, when she looked up, there he was. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was stalking her.

But that was absurd, she wasn't _that_ famous. She wasn't about to complain, though. She'd rather it be Sam over Jacob Israel any day.

It was barely a month before everyone was paired off, at the same time she felt like she was still cut in half.

Sam and Quinn were getting pretty serious. Tina and Mike had become the Asian version of glee club's "it" couple. She didn't know what to think of the triangle going on between Artie, Santana, and Brittany, but there was definitely _something_ there. Mercedes and Kurt were as thick as thieves, closer than ever. Finn was the only other unattached member of the club.

So when Mr. Schuester brought up Rocky Horror Picture Show, Rachel was thrown together with Finn, and an inkling of that old spark began to grow once again.

ooozooooo*ooororooooo*ooowoooooo*

I know, I didn't get to the Lenny Kravitz daydream in this chapter, I'm still working on it. Also, I'm not really quite sure how each chapter grows seriously out of proportion! I had so much more in mind, in the way of Rachel, but just look at the word count already. I know, I'm mean, aren't I, lol? Ending with a sentence like that. I _did_ tell you that I wanted them to be just friends for awhile, didn't I? Worry not, though...Finn/Rachel fan, I am not. It should be like ripping off a band-aid...painful and quick.


	17. Early Release Date

Author's note: Yeah, yeah, I know! It's a bad habit of mine, skipping over long periods of time, just to get where I want my story to be. If I were a better author, I'd be better at filling in all the little details, without jumping over two months here, and another month there! But really, as fellow Puckelberry fans, how difficult is it to keep those two apart for any length of time? In other news, if I'm a little off with any juvie references...well, can't say I've ever had a reason to be in juvie.

Music suggestions: 'Again' by Lenny Kravitz, 'Used to' by Daughtry, 'Broken' by Seether.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

Protecting Berry: Early Release Date

Puck laid on his bunk, staring at the metal frame of the bed above him, thinking about his release date. Just as he'd declared to his mom, he was getting out early on good behavior, in two days. Who'd have thought it, right? Him? Good behavior?

It'd been just over two months, probably the worst two months of his life. Sure, he deserved the punishment, but those were two months he'd never get back. And the worst part of it wasn't even the bad karma that unleashed itself on him for all his bullying at McKinley, but that he'd had to break up with Rachel. That wasn't something that was easily forgiven. Not that he'd take it back for anything, because who would want to be known as the girlfriend of Noah Puckerman, convicted Lima loser? Now that the fit had hit the shan, as it were, they couldn't just go back to the way things were before, regardless of whether or not he'd reformed. Why would she want to take him back, anyway?

He knew he'd hurt her, on a deep level. He'd purposefully pushed her away, set her free so she could have a semi-normal high school life. He wasn't stupid, though. He would never let her say it, but he knew she really cared about him, maybe even loved in a certain way, despite his willingness to push it away. From what his mom told him, Rachel hadn't ever really got back to her normal, upbeat and obnoxious self.

He was going to have to make a few adjustments. Aside from his promises to his mom to be more helpful to supporting their semi-dysfunctional life. Adjust his reputation, make himself out to be even more badass than before, for one. He was going to have to turn this cluster into something shiny and unarguably advantageous to his image. Because if he didn't, he'd be thrown to the bottom of the social pyramid and teased even more unmercilessly than _he'd_ ever been on his peers before this mess.

He was also going to have to prepare himself for the most unpleasant idea of leaving juvie. He was going to have to watch her live the high life, with Finn. Again. It was an inevitability, her returning to Finn. He loved Rachel, but he knew her weakness for Finn. If Puck and Rachel were opposite polarities of a magnet, then Finn was the metal surface that attracted Rachel's magnet. Despite how many times she'd dated the guy, and broke up with him because he couldn't handle such a high-maintenance girl like her, she always took him back. Eventually.

Now that he thought about it, she kind of did that with all her exes. He liked to think he was special, though. He was the only one she took that next step with, right?

But back to Finn. According to his mom, they were working on a big glee project together. She wouldn't give him the details, his mom implied that Rachel refused to speak of them. He knew, though, that Rachel and Finn were most likely dating again. His mom said that Rachel was starting to smile again, not the same way, but a smile was a smile.

It was like that Lenny Kravitz video, "Again". He being the one chasing after the elusive "one", never quite catching her. Only, Rachel was the one in the relationship, always unavailable. He was still the rock star, though, because he could totally pull off that look.

He could see it clearly. He'd be on stage, performing to a sold out crowd. An endless sea of black and raised hands, cheering him on and singing along. There'd be strobe lights and fog machines belching out fake smoke, maybe even confetti cannons. The band would be jamming behind him, settling into a background rhythm as he prepared to enter his guitar solo. Moments before he did, the crowd directly in front of him would part miraculously, and in a halo of ethereal light, Rachel would be standing there, smiling up at him demurely.

She would simply stand there, doing nothing more than swaying gently to her own beat. But then, she wouldn't need to do much of anything to stand apart from the crowd. Her sunny yellow dress, headband, and gold flats would be just as effective as placing her on a pedestal and completely isolating her from the rest. She would look just as she did when they were all jacked up on decongestants, and she had totally knocked his socks off with her exuberant innocence and crazy energetic personality.

She had been so competitive, effectively seizing his attention. It'd been almost as memorable as the underwear debacle that occurred with the Jewfro. Truth be told, though, her off-the-scale crazy may have been hot as hell, but it had also scared him a little. It temporarily reinforced the fact that, although she was a hot Jew with legs for days, she was extremely high maintenance. A totally different kind of high maintenance from all the other girls he'd dated and slept with. Something that Puck wasn't really used to. It wasn't until a few weeks later that God had gotten impatient with all of Puck's indecision and none-to-gently nudged him, with that infamous dream.

When he remembered the other scenes in that Lenny Kravitz video, he was almost regretful that he had plenty of hot and heavy between the sheets memories with Rachel. He wouldn't trade them for anything, but they were really biting him in the ass now.

Throughout the whole video, she'd be wearing that infernal "Walking on Sunshine" outfit. Even the cafe scenes, where she's running around taking orders, an adorable little white apron tied over her dress. And when she wasn't playing havoc with his mind, disappearing and reappearing in opposite sides of the concert crowd as he performs, he's chasing her around town like some kind of stalker. Stalker, he was not, but what else could he do when he'd spotted the girl of his dreams?

And, just like the video, he would miss her. Both in the literal and figurative sense.

Life was about to get incredibly more complicated.

oocoooooo*oouoooooooo*oomooooo*

Noah was coming home in two days. _Two. Days_. He was coming home on a Saturday, and would be back in school the following Monday. Ann had swept her up into an enthusiastic hug and given her the news the previous day, when Ann had returned from visiting with Noah. She couldn't have been happier. Needless to say, though, less than twenty-four hours later, Rachel was now full-blown freaking out.

What was she supposed to do? Would it be appropriate for her to ride along with Ann when she went to get him, rocking back and forth on her heels with barely contained exuberance and launch herself at him the moment he walked through the gate? Or would it perhaps be more appropriate to wait at his house, and rush into his arms the moment her eyes landed on him? Would he want to see her after so long? No, he wouldn't. Especially taking into account how he'd never wanted her to visit for the past two months. Maybe she should do nothing at all, just wait until Monday and see him at school. Her and Finn were sort of, kind of dating, and it would be extremely awkward, putting it mildly, if she did either of the first two.

That didn't change the fact that she'd missed Noah like nothing else, and that when she did see him again, she would most likely go crazy octopus on him (his words, not hers), no matter where they were located. Absence _did_ make the heart grow fonder, after all. It couldn't be healthy, how much she wanted to take him back, regardless of what had transpired between them. Regardless of his transgressions. Was it wrong, how much she wished they could go back to the way they were before, to just pick up where they left off?

She could still remember the way he held her in his lap as they watched West Side Story in her family den. The way he would gently nudge her repeatedly, sneaking in for a heated kiss when she'd get irritated enough to turn around and berate him. Then his hand would inch up her leg, underneath her skirt, brushing his fingers along her inner thigh...

"Rachel, sweetheart, Finn is here!" Rachel's dad, Leroy, bellowed from the foot of the stairs, glancing back over his shoulder as he finished speaking. Finn shifted from foot to foot nervously. "School begins in twenty-five minutes!"

Her dad was right, she had Finn now. Besides, it was way too early for melodramatics or daydreams. She should probably save those for _after_ lunch.

oooonoooo*ooorooooooo*ooowoooooo

"Rumor is that Puck's gettin' out of juvie this weekend." Mercedes said in her phone, walking down the hall between classes.

"I've got five saying that Puck and Rachel are back together before glee practice on Monday." Artie stated casually into his phone as Tina pushed him down a different hall.

"Oh, hell no. You're kidding, right?" Tina exclaimed in a balking tone, loud enough for Mercedes to pick up. Tina reached for the phone and hit the speaker function. "Puck really screwed up on this one. There's no way she forgives him for at least a month."

"So...the tables are open..." Kurt piped in, having fallen into step beside Mercedes and pressing party line on her phone to accept him. "Tina, shall I put you down for one month? I'm personally going the distance, and putting myself down for Regionals."

"Wow, that's really ambitious." Mercedes commented from beside Kurt. "That's over five months out. I'm gonna say two months."

"Should we be doing this?" Tina chipped in warily during a lull in their conversation, her tone slightly guilty. "I mean, they're our friends, aren't they?"

"Buck up, Tina, this is McKinley. As in Middle of Nowhere, Ohio." Kurt answered assertively both into the phone, as well as giving her a meaningful look, when their two groups met up in the hallway. "What else are we supposed to do around here? Now, do I here one month from you, Tina?"

Tina glanced down at Artie, who met her glance with a supportive smile and shrug. Her reply was grumbled, and barely audible. "Yes."

"Fabulous." Kurt said gleefully. He then switched gears. He snapped his phone shut. The rest of the group followed his lead and ended the call. "Now has anyone see Brittany and Santana? I have another music video remake idea, and I need their input."

ooozooooo*ooorooooo*ooovoooooooo

So, anyone have any ideas for how I should reintroduce Puck and Rachel? Should they have their own scene (and when I say that, I don't mean Ocean's Eleven style, with them making out in the back seat, lol), or should I just go with his general reintroduction like they did in the show? Oh, also, for those of you that have seen the latest episode, "Night of Neglect", can you honestly believe that _none_ of the parents showed up to support their children? Honestly! Whenever I had a special concert/fund raiser sort of thing going on in high school, my parents were always there, cheering me on. I'd think it'd be the same for Rachel, if no one else. I'm just saying.


	18. Futile Actions

Author's note: Well, here we are, Puck's free from juvie! And, we have some Puckelberry interaction. Not_ that_ kind, unfortunately. But, there is still a bit of introspection. Also, I'm glad I'm not alone in my opinion about the fundraiser concert! I loved all the feedback. It was awesome! The opening scene was inspired by Lov2-Travel's review. Sorry, Lov2-Travel, but I couldn't follow through with both requests. I'm not really a terrible person, really! (lol) Read on to see what I mean!

Music suggestions: 'Umbrella' by Rihanna, 'A year without rain' by Selena Gomez, 'Go your own way' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Protecting Berry: Futile Actions

Squinting his eyes open at an unfamiliar sound, he watched as a pair of familiar arms slid open his bedroom window. He hadn't been free for twelve hours before his independent diva of an ex was climbing through his window.

"Rachel," Puck began slowly, forcing some reproach into his tone despite how much he wanted to smile at her actions. She paused with one foot barely touching his bedroom floor, the rest of her body still perched on the windowsill. "It's 10:30 at night."

"It's Saturday and you didn't come to see me after your release." Rachel retorted in a prim tone, returning the reproachfulness, along with a slight scowl, as she settled both feet on the floor and turned to close the window to its previous setting.

"I figured my mom told you today was the day." Puck admitted in an observational tone, laying back against the headboard of his bed. He folded his arms across his chest. "Figured you wouldn't want to see me."

Rachel moved toward the bed, settling down at the corner next to his feet. "We both know that's not true. You know how much I missed you." Rachel stated, looking down at her knees, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes at the end of her reply, resting one hand on his left shin.

It'd been a very long two months. He wanted her, and she knew it. Probably as well as how uncharacteristic he was being, behavior wise. He wanted to be with her so bad, to feel all of her silky, naked skin gliding along his, he almost grabbed her up and proceeded to do just that.

Knowing her, she'd most likely been as chaste as he'd been forced into being. She might even want him as much as he wanted her at that moment. The thought didn't help matters. Did she ever have to employ the method he'd instructed her on to let off a little sexual frustration? Did she still think of him if she pleasured herself?

He clinched his hands into fists and resisted the urge to find out with every fiber of his being. He needed to be cold, insolent, like before. He needed to reinforce the split he'd put between them, because for the short term, she'd be better off not seen around him. And as much as he'd rather scratch out his eyes than do so, he had to push her onto Finn, for her own good.

"Maybe you'd be better off if you didn't." Puck said tonelessly, finally pulling his gaze up to meet hers. "Listen, I'm still trying to settle back in around here. You should probably leave before it gets too late. I'm not allowed to drive, so I can't tail you to make sure you get home safe."

The wounded look that settled on her face before she dropped her head and turned away almost made him take the words and unfeeling tone back. Almost.

When did he start resisting temptation? And how many times did the word "almost" appear in his thoughts these days?

If he didn't watch out, he was gonna become bitter, ancient, and resentful before his due time.

"You're right, Noah. It was reckless and intrusive of me to invade your privacy without your expressed permission beforehand. Even if you never had a problem with it before. I'll see you Monday at school." Rachel bid quietly, releasing her hold on his leg and standing.

Great. This was gonna set her back years from all the progress he'd made with her. He thumped his head against the headboard as she made her exit without looking back. Just look at how many words were in that simple statement. He probably wouldn't be able to understand one word that passed her lips if he continued this route for too long.

oosooooo*ooooxoooo*oomooooo

She'd been dismissed. By Noah. She knew it'd been preemptive of her to show up unannounced, but as she'd chastised, he hadn't so much as called to tell her he was out.

She didn't know whether to be furious or depressed by his rejection. Sure, she hadn't expected the movie-esque happy ending where he'd hold open his arms, she'd rush into him, and they'd succumb to two month's worth of unresolved sexual tension. But really, was such a blatant rejection really necessary?

Five minutes later, she was still sitting in her car, parked on the street outside of the Puckerman residence, staring at the steering wheel as if it were a completely foreign concept to her. Bewilderment held sway over her autopilot-like movements as she finally found enough energy to start the car and pull away from the curb.

She didn't understand his actions at all. His tone had absolutely belied the look in his eyes when he acknowledged her presence. He'd been practically her whole world for almost half a year. She could read him just as well as she could read her daddies. He'd been happy to see her, and to turn a phrase of Noah's, he was wanting her something bad. If he hadn't have spoken at all, she probably would have read his body language as "jump me please" and tackled him with a flurry of kisses, clothes being shed in haste to be with him intimately.

But he _had_ spoken, and his tone made her feel as cut and stung as the first day he'd thrown a slushie in her face. It didn't make any sense.

On the official record, she and Finn weren't technically dating, just being seen in each other's company a lot. It was very low-key, undefined in nature. If Noah changed his mind at all, she'd be right there in a heartbeat, available. No strings to cut. She'd purposefully kept it that way, just in case. Finn was no longer first in her mind. In any regard. But that seemed to be where Noah was pushing her, and she didn't like that one iota.

Before any dating or making out could take place with Noah, she'd have to get to the bottom of why he was being so emotionally unattached and harsh. And that meant taking drastic measures.

She was going to have to be abrasive and unrelenting. She was going to have to stalk him until he relented and explained himself.

oooouooooo*oooeoooooo*ooooroooooo

Before his last class let out Monday afternoon, Puck clenched his fingers around the edges of his desk and fought the urge to growl in frustration. Sneaking a covert look Rachel's way, sure enough, she was staring right back at him. Just as she had the previous three classes they'd had together. Widening his eyes warningly, he then subtly nudged his head towards the front of the classroom as Mr. Schuester wrapped up his lecture.

Her eyes narrowed in challenge, and instead of looking away as he'd indicated, she propped her head on her bent fist and continued to stare.

It used to be fun, seeing who could hold out the longest. He might have even called it a mild version of eye sex, especially considering the winner turned out to be the one on the receiving end of an instigated makeout session between classes. Now, though, with her worried and thoughtful expression, he just wanted to jerk out of his seat and storm out of the class early, consequences be damned.

He wanted her, physically and emotionally, and probably even needed her help to make it through this probationary period without being sent back to juvie, but he was determined to hold her at arm's length. He couldn't get too close, and he wasn't going to let her get too close. It was for her own good.

The bell signalling the end of class had barely sounded before Puck shot up from his seat, wending his way to the door. As a result of her intense staring, Rachel had neglected to gather her things before the bell, leaving Puck the advantage of escape. He practically ran to his locker at the opposite end of the building, one floor down.

Slightly out of breath, Puck spun the combination into the lock and pulled it free. Wrenching the door open, he shrugged out of his backpack and knelt to the floor to open it. Removing a notebook and two books, he stood and slotted them inside his barely organized locker.

He was pulling a textbook from his locker when he happened to glance to his left and caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, coming at him full throttle. Getting a better look, he took a deep breath and considered ducking his head into his locker and banging the door against it a few times. He knew he was in for it when Rachel came into view, barreling towards him with a single-minded focus, looking pissed as all hell. Closing his locker, Puck leaned back onto the adjacent locker as he watched her approach.

He might as well be comfortable for the verbal lashing she was about to give him.

"Noah, have you honestly been avoiding me?" Rachel asked in an accusatory tone once she was within poking range, commencing with said stabbing in the center of his chest as she questioned him.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." Puck replied calmly, grabbing a hold of her hand and pushing it out of range so he could lean over to haul his bag onto his shoulder. Backpacks got a lot heavier when you actually tried to participate in class.

"I gave you your space this weekend, since you claimed you needed the time to "readjust" to the free life." Rachel fumed, marking quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "You were actually in all the classes we had together today, yet you didn't say one word to me. I thought I'd catch you up with all that has occurred during your absence, but obviously my presence isn't desired. Are we going back to the way it was before we dated? I thought we'd at the very least be friends. Especially after everything." Rachel finished emphatically, crossing her arms over her chest, reminiscent of Puck. She then started tapping her foot impatiently.

There was no way this avoidance tactic was going to fly. She was too adorable to ignore. Not to mention persistent. Besides, there was no way he'd physically be able to go back to the way he was before. That, however, didn't mean he was completely giving in. There'd still be a certain degree of aloofness required.

"Alright, so how badly did glee tank without me?" Puck relented in a cocky tone, both giving in as well as attempting to derail her tirade. He started off towards the glee classroom, pulling her along by the hand he still held trapped inside his. "I'll bet Mr. Schu got really desperate and did something completely whack, like make you guys sing some cheesy off-broadway musical."

"Well..." Rachel said in a hesitant tone, her face scrunching up as her voice trailed off into silence, breaking away from his grasp.

"Oh, God." Puck moaned dejectedly, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his face into his fisted hands as he stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the congested hallway. "Don't sugarcoat it. Just give it to me straight."

"Rocky Horror..." Rachel began to say, until Puck cut her off.

"As in Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Puck finished in a lamenting tone, pulling his face back to direct a disgusted glance at Rachel.

"It wasn't really all that bad." Rachel said in a defensive tone, her hands going to her hips. "Well, Finn almost got suspended, Mr. Schu almost got into it with Dr. Carl for trying to steal back Ms. Pillsbury, and nearly half the cast was either alienated or replaced by adults no longer enrolled in high school, but I'd say the end result was not a disaster. We also didn't actually perform it in front of a live audience."

"Next thing you'll tell me you kissed Finn and you liked it." Puck retorted melodramatically in a muffled tone, scrubbing his hands over his hair.

"Actually...I kind of had to. He _was_ the male lead, after all." Rachel mumbled quietly, ducking her head to avoid his gaze. She started walking away from him.

"Did you enjoy it?" Puck accused in a dark tone, his head shooting up so quick, he was surprised he didn't have whiplash. It would explain a few things, though. Like this conversation.

"Well, he's not you...but he is a good kisser, in his own right." Rachel hedged carefully, deciding to be truthful on the matter.

Puck was silent for a few minutes, attempting to process all that had changed while he'd been gone.

Rachel wrung her hands at her waist, chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she waited for some kind of accepting gesture from Noah. A lot had happened since the last time Noah had been the leading man in her life, feelings had been forced to shift and adjust. He being the one doing most of the forcing. A pregnant pause filled up the space between them. Finn, once again, was the main player in the uncomfortable silence separating them.

Desperation led her to speak. They needed a subject change, stat.

"You can watch it, if you want. I had Mr. Schuester record it for me." Rachel suggested brightly, rushing back to him to clasp Puck's shoulders and squeeze them enthusiastically.

Puck groaned dejectedly as he let Rachel latch onto his hand and drag him down the hall from the towards the choir room.

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Puck muttered in a wary tone. "We don't have to watch it now, do we?"

ooocoooooo*ooomoooooo*oouooooooo

(Cringing behind hands) I know! I'm making Puck into such a jerk _and_ Rachel and Finn are still together. Well, it's more implied than not currently because (whiney tone) I really don't want to write Fichel right now. Anyway, I think that with the pressure of being released from juvie, putting up with seeing Rachel with Finn, and trying to protect Rachel from his questionable reputation because he thinks it'll put her in a bad light, he might come off as sort of a jackass. There, now that we've gotten all that out of the way, we can move on. In other words, Puck stops insistently pushing her away and takes on a slight friend role. I'm also going to attempt to stay in line with the show storyline for the next few chapters.


	19. Mixed Up, Mash Up Challenges

Author's note: Alright, so this is the way it goes...the last chapter ended with Puck just returning, on the same Monday as the Mash-up assignment. The way I took it in the show, Mr. Schuester talked to Kurt Tuesday and flipped the assignment details in Tuesday's after school meeting. That is where this chapter picks up...immediately after the meeting lets out.

Music suggestions: 'Start me up/livin' on a prayer' by Glee Cast, 'Free your mind/Stop! In the name of love' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Mixed-Up, Mash-Up Challenges

Puck strode towards the exit, confident that this assignment was going to be a cakewalk. The boys totally had this again, regardless of the gender reversal song choice. If nothing else, they could count on Kurt, because he was bound to know a few girlie songs to win them this challenge.

Somehow, in her purposeful stride, Rachel had somehow ended up beside him as they exited the classroom. That familiar spark, along with a fierce competitive spirit flowing off of each of them, shot through him as their elbows brushed when neither refused to let the other out first. Puck couldn't resist the jest. He almost rubbed his hands together at his devious cleverness.

"I dare you to find a better Bon Jovi song." Puck challenged, a self-righteous smirk gracing his features as he turned to stare at the top of her head.

Rachel's bright eyes rose to meet his as her whole body turned to face him. "Yes, well...I dare you to find a better Diana Ross song!" Rachel returned in a similar tone, tossing her hair over her shoulder confidently as she strutted away from him.

Challenge accepted. Now who the hell was Diana Ross?

oooaooooo*ooxoooooo*oomooooo

Puck couldn't believe what he was seeing as he entered the classroom Kurt had designated as their meeting place for an emergency mandatory mash-up meeting the following day. It couldn't bode well for any straight guy in the room when there was a poster involved in a presentation created by a gay guy.

Shaking his head in suspended disbelief, Puck made his way to the opposite end of the classroom and slouched into a seat at the back. Just because he'd made a few adjustments after juvie, involving Artie and Rachel tutoring him in various subjects, didn't mean he was suddenly transformed into a model nerd. He was still a badass. He'd even gone so far as to take Artie under his wing, teach him the ways of being badass. After their Bob Marley duet in the quad the previous day, he and Artie had a date with Santana and Brittany that night.

It hurt, but reverting back to a few of his old personality traits was pivotal to his reintegration into McKinley's popularity hierarchy.

Since he was purposefully not thinking about regretting breaking up with Rachel, he was going to blame her for all the new words swimming around in his brain and asking her to tutor him in English and History.

He met Chang's gaze when he felt the Asian's gaze linger on him.

"How embarrassing do you think this is gonna be for us?" Mike asked in a light, wary tone, leaning on the front edge of Puck's desk after Puck acknowledged him.

"Massively. It'll probably involve feather boas and lots of sequins." Puck answered derisively, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the large sheet-covered display at the front of the room.

He was only here for one reason. Well, two technically, but they both led back to the same person. Rachel may not be his girlfriend anymore, but he still sought out her approval. He wanted her to see him being a team player, actively trying to make his life better. The other...well...she'd challenged him, and no one dares Puckzilla and wins.

He had one problem, though. He _still_ had no idea who Diana Ross was. He was _not_ going to his mom about that kind of question. It would have sounded way too gay.

That is where their resident homosexual drama queen came in.

Puck would let Kurt give his speech. But as soon as he laid out how absolutely ridiculous it was going to make everyone look, Puck was going to put the guy out of his misery.

Kurt would thank him later. Especially after he made the suggestion of checking up on the all-boys prep school. It was an all-boys school. To a guy of Kurt's particular persuasion, what wasn't to love?

Less than thirty seconds after Kurt entered the room, he put his plan into action.

"Hey, Queen Kurt. Who's Diana Ross?" Puck interjected loudly as Kurt paused for breath.

The breath rushed right back out of Kurt and a horrified expression stole across his face. Artie directed a surprised look over his shoulder. Mike shrugged his shoulders, with confusion equal to Puck's.

"You're kidding, right?" Kurt asked baldly in an appalled tone, his presentation forgotten.

Yep. Total genius.

ooowooooo*ooozooo*oooaooooo

Rachel could barely contain her excitement as the other girls settled in for their impromptu meeting for the mash-up assignment.

After school the previous day, she'd gone directly to the public library and checked out every Bon Jovi CD they had. Once home, she'd planted herself in front of the CD player in their basement rec room and started with the oldest and worked her way forward. It had taken almost two hours and an exorbitant amount of frustration, but she'd found it. The perfect song for their challenge.

As soon as they decided on the other half of their mash-up, they were _so_ totally going to win this year. For real win this time. She didn't even care what their other song would be, she could already see the setup in her head. She'd already storyboarded half of it.

"Ladies," Rachel chirped brightly, calling the meeting in to session. When they quieted, she continued. "I've found _the_ perfect song for half of our mash-up."

Mercedes and Quinn both rolled their eyes in unison.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked in a disinterested tone, filing her nails with an emery board that Santana had passed to her a few minutes previous.

"Now before any of you object, hear me out." Rachel requested, steepling her hands together.

Mercedes impatiently motioned for Rachel to continue.

"Livin' on a prayer by Bon Jovi." Rachel revealed in an excited tone, her eyes gleaming with exuberance.

"We can't do Bon Jovi, Rachel." Tina argued immediately. "The boys totally rocked and won with "It's my life" last year."

"That is still up for debate." Rachel countered in an argumentative tone, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, there are plenty of other Bon Jovi songs to choose from. And from a logical standpoint, 90s Bon Jovi has a very distinctive sound and superior quality compared to any of their post-90s releases. It would give us the competitive edge and win us points for meeting that requirement in the challenge. Even more so once we find an equally classic rock song to mash it with."

"I actually have a suggestion for that." Santana piped in from Quinn's right. She paused while filing her own nails to look up at Rachel before continuing. "That is, if we're going with Rupaul's first selection."

A chorus of reluctant agreement went up from the rest of the girls. Rachel barely checked her visible emotional response to pump her fist in the air with a victorious cheer.

Santana picked up where she left off in her practiced aloof tone. "The boys were talking about using the Stones before Mr. Schu switched it up. Everyone knows "Start me up". We'd totally kill it."

"Brilliant." Rachel praised Santana. Her tone then turned business-like. "Now, ladies, let's move on to set design and wardrobe. I've got three words for you: black leather, and sequins."

"That's four words." Brittany corrected, speaking for the first time.

A pregnant pause followed as all the girls turned to stare at the clueless cheerleader. Santana patted Brittany's knee in a rewarding gesture.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Brittany. You're entirely correct." Rachel granted slowly in an almost dry tone. She then turned her focus back the more intelligent girls in the circle. "So, any disagreements?"

ooosoooooo*ooovoooooo*

When Mr. Schuester informed them about Coach Bieste's quitting and the details behind it, Puck shook his head in quiet disapproval. He couldn't believe how mean his fellow glee members could be, and coming from him...that was saying something. Besides, he honestly couldn't see _why_ they'd choose Coach Bieste for something like that.

She was attractive in a strong, handsome kind of way. She was practically the perfect woman for men like him. She was hard-core, no-nonsense, and knew more about football than he did. Also, underneath, she was kind and willing to help any of his team members should they need it. Besides, what man wouldn't love a woman that could actually pin him? And _not_ because he let her.

If he had that kind of problem, he knew exactly what he'd picture. The look on Rachel's face when he broke up with her.

They were going to set this right. And not just because it was the right thing to do. Their football team would hit the crapper faster than a speeding bullet if she didn't come back.

ooowoooo*ooocooooo*oooxoooo

So...this chapter was kind of on the short side, and nothing monumental happens. But I wanted to put a little bit of a backstory behind their mash-up song selections. So there you go.


	20. Taking Things Slow

Author's note: This chapter makes this story, officially, my longest running multi-chaptered fic! It's kind of surreal. Also, for those of you that were unhappy with my mention of following the storyline of the show, here's a dash of deviance. I hope you enjoy! And when you read that scene, think of the movie Drive Me Crazy. If you've seen it, remember Chase's original girlfriend and how she leapt out of nowhere to tackle him without warning? That's what came to mind when I wrote the intro to that scene. This chapter revolves entirely around the episode "The Substitute".

Music suggestions: 'Is this really happening to me?' by Phantom Planet, 'Nowadays/Hot honey rag' by Glee Cast, 'Singing in the rain/umbrella' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Protecting Berry: Taking things slow

Mr. Schu being absent was already reaping serious benefits.

After the incident that involved Santana nearly causing Rachel serious bodily harm the day before - which brought about the unexpected daydream about Rachel and Santana wrestling each other in a pool of cherry jello, a benefit in and of itself - Kurt had informed everybody that he'd found the perfect substitute to stand in for Mr. Schu. Practice was about to start in five minutes, and due to such the short notice, Puck was forced to fall back on the old "buttered floor" trick to welcome their new sub.

He'd just finished the task and stood upright when Rachel paraded into the room, full throttle. The warning had barely formed on his lips when her feet went out from under her and she was flat on her back. Puck was torn between laughing and reaching out to help Rachel up after her spectacular splat, and figured ignoring the chivalry was the best way to go.

"Yes! It works!" Puck exclaimed, smiling victoriously as Rachel scrambled back up into a standing position.

"Well, at least I didn't fall and break my talent." Rachel stated in a deadpan superior tone, smoothing down her hair and clothes as Artie, Mercedes, and Tina snickered at her misfortune.

He couldn't help it. The uncontrollable, contagious chuckles bubbled up from his chest and he doubled over for a few seconds, his hands on his knees as he attempted to stop laughing so hard. Finn looked lost as to what to do as Rachel stormed away from the two boys, rubbing absently at her right hip as she snapped a peeved insult at the still snickering first row.

He quickly straightened as a hot blond entered the room, presumably their substitute. He almost regretted putting down the butter.

Until she gracefully skated right over it, as if it were a smooth patch of ice. She'd predicted such a prank, and what was worse, he and Finn had practically mapped it out for her.

He was gonna have to be on guard with this one.

Another round of snickering made its rounds as Kurt splatted out even more spectacularly than Rachel had, just as Ms. Holiday began to introduce herself.

He sobered up in time to be the first to reply to her request for names. In the dopiest tone he could arrange on the fly, he put on his best exaggerated dumbfounded Finn expression and spoke. "I'm Finn Hudson, and I'm quarterback of the football team."

He ignored Finn's glare as Santana and Brittany followed up, smothering a chuckle at Brittany's choice.

And as Ms. Holly Holiday called their bluff and began to question them about their song choices, he couldn't help but speak up after the stunned silence that fell due to her asking for their input. Cee Lo Green's song "Forget you" was totally his anthem song about his relationship with Rachel. Especially considering every time she went crawling back to Finn.

Journey was great and all, but he could only perform so many of their songs before his head exploded from all the repetition.

Turned out, she was a phenomenal singer and dancer on top of everything else.

Throughout the energetic performance that had everyone else on their feet participating, he noted Rachel's blatant refusal to join. Well, that was her problem. As much as he liked protecting her, he still liked doing things his own way occasionally. He _did_ have a mind of his own and he was still a badass. A _single_, red-blooded badass who was still attracted to short skirts, sexy sounding voices, and more than a little rebellion.

Ms. Holiday might just be the temporary cure to his Rachel induced blues. And perhaps the entire glee club's.

Mr. Schu had better watch out, because he had some wicked awesome competition.

ooosoooo*oooxoooooo*ooovooooo

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Rachel donned a surgical face mask and rang Mr. Schuester's doorbell.

Ms. Holiday was taking over glee club similar to a tsunami-sized tidal wave, and Rachel was losing even more popularity than ever before. Even Noah and Finn were smitten with the beautiful, conniving substitute. Glee club could not continue as thus. Severe action had to be taken to set them back on a more stable path. And that could not be done without Mr. Schu.

So, risking infection and her singing voice, Rachel lowered her mask when Mr. Schu was unable to understand her explanation. At his unworried refusal of her claims, she stood and made her ultimatum.

Phase one was complete.

She only hoped that it had its expected impact. She refused to suffer such conditions for much longer.

Especially on one important front. Which led to a crucial phase two in her plan involving a certain mohawked boy and one of their favorite "free makeout period" locations.

She was jealous of a woman practically twice her age. And that was unacceptable.

ooooozoooo*ooouooooo*

Puck was on his way to his class following lunch the next day when an unexpected force tilted him sideways into the broom closet he'd just been passing.

"Rachel?" Puck asked in a perplexed tone, temporarily disoriented from the whiplash speed with which she'd hauled him into the closet.

"Shh." Rachel hushed him in a reprimanding tone, pressing a finger to his lips as she locked the door with her other hand. She then turned to face him. "I needed to ask you something."

"If I think you've gone around the bend? Then yes, my answer's yes." Puck supplied in a deadpan tone after pulled her tempting finger from his mouth. He was surprised by his extraordinary supply of willpower that he didn't flick out his tongue and lick the finger she'd held to him. Especially considering how this room had been one of their hottest, most utilized makeout locations.

A fact that had no doubt _not_ escaped her memory.

"No, Noah that wasn't my question." Rachel replied in a practical tone, huffing impudently at his tone. Crossing her arms over her chest, her shoulders drooped the minutest fraction and her gaze dropped to his chest. "Am I being too unreasonable for wanting Ms. Holiday to be taking things more seriously? I get that nobody likes me, and that Ms. Holiday is everyone's favorite, but does everyone hate me so much that they can't see how I'm just looking out for them?" Rachel asked in a hurt tone, insecurity showing in her posture and expression.

"C'mon, Rach, don't be like that." Noah requested in a comforting tone, his hands rising up to squeeze her shoulders before he even realized he was moving. "It's just nice to have someone that actually listens to what we want, a teacher that tries to level with us. And you should know that not _everyone_ hates you." As he finished speaking, he ducked his head down to meet her crestfallen gaze.

"I feel like even more of an outcast than before. At least with Mr. Schuester, my opinions were criticized by everyone. Now I'm just ignored completely." Rachel confessed in a quiet tone, her loneliness making its way to the surface. "Even you and Finn like her more than me."

Rachel may be an expert at hiding her insecurities behind a blockade of drama queen mannerisms and aloof better-than-thou attitude and words, but the moment she dropped those shields for him, he was a goner. Every time. She knew just which buttons to push to bring his protective instincts bubbling to the surface.

And he'd been doing such a top-notch job of resisting her.

Pulling her in, he leaned down and slanted his lips over hers, his kiss gentle and light, incredibly tender. "You'll always be better than Ms. Holiday in my book. Do you want to know why?"

The tiniest hint of a smile quirked one corner of her mouth as she nodded.

"Because she doesn't get me like you do." Puck answered in a quiet tone, one hand cupping the nape of her neck underneath her hair, letting some of his own hidden insecurity leak out in his expression as he met her eyes. "That while it's cool to be wild and fun, I need some structure, someone to pull me back in line. Only you can do that."

For four panic-filled seconds, he thought she might cry. What she did instead surprised him even more. She surged forward, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and slanted her lips over his. Drowning in sensory overload that was his Caroline kissing him like they only had five minutes to live, he enthusiastically reciprocated, one hand going to her back as the other skimmed down her bare thigh, backing her somewhat clumsily into the door.

Mewling sounds that sounded like a mix of pleasure and desperation filled the air as he hitched one her legs over his hip, lining up their bodies from mouth to pelvis, her other leg clamping itself around his knee.

It didn't matter how long they'd been apart, some rhythms and in-syncness never went away. Reaching down with his other hand, he smoothed his hand over that leg before hauling it up to make it level with her other leg, not breaking the contact of their mouths as they fed each other's consuming hunger.

It wasn't until he felt the subtle brush of her pelvis rocking into his increasing in pressure, and his corresponding reaction to that action as her tongue danced with his, that he knew it was time to back off.

He was not going to break their fast by having sex with Rachel in a school janitor closet.

That didn't mean he wanted to stop, mind you. Just that he knew she'd appreciate his thoughtfulness with more making out in the future.

Attempting to turn down the heat in slow increments, he just about gave up the fight and let her have her way when she bit his lower lip playfully and dug her fingernails into that secret spot that only she'd ever discovered existed. Then fate decided to give him a short reprieve.

The warning bell for their next class sounded.

Jumping in startled shock, Rachel disentangled herself in record time. Tracing her finger around the outside of her mouth while tugging her hiked up shirt and skirt back into place, she willed her heartbeat to settle back into a normal beat. Reaching down, she grabbed her bag and put it back on her shoulder.

"This does not mean we're back together." Rachel stated firmly, daring him with her expression to challenge the statement.

"Of course it doesn't." Puck agreed in an aloof tone, one corner of his mouth lifting as he crossed his own arms over his chest. "We'll just keep it casual."

Not saying another word, Rachel turned on her heel and left the room. Unable to contain it, a full-fledged grin spread across his face. He knew exactly how long casual arrangements lasted concerning Rachel. Maybe he was a little hasty in saying they couldn't have a "beneficial but casual" arrangement from the start.

ooowooooo*oooxoooooo*ooocoooo

"Oh my God! You are like, a total drag!" Ms. Holiday exclaimed in an exasperated tone, throwing her hands up. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

It was nearing the end of the day, and although Noah had lifted her spirits considerably a couple of hours previous, Rachel was reaching a breaking point concerning Ms. Holiday. She was _not_ a total drag! She just had an extremely single-minded focus on being the next Barbara Streisand.

At that point, Puck walked past.

"I have." Puck commented in passing, halting just out of Rachel's reach for effect.

Rachel didn't disappoint.

"Shut up, Puckerman." Rachel reprimanded in a belligerent tone, stepping forward to sock him in the shoulder. She couldn't quite suppress the upward twitch of her lips as he grinned back at her roguishly.

Puck turned to leave Rachel and Ms. Holiday to their "serious" conversation. Rachel felt less confrontational and likely to snap after Noah's intervention. She probably wouldn't even press charges against Ms. Holiday any longer.

"Puck, wait." Ms. Holiday called out after him. She reached into her bag and extracted a few papers and held them out to him. "Here's the answers to the pop quiz I'm going to be giving in Spanish later today. That class is so boring!"

"Aww, thanks, Ms. H." Puck said as he took the proffered test, bumping her extended fist. He barely got two steps away before Rachel stopped him cold in his tracks.

"If you use those answers, you can forget making out with me...or anything else along those lines...for the foreseeable future." Rachel said breezily, the underlying threat clear in her tone as she crossed her arms over her chest and directed her withering gaze at Puck. She'd missed spending time with him in such a fashion, and only having just reacquired those privliges, she would be severely upset if he discounted her threat and took the answers anyway.

Holly looked from Rachel to Puck with an observant eye, an eyebrow raised as she returned her blasé stare to Rachel. A tense silence fell.

Five hesitant seconds later, Puck ducked his eyes away with a muttered curse that turned the air blue and held the test key out for Holly. "Sorry, Ms. H., but I'm gonna have to pass. Later, Rach." Puck grumbled in a forced pleasant tone. Holly eased the test from Puck's reluctant grasp. He was off like a streak of lightening the moment the test key left his fingertips, muttering something about addictive midgets under his breath.

Holly turned her attention back to Rachel. "Okay...not as uptight as I'd originally pegged if you've got a guy like him trained that well. If he were only a few years older..." Ms. Holiday left the thought dangling, a wistful, faraway gaze stealing over her features.

"He isn't my guy." Rachel interjected defensively, feeling the need to clarify as well as pull Ms. Holiday's attention away from _her_ Noah.

"If you say so." Holly agreed noncommittally. "Still, you need to loosen up...a lot. Hasn't there ever been anything you wanted to do, just for the heck of it? Are you sure there isn't something different you'd like to do in glee? Something Mr. Schuester would never even consider?" Ms. Holiday asked in a gentle, prodding tone.

She could feel it spreading through her neural pathways like a mental virus, attacking her one weakness. Ms. Holly Holiday was very good at what she did.

"Well...actually, there is something..." Rachel began musingly.

oooaooooo*ooxoooooo*oomooooo

As he sat back in his seat in the auditorium, he couldn't help but smile and whoop encouragingly as Rachel and Ms. Holiday performed some ragtime Chicago number in red flapper dresses. Rachel couldn't have appeared any happier. In fact, he was certain not even _he'd_ ever been able to produce a look of such...liveliness in the girl that lit up his life like no other.

One day, he was going to look up, and she'd be gone. Off to Broadway, perhaps even performing one of the numbers he'd already seen her belt out on that same McKinley stage she was currently on. He liked to think he was going places as well, but there was no way his star would ever shine nearly as bright as Rachel's. She was born to be famous, and had just the drive and ambition to get her there in record time.

He had her for another year and a half, approximately. They may not be together "like that", but he wasn't about to waste the time he had left. Maybe if he was lucky, she'd want to share some of that time with him as well.

oooowooooo*ooomoooooo*

Sitting next to Noah in the first glee rehearsal with Mr. Schuester fully reinstated, Rachel listened avidly as Mr. Schuester spoke about Singing in the Rain. The musical was actually one of her favorites. Not on her top ten, mind you, but her daddies loved the musical almost as much as Mr. Schu. So she understood his enthusiasm.

She didn't quite get why no one else did, though. Of course, she was a few steps higher on the evolutionary chain than the rest of her fellow classmates.

And then Sam asked when it came out. Puck spoke up from beside her.

"Probably sometime in the fifties. Way before our time." Puck supplied in a bored tone, his arm propped lazily across the back of Rachel's chair.

"The movie opened up in 1952, actually..." Mr. Schu trailed off, looking at Puck with a mildly surprised expression before he continued. "But it's actually pretty timeless."

Yeah, he knew all about the musical. He'd probably even known the exact date, down to the hour, day of the week, and the location of the first screen it had premiered on. Her daddies had ganged up on him on more than one occasion and either forced an actual viewing of the musical or steered the dinner table discussion in that direction. Even Noah couldn't have blocked it _all_ out.

Regardless, that didn't mean Noah was excited about knowing all that information.

Poor Mr. Schuester. Even she couldn't help but stare at him blankly. It may be a classic, but timeless didn't exist before 1980 with her generation. He was going to have quite a task on his shoulders, turning the song "Singing in the Rain_" _into a glee club favorite.

oooonooooo*ooozoooooo*oooeoooooo

So...what'd you think about that? I couldn't help it, I tell you! I just couldn't! But, they are _not_ back together, as in boy/girlfriend together. Right now, it's more like a friends with benefits kind of deal. I know as well as you that they belong together, it's just going to take some time for them to realize it, lol. I do still plan to include Lauren Zizes into the story somehow. Just _not_ as a romantic interest for Puck. On a different note, I complain to my friends and family until I'm blue in the face about how Rachel keeps taking Finn back in the show, despite how he treats her. Then I realized how many times I've broken up Puck and Rachel in this story. Am I being some kind of hypocrite complaining about Finn and Rachel's on/off relationship?


	21. Girl Meetings and Marriage Proposals

Author's note: First off, let me apologize for being a crappy updater as of late. Do you ever have days when you don't feel like doing anything, and when you do, you mind draws up a complete blank? Yeah, well, it's been a few weeks for me. So hopefully I've got that out of my system for awhile and I can get back to posting regularly again. Okay, now that that is out of the way, here's where I start to deviate from the TV storyline. Well...really start to, anyway. Again. Yep, I sort of merge and mash around some of the scenes from the "Furt" and "Special Education" episodes. And, I downplay Rachel and Finn's relationship (not completely ignore. I know, I'm terrible) but as you will see near the end of the chapter, their barely there relationship won't be lasting much longer. Also, as a sidenote, I could _not_ resist the Harry Potter reference.

Music suggestions: 'Out of my head' by Theory of a Deadman, 'And I am telling you' by Glee Cast, 'This love' by The Veronicas.

Disclaimer: Don't own glee. Just a great bulk of their songs.

All glee girls with boyfriends meetings and marriage proposals

It wasn't until a few weeks before Sectionals that Rachel noticed that the situation between Kurt and his bully Karofsky was exponentially more dire than she'd originally speculated. For reasons she couldn't possibly fathom, he plagued Kurt like a disease. And not simply be because Kurt was gay. There had to be more to it.

Being so much alike, she and Kurt had never been best friends. She was sure that if the circumstances had been different, they'd be attached at the hip. Much like he was to Mercedes. However, considering it was high school, they were barely sociable acquaintances. So, she was aware of the situation, but not up on the details. Also considering the tumultuous triangle she had going on between Noah and Finn, she regretted to admit that it had barely registered on her radar. Until she witnessed with her own eyes one of Karofsky's harsher slights against Kurt, one that had resulted with Kurt sliding to the floor with his shoulders shaking and his head in his hands.

She knew something was seriously wrong concerning him. Kurt was in trouble, and there was nothing she could physically do about it.

If it had been a hair or singing emergency, she'd have been at his side in a heartbeat, calling Mercedes in for backup. Karofsky was almost three times her size, with the attitude of a raging bull and the empathy of a tree trunk. Putting it in simple terms, he had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

And he had a singular focus: terrorize Kurt.

The urge to run to Noah and curl up against his side, to seek comfort and help from him was almost overwhelming in its need. But she couldn't, for multiple reasons.

So, she did the next best thing she could think of. She called an all glee girls with boyfriends meeting.

Brittany, Quinn, and Tina had only just settled on their stools in front of her, and she barely had a chance to speak before Santana barged in, demanding to know what was going on. How she found out about the secret meeting was unknown, but she couldn't stay. Especially when Santana would undoubtedly claim Noah to her defense.

And Noah would _not_, under any circumstance, be involved with what she was about to suggest.

She knew for a fact that Noah hadn't been with the beautiful Latina in any Biblical sense for a very long time, so that boyfriend claim couldn't possibly hold any water. Noah had told her so, and he didn't lie to her. He may withhold the complete truth from time to time, but not about delicate matters. The thought that Santana might even _try_ to suggest otherwise made her blood boil.

"This is a glee girls with boyfriends meeting. We're going to make them stop Karofsky from bulling Kurt." Rachel said assertively, one hand going to her hip as she faced Santana.

And, sure enough, Santana did exactly as Rachel had predicted.

"But I'm dating Puckerman." Santana claimed with her usual superior-than-thou bravado.

"No...you're getting naked with Puckerman." Quinn corrected tartly, glancing at Santana with her usual icy stare.

"I believe that should have been past tense." Rachel added succinctly, meeting the Latina cheerleader's caustic glare.

"And besides, Puck can't mess with Karofsky. He's on probation. If he gets in a fight with him, he'll get sent back to juvie." Tina concluded matter-of-factly, briefly glancing over to look at Santana.

That had been the main reason why Rachel hadn't gone to Noah about this. Because, no matter their relationship status, he had a tendency to stand up for her and her beliefs. If it hurt her to see a friend hurting, he would make plans to "take care of" whoever was the source of that pain. Regardless of whether or not she wanted him to and what it might cost him. She adored his deeply hidden chivalric personality trait, along with everything else about him, but sometimes he needed protection from himself when it concerned those closest to his heart.

Humming in agreement with Tina, Rachel then took back the reins and dismissed Santana. "So, if you'll excuse us..."

"You are so going on my list, dwarf." Santana declared scathingly in parting.

Of that Rachel had no doubt. At the present, though, it wasn't _her_ physical or emotional safety that she was concerned about. She had three reluctant girlfriends to convince.

ooowooeooo*oouooocoooo*

After the glee girls with boyfriends meeting had adjourned with overwhelming success on her part, Rachel had scouted the halls for Finn, without catching even a glimpse of him. She'd found Noah on multiple occasions, adding to her guilt at withholding her plan from him, causing her to duck his gaze every time.

It wasn't until after lunch that she was able to track Finn down. Cornering him at his locker, she'd made her proposition. Rachel could honestly not believe her ears when he blatantly turned her down. Chasing after him once he stepped around her, she pleaded with him to listen to reason, that this was Kurt being viciously bullied.

But once again, she was blindsided by the fact that Finn's popularity mattered more to him than his friends. Finn may have an amazing voice and be kind of adorable, in a tall kind of way, but every time she gave him even the slightest of chances, he let her down. Every. Time. He may not know the definition of the term, but Finn was the most hypocritical person she had ever met.

Kurt was his soon-to-be stepbrother, and yet, Kurt's well being mattered more to her than it did to him, and she had no ties to Kurt whatsoever.

Instances like this were why she hadn't really taken him back as her full-time boyfriend. And why she really wished his best friend would get up off his Jewish bad ass and, in a fit of jealous possessiveness, reclaim her back off the market.

Boys could be extremely taxing and frustrating. She didn't know how much longer she could put up with either one, with their bullheadedness and ignorance.

Noah wasn't being assertive enough, even though she knew without a doubt that her being with Finn in any romantic fashion seriously irritated him. In turn, that irritated her, because that was the only reason she'd agreed to date Finn again. And then Finn had the audacity to argue that Kurt would be fine if Finn didn't get involved and stayed quarterback.

She had never been more disappointed by anyone in her entire life when he finished talking. As she walked away from him, she silently vowed that if Kurt was ever came to harm, and Finn wasn't there to defend him, she would never forgive him. Or date him. For any reason.

And then she would tell Noah that Finn was responsible. As well as make sure there weren't any witnesses.

oooozoooo*ooowooooeoooo*ooocooooo

When Sam leapt in to tackle Karofsky, Puck had never felt more useless. He felt like an invisible force was holding him back, and it was his own damned fault that he couldn't get involved. He'd sworn to both his mom and to Rachel that he wouldn't violate his probation, for any reason. And he hadn't had any trouble or cause to break that vow.

Until he had to stand by and watch as Karofsky shoved Mike into Artie and tossed Sam around like a rag doll. Sure, he and Sam were approximately the same size and Sam had gotten in a few good punches. However, Sam hadn't spent most of his high school career bullying people. He didn't know how to utilize his strength, because he wasn't a violent or cruel person by nature. Not like Puck. He may be reformed, but he could still kick Karofsky's ass if he really needed to.

All he could do, though, was rush over to Artie and Mike and find out if they were alright.

As Coach Bieste charged in and broke up the fight, the wheels started turning in his brain. This couldn't have been a coincidence. For the most part, guys didn't really care or care to get involved on other friend's behalves. Until they were ultimately asked to by said friend. Or, as he was more inclined to believe, their girlfriends "politely" asked them. And there was only one girl that could have orchestrated such a play.

Her name started with an R and ended with an L.

There was only one question unanswered: where the hell was Finn?

oooaooooo*ooouooooo*ooocoooxoooo*

"Where were you, Finn?" Santana questioned acrimoniously.

As Finn turned to defend himself to Santana, he was met with four sets of accusing eyes, two with eerily similar expressions accompanying them. It was almost spooky how often Rachel and Puck echoed each other's expressions without even realizing it. Of that, he was extremely jealous. They'd been together as a couple for almost a year before Puck had been sent to juvie, not including the other two times they'd dated before that.

He had never anything like that with Rachel. It was like he wanted her, and was happy to be with her when they were together, but then she would get really clingy and smothering and he'd have to break up with her.

He'd been really surprised when she'd agreed to a date with him shortly after they performed their version of Rocky Horror. Even more surprisingly, she hardly ever nagged him at all since they started dating again. In fact, it was a totally un-Rachel-like characteristic, but she was almost like a normal girlfriend. She waited for him to ask her out, she didn't plan out any activities, and she didn't seek him out every second of every day. The only downside was that she'd only made out with him twice, and even then, it was barely a few open-mouthed kisses before she pulled back and called it a night.

That was something else that he was jealous of. He couldn't be completely sure, but they couldn't have been together for as long as they were, especially with a guy like Puck, and not have sex. On some level, he was almost disappointed in Rachel. She tended to have poor taste when it came to the boyfriends she slept with. It certainly didn't help that when he'd sought her out before practice, to attempt to patch things over, she'd confessed to making out with Puck multiple times since Ms. Holliday had substitued for glee and that if it had been an option, she'd have asked for _Noah's_ help instead of his.

He kind of blew up at her for that one. He might have even broke up with her. Again.

And now this thing with Karofsky had to happen. Seriously, why couldn't they have just let it be? Now Rachel was pissed at him for not doing anything, he was pissed at her for cheating as well as Puck for stealing _another_ one of his girlfriends, and now the rest of the glee club was upset along with everything else for his not getting involved. How was he supposed to know that all the other glee boyfriends had been convinced to gang up on Karofsky? He'd still been on the football field at the time.

He felt really guilty when Kurt defended him in that tired, defeated tone, telling everyone to lay off.

Now he was going to have to do something to make up for it all. Being a leader really sucked sometimes.

ooowoooooo*ooomoooooo*

After the "let's gang up on Finn" practice let out, Puck reached out and gently grabbed onto Rachel's arm, holding her back as the classroom cleared out. Mr. Schuester looked back at them from the doorway with a questioning stare. Puck waved him off.

"Just a glee question, Mr. Schu. We won't be long." Puck said in a clear, reassuring tone.

Tapping his watch with one finger, Mr. Schuester sent him a warning look before turning and exiting the room. The door closed behind him with a loud snick.

Puck crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Rachel without saying a word. Rachel narrowed her eyes and attempted to appear menacing.

Rachel knew the reason behind his displeasure. Well, maybe there wasn't just one reason. He'd obviously been displeased at the lineup for Burt and Carol's wedding intro. Added on top of the fact that he'd probably guessed her involvement in Karofsky's intervention, it would be physically impossible for him to not confront her about either matter.

Besides, his interrogatory stare always cracked her in record time. Rachel cut right to the chase.

Hands on her hips, Rachel returned his glare. "Noah, we are not going to argue about this. I'm not changing my mind, and I'm not going to ask Mr. Schuester to change the lineup. We're already pressed for time as it is."

"Rachel," Puck said in that usual husky tone that meant he was attempting to smother overwhelming emotion. He uncrossed his arms and mirrored her action, taking a step closer. "We're always doing the same thing in glee...putting the same people together. Why can't we mix it up once in a while?"

"Noah, sweetiepie, Finn and I are...sort of dating right now." Rachel confessed, internally wincing at Noah's flinch and darkening expression whenever she brought up her and Finn's casual dating relationship. He didn't need to know that they'd just broken up. Again. "Besides, and I don't mean this in any derogatory way, but Finn's the established leader of glee. It makes the most sense for him and I to go down the aisle for Carol's and Burt's wedding march."

He didn't argue that she was his girl, not Finn's. He didn't have that right anymore. They may have made out...along with a few other more in depth activities just short of sex...a handful of times since that encounter in the broom closet a few weeks back, but she'd emphasized time and time again that she was holding to his declaration of remaining separated. Unable to completely resist his charms–her own begrudging admittance–she wanted to continue on with a friends with benefits deal. But, she told him that she respected his decision. Just as he was starting to change his mind.

He'd never before had the opportunity to realize that he didn't just want the "no-strings" arrangement with Rachel. Unlike all the other girls he'd been with and was perfectly alright with similar circumstances, it felt weird having only certain parts of Rachel, having her be in the moment with him, yet forcefully remaining emotionally distant. It was as unfamiliar a feeling as being hit with a slushie in the face for the first time.

The song that Mr. Schu had forced them to sing during their Madonna week had never made much sense to him until this point. It was quite the reversal in roles for him, and he didn't like the sensation much at all.

When did he become such a girl? And when did Rachel start rationalizing like such a guy?

"You are walking down that aisle with me, Caroline. There's no question to it." Puck stated firmly, holding her gaze squarely.

"But, what about Finn?" Rachel asked in a quiet tone, still slightly stunned by Noah's assertiveness. It was about time.

"Let Finn walk by himself for all I care." Puck replied in a disinterested tone. "Satan can have him. She's already slept with him anyway."

"What?" Rachel asked in an incensed tone, ripping away from Puck's grasp on her shoulders. "When?"

"Remember when you told him you'd done it with Jesse, and he told you he'd chickened out?" Puck asked in explanation, walking up behind her and pulling her flush against his chest. "Well...you weren't the only one lying."

"You can't be serious!" Rachel exclaimed, fury snapping in her eyes as she tried to storm off, most likely to locate Finn and do some damage. Puck tightened his arms around Rachel and she huffed indignantly. "And to think I came clean with him about you, and he snubbed me for being unfaithful and gullible! Let me go! I'm going to walk right up to him and slap him in the face, repeatedly!" As she finished speaking, she began to struggle in earnest.

"Whoa, now, babe. I doubt he even knows what gullible means, and in any case, you aren't. And as for unfaithful, well that's his own damn fault for not being able to take care of you properly." Puck said in a relaxing tone, kissing the top of her head. "Besides, he doesn't have much room to talk."

Sagging against him, the fight leaving her, Rachel tilted her head back to look up at his face.

"I knew there was a reason why I chose you over him." Rachel commented dryly with a small smile, one of her hands patting the steel bands he had circled around her. She then carefully turned in his embrace, squeezing her arms up between them to circle them around his neck as she pecked him lightly on the lips. "You always take my side."

ooosooooo*oooaooooooo

I'm pretty sure that was the first time I attempted Finn's POV. How'd it go? Being that self-absorbed, yet turning a 180 to caring by the end of every episode really isn't as easy as it looks. I honestly don't know how they do it so often. Don't get me wrong, Finn isn't all that bad (meaning I don't hate him), and when I wrote that scene I didn't start out with the intent of hating on him, but he can come off as a real dense jerk from time to time and I couldn't help myself. As for the confession, I'm not talking about the one in "Furt", but rather the one at the end of "Special Education", when Finn blows up at Rachel.


	22. Entrapment and Glee Protests

Author's note: Alright, this chapter begins with my version of Burt and Carol's wedding. Considering the size of my last chapter, I couldn't fit these last few wedding scenes in. To cap off the last chapter, Finn and Rachel already had a blow up confrontation due to Rachel's confessing to making out with Puck. Rachel's only "dating" Finn to make Puck jealous, even though she and Puck have been making out on the side pretty much since he got back from juvie. Rachel already knows about Finn and Santana having sex. (In an imitation of the Glee announcer's voice) So, that's what you've missed on Protecting Berry.

Music suggestions: 'Marry you' by Glee Cast, 'If I could fall in love' by Lenny Kravitz.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Entrapment and Glee Protests

Puck gazed at his reflection in the mirror of one of the many makeshift dressing rooms provided by the church Burt and Carol were getting married in, frowning at the twisted mess that was otherwise known as a tie around his neck.

Hearing the clicking of heels on hardwood heading his direction, Puck immediately began to untangle the infernal contraption before any of the girls could witness the disaster of his tie-tying skills. His ears attuned to a familiar hum preceding the girl coming his way, and he turned his gaze to the knot in his hands as he began to tug in earnest.

"Hey, babe, could you help me with this? My mom insisted I wear the real thing." Puck queried in a frustrated tone, finally succeeding at pulling the poorly knotted tie from around his neck as the sound of heels were muted on carpet and a door clicked shut.

Turning from his reflection in the mirror, the words he'd been about to say froze halfway to his mouth as Rachel glided towards him, a vision in red with gold strappy heels.

Her bottom lip between her teeth self-consciously, Rachel tugged the tie from Puck's slack fingers.

"Aren't you going to tell me how pretty I look?" Rachel asked diminutively, reaching around his neck to pull up the collar of his white dress shirt. Sliding the black strip of fabric into place around his neck, Rachel finally met his gaze.

"I think I'm going to need a few minutes later on tonight to properly answer that question." Puck replied finally, his voice pitched low and gravelly, an eyebrow hitched upward suggestively. "Since we don't have that kind of time now, unfortunately, the short answer is...you look beautiful."

Smiling up at him brightly, Rachel looped the tie and finished knotting it, sliding it into its proper place. Folding his shirt collar back down, she then smoothed her hands along the tops of his shoulders, then turned him around and straightened out his jacket.

When she released him, Puck pivoted back around to face her. Leaning forward, he captured her lips for a brief, yet deep, kiss.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked, excitement lighting her tone when they broke apart.

"Let's do this." Puck answered affirmatively, holding his arm out for hers to loop through.

ooooaooooo*oooxoooooo*ooomooooooo

As it turned out, he could be reasonable to a certain point. He let up on the lineup at the beginning of their "Marry You" number. Rachel had been right. It wouldn't make any sense to swap at the beginning while Finn and Rachel were singing the first verse of the song. Besides, Kurt had put a lot of work into this wedding, and he deserved a little respect.

That was where his generosity ended, however.

His hands clenched into fists when Finn lifted Rachel off her feet and carried her to the front. Sure, it'd been choreographed that way, but Finn hadn't needed to look so smug. So, as a present to Burt and Carol, he didn't march down the aisle and go Death Star on Finn. He instead came up the aisle with Santana, as choreographed and approved by both Mr. Schu and Kurt, and he swapped out Rachel with Santana. Very surreptitiously and smooth, if he did say so himself.

And yeah, he totally knew what surreptitiously meant. He wasn't the only one doing the influencing in their relationship and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

So after they lined up at the front, finishing out the song as Burt and Carol danced up the aisle, his eyes drifted over to Rachel. Standing directly across from him, she returned his gaze, even going so far as to wink at him playfully. Smirking and sending a subdued suggestive leer her way after they turned to the front, the glee club wrapped up "Marry You".

If her reaction to Finn's infidelity was any indication, not to mention her openly flirting with him right in front of Finn, he was going to be getting a little action with a certain bridesmaid later tonight.

As Carol and Burt finished their vows and traded rings in a fashion that had the whole audience chuckling, himself included, the glee club procession led the way back down the aisle. When it came their turn, Puck held out his hand, gently clasping Rachel's hand as it slid into his without hesitation.

oooaoooooo*ooooxooooo*

It had been two parts instinctual and one part habitual when he invited Rachel over to help babysit after glee practice the Friday following Burt and Carol's wedding. And to see her face light up and hug him tightly in response...total bonus.

As Puck sat on the floor hours later, leaning against the couch and watching TV as Rachel tucked his little sister into bed, he really couldn't believe why he kept trying to distance Rachel from himself. His mother _loved _her, Ari worshiped Rachel like some kind of teen pop star, and she constantly blasted him with a confidence that he'd make something of himself after high school. He'd never had a girlfriend that was composed of that kind of trifecta before her. And what was he doing now? Playing house with her and enjoying it. How many more clues from God did he need?

There was only one problem: she wasn't his girlfriend. Of course, he was very good at getting the girl, and Finn was practically out of the picture.

All he needed was for Rachel to publicly break it off with Finn for good, and then he'd work on putting Puckleberry back together again. After Kurt had dropped the bomb concerning his transfer, Puck had turned that sense of failure he felt for not being able to protect the boy he used to toss in the dumpster on a daily basis towards Rachel. She hadn't mentioned anything about her new shadow, so he assumed she liked the attention. Urging her to break up with Finn for good was second on his list. Second only to recruiting a new member for glee, because if there was one thing Rachel loved, it was the glee club.

Having Mr. Schu pull him aside and ask for his help was just icing on the cake he'd already baked.

"Ari's asleep." Rachel whispered as she reentered the room, kneeling down in front of Puck with her hands on his knees and a pensive expression on her face. Opening his legs, Rachel leaned back against Puck's chest between his bent legs. "I still can't believe, that after everything, Kurt transferred to Dalton." It had been almost a week since Kurt's announcement. "I'm not saying I don't understand why, but it doesn't change the fact that...that I miss him."

"I know, babe. It hasn't really been the same in glee since he left." Puck agreed in a similar tone, kissing the top of her head and placing his arms around hers to pull her in tighter. They sat there in comfortable silence, watching the movie Rachel had picked out before putting Ari to bed.

"What are we going to do now?" Rachel asked in a lost tone awhile minutes later. "There's a Kurt-sized hole in glee with no one to fill it."

"I'm working on it." Puck answered resolutely.

"Just make sure it doesn't involve violence, Noah. I kind of like having you around." Rachel requested lightly, keeping her expression blasé when she angled her head to look up at him.

His eyes smiling into hers, he snaked his hands under hers to rest on her sides. "I have other attributes, Caroline."

"Oh, really?" Rachel asked innocently, mock confusion gracing her features. "What would those be?"

"Where are my hands?" Puck asked instead, waggling his fingertips just underneath her ribcage.

Rachel gasped scandalously. "You wouldn't!"

Grinning roguishly as a reply, he commenced with tickling her mercilessly, her peals of laughter like music to his ears.

oooonoooooo*oooeooooooo*ooooroooooo*

"_Glee needs _you _to be its ambassador." Mr. Schuester finished with a flourish, sitting forward in his chair._

"_More like its am-badass-ador." Puck replied in a musing tone. Mr. Schu nodded his head in agreement. "But what's in it for me?"_

"_You love the glee club." Mr. Schuester answered in a knowing tone. "We get a new member and we win...you'll get to keep doing what you love. And maybe impress a particular leading brunette...?" Mr. Schu finished, letting the thought sink in._

"_You can count on me, Mr. Schu." Puck replied without hesitation, his tone assertive._

Now here he was, four days later, stuck in a porta-potty. It was an unseasonably hot day and Noah Puckerman found out that karma did, in fact, exist.

There was no salvation in sight. At least he'd gotten to third base with Rachel Sunday after Temple.

He prayed. He prayed to any deity that would listen...good and evil alike.

He was dehydrated and hallucinating by the time Lauren Zizes happened by and rescued him. For a brief moment before his swimming vision cleared, he could have sworn that it was Rachel staring down at him, beautific smile and everything. That was part of the reason behind his first spoken words in over...God only knew how many hours...maybe even a whole day.

"Are you an angel?" Noah croaked in a weak tone, crouched in the upper most corner of the porta-potty.

Brushing his comment off with a scoff and a "Screw you", she then held a hand out and hauled him out of the stinky, dark, makeshift prison he'd been trapped in.

"Noah Puckerman..." Zizes trailed off in an assessing, analytical tone once they started walking back towards the main campus. "I believe we have a few terms of release to discuss."

ooowooooo*oooxoooooo*

"Where's Puckerman? I haven't seen him all day and I need him to get me a churro." Santana queried in a bored tone, examining her nails.

"My guess is he'd rather quit glee club than lose sectionals, and I can't blame him." Mercedes replied, turning to look up at Santana as she spoke.

Other negative comments about sectionals bounced around Will Schuester as Rachel stormed into the room, her arms crossed over her chest and a piece of duct tape over her mouth. The chatter silenced.

His tolerance level had just peaked.

Before Mr. Schuester could question her, however, Rachel's eyes swept over the other members. Pulling back an edge of the tape, Rachel asked in a prim tone, "Where's Puckerman?"

Shrugs and blank stares met her as she pressed the tape back into place with a small frown.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Mr. Schuester asked in a stressed out tone, fixing his tired gaze on her.

Pulling the tape back once again, she answered. "My talent isn't being appreciated in this club. So, I'm protesting."

Mr. Schuester's fingers clenched around the pile of sheet music in his hands. Steam almost began pouring from his ears when Rachel's eyes widened and she jolted out of her seat to a standing position.

Looking towards the door, his own eyes widened as Puck shuffled into the classroom, a girl from his Spanish class, Lauren Zizes, trailing in his wake.

"Dude, where've you been?" Artie asked, his head tilted to the side at Puck's grungy appearance.

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic, Rach?" Puck asked in a weak teasing tone, ignoring Artie's question by raising a finger to point at her mouth. "I told you that would just piss everyone off."

"Noah! Are you okay?" Rachel asked in a worried tone, ripping the tape off and throwing it to the floor as she rushed over to him. Cupping his cheeks between her hands, her nose wrinkled repugnantly. "What is that smell?"

Lauren Zizes spoke up. "I found him in a porta-potty."

Puck looked down at the floor as he elaborated. "I was trying to find Kurt's replacement for sectionals. A couple of the guys from the team locked me in there and tipped it. I was trapped in that porta-john for 24 hours. Until Zizes found me. So after she got me out...I asked her to join."

Patting his shoulder sympathetically, Rachel then stepped back. "I'm glad you're alright. But maybe you should go get cleaned up. You smell awful."

Stepping around Rachel, Mr. Schuester reached a hand out to Puck, a relieved smile accompanied his words. "Puck, nice work. We owe you one." Shaking his hand, Puck then turned and shuffled back out of the room, presumably towards the boys locker room. Mr. Schuester gestured for Rachel and their newest member to sit.

"Looks like we're back in business. Let's welcome our newest member, Lauren Zizes." Will paused for a moment for the applause to dissipate. His tone turned hard and disapproving. "Before we go any further, though, we need to have a serious discussion about sportsmanship. And teamwork."

oooooozoooo*oooeoooo*ooovoooooo

Leaning against the wall the afternoon after her failed glee protest, Rachel found herself lost in thought, staring at the boy that had been her first crush, first love interest, as he exchanged books at his locker.

From the first lines of "You're the one that I want" pouring out of his mouth like candy for her ears, she'd been smitten with an infatuation that had taken months to erode and wither away. All the illusions she'd painted of the life they could have together, all the times she'd chosen to overlook his flaws, all the chances she gave him when he broke her heart...they'd helped shape her into the person she was today. For all that Noah had healed the broken pieces inside of her, Finn was the one that continuously returned to the battlefield and knocked her back a few steps, constantly making her question herself and how she appeared to the rest of the world.

Finn had been her first real kiss. A stolen moment on a picnic blanket in an abandoned auditorium. A moment that had been her most happiest moment to that date as well as one of her most heartbreaking when he'd ran off stage. Back to his perfect girlfriend. The template for their entire courtship.

Santana's barbed insult barely even registered as her gaze fell to the floor, tears bubbling to the surface unbidden.

She'd never really felt as if he would keep something so important to her hidden. It shouldn't have surprised her that she wouldn't even discover the news from the original source, but from the one man that, at the beginning of her sophomore year, was throwing slushies in her face like a morning ritual. From the man that morphed from one of her leading tormentors into one of the most kind-hearted, protective, _honest_ people that she knew. The one person on this planet that she loved more than her daddies.

The one person that had snuck up behind her while she wasn't looking. Touching her shoulder gently, Puck leaned in close to her ear and asked in a concerned tone, "You okay?"

"Weren't you supposed to change?" Rachel asked as a faint odor wafted into her nostrils.

"Can't leave school grounds while I'm under probation and I don't have any other clothes here." Puck answered matter-of-factly with a shrug as Rachel turned to face him. "So, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, Noah. Don't worry about it." Rachel replied, her gaze falling to her shoes.

"Just break it off with him, Rach. You can't let him treat you like that." Puck said in a harsh whisper, pulling her chin up. "You know I've never done anything like that to you. You know all about my reputation and how many girls I've been with. It isn't healthy what he did. It's disrespectful, and you know it." Yanking her out into the congested hallway, he pointed her in Finn's direction and gave her a gentle nudge. "Now that it's all out in the open, do something about it. Break up with him for good before I break his face for insulting your honor or whatever and get sent back to juvie."

"Noah! You promised!" Rachel hissed, rooting herself to the spot, swiveling her upper body to poke him in the chest.

"Do what I said, and we won't have to worry about it." Puck threw back at her, putting his hands on her shoulders to turn her back around. Inching her forward by picking her up and setting her back down when she refused to move, Rachel froze like a deer caught in the headlights when Finn glanced up at her with a look of confusion.

"Don't worry, babe. I've got your back." Puck encouraged her, crossing his arms over his chest as he greeted Finn with a flick of his chin.

As Rachel walked up to him somberly, Finn snuck a quick glare Puck's way before focusing on Rachel. "Rachel, look... I'm sorry about what I said before. I was just upset about what you did and I overreacted. I was thinking that maybe later we could..."

"No, Finn." Rachel said definitively, interrupting him and slicing her arm through the air. "You were right. We don't belong together anymore. We shouldn't have started dating again in the first place. We are totally different people, from totally different worlds, with nothing to bridge the gap. You need to find a girl that can be exactly as you want her to be and I need...I need to find my way without you. So...goodbye Finn." With those parting words, Rachel turned on her heel and walked away from him.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn called out to her retreating back. She didn't listen.

"Just let her go, man. It's what she wants." Puck retorted, stepping into Finn's path and shoving Finn back when he tried to follow her.

"Easy for you to say when you're the one she's turning to." Finn bit out scathingly, shoving Puck hard.

Stumbling back a few steps, he resisted the urge to punch his past-tense best friend in the face. "Hey, she broke up with me, too, remember?"

"Whatever, man. Thanks for stealing another one of my girlfriends." Finn snapped irritably as he snatched his backpack off the floor, relenting as he took off in the direction opposite Rachel.

It wasn't always easy being a badass in love with the gleek queen. But it had its moments.

Puckleberry was now back on the playing field.

ooowooozoo*ooocooooxooo*

So there! Rachel broke up with Finn, and we had all kinds of Puckleberry interaction! Alright, I've got a question for you all. When I started writing this, as you might recall, I had Santana and Matt together. But now we've gotten to the point in the show where we find out that Santana is a lesbian. My question is this: should I go with the show...or go my own way? Should I bring Matt back and they start up where they left off? Should I make her bi like Brittany, and she has conflicting feelings over Matt and Brittany? I have my own ideas, but I'd like to know what you think on the matter. That's it for now.


	23. Custody Rights and Fed Up Divas

Author's notes: Oh my God! I am spending way too much time on this episode! What happened to the days when I actually moved forward through time in one chapter, lol? I've devoted four chapters to two episodes. That's crazy. Especially considering all the catching up I need to do! This isn't the first season finale I've been given to catch my ass up with the show. Seriously. But now I've got a new notebook computer. Maybe that'll help.

Music suggestions: 'Not strong enough' by Apocalyptica (feat. Brent Smith), 'I don't wanna be here' by Jag Star, 'Double trouble' by Jack and White, 'Valerie' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Custody Rights and Fed Up Divas

The lunch bell rang, warning students to be either in the cafeteria or their next class. Sulking in a dark corner of the auditorium furthest from the stage, Puck propped his feet up on the seat in front of him and slouched further into his seat. Onstage in front of him, Rachel plucked at the piano keys, occasionally humming a few random notes.

On the one hand, he knew how important singing was to her. He understood almost implicitly how hurt she'd been by not getting any solos for sectionals. At the same time, he could not get why she was being such a bad sport. He _never_ got any solos. Hell, this was, like, the first time anyone besides her and Finn had been selected to headline the act. And she was what, pissed, that out of the three competitions and countless performances in front of audiences, she wasn't going to stand at the front of the stage and bedazzle everyone for one? How many more shows and competitions were they going to participate in before they graduated?

It wasn't like she wasn't going to go out after high school and be the most famous of them all anyway. For the rest of them, this was their fifteen minutes in the limelight. She was going to get the full length two-hour feature. She really had no reason to be so upset.

She was being more than a little selfish. Plus, in addition to the colossal failure of his recruitment strategy that almost made him look like a _complete_ ass as well as literally had his ass kicked, the fact that he still smelled like a porta-potty even after two days, _and_ that his sister woke him up at three-thirty in the morning the night before because of a nightmare, Puck wasn't in any mood to be humoring anyone's dramatic tendencies.

In fact, he was really tempted to pick a fight with someone.

Which was how he'd ended up in the auditorium. It was usually a place he could go to calm down, a place he could go and not have to worry about about people thinking he'd lost his edge. It was also usually empty.

He let Rachel have the choir room after their breakup. The auditorium was supposed to be his.

His foot began tapping restlessly against the seat in agitation as he debated finding another place to brood for the next 28 minutes or storming up to the stage a la Rachel and argue over custody rights. He'd been about to drop his feet to the floor, a decision in mind, when Kurt walked into view from backstage. Intrigued, he relaxed back into his seat and waited.

Karofsky must have just snuck out for Mickey D's. For that reason alone would Kurt venture onto school grounds. That meant Kurt had fifteen, maybe twenty minutes for whatever he'd come to discuss with Rachel. And it had to be important, sneaking onto campus in full Dalton uniform. Well, _diva_ important, anyway. The scale of measurement tended to waver when it came to girls like Kurt and Rachel.

Coming around to the front of the piano, Rachel selected a song from the round speaker set Kurt had set on the piano and walked to the front of the stage. Which could only mean one thing.

Music began to from the speakers. Rachel started singing microseconds later.

It wasn't until she got to the chorus that he recognized the song. Another Madonna number. Between her and Lady Gaga, when it came to song choice, the girls of the glee club were giving them quite the workout. One of the bad things that came with being in the gender minority. Leaning his head on his bent arm, his body gravitated forward in the seat towards her voice.

Somehow, just like it always did, Rachel's melodic voice made the anger and frustration surrounding him ebb away to a more controllable level.

ooowoooo*ooouooooo*

Being at sectionals only magnified Rachel's melancholy. Santana was constantly on her, dancing around her and rubbing salt in both the solo and Finn wounds. They were allowed a few minutes of free time before they were to report to their assigned green room, and Rachel still wasn't sure if the snarky, demeaning cheerleader was doing it on purpose, or if fate was pushing them together at every turn. It was a steady barrage of "Finn did this for me after." or "When we win this competition, you may never get another solo ever again." from the moment she stepped foot off the bus.

Noah came to her rescue shortly after they were settled into their green room, corralling her into a candy run for their newest member. Striding forward with purpose to the concessions, Rachel made it her mission to make at least one person that wasn't out to get her happy.

So maybe she got a little too enthusiastic in her frustration when the attendant informed her of their lack of Raisinets. Seriously, the one candy she requested was the one they didn't have.

She wasn't sure on whether to be happy or meltdown when Kurt appeared at her side, catching her outburst and responding accordingly.

"Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place and she won't go on unless she gets her damn candy!" Rachel complained in a stressed tone, venting on Kurt and his innocent taunt.

Directing his gaze to the floor and pursing his lips together in an expression of Rachel's crazed exclamation, Kurt said nothing.

"She's...a warm body." Rachel explained in a more subdued tone, sounding contrite. She changed the subject. "So...did you get your solo?"

"Sadly, no." Kurt replied in a somber tone, a forced smile on his lips.

"Wow." Rachel uttered flatly after a pregnant pause. "If _you_ didn't get a solo, then they must be very good. We are doomed." Rachel lamented in a gloomy tone.

Kurt once again let his gestures speak for him as his eyes widened and he looked at her with a "did you really just say that?" look.

"I'm sorry, that was selfish." Rachel apologized, recognizing the look and correcting her attitude. Not counting her recent attitude, she'd actually gotten better at her social self-centeredness. "I meant to say, wow. That really sucks. I'm sure you were really good."

"I was." Kurt responded without pause. "I mean, I think I was. Being in the Warblers has brought into question everything I thought about myself. They're great, but they don't really appreciate my individuality as much as you guys did."

Reaching across the bar, Rachel closed the distance between their hands. Squeezing Kurt's hand, Rachel said with emotion thick in her voice, "Don't let them take away who you are, Kurt. Being who you are is why I was so jealous of you in glee."

Releasing his hand, Rachel gestured at the seats in front of them. Kurt stared at her with an expression of utter shock on his face, as if really seeing her for the first time. With a nod, they both sat down facing each other. "So, do you miss us?" Rachel questioned in way of subject change.

"I can't help but feel like I let you guys down." Kurt blurted out unexpectedly, surprising both himself as well as the brunette across from him. "By leaving."

"Kurt, you weren't safe at McKinley anymore. We all get that. Even _I_ get that." Rachel stated reassuringly, bringing a grateful smile to Kurt's face.

"How come you weren't this nice to me when I was your teammate?" Kurt questioned in a teasing manner.

"Because you were my only real competition!" Rachel replied in a similar teasing tone, leaning forward as if speaking of national secrets.

"Well yeah. True." Kurt agreed in a mumbled tone, making Rachel burst out laughing. Reaching out with his arms open for her, Rachel crossed the space and hugged Kurt tightly. Releasing each other, they both sat back in their seats, a light-hearted air settling over the duo.

"By the way...how's "Puck"? I heard he got himself into some trouble with the football team not too long ago." Kurt segued, putting emphasis on Puck's name. Leaning on one hand, he stared at her intently.

"How did you hear..." Rachel began to question, trailing off at his quelling expression. "Nothing too bad. Just a few bruises. Aren't you going to ask me about Finn? Especially since I just found out about his indiscretion with Santana?"

"Wait, you mean you didn't know about that?" Kurt asked dubiously. Before she could answer, he waved his hand in the air with a flourish. "No. Everyone knows he is _so_ last season. Back to Puck. Are you two back together yet?"

Rachel's jaw dropped and her head slipped off of the hand she'd been propped up on.

"What?" Kurt asked in an unrepentant tone, frowning at her perturbed expression and attitude. "I don't have time to be subtle and beat around the bush like I used to." Leaning forward, he prodded her with a teasing nudge to her knee. "Now come on, Rachel. Dish. Is he really as good in bed as legend touts him?"

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed in an affronted tone, her eyes widening at his candor. "That is totally inappropriate..." Meeting his unyielding gaze, her eyes shied away and she relented, nodding her head affirmatively.

"Oh my God! You dirty slut!" Kurt said scandalously, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

Rachel gasped in mock self-righteous indignation before she burst into a fit of giggles. "Take that back!" Rachel hissed in a recriminating tone, smacking Kurt's arm, her eyes dancing with mirth as she leaned back in her seat.

"You're known to have had multiple "relations" with Noah Puckerman, known by all as a notorious man-slut. That, in turn, makes you a slut by association." Kurt explained in rapid succession, shrugging one shoulder in a "what can you do?" kind of way.

"Stop saying that! I am not!" Rachel protested with conviction. "Sure, we've made out a few times since he got out, but we haven't actually..." At this, she paused to glance around furtively as she leaned in closer to Kurt and lowered her voice. "...slept together since before he went to juvie. Much to my neglected girl parts' dismay." she finished in a frustrated mumble and a pout.

Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth as soon as she finished speaking, a muffled squeak escaping.

It was Kurt's turn to be stunned into silence, his eyes wide as saucers.

"I can't believe I just said that out loud." Rachel admitted, once she removed her hand.

"You really have gone all the way with him." Kurt stated in a serious tone, as if he hadn't actually believed it until she admitted it out loud. A hint of longing curiosity entered his eyes. "What was it like? Doing it with someone that's special to you?"

"Totally worth the wait." Rachel admitted without hesitation, a small smile that lit her up from within as she reminisced. "I miss being in a relationship with him."

Kurt began to ask another question when Blaine walked up to them and gently touched Kurt's elbow. "We're about to start lining up." Blaine said softly in an apologetic tone, looking over at Rachel and nodding his head in greeting.

"Thanks, Rachel." Kurt said as he rose from his seat. He picked up her hand and squeezed. "It was fun catching up with you. We should do it again sometime."

"That would be great." Rachel replied genuinely, returning the affectionate squeeze before he walked away. Sitting quietly in thought for a few moments, Rachel then turned her attention towards the nearest concessions worker. "No, I didn't forget! Raisinets, now!"

oooowoooo*ooocoooooo*

"This is the best green room ever!" Lauren murmured conversationally to Puck, looking on at the scene unfolding in front of them as she popped Raisinet after Raisinet into her mouth.

Puck barely registered her voice as Rachel laid into Finn, lashing out at him verbally, in Hebrew, about his one night stand with Santana. He was wondering when it would come back up. Rachel had been unusually quiet about the whole matter. Up until now.

It would seem that something else had been hidden from her.

"You told Kurt? Tell me, Finn. Am I the only one you didn't tell the truth to?" Rachel asked in an accusatory tone, glaring down at Finn with an intensity that would have made his mom proud. "He was surprised that I hadn't known. Who else? Who else did you tell?"

"I...I'm pretty sure I didn't tell Kurt anything." Finn stammered in his usual bumbling confused tone.

Oh crap. Finn had told _him_ first. He'd told Quinn. And the news had probably traveled down the rest of proverbial glee phone tree before the end of the school day. This was so going to come back to him. It'd most likely result in Rachel berating him for not telling her sooner.

And not in a good way.

Mercedes was the one to speak next. "No, that would be me. I told Kurt."

"You told Mercedes?" Rachel exclaimed belligerently. Puck could tell she was seconds away from stamping her foot and going full-blown Rachel crazy.

"No, that was me." Quinn said, chipping in her two cents. "I think it was Brittany that told me first. Or maybe Puck."

At that admission, Rachel redirected her glare right at him.

"Yeah, it was me." Puck admitted in a contrite tone, turning his gaze to the floor.

"Anyone else?" Rachel asked in an incensed tone, sweeping her gaze over the entire room.

"Santana told me all about it." Brittany piped in cheerfully. "I told Artie. And Mike. Oh, and Tina since she was standing right there next to Mike when I told him."

"So I'm the only one that didn't know?" Rachel asked in a low angry voice.

"Pretty much." Tina mumbled in a barely audible tone, studying a magazine with an intense focus.

Rachel's face turned a worrysome shade of red. Then she produced a sound he'd hadn't personally heard since she'd confronted him on resuming his slushing on her over a year ago. She growled.

"You see? That's exactly why I didn't tell you. You get scary when you're angry." Finn said after a lengthy silence filled the room.

"Face it, Rupaul. You're a blabbermouth and nobody likes you." Santana remarked casually, twisting around in her chair to face Rachel. A bragging, pretentious smirk that was the Latina's trademark stared up at Rachel. "I'm taking over your world. I got your man. Then, I got your other man. And to top it all off, I got the female solo slot in competition. We win this, and we probably won't even need you and your diva drama anymore."

With a move that he'd personally taught her, Rachel pulled back her right hand and punched Santana's smirk right off of her face.

Cursing rapidly in Spanish, Santana stood up, preparing to retaliate. Flinging out curses of her own in Hebrew, Rachel was already on the warpath, climbing swiftly over the back of the chair Santana had just been sitting in.

In a move that was quick, even for Finn, Finn was on his feet at plucking Rachel off of Santana, just as they came within striking distance. Swinging out her fists, Rachel punched at thin air. Taking some initiative of his own, Puck lunged out of his chair and pulled Santana to his chest as she made to charge after a retreating Finn and struggling Rachel, banding his arms around her and backing away in the opposite direction.

"I refuse to mindlessly harmonize in the background as she steals my spotlight! There is no way I'm going on stage with her! Or Finn!" Rachel yelled in outrage, still attempting to escape Finn's embrace by kicking out with her feet and fists.

"Two subs. I'm not going out there with Brittany." Artie said in an embittered tone, pointing his finger at Brittany.

"Me either." Tina chimed in, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at a clueless Mike.

Puck was fairly certain Santana had just put a curse on his happy place, her clenched fists getting a little too close to the danger zone when Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Enough!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed in a booming voice. It had the desired effect of stilling everyone where they sat or stood. "Listen to yourselves. I'm ashamed of you. Think back to this time last year. You had nothing! In this room...no set list, no choreography, and no chance in hell at winning. But you did win. Because you did it together. I don't care if you guys hate each other. Just go out there, and sing together. I want you to go out there and remind yourselves that you're not alone."

Before he could chastise them any further, the lights blinked off and on rapidly, signaling for them to get to the stage.

Slowly, Puck released his hold around Santana. Without saying a word, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the floor. Santana's equivalent of chagrin. It seemed that everyone else in the room had a proper dose as well, as Mr. Schu clapped his hands together and hustled them out the door.

oosooooooo*ooouoooooo*ooooxoooooo

She couldn't believe it. Well, she couldn't believe a few things actually. Mainly, Rachel was stunned that they'd tied with the Warblers. Weren't there rules against that sort of thing? The point of the competition in the first place was to narrow down the playing field for regionals. Only so many slots remained. How would the regionals planners fit them all in?

All things aside, she was happy that they'd made it and were moving on to the next round. Leaning against the window, Rachel took in the scenery whizzing past as their bus cut its way through the darkness. It was late, and a hush had fallen over all the bus's occupants as a few of them tried to catch some sleep.

"That was quite a scene you put on back there." Puck commented in a hushed tone, sitting down next to her and draping his arm across the back of the seat.

"I don't know what came over me." Rachel admitted quietly, rolling her head across the back of the seat to glance his direction. She could barely make out his features in the almost complete darkness. "It all just bubbled up inside of me...and I reacted. I was wrong, but I'm not sorry." Rachel concluded with conviction.

"You shouldn't be. Satan has been a real bitch to you. She deserved everything you gave her." Puck declared earnestly. Leaning in, he touched his forehead to hers and brought his arm down to her shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Caroline."

"Thanks, Noah." Rachel replied in a humble tone, a small smile appearing.

"Besides. You going all Death Star on Santana? Totally hot. It's definitely going into the top five best memories of all time." Puck confessed in an incorrigible tone.

oooaooooo*ooocooooo*ooomoooo

That's it for this episode. No, really! I'm really going to try and pick up the pace from here on out. In other news, I just could not help myself. I know it's unrealistic, but I just _had_ to have Rachel punch Santana. Besides, don't you think that, at some point, Puck would try to teach Rachel some self-defense? And that train of thought all started with a recent viewing of Crossroads. You know, the scene with Mimi teaching Kit how to throw a proper punch? Anyway...hope you enjoyed!


	24. Song Selection and Football Brawls

Author's note: I'll tell you what..."Sue Sylvester Shuffle" was one of my favorites of season two. I had so many ideas based on this episode, I couldn't fit them all into one chapter! It didn't help my posting any faster, what with my nitpicking which country songs I wanted Puck and Rachel to squabble over in my song selection scene. See my note at the end of the chapter for extra information on that. And in case you get curious about Puck's idle strumming and talk of writing songs, I'm talking about "Pretending". This is approximately the time I'm going to say he starts writing it. And yes, I'm totally giving Puck most of the credit for that song.

Music suggestions: 'Need you now' by Glee Cast, 'Don't you wanna stay' by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Country Song Selection and Football Brawls

Idling picking at his guitar, taking advantage of the empty rehearsal room, Puck inwardly started violently when Rachel stormed into the room out of nowhere. Years of practice with an average maturity level of six within the football team's ranks had taught him to conceal any visible reaction related to fear.

"You must sing a country song with me. There is a serious lack of this genre in glee, and it is our responsibility to give this under-appreciated genre a voice." Rachel stated with a flourish, coming to a halt five feet away from him.

"You could always ask Finn for help. He _is_ your co-captain, isn't he?" Puck asked snidely, returning his attention back to the guitar in his hands. Writing a song was a lot harder than it looked, and if he waited until it was finished to present it to Rachel as an attempt to win her back...he was going to be frustrated and alone for a very long time. It wasn't really her fault, but every time he looked at her he got angry at himself. Almost a month had gone by since sectionals and Rachel broke it off with Finn, and a bunch of nothing had changed between them.

After a reluctant pause that involved her glancing down at her shoes, she spoke in a quiet tone. "Finn refuses to help me."

"Still bitter over the breakup?" Puck asked with a faint smirk, disinterest in Finn's actual well-being clear in his tone. "For someone who can't keep a girlfriend without breaking up with her at least three times, he sure does go all catty girl PMS-ing when the girl breaks it off with him first."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel clasped her hands in front of her and sidled in closer. "I could really use your help with this, Noah. I think you'd be much better suited to such a project anyway."

"Why would you say that?" Puck asked curiously, his idle strumming fading to silence as his fingers laid flat across the strings and he turned his gaze up to her.

"You're kidding, right?" Rachel asked dubiously, a confident stare directed his way. "Country music is about expressing inner pain, misunderstanding, and heartbreak. And you have much more experience with all three than Finn ever will."

"Alright. How does this side project benefit me?" Puck asked, sitting his guitar aside to fold his arms over his chest. "What do I get out of doing this for you?"

"Well, you'll seriously benefit from the refresher one-on-one coaching you'll get from me as we work together." Rachel supplied enthusiastically, pulling her twisted-together fingers up to her chest excitedly. She sighed audibly and raised her eyes to the ceiling when her enthusiasm didn't carry over to Noah. He should know that these practices would most likely go in a direction similar to those previous. Reclined on her bed attached at the mouth. Obviously he'd need more convincing this time around. "And you'll get to rub it in Finn's face that you're singing a duet with me...and likely sound much better in the process. Did I mention you'll be singing it with me?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Puck trailed off, sitting forward eagerly. "When do we start?"

ooaoooosooo*oooeooooooo*oooroovooo

"Absolutely not! We are _not_ singing that song." Rachel exclaimed in an exasperated tone, shaking her head from her perch on the piano bench ten minutes later.

"What's wrong with Toby Keith?" Puck asked belligerently. She'd shot down his last two suggestions as well. He really didn't have any room to talk, though. He'd shot down _all_ of hers. He was _not_ singing Shania Twain, Taylor Swift, or Reba McEntire. Even if Vince Gill was the male vocalist with Reba's duet. No one else would recognize either artist anyway.

"First off," Rachel began, ticking off her reasons on her fingers. "It is not a duet compatible song. Second, its context is inappropriate for a classroom setting. Third, even if I were able to, I would refuse to sing about less talk and more action!" Rachel fired off in a rant.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Puck said in a deadpan tone, meeting and holding her gaze. "What an absurd idea, asking you to shut your mouth and just have sex with me."

"Noah, please." Rachel said after gaping for a few shock-filled breaths. Her tone then filled with light-hearted reproach. "I know it's difficult for you, but if you could just focus. Right here." As she said this, she circled her finger around to indicate the entire choir room. "Maybe we can talk about the sex later. _After_ we've decided on a proper song."

Puck grumbled and slouched further into his chair. He wasn't going to let her forget about the sex comment.

"So I suppose Wynonna Judd and Clint Black's "A Bad Goodbye" would be off the table as well as the Reba and Vince Gill duet, considering their similarities?" Rachel suggested in a downtrodden tone, twisting the hem of her skirt idly.

"It's not bad, I guess. Probably a little too old-school for our generation, though." Puck negotiated, attempting positivity. "Maybe something a little more modern. Something like..." At this, he picked up his guitar and strummed the opening notes to "Don't you wanna stay" by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. Softly, he sang. "_I really hate to let this moment go...touching you skin, and your hair falling slow...when a goodbye kiss feels like this..._"

"_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast...don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last."_ Rachel sang quietly after a few beats, and he skipped ahead to play what would be her verse. She quieted hesitantly without finishing her verse. Reading her body language, Puck stopped playing and waited for Rachel to speak again. "That might be a little too...serious for us to sing together." Rachel finally said, sighing deeply at her pause in selecting an appropriate word. More like it was too close to home.

Shrugging his compliance, he held onto his guitar loosely and waited for her next suggestion, considering the back and forth game they'd been playing for the past twenty minutes.

Rachel perked up all of a sudden, a gleam in her eyes. "How do you feel about Lady Antebellum?" Rachel asked.

ooooxooooo*oozoooooo*oomooooo*

Four days later, they were up in front of the glee club, plus an additional overly judgmental football team, preparing to sing "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. After being beaten down and locked in a porta-potty, he tried to avoid such team-wide confrontations, and if it would have been anyone other than Rachel, he just might have flat out refused Mr. Schu's request.

But this was Rachel. He wasn't about to let her down. Not to mention he was damned proud of that snotty comment and glare she directed in the football team's general vicinity as she led the way to the front of the class.

Standing off just to her left, he began to play.

Coach Beiste's words were still trying to make sense in his brain, properly distracting his case of stage anxiety as Rachel sang the opening lines.

At the sound of her voice, the rest of the classroom faded away, his attention focused in on Rachel and the song.

ooooaoooo*oooorooooooo*oowoooooo

Working on the famous Lady Antebellum song with Puck had been four of the brightest days of her life in quite some time. She'd definitely made the right choice, gladly accepting the momentarily flash of inspiration that had hit her at the end of their frustrating song selection meeting. He really did have an excellent voice, and Mr. Schuester was a fool not to utilize Noah's talent for singing lead more often.

And by more often, she meant more than never.

She couldn't be more proud of him. Especially considering how they were singing alone in front of the entire Neanderthal squad that made up the rest of the Titans football team. He'd never mentioned it, but she could tell how much it bothered him, by not only being wholeheartedly rejected but being beaten up and receiving treatment that he used to dole out himself. She'd overheard Sam's recount of Noah's confrontation with Karofsky in the locker room after the game the previous Friday to Quinn before rehearsal had begun the following Monday. He'd had to have been seriously upset to both endanger his probation and his personal safety in such a manner.

She had to admit, though, he really did know how to turn a phrase. He always had been quick with those one-liners.

When Mr. Schuester had inquired about their country duet project, she'd been sort of surprised. They'd spent most of the time rehearsing it in her basement den and his living room. Only yesterday had they gotten the band together to practice the full quality of sound. They hadn't even planned to go to Mr. Schuester about performing it until the following week.

As they settled into the harmonized chorus of the song, looking at faces in varying degrees of disbelief, unwilling acceptance, and pleasure, Rachel decided that she was glad Mr. Schuester had figured it out on his own.

When the song ended, and the final notes of the music faded into silence, she looked up at Noah to find him already staring at her with an affectionate grin on his face. Unable to suppress a matching bright smile, Rachel beamed back at him as the applause from the audience in front of them tapered off.

And then Azimio had to go and ruin the moment by making that derogatory comment. At first, Noah didn't respond, merely dropped her gaze and calmly pulled his guitar strap over his head.

She stared at his actions with a wary eye. Rachel knew there was no way he was going to take the mature route and just let that one slide. Especially after what had just happened with Artie not fifteen minutes previous.

What surprised her more than his sudden lunge towards Azimio with his guitar brandished as a club wasn't his almost collision with her or the fact that he was willing to destroy his only guitar by bashing it over Azimio's head, but her own response by charging in after him. She hadn't thought about her own safety at all. She hadn't even realized how affronted and angry she was on his behalf even as Sam was struggling to hold her back, her hands and feet flying as she screamed curses and attempted to make just one of her punches or kicks connect.

It wasn't until the fight had been broken up by Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste and the fight had drained out of her that she realized just how foolish, not to mention ineffective, her contribution to the confrontation would have been. But it was worth it when Noah pulled her under his shoulder and squeezed her in a one-armed hug and whispered his laughing, cajoling thoughts on the matter in her ear.

"I appreciate your backup, Caroline, and I know just how effective your left hook is, but when another football brawl breaks out...just leave it to us Neanderthals, alright?"

oooaooooo*ooowoooooo*ooocooonoo*

"So, do you think Rachel and Puck are back together again?" Tina asked, her question directed at the entire group consisting of her, Artie, Mike, and Brittany. Her head rested on Mike's shoulder as they walked down the hall, his arm over her shoulders and her left hand twisting the belt loop closest to her on his pants. Brittany walked behind Artie, pushing him through the crowd.

"I don't think so. They've never really been the type to hide their "affections"." Mike said wryly, putting air quotations around the final word, answering his girlfriend's question.

"Yeah, but didn't you see the way he was looking at her throughout the song?" Tina argued, a slight frown scrunching up her forehead. "And the way she reacted to Azimio's taunt? Not to mention the song choice."

"Yeah, that was kind of..." Artie said, trailing off as he tried to think of an appropriate word.

"Hopeful? Longing? Romantic? Supportive?" Brittany suggested, as if rattling off words from a thesaurus.

"Yes, actually." Artie replied, surprise leeching into his two word response.

"I was reading Mercedes's texts to Kurt over her shoulder after the fight broke up." Brittany supplied after a few moments of stunned silence.

Realization and a few dawning "Oh's" chorused around the group.

"I think we should ask for some clarification on the matter." Tina suggested half a minute later, picking up the thread from her earlier thoughts.

"On whether or not their dating again?" Artie asked in an ambivalent tone, as if he thought of it as a bad idea.

"No." Tina replied impudently, rolling her eyes. "I meant if we should talk to Kurt about the parameters of the bet. I mean, what if Rachel and Puck, for some wild reason, decide that they want to keep their relationship on the down low? There could be two different winners. We need to know if we're going with the date they actually get back together or the date they publicly admit to it."

"She's got a point." Mike agreed, turning his head to place a light peck to her lips when she lifted her head to smile at him for his being on her side.

Laying her head back down, Tina continued speaking, uncertainty rising in her tone. "Kurt is still in charge of the betting pool, right?"

Brittany shrugged. Mike blankly looked down to Artie. Artie sighed exasperatedly when he realized they were all looking to him for the answer. "This has gotten way out of hand." Artie commented to himself. Pulling out his phone, he typed in a quick text to Mercedes.

ooooowooooo*oooxooooooo*

As I was writing this chapter, I realized I was waxing on for too long in the song selecting scene. So, I cut it down to a more appropriate length. If you want to read the section I cut out, check it out in my little side Protecting Berry project, Protecting Berry Excerpts. I plan to post it right after I post chapter 24. I also give you the full list of songs considered and mentioned in both the extended scene as well as this chapter. If you're at all interested, that is, lol!


	25. The Puckelberry Shuffle

Author's note: I don't know how any one else feels about this, but I was seriously miffed when I discovered they'd gotten rid of Sam. I was like "Sheesh! A glee club _can_ have more than 12 characters, you know!" And Sam had an awesome voice, too. So, in retaliation, not only am I going to keep Sam in _my_ story, but I'm also going to bring back Matt. So, be on the lookout, you all! Matt will be back within the next three to five chapters, depending on how I can believably work him back into the rotation.

Music suggestions: 'She's not there' by Glee Cast, 'Defy you' by The Offspring, 'Some kind of wonderful' by Grand Funk.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

The Puckelberry Shuffle

"Noah!" Rachel called out when Mr. Schuester dismissed the club. Puck stepped out of the flow of traffic leaving the classroom, now doubled in size due to the football team's rush to exit the room, and turned inquisitively to look at Rachel. "Do you have a minute?"

Grimacing, Puck looked down at the floor before looking back up at Rachel regretfully. "There's kind of something I need to do right now. And it can't wait."

Damn Finn. Somehow, he always worked his way inbetween him and Rachel.

"Oh." Rachel uttered in a disappointed tone. She then reached one hand out and laced her fingers through his. "How about later? Maybe you could stop by. My dads are going out for their monthly anniversary dinner tonight, and I thought that maybe we could...talk."

Staring down at their linked hands, Puck recalled the last time she'd reached out and held his hand like she was now. The expression on her face was the same. The tone of her voice was the same. Even the way their hands and fingers lined up.

If any of those clues were alluding to what he thought they were alluding to...the talk she was referring to might actually be that sex discussion she mentioned earlier. And knowing her, there actually would be a talk involved.

But...if he played his cards right...they just might get back together tonight. Both in the boyfriend/girlfriend sense as well as the physical sense. Because if there was one stipulation about having sex with Rachel, it was that it was only going to be had if they were in a serious and stable, exclusive relationship.

Not that he wasn't being exclusive to Rachel already. He'd been whipped for quite some time now.

Screw Finn. His original plan had been to make up with Finn, maybe hang out and stay up all night playing Halo like they used to. If they wanted to win this championship game, he and Finn needed to get it together. Like "bro" together. But they didn't need to hang out right then as soon as they made up. Rachel was more important.

She would always be more important.

"Sure, babe. What time would you like for me to stop by?"

ooooeooooo*ooovoooooo*ooozooooooo

When Puck woke up the next day to Rachel shoving him onto the floor and hissing at him in an undertone to hide under the bed, Puck had a bad feeling about the day ahead.

He was kind of disappointed when the night didn't actually end with them naked in bed. But, the night hadn't been a total loss. Puckelberry was back on the bandwagon once again.

No romantic words or poetic declarations were used in the process. He just flat-out asked her if she wanted to get back together. She said yes. And that's all there was to it.

It had been long overdue, and he would have been a complete ass to completely ignore the opportunity she'd laid out for him. He also thought it earned him bonus points for suggesting they shouldn't rush the whole sex aspect of their on-again relationship.

In fact, it earned him just about everything but the actual final act. It also earned him his first sleepover with Rachel since their breakup. Which is how he ended up half-naked, barely half-awake, and trying not to breathe too deeply as he squeezed in under Rachel's bed as her dad, Leroy, knocked on the door and bent his head in around the door to wish her a good morning and to make sure she was awake.

"Good morning, daddy." Rachel greeted cheerily, if perhaps a touch too brightly.

"You stayed up too late last night and overslept your morning workout, didn't you?" Leroy taunted lightly, catching her guilty tone and thankfully misinterpreting it.

"Sorry, daddy. Gone With The Wind was on TMC last night, and I just couldn't turn it off." Rachel supplied, ducking her head guiltily.

"Just as long as you don't make a habit out of it, sweetie." Leroy chastised. "Better start getting ready soon. School starts in an hour and a half."

"Alright, daddy. Thanks." Rachel said in a demure tone. Rachel's feet then dangled to the floor and the door clicked shut as Rachel's dad left. Getting down on her hands and knees, Rachel's face appeared next to his. "You can come out now, Noah."

"I have to say, it's been awhile since I've had to do that." Puck commented dryly as he hauled himself out from his hiding place and stretched. "Good thing I parked my truck two block away, just in case. Old habits."

A small smile appeared on Rachel's face as she rose up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "You should probably go now. You know which way."

"Yep. Dangle from my fingertips and try not to land my ass in those thorny bushes right underneath your window." Puck commented in a grumpy tone as he made his way around Rachel's bed for his shoes.

"And don't forget to check both ways before you drop." Rachel added informatively.

Finishing up lacing his shoes, Puck looked over at Rachel just in time to watch her pull her sleepshirt over her head. The only downside had been that her back had been turned to him. But she made up for it with the puckish expression lighting up her face as she tossed the shirt his way. She was wearing a pair of bikini style panties, white with multi-colored stars patterned all over. Nothing else.

Perhaps the day wasn't going to be quite as bad as he'd originally thought.

ooooaoooo*oooxoooowoo*ooorooooooo

So, finding out that Sylvester had royally f-ed up their half-time show by stealing away the Cheerios upgraded the day from "not-so-bad" to "total crap" in less than ten seconds. Turned out, his prediction hadn't been that far off the mark. Rachel had just distracted him with her perfectly shaped, star covered behind and bedroom eyes.

But, they still had a football team. And they were going to get to zombify themselves and perform Michael Jackson's badass Thriller in place of the Cheerios performance. And if things kept going the way they were, they were going to kick ass at it, too.

Zombie camp was turning out to be a total blast. And it really did look as if the glee club was winning over the "hardcore" football team.

To quote Brittany as she was helping Santana with her makeup, it was a zombie double rainbow.

He really wasn't surprised when Rachel pulled him aside and applied his zombie makeup on the second day of zombie camp. Nor when she stepped away from the mirror and he saw a believable zombie version of himself staring back at him.

He almost gave Karofsky a hug for his awesome idea of a warmup song, and he hadn't felt like hugging Karofsky since...ever. He had never felt such a sense of togetherness as they performed "She's not there" on day three of zombie camp. This idea of Mr. Schu's might actually work.

He really hoped their luck held out. Because if it didn't...there wouldn't be any half-time show. Or championship football game. Or a football team at all.

oooosooo*oowooooooo*oocooooooo

After he finished scrubbing what was left of his zombie makeup and cherry slushie off his face and out of his hair, Puck went in search of Rachel.

Not saying a word when he found her, he grabbed her hand, and led her to the nearest empty room. Obviously, she had questions, but she thankfully held them in until the storage closet was securely shut behind them.

She didn't even get the chance to finish her "What's wrong?" question before his lips were attached to hers. As his arms circled around her, he pulled her in tight and drowned his sorrow in the only way he knew would do him any good.

Because the other best part of his life had just been flushed down the drain due to all the cowards for football players they no longer had.

oooxoooooo*ooosooooooo*ooouoooooo*

Looping his arm through hers, Kurt nonchalantly eased Rachel away from Mercedes and Blaine as they exited the coffee shop into the heavy mall traffic. Rachel forced a smile until she met Kurt's serious expression and the smile faded.

"Rachel, sweetie, what are you planning?" Kurt asked as they walked arm in arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel countered, perusing the window displays to avoid Kurt's probing eyes.

"I could see the wheels turning the moment Blaine mentioned that little fact about needing only four more members for the team to play." Kurt said straightforwardly.

Rachel hesitated a moment before turning and stopping Kurt. She latched onto his other arm so they faced each other directly. "I was thinking about the glee girls. There are four of us left, now that the Cheerios are gone."

"Rachel," Kurt began in a wary tone. "You cannot possibly be thinking of doing what I think you're thinking about doing."

"Yes I am, Kurt." Rachel stated resolutely, her chin jutting out proudly. "I'm thinking about joining the football team. And after I talk to all the other girls, I'm sure they will too."

"God help us all." Kurt uttered as Rachel let go of him and power-walked away from him to catch up with Mercedes and Blaine.

oooozooooo*ooovooooo*oooxooocoo

Starting as her phone vibrated in her pocket, Mercedes extracted her phone and read the text message on the display.

She peeked at Kurt, seated across the table as they ate a snack at the food court and nodded her agreement.

There was no doubt why Rachel was doing this. Why she'd hatched this crazy plan. And his name was no longer Finn. It was Puck.

It was a good thing they'd decided on the date Rachel and Puck announced their on-again status as the winning terms, because if they hadn't, she'd have totally lost.

Those two were _so_ back together.

"Definitely." Mercedes typed and sent in response.

ooosoooo*ooomoooooo*ooouoooooo

Clapping her hands together while singing "football team" cheerily, Rachel reached up and slapped Sam's high-five as he wandered down to the collection of girls standing at the front. Standing from his seat as well, Puck ambled down behind the rest of the football players.

Coming to a stop in front of Rachel, he stared down into Rachel's eyes intently. Rachel dropped the hand she'd been holding up for a high five and stared back at him. A wide grin then broke out on his face and he swooped her up off her feet. Spinning her around, he made a silly cooing yet purring sound in the back of his throat.

Puck could hear her tinkling laughter in his ear as he finished spinning her around and placed her back on her feet.

"Thanks, Rachel." Puck stated gratefully.

He knew there was a reason why he loved this girl more than any other.

oooaooooo*oooeoooooo*ooocoooooo

I know, it's been too long. Have you ever had a relationship stuck in your mind, and scenes to go with it, but it wasn't the one you really needed to be working on, but as hard as you tried, that was the only thing you could think about? Well, that's what has been going on with me for the past month. I've been seriously obsessed with Firefly/Serenity and as a result, my River/Mal story The Perfect Woman. So, I apologize for it being so long.


	26. Tackling Time

Author's note: Since I'm in an especially foul mood over Rachel giving it up for Finn in this past episode "The First Time", and because I _still_ haven't completely gotten over Sam leaving, here's an extended scene featuring Sam, along with another little treat for all you Puckelberry fans. To me, a promise ring is more than just a prop and passing whimsy. It actually means something. But then, I've always been pretty serious, even when I was an actual teenager. (That was a little more of my rant that didn't make it into the last chapter, lol.)

Music suggestions: 'Hello' by Martin Solveig & Dragonette, 'Want you bad' by The Offspring, 'Thriller/Heads will roll' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Tackling Time

Warming up on the sidelines between Puck and Mike, Sam glanced over his shoulder at where Quinn used to stand. At the rear left corner in front of the home crowd stands, with Santana directly to her right when facing the field, and Brittany four girls down in the second row.

But none of them were there. None of the cheerleaders were. Because Coach Sue had a serious ax to grind concerning the glee club.

Sam shook his head morosely and returned his attention to the field and pulled his other arm across his chest for a stretch.

Downside to an already depressingly hopeless game...his good luck cheerleader was prepping to leave for her own cheerleading competition.

He had bigger problems, though. Like 95 percent of the football team quitting. Even with the girls on the field, they really didn't stand a chance. There were only five guys that knew what they were doing and could actually play.

Thinking back, it'd been rash of him to start that fight with Finn. It wasn't exactly qualifying leadership material to start fights. Especially such a pansy-like, barely shoving kind of fight. He was surprised one of them didn't start girl-slapping the other. In front of Quinn, no less. How macho did that make him look?

On the other hand, Finn really had no right insulting Quinn for quitting glee club. Especially considering how Finn had buckled under the pressure and chosen football over glee the year before. He hadn't been there himself, but after Quinn had told him the whole story, and how Puck, Mike, and Matt – someone he'd never met, but sounded cool enough – had manned up and chose glee over football, Sam couldn't help but have a lot of respect for those three. Along with a certain amount of contempt for their supposed almighty leader.

It wasn't Finn's place to chastise Quinn over her decision. She was more than old enough to make her own decisions. It didn't matter if Finn was her former boyfriend or current glee club co-captain. He understood what peer pressure felt like. So did Finn. He didn't think she was making the right choice, and he'd told her so when she'd first confided in him about Sue's ultimatum. But that was what she wanted, so he supported her.

After all, he promised her he would.

After Rachel stepped up and convinced Coach Beiste to let her and the other girls join, he could see why the guys had a secret admiration for her determination and willingness to do what was right even when it wasn't easy. She may not be the most popular, and she could sort of scare him on occasion, but he could see her as a believable leader.

Finn meant well most of the time, but he was mostly kind of a tool.

He'd never used to like fighting. Never really needed to. He'd actually been pretty invisible at his old high school. No one picked on him, and he kind of liked it that way. But then, being a second-string quarterback didn't exactly bring visibility. Not until he transferred into McKinley. Unfortunately, it wasn't the favorable kind. Now, it felt like all he did anymore was defend everything about himself, from his actual physical well being to his sexuality. And now he was about to dive head-first into a fight he had no chance of winning, against a team that could kick their asses into the next decade.

The one thing that made him smile...Quinn would have looked adorable in full football gear.

ooowooooo*ooroooooooo*

Puck wasn't sure if he was more proud or frightened out of his wits when he caught sight of that crazy girlfriend of his strutting onto the field, decked out in full football uniform along with Tina, Mercedes, and Zizes. They couldn't have possibly looked any more out of place. He could say one thing though, for a bunch of girls, they had more balls than all those quitting posers.

All huddled together after the girls finished with their debut and joined the guys on the sidelines, with the guys making the rounds to pump each other up, Puck stepped up to Rachel and grabbed the grill of her helmet. Pulling her in, he asked in a hushed tone, "You ready for this?"

Removing her mouthguard all business-like, she then balled up her fists and shouted, "Let's kick some ass!"

Yep. That was his Caroline.

ooozooooo*ooooosoooo*oooorooooo

"Alright...how's everyone doing?" Finn asked once everyone had circled into a huddle.

"Kill me now." Mercedes gasped out, elbows on her knees as she bent over and struggled to breathe. "I'm gonna die."

"I think someone kicked me." Rachel chimed in, minutely insulted as if it hadn't been enough.

"That was me. Sorry." Tina admitted in a rueful tone, sending an apologetic grimace Rachel's way. "Is anyone else getting tired of lying down all the time? I wanna play."

"I do too, Tina." Rachel agreed in a solemn tone. "But we're not big enough. We'd get crushed if they caught us with the ball."

"Still gonna die." Mercedes chipped in after Rachel finished speaking, still short of breath.

"Let's just get through this." Finn said after a few terse seconds of silence. "Ready...Break!"

oooaooooooo*ooocooooooo*

Time slowed as Puck realized what was about to happen. He knew it would have been impossible to block for Tina all the way to the goalpost. His legs ached and his chest burned as he plowed into an opposing running back right as one of their opponents got lucky and took Tina down from behind. He caught Mike's horror stricken expression as the whistle blew and everyone took off towards Tina's prone form.

He knew without a doubt that Rachel was okay, but his gaze was pulled away from the crowd gathering around Tina to find Rachel. His eyes closed in relief and a deep breath exhaled from his lungs as Rachel finished brushing off her knees and started jogging over.

His heart leapt up into his throat as he turned his gaze back to Tina as they flipped her onto her back. He resisted the urge to reach out for Rachel when he felt her brush against his shoulder. She still hadn't adjusted to the additional space she occupied in the pads. He held his breath as the medic checked Tina over, releasing it in a whoosh when Tina weakly questioned if they'd won.

Holding back as the team trailed behind Tina as she half-walked, half-leaned on Mike to the sidelines, Puck had to fight the urge to fall to his knees and give his thanks to God. Instead, he clapped Rachel's shoulder padding hard and focused on Finn as he called out to Sam.

That could have been Rachel.

ooozooooo*ooowoooooo*oouoooooooo

Half-time showed up a lot quicker than he'd thought it would.

Standing just outside the boys' locker room, he rolled different ideas around in his head, trying to think of what would sound the best and bring all their starters back. Looking up at the sound of footsteps, he watched as all the girls shuffled slowly into the girls' locker room. Catching Rachel's eye, he gestured with a tic of his head for her to come over to him.

Separating herself, she let the other three girls enter the room before making her way over.

"What is it, Noah?" Rachel asked in a weary tone, looking up at him tiredly.

Touching one hand lightly to her face, he smeared the black paint line under her right eye with his thumb as he cupped his palm to her cheek. He then pulled her in and crushed her in a tight embrace.

"You're not going back on that field after the half-time performance, alright?" Noah stated fiercely.

Pulling away, Rachel looked up into his eyes. "I believe in you, Noah. And after you talk to those boys in there, I won't have to."

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Turning her around by the shoulders, he then swatted her rear end to send her on her way.

"For inspiration." Puck supplied in a cheeky tone at her indignant yelp.

He grinned as he heard her muttering something along the terms of "Inspiration, my ass." as she walked away. He opened the door to the boys' locker room and went inside.

He knew exactly what to say to motivate them.

oomoooooo*oouoocooo*ooonoooooo

They won. Rachel hadn't doubted for a second that somehow it would all turn around in their favor. And it was mostly due to Noah and whatever he'd said to convince the rest of the football team to come back.

He wasn't prone to thinking much of himself when it came to intelligence, but she knew just how smart – and dare she say it, diplomatic_ –_ he could be. He could be just as persuasive with his words as he was with his fists. She liked to think that it was her influence on him that had such a calming effect.

Looking back on her recent past, she realized she'd absorbed a few of his core personality traits just as he had hers. A few of them less than stellar in appearance, most of them questionable in integrity, but had vastly improved her quality of existence at McKinley High. She wouldn't trade any of them away for what she'd had before Noah.

The high that resulted from winning as they had made her want to do something spontaneous, something adventurous...something _thrilling_.

And she knew just who could help her with that.

She had to wait for the girls' locker room to clear out, and when it did, she had a feeling he'd be game for what she had in mind. It _had_ been one of his fantasies to have shower sex in the girls' locker room, after all.

It was a good thing she'd decided to pack her controversial underwear.

oooxoooo*oosoooeoooo*oouooovooooo*

I know, this chapter is kinda on the short side, but I just wanted to get this episode wrapped up so I can start fresh with the next one.


	27. Silly Valentine's Day Promises

Author's note: Alright, this is how it is. Sam is staying. He's also not breaking up with Quinn because you know what? She didn't make out with Finn in my version of Sue Sylvester Shuffle. The conversation still happens, but according to me, she only kisses him on the cheek. It's all part of the reason why this took so long to come out. Ideas are few and far in-between. The excuse is beyond old and degraded, but it's still what it is. Oh, and I'll be rearranging a few scenes from how they appeared in the show. So if you're like "that's not how it happened in the show", now you'll know it's because I needed to split, insert, and reassemble to make _my_ story work.

Music suggestions: 'Be without you' by Mary J Blige, 'Fat bottomed girls' by Glee Cast, 'If you're gonna leave' by Emerson Hart, 'The real thing' by Bo Bice.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Silly Valentine's Day Promises

Valentine's day was coming up. Two months ago, this hadn't been much of a concern for Puck. Now, however, he had two very big problems.

One, he had to do something out-of-this-world awesome for Rachel, seeing as how they were back together and he kind of needed to make it all up to her. For being such a disappointing ass, that is. The second problem went hand-in-hand with the first. He had to tell Rachel that he wasn't going to be singing a long song to her or with her for Mr. Schu's love fest assignment.

Instead, he was going to be singing to Lauren Zizes. Don't even think like that. He wasn't in love with the plus-sized female wrestler or anything. He could only love one girl like he did Rachel, and that was Rachel. No, this was something else.

This was one of four conditions involved as repayment for releasing him from the porta-john as well as her joining glee at his request. The candy and seven minutes had been repaid up-front. This, along with one other secret clause, had yet to be fulfilled.

She'd even chosen the song for him. He was cool with that, though. Queen was right up his alley. Besides, he'd been looking for an excuse to break out the electric guitar he'd gotten for Christmas.

No. Singing wasn't going to be the hard part.

oooowooooo*oooroooooo*oocooooooooo

"You're what?" Rachel screeched, standing from her seat abruptly.

Looking around at the rest of the glee club's rapt questioning gazes, Puck winced and slouched even further down in his chair. Thankfully, Zizes had yet to arrive for glee rehearsal. Otherwise, she'd quickly discover she was wearing an additional 90 pounds of incensed Hebrew female.

Subtly, Puck motioned with his head towards the other eight pairs of eyes in the room, solely focused on her. Eyes widening as she gazed surreptitiously from Mercedes to Artie and everyone in-between, Rachel primly smoothed down her skirt and sat down next to Puck.

In a more subdued tone, her underlying tone full of umbrage, Rachel asked, "Couldn't you have told me this privately?"

"I figured there'd be less chance of bodily harm or death if I told you with witnesses around." Puck mumbled from his slouched position, looking at her warily with one eyebrow raised.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Noah. I would have reacted exactly the same as I just did."

"So you say." Puck said in response as Lauren Zizes entered the room and made her way to the back row.

"I understand that you made an agreement with her." Rachel said in a low tone. "I also understand that we have yet to announce our on-again relationship to the rest of the club. I thought that with this assignment, we could get that out of the way. But, due to this upsetting turn of events, I suppose we'll just have to put that off for another day."

"So...you're okay with this?" Puck asked hesitantly, saying it more as a statement of fact than question.

"No." Rachel admitted in a lethal tone, directing a glare at Lauren. Puck groaned internally. Rachel sighed forlornly and returned her gaze to his. "However, due to size limitations, it would be unwise for me to go after Lauren for putting this crimp in my five-year plan. Only an idiot would provoke a girl that size with her particular set of skills."

"I'm sorry, baby. I just can't renege on this particular debt." Puck apologized, conveying his regret through his expression. "You know I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to. I'd rather sing with you anyday."

"Oh, don't worry. You're going to make it up to me." Rachel promised, folding her arms over her chest and smiling at him sweetly.

The groan Puck emitted was out loud that time.

oooooxoooooo*ooozoooo*ooeooooooo*

"...But the only job you're gonna have is working on a pole!" Rachel declared emphatically. As soon as the words passed her lips, she regretted them. Her eyes widened guiltily and she sneaked a glance over at Noah.

Unlike Santana, _she_ had a conscience. And she knew better than to let her temper get the best of her. Unfortunately, Santana always had a knack for pissing everyone off and pushing them until they snapped. Especially her. Just look at her track record. The last time Santana had waged verbal warfare on her, she'd physically assaulted the Latina.

Rachel knew Santana only lashed out because she was insecure and unsure of herself for some unknown reason. She also knew that occasionally some insult of Santana's would amuse her and that when Santana spoke, more often than not, it wasn't that far off the mark.

At the present, though, Rachel was still a little peeved about Puck's earlier admittance and needed someone of her own to lash out on. Besides, if Noah was anyone's man, he was _hers_, and she didn't appreciate the sentiment.

She caught a few of her teammates surprised glances for the second time that day. The urge to recant her statement and apologize was overpowering, but she clenched her hands around the plastic chair she sat in and pressed her lips together tightly. Not this time.

Even when she recognized the glassy sheen in Santana's eyes as the Latina collected her things and strode out of the room.

oooovooooo*ooooaoooo*ooozooooo

"Rachel, Mercedes, I need help! Stat!" Kurt exclaimed urgently, storming into the rehearsal room after glee practice the next day, Wednesday.

Turning away from each of their separate conversations, both Rachel and Mercedes rushed over to Kurt's side. Each girl grabbed one of Kurt's arms. "What is it? What's wrong?" Mercedes questioned with a concerned frown.

"It's Blaine." Kurt blurted out succinctly. "He's convinced the Warblers to sing for the first time off campus. He's going to sing a song to the guy he's in love with. A guy that isn't me." Kurt explained, his voice cracking and a few tears leaking down his face at the end.

"Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry." Rachel empathized sympathetically, catching Mercedes's eye and conveying her plan lightening quick. Mercedes nodded affirmatively. "Let's go back to my place. We'll have a girl's night in. Just you, me, and Mercedes. Alright?"

Kurt nodded and smiled weakly at both of them. "Okay."

oooaooooo*oooroooooo*

Rachel wanted so badly to talk to Kurt and Mercedes about her relationship issues with Noah. She really needed someone else's opinion about a lot of things. Mostly, she wanted to vent about their most recent dilemma. However, she couldn't for two reasons. One, this night in was about Kurt. Two, she loved both of them like long lost sisters, but they were two of the biggest gossips around.

They probably already suspected anyway, but she wasn't admitting it to anyone without a dramatic flourish. So she kept her lips shut and ate her veggie pizza, braided Mercedes's hair, and buffed Kurt's nails. And most importantly, gave Kurt a supportive shoulder to cry on.

One thing was for sure, though. Keeping secrets was a lot harder than it used to be.

ooomooooo*oooowooooo*ooooxooooo

When the opening strains of "Fat Bottomed Girls" started and the boys began to sing in harmony, Rachel didn't huff indignantly or storm out of the room belligerently. Instead, she smiled and clapped in the appropriate places. She even gave him a high five as she passed him when practice let out.

See, she was making progress.

Which was more than anyone could say about Santana as the girl glared daggers Lauren's way throughout the entire song and made threatening motions at both Noah and Lauren.

Besides, after seeing the expression on Lauren's face as the song progressed, she figured letting Noah sing this one song for Lauren wasn't so bad. Every girl deserved to be sung to once in a while and she got the feeling that this was a first for the girl wrestler.

Come hell or high water, though, that girl wasn't getting another song from _her_ Noah. Lauren Zizes would just have to find another man.

oooaooooo*oooouoooo*oonoooooo

"I think Quinn's gonna break up with me." Sam admitted to Puck as he finished his last bench press rep and settled the bar back into its resting place.

"Dude, why would you think that? I've never seen Quinn be this into a guy before. It's kind of shocking." Puck said in reply, adding a few extra weights to the bar before taking up Sam's previous position.

Sam stood just behind Puck's head to spot him as Puck hefted the weighted bar from its cradle. "It's just...she's been kinda distant lately and whenever she thinks I'm not looking, she's sneaking glances at Finn. I think she might be considering going back to Finn. He _is_ kind of a big superstar around here now."

"Is Finn...returning these glances?" Puck asked, a deep exhalation cutting his sentence in half as he finished two reps. "Cause if he is, you might want to start taking countermeasures."

"Why?" Sam asked warily, leaning over to meet Puck's eyes.

"Because it means that Finn is trying to steal her back. And if you don't play it right, he will." Puck replied, finishing his set and settling the bar back into place. He warded off Sam's questioning expression and motion to speak. "Don't ask me how he does it. Just know that he's very good at winning back girl's hearts after he's pulverized them."

"What should I do?" Sam asked as he trailed behind Puck to the next station.

"It's like this." Puck began in prelude, grabbing up two thirty-pound dumbbells. Sam selected a couple twenty-five weights and sat down across from Puck, staring at him expectantly. "You have to confront her, tell her what you know. Back her into a corner and tell her how it is. But," At this, Puck paused for emphasis. "_Don't_ insult her intelligence, degrade her moral integrity, or make her feel as if she's backed into a corner."

"Is that all?" Sam asked sarcastically, starting his bicep curls.

Puck chuckled as he resumed his own bicep curls. "I didn't say it would be easy, man. This is Quinn we're talking about."

oooooowooo*ooocoooooo*ooosooooooo*

"I confronted Quinn today." Sam stated as he flopped into a chair next to Puck at practice the next day. Puck quickly shook his head at Rachel's inquiring look from her position across the room with Mr. Schu and focused back on Sam. "And I don't think it went so great."

"What happened?" Puck asked in a droll all-knowing tone.

"Everything was going great. I found her in the library after lunch looking through some records on love songs." Sam began, turned towards Puck and gesturing with his hands. "I complemented her, read off a few of her more stellar attributes, which included more that just her looks." Sam added as Puck made to voice just that question.

"What did you screw up?" Puck asked, motioning for him to get to the point.

Sam risked a quick glance at Quinn, who was quite absorbed in the task of completely ignoring Sam's existence. "I kind of brought up the fact that she's the only one who hasn't gone to Finn's kissing booth and that she thinks that being with Finn will put her back on top."

"Ouch. You shouldn't have told her what she was thinking. You never tell a girl what they're thinking." Puck declared definitively after a visible wince.

"Now she's gonna kiss Finn after glee practice today." Sam muttered glumly, slouching down in his seat.

"Dude. First off, you've gotta be there to supervise. It'll no doubt piss her off more, but you can't let Finn try anything. Second, you need to rectify the situation ASAP. Like, by tomorrow ASAP. Because, if you don't, someone's gonna be newly solo for Valentine's." Puck said informatively.

"What can I do by tomorrow?" Sam asked desperately.

"Dude, this is glee. What else _can_ you do? Sing her a song." Puck stated in response, clapping Sam on the shoulder. "Good luck."

As Puck stood up and walked across the room to grab his guitar, inspiration struck. After chaperoning duty, Sam was going to check out that records stack in the library.

oooeooooo*ooocooooo*ooozooooo*

Since my declaration of keeping Sam, it's like I've been obsessed with writing scenes with him in them. And, just so you know, since this past Valentine's day (meaning 2011) was on a Monday, I'm setting this all the week before Valentine's. At the end of this chapter, I believe we're up to Thursday. The remaining days leading up to and including Valentine's should be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	28. Love Songs and Awaited Returns

**Author's note**: So...now this is how it is. Santana's no longer going to be such a bitch. She _does_ still get in that confrontation with Lauren, because that was just too priceless (not to mention I gave it the perfect set up back in the previous chapter). However, she doesn't do the whole revenge thing...only part of it. (You'll see why in a few minutes, lol.) Quinn isn't even considering cheating with Finn. She _is_ considering whether or not she should break it off with Sam and go back to Finn. And look! Look who it is! _Told_ you I'd bring him back!

**Music suggestions**: 'Something stupid' by Steve and Lauryn Tyrell, 'Fight for this love' by Urban Silk, 'Firework' by Glee Cast.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee.

Little Love Songs and Long Awaited Returns

"Quinn! Wait up!" Sam yelled over the heads blocking him from Quinn and Finn. "Hold on. I wanna see this."

"Pervert." Finn muttered in a confused tone.

Quinn gave Sam a dirty look over her shoulder as he finally caught up to her and stood a few feet off to her left.

"I prefer chaperone." Sam corrected in a curt tone. "As well as her _boyfriend_." Sam finished, putting emphasis on the final word.

He held his breath as everything went silent, his only focus on Quinn and Finn as they stared each other down. She turned her head ever so slightly in his direction and caught his eye just as Finn leaned in and pressed his lips chastely to hers. She closed her eyes and held the kiss for five seconds. It figured Quinn was doing this more out of spite than any old feelings for her ex.

Finn had this dazed look on his face when they both pulled back. Quinn immediately looked away from Finn to Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Satisfied?" Quinn asked in a clipped, frigid tone.

"Yep." Sam replied in just as brusque a tone. He held out his hand and softened his tone. "Let's go." Any more time spent near that stupid booth and he might do something stupid.

She hesitated for a moment before sliding her hand in his. They'd just turned around when he looked down and noticed something missing from her hands.

"Just a sec. I'll grab your purse for you." Sam said. Pivoting around without letting go of Quinn's hand, he snatched her clutch off the counter next to Finn's hand. Just for good measure, he glared at Finn, holding the taller quarterback's gaze until he turned back around to hand Quinn her clutch, the glare wiped clean. "Here you go."

Smiling up at him demurely, Quinn took the small purse from his outstretched hand. "Thanks."

Sam turned up the charm and returned the smile. "Not a problem, ma'am." Sam replied, adding a little southern twang to his reply. That earned him another smile, a little more mirthful this time and a gentle tinkling laugh of amusement. Starting off in the direction of his locker, Sam smiled down at Quinn with a mixture of self-recrimination and guilt. "I'm sorry about earlier. I acted like an ass."

"That's okay. You're forgiven." Quinn answered genuinely in a casual tone, swinging their joined hands back and forth. Thoughts of breaking up with Sam and going back to Finn already receding to darker corners of her mind. "It's bound to happen once in awhile. Just keep buying me jewelry and you'll be fine." Quinn stated in a teasing manner, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

Sam squeezed her hand for her light criticism and switched to a different topic now that the troubled waters were behind them. "As for the love song assignment, I thought we could go check out a few of those records you were going through..."

oooowoooooo*ooouoooooo*

Puck was considering all the different ideas he had for the ultimate Valentine's day gift for Rachel when the girl in question landed next to him on his couch, dressed in thick yoga pants, a thermal long-sleeve shirt with little red hearts, and an insulated vest with matching boots. His mother must have given her a spare key.

Rachel wore a beaming smile and reached over to wrap him up in a smothering hug. "Hi, Noah. I'm so happy to see you. I rushed right over here as soon as my ballet class ended."

"You just saw me a couple of hours ago." Puck returned in a matter-of-fact tone, staring at her dryly when she pulled back from her hug attack.

"How's Ari?" Rachel asked, segueing into another topic as she leaned over to yank off her boots.

"Up to no good, just like her brother." Puck said in way of reply, a proud smile ghosting his lips. "She's upstairs playing Mario Cart on my 360 even though she's supposed to be doing her homework."

"And your mom? She still at work?" Rachel asked next, pulling her knees up to her chest and looking up at Noah with a familiar twinkle in her eyes as she unzipped her vest and shook it off.

"She's pulling a double. She won't be in until after midnight." Puck replied, his eyes narrowing as a smile simultaneously pulled at his lips. She hardly ever passed up calling him out on his poor babysitting skills, and she only ever questioned his mom's whereabouts when she wanted to...wait. "Why?"

He had about two seconds of warning as his Caroline failed to bite back a wicked grin before she launched herself at him, lips first.

He wasn't about to complain. It factored into the whole "making it up to her" category anyway.

ooouooooo*ooocooooooo*ooozooooooo

"What do you see when you kiss me?" Rachel queried afterward, laying snuggled up next to Puck on the floor in between the TV and the couch, the throw from the back of the couch wrapped tightly around them.

"What's this about?" Puck asked in return lightly, a slight frown drawing his eyebrows together.

"It's nothing." Rachel said in a dismissive tone, her fingers pulling at the edge of the blanket restlessly. "It's just...I was talking to Finn earlier, at the kissing booth..."

Looking heavenward in a "why do you always do this to her" way, Puck shifted back so he could pull Rachel's face up level with his.

"Why were you at his kissing booth?" Puck asked belligerently, an eyebrow raised.

"It's for charity." Rachel said in an exasperated tone, temporarily lightened up in amusement. "I may have gotten a little upset after he only kissed me on the cheek."

"What? Were you disappointed?" Puck asked in a fake pitying tone.

"No, you jackass. I felt cheated. If I'm putting out a dollar for a kiss, I expect a real kiss!" Rachel seethed emphatically.

"Relax, Caroline. Just teasing." Puck said in an easy tone, biting back the chuckle that had bubbled up in his throat. "So that's what made you run over here after ballet class and have hot crazy sex with me on my living room floor?"

"No." Rachel said in a sad tone, although his sex comment got a little smile. "He said that he saw fireworks only when he kissed Quinn, never with me."

His expression softened and he reached up with one hand and smoothed his hand over her cheek affectionately. "You know that the fireworks I see whenever I kiss you, or hell, just hold you, can't even be measured on the same scale as Finn's so-called fireworks its so out of control, don't you?"

Rachel's smile lit up her entire face as she reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Laying back on the arm he had stretched out just above her shoulders, she stared up at him with all the love and affection that existed within her. "Thanks, Noah."

"Anytime, babe." Puck returned, laying down beside her.

oooooaoooo*ooovooooooo*oooonoooooo

Rolling her eyes at the sight of Tina on Chang's back, piggybacking around and nibbling on the guy's ear, Santana glanced around the room and took in all its other occupants. The sight was, quite frankly, nauseating, and was close to pissing her off. There was Mike and Tina. Then to her right, Brittany and Artie. Then to her left, you had Sam and Quinn, looking downright sickening in their cutesy-ness as Quinn sat in the blond reserve quarterback's lap and giggled as he whispered no doubt cheesy little nothings into her ear.

Hell, even Puck and Rachel were getting it on. They hadn't told anybody, but she could totally tell. She'd just kept up the glaring and resentfulness at Zizes for old times sake as well as draw the attention away from the secret Puckelberry going down. Maybe she kind of deserved that dressing down that Rachel had given her back at the beginning of the week, as well as that hit Rachel had given her back at Sectionals. So, she'd look out for them without them knowing for awhile until she felt her debt was paid.

In the end, everyone was paired off except her. It didn't help that she was the hottest piece of action around. Valentine's day was just three days away and here she was, totally available with no prospects in sight.

Whatever. One day, she was gonna marry a pro-football star and get as far away from this place as possible.

On that thought, Matt Rutherford ambled through the door and back into her life. Literally.

Artie, though being the second to visually recognize him, was the first to vocalize Matt's presence.

"Shut the front door." Artie exclaimed disbelievingly, causing Brittany and the rest of the members present to look up from their prospective significant others to see what had caused the outburst. "What's up, my brother?"

Grinning widely, Matt looked away from her and caught Brittany just as the bubbly ex-cheerleader leapt into his arms. "Matt! You're back! Now Santana doesn't have to be queen bitch anymore."

Way to let the cat out of the bag, Britt.

Matt just shook his head in an amused fashion and put Brittany back on her feet to shake Artie's outstretched hand and lean down to man-hug him.

Last she'd heard, he'd been freezing his man-bits off in the frozen Nebraska backwoods, not due back to visit until the summer, if at all. Now he was here. He was back. Maybe even back for good.

He better damn well remember his promise. That's all she was saying.

Matt's gaze returned to her and lingered. One corner of his mouth tilted upward and his feet started eating up the space between them until he was standing close enough to hold out his hand in an offer to help her stand. Her frozen heart started to sweat away its icy layers as her hand embraced his, not breaking eye contact as she stood up from her chair.

"Hey, Santana." Matt said in a casual tone, his smile widening. "I'm back."

And _finally_, Valentine's day was starting to look up.

ooowooooo*ooouooooo*oooxoooooo*

"Well, looks like we've got a full set list of performers today." Mr. Schuester announced cheerily, calling attention to start Friday's rehearsal. The full classroom quieted down, pulling away from the tight huddle around Matt and Santana as they all welcomed him back. "But, first off, I think we should all give a warm round of applause to welcome back Matt Rutherford!"

The room erupted in whoops and cheers as Matt stood up and performed a mock bow. Seated beside him, Santana laughed out boisterously as she clapped and cheered, appearing happier than she had in awhile. Taking his seat, he took Santana's hand again and nodded at Mr. Schuester in thanks. Schuester returned the nod and held his arms out and gestured for silence.

He then looked over to Finn, who had been standing patiently beside him at the front of the room. Finn held up a brick-sized envelope full of money. "Well...I did it. I kissed every girl in this school and earned three-hundred and twenty-four dollars for the glee club." He then handed over the cash to Mr. Schuester. An awkward silence descended over the other members as he took his seat. Brittany clapped unenthusiastically.

"Thanks, Finn. This'll go towards half an airplane ticket. Good job." Mr. Schuester commented to fill the silence. "Still a long way to go, though." His tone changed to a brighter note as he segued into introducing the first love song performer. "And now, let's find out what the world's greatest love song means to Miss Tina Cohen-Chang."

Taking Tina's vacated seat, Will sat between Finn and Mike as she began to perform.

"Is it hot in here? It's really stuffy." Finn asked in a weak tone, looking as if he were about to be sick.

"No." Mr. Schuester replied, his tone speculative as he checked Finn over.

At this, Quinn looked up from her seat, huddled under Sam's arm, to discover Santana staring at her with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Apparently, she passed another of Santana's tests. Shaking her head disapprovingly with a raised eyebrow, her lips quirked upward before she returned her attention to Tina as the Asian girl's performance began to deteriorate.

Quinn looked up at Sam, who had an equal look of uncomfortable awkwardness as Tina only got worse.

"Wow. What a welcome back." Matt muttered quietly in Santana' ear, who snorted in response.

Tina then collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. A few moments later, she gave up completely as Mike stood up and stooped down over her on the floor.

"Okay. That was powerful." Mr. Schu commented to break the uncomfortable silence once again. "Almost too powerful." He ended in a joking tone, standing on Tina's other side to help her up.

Finn's hand then shot in the air. "Mr. Schu? Can I be excused? I don't feel well."

Mr. Schu looked up in concern. Santana glanced over at Quinn once more. Smiling in approval, happy that Quinn hadn't fallen back into the trap that was Finn Hudson, she then turned her predatory gaze on Finn. "Let me guess. You have a sore throat, your glands are swollen, and you're feverish."

Finn looked clueless, wondering if Santana had somehow read his mind. "Yeah, actually. Which is why I need to go to the nurse."

"It sounds like you have mono. Otherwise known as the kissing disease." Santana imparted smugly. "You know what helps spread it? A little tongue. Guess you shouldn't have been so enthusiastic about all that kissing, Finn. Now look at you. Hope it was worth it."

"How about we stop talking about tonguing and let Finn go to the nurse." Quinn recommended matter-of-factly, smothering the bark of laughter that threatened to escape as she realized what Santana had done.

"You know what?" Santana replied cheerily as Finn stood up and crossed the room with a hunched shuffle. "That sounds like a capital idea." She smiled delightfully and waved at Finn's retreating back.

"You're evil, you know that right?" Matt commented, leaning in to whisper the teasing quip in her ear.

Santana shrugged indifferently. "Just doing what I do best."

"Quinn? Sam? Would you still like to perform your duet?" Mr. Schuester queried, gazing at the blond couple with a hint of trepidation.

Quinn and Sam communicated silently between themselves for a few seconds, which included a minute shaking of Quinn's head, before Sam answered for both of them. "We'll pass for today, Mr. Schu. Maybe some other time."

"Very well." Mr. Schuester acknowledged in an unsurprised tone. He then turned to Rachel. "Rachel?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Schuester." Rachel accepted, standing with a subdued smile.

ooowoozoooo*oooxooovoooo*

I noticed as I was writing this, it was a little light on the Puckelberry. So, I wracked my brain and came up with a couple scenes, which ended up reexplaining Rachel's song choice. She doesn't go and talk to Finn when he's sick. I just mashed it up with the reworked kissing booth scene where she blows up at him for an entirely different reason. Like I mentioned earlier, disassemble and rearranging, people! Besides, I like my version better, lol. Hope you do too!


	29. The Truth Behind Comebacks

Author's note: No excuses for my lack of quick update. Just the following chapter. Follows parallel to the "Comeback" episode. With the obvious (aka better) differences, lol.

Music suggestions: 'All the same' by Sick Puppies, 'Somebody to love' by Glee Cast, 'Believe' by Safetysuit.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

The Truth Behind Comebacks

Puck's head cocked to one side in utter bafflement as he turned the corner and stared at the opposite end of the short hallway. The oddest thing just happened. His girlfriend just handed Brittany a small fortune in greenbacks and started gesticulating wildly to various parts of her body, multiple undoubtedly usual dictionary-sized words translated into toddler sized words and expressions passing her lips as Brittany looked on with her usual clueless and blank expression.

About twenty seconds later, Brittany nodded and escaped as quickly as she possibly could.

"Rachel...baby..._what_ are you doing exactly?" Puck asked, walking up to her when she and Brittany parted.

"It's all part of a bigger plan." Rachel replied definitively, her chin high. She then glided past him in the direction he just came from. "Perhaps I'll tell you about it someday."

His head dropped back and a huge sigh passed his lips before turning on his heel and dramatically dragging his feet before chasing her down.

His Caroline was nothing but driven, but sometimes, she had some really terrible ideas. He had a strong feeling this was one of them.

oooowooooo*ooocoooooo*

The feeling only got worse as the week went on. Coach Sylvester was sitting in for the week in glee. As if that ever ended well.

He'd had to drag Rachel away from Brittany three times. Two of those times literally. And she _still_ wouldn't let him in on what the hell was going on.

"But she isn't getting it right!" Rachel exclaimed in a huff, charging off when he dropped her back on her own two feet after Brittany had gotten a decent head start.

He went kind of loco when he noticed how Rachel was looking at Evans during his Bieber performance of "Baby" and jumped on the Bieber express with Mike and Artie later that day. Matt, lucky jackass, wasn't having any problems with keeping Santana's attention. He'd caught the duo more times than he cared to count in dark corners in various stages of dress.

He and Rachel hadn't been in too many dark McKinley corners lately, what with their down-low relationship status. Their nights, though, were pretty steamy. School days were killer.

By Wednesday, she was in some humongous showdown with Mercedes, due to diva it out Thursday morning. He hung back in the shadows as Rachel hounded after Mercedes throughout the day Wednesday to convince the girl that they just _had _to choose a song from the Broadway catalog. He did _not_ want to get in the middle of that kind of crazy.

Perhaps the most bizarre thing of all didn't even involve his Caroline. Lauren Zizes asked him for singing advice. Talk about out there. He didn't even know she could sing.

Something really strange was going on at McKinley.

oooooorooo*ooomoooooooo

"So," Santana crooned Thursday morning, sashaying up to Matt. Twirling around and fingering the hem of her plaid skirt, she glanced up at Matt coquettishly. "What do you think?"

"Honestly?" Matt asked in a pragmatic tone.

Santana's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she dropped the flirtatious attitude. Santana nodded affirmatively.

"You look like Rachel. It's kind of creepy." Matt said, a disquieted expression on his face as he looked down at her.

"Brittany's setting a new fashion statement. It's her I'm modeling my outfit after. Where did you get that I'm dressing like Rachel? So totally not." Santana replied in an affronted tone, taking a step back.

"Well then I'm pretty sure Brittany got that look from Rachel." Matt supplied argumentatively, refusing to back down.

"It's totally different! What would you know?" Santana exclaimed heatedly, turning on her heel and stomping off.

"It looks hotter on Rachel, in a weird sort of way, anyway." Matt muttered under his breath as he trudged along after her.

oooooaoooo*ooeooooo*ooouoooooo

"Dude, why are all the girls dressing like Rachel?" Matt asked Puck in a sotto voce tone before practice Thursday afternoon.

Mike dropped down into a seat opposite Puck, meeting Puck's eyes for a moment before rotating his spooked gaze back to his girlfriend. "Yeah, man. It's seriously freaking me out."

"Me, too." Sam added out of the corner of his mouth in passing, taking the seat next to Quinn at the end of the first row.

It was then that the wheels began to turn in Puck's brain as he glanced quickly from one girl to the next. Sure enough, every girl in glee, as well as the few that passed the door out in the hallway, were dressed _exactly_ like Rachel. He really needed to start learning some mental exercises to speed up his common sense. If he didn't watch out, he'd be even more clueless than Finn.

"I have no idea." Puck replied in a bored tone, slouching back in his chair. "Maybe it's something in the water. That affects only chicks." Puck amended at their desperate, disbelieving looks.

"Santana's been ignoring me since I asked her about it this morning. She told me it was Brittany's idea." Matt commented morosely, frowning as he stared intensely at the back of Santana's head from where she sat in the first row.

"Yeah, I got a similar talkdown with Tina on the way to lunch. Took me that long to work up the courage to ask." Mike added, his gaze still apprehensive as he turned back to face them. "Only showing her my abs calmed her down. She punched me in the arm, dude, just for asking why she was dressed so bizarrely! And considering what she usually wears, that's saying something. She hasn't done anything like this since that deal with Brittany...Oh God, you don't think she thinks I've got something going on with Rachel, does she?"

"Calm down, man." Puck cautioned, rolling his eyes. "If that were the case, every girl in school thinks their man's got something on the side with Rachel."

"Yeah." Matt agreed, glancing away from Santana back to the boys. "Rachel may have some weird kind of pheromone pull on guys, but it's not _that_ powerful."

Mike and Puck both sent him studious expressions, Puck with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I had Biology before coming here." Matt supplied defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Besides," Puck said, going back to their previous discussion. "You both said that they got their new look from Brittany. So apparently, Brittany is the one who stole Rachel's psychotic fashion sense."

"Why would Brittany do that?" Mike questioned with a furrowed brow, all of their gazes alighting on the ditzy former cheerleader in question.

"Maybe Rachel paid her to." Puck commented in a half-joking tone, nudging Mike with his elbow as Rachel entered the room right behind a harried looking Mr. Schuester and glammed up Lauren Zizes.

"Very funny, dude." Matt laughed out, nudging Puck back as he and Mike exploded in boisterous laughter. Puck smiled and chuckled half-heartedly in response. The sad part...he was 100 percent sure that was exactly what had gone down.

They all quieted down as Mr. Schuester called the glee rehearsal to order.

At least Zizes wasn't dressing like Rachel.

ooozooooo*ooooowooooo*oooocoooo

Thursday night found Puck sprawled across Rachel's bed, watching her brush her hair at her vanity.

"Tell me what's going on with Brittany." Puck demanded gently, meeting her gaze in the mirror. "You paid her to dress like you, didn't you?"

Rachel finished the stroke of her brush through her hair and placed the brush on the vanity before turning to meet his gaze. Her eyes had a glossy sheen to them. "I thought that she could help me become popular. Everyone looks at her and thinks she so pretty and popular. I thought that if she wore a few of my signature pieces, it would catch on and become a trend." As she spoke, her gaze fell to her hands clasped in her lap. "I didn't know it would backfire. But apparently, when people look at me, they don't see a trendsetter, they see a cat yowling as its having its temperature taken." Rachel finished glumly, her breath hitching.

Puck tensed up in anger for his distressed, not to mention undeservedly, insulted girl. Standing, he crossed the room and crouched down in front of Rachel and clasped his hands around her smaller ones.

"Forget Brittany. You know she isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box." Puck said consolingly, his thumbs rubbing soothingly back and forth across the inside of her wrists. Rachel continued to stare at her hands, unconvinced and failing to stifle a sniffle. "Hey. Listen, Caroline." Reaching out with one hand, he tweaked her chin up to meet her eyes. "What the hell do any of them know about fashion? Three of them used to wear the same outfit everyday. Every. Day. The last one dresses regularly like some kind of emo-vampire goth. None of them have any real fashion sense. They have to latch onto someone with a real good eye. They don't even consciously realize it's you. They refuse to accept that _you're_ the one that inspired Brittany. Just wait, babe. One of these days your name's gonna be up in lights and your face'll be plastered on billboards all around the world. They'll regret being such bitches to you."

"You really think so?" Rachel questioned hesitantly, a couple tears leaking from her eyes.

"You know deep down it's true, babe." Puck affirmed, smiling at her charmingly. "And you know what? All the guys knew it was you anyway, not Brittany. You're hot, babe. Don't forget that. It's not just me that thinks so, either."

"Now you're just trying to make me blush." Rachel commented around a laugh, her dour mood lifting.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's the truth." Puck stated, rising up to his full height and pulling her up along with him. "Now, c'mon. We've got a few minutes to make out before my curfew."

ooooowoooooo*ooocoooxoooo*

"Didn't that performance with Coach Sylvester rock?" Puck commented, his eyes fixated on Rachel's butt as she walked a few paces ahead of him towards his truck. Still wearing their flannel and jeans make-ups, he had to admit that Rachel's butt looked amazing in those jeans and platform boots. "Didn't know the old bird had it in her to be a My Chemical Romance fan."

"Noah, quit staring at my posterior." Rachel commented dryly instead, glancing at him over her shoulder with an amused expression.

His eyes snapped up to hers. "How did you even know?"

"Simple. You were walking behind me." Rachel returned quickly, leaning back against his truck as he caught up to her and unlocked the door.

Stepping in close, Puck rested one hand on the side of the truck, the other at the door edge just over Rachel's head. "It's a very nice ass, you know." Puck commented in a low husky timbre.

"I do, actually. I work very hard to keep it that way." Rachel quipped conversationally, gazing up into his eyes. "And you know what I think you should do?" Rachel asked in a sultry suggestive tone.

"What?" Puck asked, leaning in.

"Open the truck door for me. You know it sticks every time I try." Rachel said, ducking under his arm and pivoting around. Crossing her arms over her chest, she speared him with an impatient, impish look.

"You're gonna pay for that later, Caroline." Puck stated with a shake of his head, complying with her request.

"It's going to have to wait until after dinner with my dads." Rachel returned with a wry smile as she hoisted herself into the passenger seat and snatched the door from his grasp to slam it shut. Rachel waited patiently as Puck rounded the front of the vehicle and climbed in the driver's side before commenting on his original statement. "And as to your earlier sentiment about Coach Sylvester, I agree. It was a phenomenal choice anthem and we performed it spectacularly. However, I have my doubts about taking it to Regionals."

"Only you, Rach." Puck commented affectionately as he started the truck and put it into gear.

"Seriously, Noah." Rachel said in an impassioned tone. "I'm bringing it up to Mr. Schuester and the club as soon as possible."

"You know it won't win you any popularity points." Puck remarked matter-of-factly as he pulled out of the parking lot and eased into traffic.

"This isn't about popularity. It's about winning." Rachel stated, as she reached for his free hand and squeezed. "Say you're with me on this, Noah. I really need your support."

"Of course, babe. You know I've got your back." Puck affirmed without hesitation. He mumbled his last comment. "Much good it'll be."

oooxoooooo*oonooooooo*ooouooooooo

Well, there you go, everybody! Another chapter. Everybody is where they should be, for the most part. Puck and Rachel. Sam and Quinn. Artie and Brittany. Matt and Santana. Mike and Tina. And so forth. Hope you liked.


	30. Blame It On the Alcohol

Author's note: Alright, so I've been way out of touch lately. It's a mix of not being able to get Sam/Rachel out of my head long enough to see any good Puckelberry, being beyond furious with the direction Glee has taken as a show, along with a few health issues. It is beyond irritating to be admitting to the last one at my age, but it's part of the overall reason for my not updating, so there it is. I haven't watched Glee since the Christmas episode. I refuse. On that note...here's the next chapter! The title corresponds to the episode featured.

Music suggestions: 'Payphone' by Maroon 5, 'Don't you want me' by Glee Cast, 'Hold it against me' by Britney Spears.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. (Insert snarky tone here) Obviously.

Blame It On The Alcohol

He still didn't understand why he was always rushing to her aid, why he was _still_ trying to protect her, his hot little Jewish American princess. Over the course of their relationship, the instinctual urge had only matured instead of withered away. When compared to all his other girlfriends, it was a highly unusual occurrence. In fact, it had usually ran an opposite course, starting out strong in the beginning before petering off into droll indifference. Just take a look at his school records. Public disturbance after beatdown fight. Beatdown fight, public disturbance.

He also didn't understand why Rachel had insisted on "reinventing her image" or whatever she called it. Wouldn't have announcing that she was once again dating _the_ Noah Puckerman be enough of a comeback?

He really didn't understand the way girls thought. At all. Especially Rachel.

After the short discussion about writing their own original songs and being totally shut down by the rest of the glee club, she'd retreated into herself. It almost felt as if she were physically distancing herself from him, and that was a really sucky feeling. She was doing something else secretive, aside from him, and he wanted to know what it was. Especially if Finn was coming back around to liking her again and encouraging it.

Catching her alone in the choir room that morning had been pure coincidence. She'd been sitting in the dark, idly plucking at the keys in front of her. And it was like there was an invisible cord connected to his chest, tugging him into the room and settling him down on the piano bench beside her. Instead of pestering her for details, which had been his original plan, he took one look at her and brought up something completely off topic.

A party.

The last time he'd talked a girl into throwing a party while her parents were away, he'd ended up inviting the football team, the basketball team, and the Cheerios. It, of course, had resulted in one of the most awesome parties of the year. Which meant that at least half of the school had been there. The party had ended with a neighbor calling the cops.

The girl had been less than pleased with the end result. She'd charged up to him before first period the following Monday, hauled off and slapped him in the face. It had hurt like a real bitch at the time.

He could have done the same for Rachel, would have probably given her all kinds of cool points and high school publicity. She might have even thanked him. He knew, however, that she wasn't used to breaking rules like he was. So, he took baby steps and only invited the glee club.

He was going to regret this, it was a gut feeling.

oooouooooo*ooocooooo*ooozooooooo

True enough, Rachel couldn't host a high school party to save her life. He'd be the first to sing all of Rachel's praises and what made her so awesome to him. However, his Caroline really didn't understand the inner-workings of the average Ohio teenage mind. And he meant that in the nicest way. Thank God he was able to talk her out of that hideous green dress and got her into his favorite short black skirt and matching tight sweater.

That was probably the only good thing he'd been able to convince her to do before everyone started showing up. As to everything else? What a disaster that had almost turned out to be.

There he was, _again_, stepping up to defend her before her party completely tanked. By handing her the cold, hard truth when she asked why everyone was leaving.

And just what did she do to show her gratitude? Mack on Kurt's date. Kurt's "_gay_" date. He really hadn't seen that one coming. Of course, he should have kept a closer eye on her when he caught a peek of her clinging to Finn's arm. Unfortunately, at the time he'd had two angry girl drunks chewing him out. Zizes was seriously scary when she was drunk. Hell, he was all kinds of wary around her when she was _sober_. And Quinn, well...he still kind of deserved it whenever she chose to lash out his way.

Once he'd gotten clear of those two, Rachel was patting Finn's arm and looking thoroughly put-down. Again. Before he could get to her or clock Finn upside the head for putting that look on her face, however, she was in an upright position and the look had morphed into defiance as she announced "Spin the bottle time".

He didn't object. Hell, he thought it might be a good chance to put a little PDA on her, get the idea back in people's heads how hot they looked together. And if he happened to land on Brittany when his turn came around, he wouldn't object much. He'd have expected Rachel to, though.

Unfortunately, her spin landed on Blaine. And as he watched Rachel's lips connect with Blaine's, and the kiss intensified, red began to swarm around in his head, killing his buzz with rapid speed. Breaking them up had been on the tip of his tongue when, thankfully, Kurt had done the job for him. He wouldn't have been nearly as civilized about it.

He really didn't like the chemistry between them when Rachel dragged Blaine onto the stage and belted out a decent version of "Don't you want me". The irony of the song wasn't lost on him.

This whole "keeping it quiet" bull was about to come to an end. He was ready to come out of the midget crazy closet with her. He knew when Rachel set her mind to something, it was like trying to move an immovable object. Fortunately for him, he was the other half of that famous paradox. He was the unstoppable f-ing force.

ooonoooo*ooroovoooo

Rachel's eyes rounded with surprise when her world was suddenly upended. One second, she was on stage, smiling up at Blaine and the next, she was being tossed over a muscled shoulder like a sack of potatoes. When the wave of dizziness subsided, she recognized the jean clad backside before her eyes instantly.

"Noah Puckerman, you put me down right this instant!" Rachel demanded hotly, pounding her fists into the small of his back for good measure.

Ignoring her, amidst the whoops and catcalls from the rest of the glee club as he passed, Puck crossed the short distance between the stage and the chairs by the stairs. Swinging her up and off his arm as if she weighed nothing at all, Puck planted himself in the only other free chair and plunked Rachel on his lap. The moment her mouth opened to berate him, he swept in and plundered with reckless abandon.

As if no one else were in the room. That should dispel any lingering doubts as to who was keeping Rachel warm at night. And it _wasn't_ Blaine Warbler.

Once his lips touched hers, any argument that might have been vocalized died a quick death as Rachel responded with equal enthusiasm, her inner leg bending as she curled her body into his and attached her left hand to the side of his head and brought him that much closer.

He'd tried really hard to resist his caveman instincts, but Rachel was showing just a little too much interest in another man. And while Blaine may be gay, too many movies and shows featured storylines of gay men having drunken one-night stands with their hot female counterparts. That was so not going to happen with his Caroline. Rachel was _his_ woman, and it was time everyone remembered that.

His right hand was wending its way down the inside of the leg she'd just brought up and his left hand was easing its way underneath her sweater and inching the clingy material upwards when a few..._interested_ comments filtered in from the couple seated right next to him and Rachel.

"Oh yeah, I definitely want her." Santana commented in a lustful tone from Matt's lap, her fingers idly tracing over his chest as she stared on, transfixed.

"Me too." Matt agreed, his glazed over expression and distracted tone earning a rap on the chest from Santana.

Retracting both of his hands, moving one to her knee while the other smoothed her top back over her creamy skin, Puck tried to ease his lips away from Rachel's. Just as her daring little teeth latched onto his lower lip and tugged. With a groan, he leaned back in and stole one more lingering kiss. It certainly wouldn't hurt anything.

He forgot how quickly the heat rose up between them ever since they'd taken their relationship to the naked horizontal level. He'd almost put his hand up her skirt in front of the entire glee club. Making out to prove a point was one thing. Showing off just how far their relationship had progressed by giving everyone in the room a preview of how Rachel looked as he pleasured her...way too much overkill.

Pulling his mouth away for good, despite her protesting mewl of displeasure, Puck took a swift recon of the room and was inwardly startled to notice that _everyone_ was staring. At him and Rachel.

"Wow." Mercedes mouthed from her spot on the floor.

"Oh. My. God." Quinn chanted in a scandalized tone. When she repeated the litany again, he got the notion that she'd been at that for awhile.

"Is anyone else turned on?" Sam mumbled out loud in astonishment. When Quinn finally went quiet and turned to glare at him, Sam had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry. Just saying."

"I am. That was too hot." Santana remarked from her perch. She then leaned forward and stroked her fingers seductively along Rachel's back. "Maybe sometime, you might be interested in a little..."

"She's not." Puck supplied before Santana could finish, the idea of Rachel and Santana making out already sprouting up in his gutter-based brain. It was a really good thing Rachel was so strategically positioned on his lap. "We like keeping it one guy/one girl only. Sorry."

"Is that something new? 'Cause you never had a problem mixing it up before." Santana returned saucily, retracting her hand and falling back into Matt's embrace.

Rachel looked up at him with owlish eyes, blinking slowly and staring at him with a thoughtful expression.

"It is." Puck stated firmly, closing the discussion.

"If you say so." Santana replied in an off-hand unconvinced tone, shrugging and smiling suggestively at Rachel a beat longer before refocusing back on Matt.

"Would you ever like to do something like that? Watch me kiss another girl?" Rachel asked bluntly, innocent curiosity filling her tone. Her gaze drifted off of him and across the room. "Because I must admit, I'm rather curious about what it might be like. Of course, if I had the choice, I think I'd rather make out with Brittany than Santana. She doesn't insult me nearly as often."

"Let's save that for a day when you're not quite as drunk, alright babe?" Puck replied after a drawn out groan.

oooooaoooooo*oooeooooooooo*oooxooooo*

Puck was striding through the entrance of the arcade with Matt and Mike, prepared to just chill for a few hours with his buds when his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and pressed the talk button.

"Go for Puck." Puck stated after he brought the phone up to his ear, punching Mike in the shoulder when he mocked Puck's method for answering his cell.

"What are you wearing?" Rachel asked in a sultry tone, carrying her old-fashioned phone over to the bed.

"Uh...is that you Rach?" Puck queried after a brief pause, her question rattling off the walls of his brain. He stopped walking, hoping it would help him focus. Matt and Mike turned to glance at him curiously over their shoulders when they noticed he wasn't keeping up. He mouthed "Rachel" to them and waved at them to keep going. Both rolled their eyes and continued on without him.

A bubbly giggle floated down the line, and a pleasant shiver went down his spine at the sound.

"You're so funny." Rachel stated, her tone full of laughter. She fell back onto her bed and brought her knees up. "I asked you what you are wearing. I'm your girlfriend, so I demand that you tell me. I need to know. Blaine's so adorable with his blazer and school uniform. But when I think of you, I can't picture anything. So tell me."

"Babe...are you drunk?" Puck asked instead, his eyes crinkling up in suppressed laughter.

"No!" Rachel denied ostentatiously, slashing her hand through the air dramatically, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see the action. "But I did find a bottle of Lady Sparkle in the wine cellar and decided that I should sample it."

"I'm sure you did." Puck replied amicably, a smile pulling at his lips.

"So...what are you wearing?" Rachel exclaimed again, twisting the phone cord around her fingers as she waited, kicking her feet in the air.

Puck rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Babe, you should know my wardrobe doesn't stray past jeans and tees, despite your many protests to let Kurt make me over." After grumbling a half-hearted curse under his breath, he relented. "Dark wash jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt, converse high-tops, and my 3301 jacket. Happy?"

"I was thinking..." Rachel pressed on, ignoring his tone. "Would you like to come over and have sex with me? Right now. I can't stop thinking about you. That's why I wanted to know what you're wearing, so I could entertain myself with thoughts of undressing you until you got here."

"I..." Puck started, choking on any further response that might have come out of his mouth. Wow. Alcohol _really_ loosened Rachel's inhibitions. Never before had she made such a blatant request. Over the phone, no less. At least it was directed at him this time. He'd been forced to yank her off of Mike after their "Blame it" performance earlier that day. "Now?"

"I'm touching myself while I imagine pulling your shirt off, leaving open-mouthed kisses on every strip of skin as it's exposed..." Rachel admitted in a sultry tone, her tone breathless and trailing off as sensual moans made their way down the line.

"I'll be their in ten minutes." Puck stated, reversing directions as he took off at a dead run towards the parking lot. "What are you doing now? Don't finish without me!"

ooooeooooo*ooooxoooooo*ooooooocooo*

Puck's eyes widened in shock when Brittany turned and puked a purple wave of vomit all over Rachel. He swallowed back his own responding barf and stumbled back a few steps when Santana turned and tossed her own cookies a few moments later, spewing purple everywhere.

"Everybody drink responsibly." Brittany stated in an unsure tone to fill the pin-dropping silence. And once again, he was aware of having every set of eyes in the room staring at him. The attention was not comforting. At all.

Seeing as how the show was over, Puck turned on his heel and took off after Rachel. He found her at the water fountain backstage, holding her face under the stream of water. He smiled affectionately when she set up a process of rinsing out her mouth, angling her face under the stream, before cupping a handful and splashing it on her clothes. A disgusted grimace was plastered on her face the whole time.

There was no corresponding puddle of purple that would have indicated her throwing up after making it off-stage.

Rachel just got thrown up _on_ and she didn't upchuck. _That_ was the most dope thing he'd ever seen.

Puck crossed the distance between them to shuttle her off to her locker to collect her spare slushie outfit.

"I'm never drinking again." Rachel muttered, disgust still clearly featured as he tugged her away from the water fountain.

"Can't really disagree with you on that one, babe." Puck agreed with a revulsed shudder.

ooouooooo*ooowooooo*oooomooooo*

The sweater I'm talking about is the one Rachel's wearing in a later scene in the same episode, the one where she and Kurt are cleaning up the basement and talking about Blaine. And the skirt...you can find it on Rachel in my still favorite Puckelberry episode way back in season 1, Mash Up. I'm totally sure you just had to know all that, lol. Oh, and just so we're clear about Santana, in my story she's bi. I just could not make her one or the other. Plus, it works into a few future scenes I have in mind (reference the one above).


	31. Sexy

Author's note: The gossip is _on_ in this chapter! And for those of you that were curious about Puck's territorial throwdown in the last chapter, and whether or not it meant a public announcement of their "on again" status...it's discussed. Also some food for thought, just so we're on the same track. Sam's in the celibacy club with Quinn. Rachel's got some verbal claws. And Rachel and Puck are not apart of the celibacy club in the beginning. You'll see what I mean.

Music suggestions: 'Rumor has it' by Adele, 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne, 'Do you wanna touch me (oh yeah)' and 'Afternoon delight' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Sexy

"So, you think they're back together?" Tina asked in a hesitant tone, walking under Mike's arm alongside Mercedes, Artie, Matt, and Santana to their next class.

"Totally. You don't make out like that with Berry unless she's got the ball and chain around your ankle." Santana quipped in a barbed tone, lifting her head from Matt's shoulder to speak in Tina's direction.

Mercedes glanced up at Santana as she pushed Artie down the hallway. "I don't know. She usually dresses better when she's dating Puckerman."

"Word." Artie uttered in agreement.

"Whatever. Trust me, I know from experience. Puck goes all caveman on his girlfriend whenever he gets jealous. And Berry was all over Kurt's date that night." Santana disagreed disparagingly. She then stepped away from Matt and tugged on his hand until he began to follow her coaxing. "Now if you'll excuse us...I needs me some private time with my man before class."

Saying their goodbyes, the conversation picked back up on its previous thread once Santana and Matt were out of sight.

"I really hope they aren't. I've still got a whole month left when it comes to my second bet in the pool." Tina complained petulantly.

"I hope they are, sectionals was my pick. Well...Kurt's got they admit to it at sectionals. I've got it as when they make up and get back together." Mike admitted. Tina smacked him in the abs.

"You're splitting the money with me if you win." Tina stated firmly.

"Yes, dear." Mike agreed quickly.

oooaooooo*ooozoooooo

"Oh my God! Brittany's pregnant!" Tina exclaimed the moment the words passed Santana's lips, the news traveling down the grapevine at warpspeed to Puck's ears.

"It was only a matter of time." Puck stated in an unsympathetic tone.

"For what?" Rachel asked quizzically from his opposite side, both arms looped around his right.

"For Brittany to get pregnant." Puck replied in the same off-hand tone.

"Honestly, Noah." Rachel reprimanded, looking at him in askance. "Have a little more respect for Brittany. At least she's stopped sleeping around with the entirety of McKinley High. And as far as I know, especially considering for how long she's been at it, I think it's commendable that it has taken this long for such an incident to occur."

"Babe, you do know that you just insulted her too, right?" Puck asked in an amused tone as they came upon a busy bisecting hallway. Puck expertly steered them around Zizes as she careened through the intersection from an opposite hallway.

"Hey Puckerman, you hear Brittany's preggo?" Lauren questioned as she buzzed past them.

"Yep. About five minutes ago." Puck tossed back in passing. He then pushed Rachel away, linking his right hand to her left, right as Artie wheeled down the center of the hallway, rolling under the bridge their arms created. Puck tucked Rachel back under his arm once Artie was all the way through.

Puck and Rachel were just turning at the end of the building when Lauren Zizes's congratulations could be heard from twenty feet away.

Rachel winced when she heard a loud clang of metal crashing into metal a few seconds later. Like a wheelchair hitting a wall of lockers. Puck continued forward, dragging her along when she made to turn back.

ooooovooooooo*ooonoooooooo

"Sexy." Will Schuester said, drawing out the word suggestively as he pivoted around to face the classroom.

Puck let loose an exaggerated eyeroll from his seat in the first row. For reasons unknown to him, Quinn had taken Rachel by the hand and had shooed him off the moment they'd entered the classroom.

"I really hope that's not a requirement for regionals, because with Berry in those tights...we don't stand a chance." Santana quipped dryly with a sly glance over at Rachel once she finished speaking.

Rachel glared back at the Latina. "Not all of us are as cold-blooded as you, Santana. It's freezing outside, in case you haven't noticed. Besides, Noah has never complained."

That earned a few snickers from the group situated across the room. Santana pursed her lips and glared from her perch on the piano. Quinn nonchalantly held her fist up across her lap, and Rachel just as unobtrusively, lightly bumped her fist against Quinn's.

"No. This isn't about regionals. I'm less concerned about that and more worried about the fact that some of you have been...lacking when it comes to understanding...ah...the intricacies of adult relationships." Will said uncomfortably, stumbling over his words to the beginning of perhaps one of the most awkward conversations of his life.

Puck held up his hand.

"Yes, Puck, I know. And no, you're not getting a pass on this lesson." Mr. Schu said in response to Puck's raised hand. Puck frowned but lowered his hand.

"Is this the appropriate forum for that?" Rachel questioned in a leery tone after exchanging a few silent eye signals with Quinn. Muttered and under-the-breath agreements could be heard from the rest of the room's occupants. Puck turned in his seat and pointed his finger emphatically at her before turning back to Mr. Schuester as is saying that that was what he was going to ask.

"Now, in the past," Mr. Schuester continued, without answering Rachel's question. "Whenever we've had issues that have been on our minds, or problems...it's always helped to sing about it."

Puck shook his head. This couldn't be good.

Mr. Schu then turned towards the door. "I've invited a special guest. Ms. Holiday!"

Cheering erupted across the room as Holly Holiday sauntered into the room.

"Sex is like hugging...only wetter." Holly began conversationally.

Perhaps this lesson wouldn't be so bad after all. Ms. Holiday then continued to speak, and his mouth opened to make a wisecrack.

"Noah, no!" Rachel censured quickly, as if she could read his thoughts. His mouth snapped shut and a petulant frown marred his features.

"Wow. I see _someone_ has given up the pants in their relationship." Ms. Holiday said in her usual brisk casual tone, an eyebrow raised in Rachel's direction. An exaggerated wink followed the comment before she continued on with her lesson.

ooooxooooooo*oonooooowoooo

Puck was, for one, shocked beyond belief at what had just gone down. Lauren Zizes had just propositioned him. To make a sex tape with her.

_"Puckerman, it's your lucky day." Zizes said after she'd walked up to him._

_"Let me guess...you're gonna let me butter both those twins." Puck suggested lewdly, saying the first derogatory thing that came to mind. He'd always had this kind of repartee with the only female wrestler in Lima._

_"Remember when I told you I had a master plan...?" And then she'd spewed the most outrageous suggestion ever._

_"If this is going where I think it's going, I'm gonna have to sit down." Puck mumbled with a disconcerted frown, glancing around for a soft place to land._

_"Rachel Berry wants to be a famous singer. I just want to be famous. I wanna be like a Kardashian. I want a reality show and a fragrance. And the slogan would be 'you just got zized'." Zizes continued matter of factly, reaching around him to pluck his backpack from his locker._

_"I don't understand. Did you not see the star on the back of my shirt?" Puck asked indignantly, turning his back to her view. A small black stenciled star, resided near the top of his long-sleeve white tee, right below his neck. "I've been marked. You can find the corresponding mark on my girlfriend. Although, you might want to ask to see it in the girls' room, 'cause it's in a...secret location."_

_"Whatever, Puckerman. Your loss." Zizes remarked in a belittling tone over her shoulder as she launched his backpack at him and left._

Rachel was so not going to believe this. She'd probably be a little irritated that he'd dropped the ball on her mark so quickly without anyone noticing it on their own first.

Like it mattered. It's not like the girls hadn't figured it out while they were changing out for gym class last period, anyway.

oooroooooo*ooosooooo*ooovoooooo

Coming to a halt next to Ms. Pillsbury's husband, Puck crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Ms. Pillsbury and the girls fretted over the stage props. At least he now knew why Quinn had pulled Rachel aside the other day. And that meant, in turn, he been roped in as well. The celibacy club. Un-be-lievable. Couldn't be any further from the truth.

This had better be a one term deal.

"So...I know why I'm here. Sam knows why he's here. Why are _you_ here?" Puck asked in a casual tone, continuing to stare out at the stage.

"Because Emma asked me." Carl answered simply, his hands stuffed into his pockets, his eyes not leaving Emma as she moved from one mic to the next to set and test them.

"Let me ask that again. Different wording." Puck said to clarify. "She _does_ know what this song is about, right? _You_ know, right?"

Carl turned his head to direct a quelling stare at Puck. "Of course I know." His shoulders then slumped as he returned his focus to Emma. "I tried telling her. She thinks I'm joking, that I'm just trying to get her to switch songs because this one is so _wholesome_."

"Seriously?" Puck asked disbelievingly. "Sounds like you didn't try hard enough."

"Don't really want to." Carl admitted in a frank tone. "Every time I hear her singing it or, hell, even humming it, I think she's ready to have sex with me. It's the closest I ever get."

"Whoa, hold up dude." Puck held up a hand in a stopping motion, incredulity filling his expression. "She's never done it with you? Isn't she, I don't know, contractually obligated by the law or whatever to sleep with you?"

Carl sighed. He'd almost forgotten that he was talking about his non-existent sex life with a teenager. "It's not that easy."

"And it's not as difficult as you're making it out to be." Puck tossed back. He then nudged his head in Rachel's direction, as she was attempting to coach Quinn on a difficult section of the song. Quinn was trying very hard to look like she wasn't listening. "You see that brunette over there? She held out on me for a super-long time. But we did all kinds of fun stuff in-between and all that work paid off. She finally let me in. It was totally worth the wait. If I had the chance to go back, to when I was laying a different easy chick from this school everyday, guaranteed, and I had to make the choice again, I'd choose her."

He then hazarded a glance at Ms. Pillsbury. "Of course, despite the way she acts and dresses, Rachel _does _want to have sex with me. Ms. P...she's got some serious issues. But then again, you married her. So maybe she will get horizontal with you. Eventually." Puck paused doubtfully, then slapped Carl on the back. Yep...good luck with that."

ooomoozoo*oouoooooxooooo*

"I can't believe we sang that on stage in front of the entire glee club." Rachel moaned plaintively, hiding her heated face into Puck's shoulder. She then pulled away, reeled her left arm back, and punched him in the same shoulder. "You could have told me sooner!"

"Ow! That really hurt, babe." Puck complained, rubbing the sore spot. He was sure that was going to leave a mark. She'd shown remarkable improvement since he'd started coaching her on his speed bag and punching bag last year. "And what fun would that have been? Besides, we sounded awesome!" He beamed a disarming smile her way.

"That is not the point!" Rachel ranted, pacing away from him. She then faced him and planted her hands on her hips. "Quinn asked for my help as a favor. I have a catalog full of songs that would have been more appropriate, had I just known! We sang a song about sex, probably more suggestive than Ms. Holiday's highly inappropriate choice! Now we look like ignorant fools! I just _knew_ this was going to be a bad idea. God's punishing me. Us. Both of us. For perpetuating such a falsehood, joining the celibacy club while engaging in a _very_ sexual relationship. With the school's most notorious ladies' man, no less. Even if it was just for this week. You are a very bad influence on my moral character, Noah Puckerman."

Damn straight he was.

oozoooooo*oouoooooo*ooowoooooo*

That's it for this chapter. As you can see, I've kind of made Quinn and Rachel friends. And not just "a friend so I can get Finn back" kind of fake friend like in the show. Also, I wanted to somehow bring up a scene where Brittany and Santana's past relations came up in a conversation with Matt, but it didn't work out in this chapter, but I think it would make for an interesting scene. In the future, perhaps.


	32. Original Songs

Author's note: I'm not really the type to toot my own horn (as the saying goes)...but I think I've set some kind of personal record (not to mention, it's totally awesome!) posting two chapters in almost as many days. I know I've said this before as well, but I just love extended holiday weekends! Technically, I was ready to post this Sunday, but by the time I finished editing and was ready to post...the site was doing maintenance or whatever and I had to put it off. (Waving off) Not important. Enjoy the chapter! (Also, the title is _not_ a typo. Technically, there are multiple original songs presented in the show. Just saying.)

Music suggestions: 'Get it right' by Glee Cast, 'Hazy' by Tatiana Owens, 'How you love me now' by Hey Monday, 'You learn (acoustic album version)' by Alanis Morissette.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Original Songs

Rachel still wasn't sure why she was consulting Finn for advice on writing an original song. Technically, she already had one. For some reason, though, it was harder than she thought it would be to share it with the rest of the glee club.

Including her boyfriend. The primary subject behind its creation.

Reluctance tugged at her, despite the fact that it seemed physically impossible to write anything close to its caliber. It was as if she lacked the strength and depth of emotion. And if she were being honest about herself, she did. Songwriting was not an easy thing to do, and required a lifetime, a limitless store of memories and feelings to pull from, and she didn't have enough of either to write another song on her own.

She would be the first to admit that "My Headband" had been downright horrible. It would probably make for a decent warmup tune in the future, nothing more.

As she poured herself into "Only Child", her second presentation to Finn, she already knew what kind of response she was going to receive. It was better, but still not enough.

And sure enough...

After Finn's critique that she was holding back, it sparked her defensive capabilities. _Playing scared_? _Easy pain_? He really had _no_ idea. She already had. She couldn't really blame him because he didn't know about Noah's song, but she knew that this was the last time she would consult Finn for song writing advice.

Picking up her belongings, she left the room. Maybe in the auditorium, she could practice her secret original song on stage. Noah's song.

Noah would have probably been better able to help her write another beautiful song. Maybe someday, they would.

ooowoooooo*ooouooooo*

Quinn watched secretively from the hallway as Finn critiqued something Rachel had just sang. She knew something was going on in there. Despite the fact that they'd broken up for months now, she still worried about Finn. It was as if he didn't know any better, chasing after each of his exes when he realized he no longer had them.

The worry she felt for Rachel, however, that was new and for an entirely different reason.

She and Rachel had a lot of similarities, something she would still have trouble admitting to out loud. After all they'd been through together, Quinn discovered, much to her surprise, that she'd grown kind of fond of Rachel.

One of their main bonding points: Finn Hudson.

Thankfully, it seemed both of them had gotten over their weakness, moving on to men who actually cared for them longer than it took to sneeze. She watched as Rachel methodically gathered her belongings and started towards the exit. None of the longing and pining that used to be written all across Rachel's face was present. Something more like determination had settled there as she strode purposefully right towards Quinn.

"Oh, hello Quinn." Rachel greeted in passing, barely pausing long enough to smile amicably at Quinn before continuing on her way.

The return greeting on Quinn's lips evaporated as Rachel zoomed right past her, apparently on a goal. Quinn shook her head and a small smile graced her lips. Despite the unusual friendship blooming between them, Quinn still thought Rachel Berry was more than a little crazy.

Returning her gaze to Finn, she noticed that he'd zoned out, still seated in the choir room with a dazed expression on his face.

Finn was seriously damaged, pursuing Rachel when she was dating Puck. They still hadn't come out and openly admitted that they were dating again, but anyone with a clue could see that they were. They weren't even trying to hide it anymore. And while Rachel may be clueless enough to not see it, Finn was trying to win her back again.

Regardless of all his shortcomings, Finn was a good guy, and she still really liked him. Not romantically, just a general affection that you feel for your first love. First loves hold a special place in your heart, regardless of how the relationship ends.

Unfortunately, she also needed him if she wanted to be prom queen. He was a shoe-in for prom king, and after he won the big game, he could help her pick up crucial swing votes.

She knew how that would look to those who didn't understand. Sam was her boyfriend, yet she was pairing up with Finn, her ex, for prom king and queen? How shallow did that make her? She knew the truth, and so did Sam. They'd talked about it after the announcement for king and queen candidates had come in. As long as Sam was okay with it, no one else mattered.

She would have to play it just right with Finn, though. Of course, convincing Finn of anything was never the hard part. It was getting him to back off when you no longer needed him that was the problem.

She had some experience with that, fortunately.

ooozoooooo*ooocooooooo*ooooaooooo

Rachel was both disappointed as well as excited about Mr. Schuester's bad news on "Sing". This gave her the perfect opportunity to reintroduce her case on writing original music.

"So...what are we gonna do now?" Mercedes asked dejectedly.

"I still think we should write original songs for regionals." Rachel stated resolutely.

"All those in favor of voting Rachel down again." Santana voiced cattily, hand shooting up into the air.

Everyone aside from Quinn, Finn, Puck, and Matt raised their hands. Rachel lost Matt's vote a heartbeat later when Santana reached around Sam and smacked him into agreeing with her.

Well, at least it wasn't a near unanimous vote this time. Noah had been the only one to support her before.

"You guys, I think Rachel's right." Quinn said in her soft-spoken, yet commanding way. "This team works at its best when we push ourselves to try something different."

Hands began to drop from the air one by one after Quinn's declaration.

"You may be right, but everyone else there is going to be singing amazing songs. We won't be as good." Mercedes argued, angling her head to meet Quinn's gaze.

"You're right, we won't be as good." Quinn agreed without hesitation. She then continued on, directing her eyes towards Rachel. "We'll be better. Fortunately for us, we happen to have an amazing songwriter in our midst."

"So wait." Santana interjected after a thoughtful silence descended. "Rachel's gonna be writing all our songs? No way. I think everyone should get a chance."

"Santana's right, Mr. Schu. We can do this." Sam added in an upbeat tone.

"What do you think, Mr. Schu?" Mercedes questioned.

Mr. Schuester sent a covert questioning glance Rachel's direction. Puck caught the minute shake of her head in return, as well as the drop of the silent discussion with a faint smile and nod from Mr. Schu.

"I think...we're doing original songs for regionals!" Will announced in an excited tone.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder at Quinn, silently thanking her for her vote of praise. Quinn smiled back demurely in response.

Puck waited until Rachel turned back to the front before voicing his observation.

"What was that about?" Puck asked in a low tone, referring to the silent discussion between her and Mr. Schu, since this was some big secret, apparently.

"I'll tell you about it after school, okay? We can go back to my house. It'll be easier to explain there." Rachel answered without answering, her eyes pleading with him to agree, to let the subject drop for now.

"What's the big deal?" Puck questioned belligerently, not comfortable with how much his question had upset her.

"I've already written a song." Rachel informed him shortly, clenching her jaw shut after that single sentence, daring him to force more out of her with the defensive look in her eyes.

"Oh." Puck uttered simply, turning his gaze away from hers to focus on the floor in front of him.

"I'm just...not ready to share it with everyone else yet." Rachel explained quietly, focusing her own gaze on her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?" Puck asked in a soothing tone, reaching out with one hand to rest it over both of her tightly clenched ones in her lap.

"Because it's about you, lame brain." Rachel admitted in an exasperated tone, her voice so low he barely heard the words.

"Oh." Puck uttered again, surprise blossoming across his features. "Shutting up now."

"Why now? You practically know the whole story anyway!" Rachel hissed sarcastically, turning her attention to Mr. Schuester after the scathing rebuke as Mr. Schu began to lecture.

Puck slouched back into his seat, mulling over what she'd just told him. Yeah...he could be persistent to a fault. That was his bad. But she shouldn't blame him, though. He was, like, only two steps above Finn on the evolutionary ladder, and Finn barely made the cut as _Homo sapien_. Connecting the dots on his own wasn't really his strong suit.

ooxooooooo*ooocoooooo*oooroooooo

"Did you hear what happened to Santana and Brittany earlier?" Tina asked. Everyone sitting at the round lunch table with her shook their heads, their interest peaked.

"Yo. Did you hear Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-fake boobs each got a face full of dirt when they opened their lockers before lunch?" Lauren Zizes informed them as she plunked her tray laden with food at one of the empty slots at the table and dropped into a seat.

Tina frowned as the female wrestler stole her thunder, but kept her snarky reply to herself.

"Now _that_ was only a matter of time, Noah." Rachel stated regally as she nibbled on a baby celery stick.

Puck reached up and flicked her nose in response, grinning at her cheekily when she glared at him and swatted his hand away.

"It was Coach Sue, wasn't it?" Mercedes asked knowingly from Puck's opposite side, directing the question as open to anyone at the table.

"Yup. Saw the whole thing go down." Lauren replied cheerfully. "It was _hilarious_."

"Coach Sue is only getting worse." Tina stated observationally a few moments later, a worried expression on her face. "Only this morning, she put super glue on my lock. Couldn't even enter my combo. I had to go to the office and have the janitor cut it off for me. She also called the Ohio Secretary of State last week saying she was me and that I wanted to change my name to Tina Cohen-Loser."

"She put a can of worms in my locker." Mike added, his gaze turning inward. A grimace pulled at his features. "The can opened when I opened my locker at the end of the day yesterday. Those things really hurt up close."

"I found actual worms in my locker the day before yesterday." Mercedes commented with a disgusted shudder. "Guess she found some free time between throwing all those sticks at me."

Equal looks of revulsion appeared on everyone's faces at Mercedes's admission.

"You win." Rachel declared, pushing her food away. Puck hesitated at the vegan display set before him before dumping ketchup and ranch on the array and tucking into it.

"How is that even possible?" Lauren asked with a quizzical expression on her face, her head tilted as if she were trying to picture it as she snatched the small container of organic peanut butter from Rachel's abandoned platter and started dipping her fries into it, just as unaffected by Mercedes's admission. "Would she feed them through the vent slots?"

"How is _any_ of it possible?" Tina queried in a frustrated tone. "She shouldn't even be able to open anyone's locker. And from what Santana told me as she and Brittany were leaving to go home for a change of clothes, there was a _lot_ of dirt in hers and Brit's lockers. Like, all the way to the top full. _That_ shouldn't be possible."

"You know, guys, I think we should write a song about all of this." Rachel quipped thoughtfully after a lull in the conversation.

"I don't know, Rachel." Mercedes replied doubtfully, pausing to pop a tater tot into her mouth. "It's all just a bunch of stupid pranks. What kind of song could we come up with, given that?"

"It's just something to think about. You write what you know, after all." Rachel stated eloquently, after placing a mint on her tongue.

"I've got something else up my sleeve that I'd like to try out first." Mercedes pronounced imperially, firing attitude from one person to the next around the table.

"Do tell." Tina ribbed teasingly, poking Mercedes in the arm.

"My lips are sealed until practice this afternoon." Mercedes stated, pulling a figurative zipper across her lips. "But I will tell you...it's off the hook."

Rachel's attention was divided when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Slipping the phone discreetly into reading distance, she read the text she'd just received from Kurt. Three simple words followed by an endless line of exclamation marks.

"Mercedes, did you get a text..." Rachel began to ask, cut off when Mercedes held up a finger and plucked her own vibrating phone out of her pocket. Two seconds later, Rachel's question was answered.

"Shut the front door!" Mercedes exclaimed boisterously, drawing a few stares from neighboring tables. "Blaine kissed Kurt."

"Aww...tell him congratulations from me and Mike." Tina said in a happy tone. Murmured agreements sounded out around the table.

"Rachel, you got..." Mercedes started to ask. Rachel finished her thought.

"I'm already on it. Forwarding Kurt's text to Quinn, Santana, and Brittany right...now." Rachel murmured in a distracted tone as she pulled up the appropriate numbers.

"We have become way too obsessed with each other's lives." Mike offered up observationally, his eyes wide.

ooozooooo*oooeoooooo*

"My husband is verbally abusive, and I have been drinking since noon." Carla Turlington-Stevens announced in a slow tone.

"She did not just say that. She really did, didn't she?" Artie stage whispered disbelievingly, sending a shocked glance up at Tina. She met his shock with her own disbelief and nodded affirmatively.

"You can't take something like that back." Mercedes commented dryly from behind Artie.

"My daddies are recording the whole thing, I'll bet they got it on film." Rachel added primly from beside Mr. Schuester.

"Quiet." Will reprimanded them all in a _sotto voce_ tone.

"I'm bored. Let's just see who won, huh?" Carla stated brusquely, glancing down to tear the envelope open.

Rachel brought her hand up to her shoulder and reached out for Puck. Half a second later, his warm fingers were twining around hers supportively.

A hush fell over the crowd.

"The New Directions!" Carla crowed happily, throwing her arms up in the air.

Loud whoops and cheers erupted from all around her. Rachel launched herself at Mr. Schuester, him being right there and all, and hugged him tightly. She felt Puck's arms around her a moment later, including Mr. Schu as well. Pulling back when Puck began to pull away, Rachel enthusiastically made her way around the front row, hugging everyone without regard until the 1st place trophy touched her fingertips, which somehow calmed her down some.

Of course, Sue Sylvester marching up and literally knocking Carla Turlington-Stevens off her feet, as well as out of her shoes, might have had a quelling effect on her enthusiasm as well.

oooowooooo*ooovoooooooo*

I couldn't pass up Quinn's scene, I just couldn't! Like I mentioned at the end of my last chapter, I'm making Quinn a little less evil. Because, in my world, everyone can more or less behave, lol. Not unlike myself. As I was writing this chapter, I noticed for the first time, that I've never written a lunchroom scene. And conveniently (for once), one presented itself in my brain. Sorry. No bus scene or pre-performance scene this time around. Figured, been there, done that one too many times.


	33. Night of Neglect

Author's note: I apologize for my spazzy updating. My excuses this time are: one, I was working on a couple of other writing projects that demanded my attention. Unfortunately none of them are anywhere near ready to be posted. Two Stargate ideas and a Life With Derek idea. Two, my brain wanted to read and watch movies more than it wanted to be creative and write. And third, my job sucks the creative out of me. So now that that's out of the way...

Music suggestions: 'Girls' by Ashley Gearing, 'It's a girl thing' by Jesse Lee, 'Turning tables' by Glee Cast (Gwyneth Paltrow), 'Ain't no way' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

A Night of Neglect

"Why are we selling taffy?" Mercedes murmured aloud to no one in particular after Mr. Schu began his presentation.

"What happened to the money we got from the Cheerios?" Quinn asked, an underlying resentment in her voice directed at the coach she'd blackmailed said money away from.

Will shifted uncomfortably. "It seems that Sue hid the money in some offshore accounts, and we're having some trouble accessing some of it..." Schuester paused, turning away before continuing. "Any of it."

As a result, he missed all the angry and disbelieving expressions.

"So what, now we're selling _taffy_?" Puck exclaimed, his tone frustrated. "That's seriously whack, Mr. Schu."

"Yeah, Mr. Schu." Santana agreed. "Do you honestly think we could sell 20,000 _anythings_? We won regionals for the first time since dinosaurs roamed the earth, and I _still_ got a freakin' cherry icy facial."

Mumbled sounds of agreement sounded out from others in the group as Matt snaked his arm around Santana's shoulders and tucked her in into his side. Santana snuggled into the embrace and laid her head on his shoulder, bringing her own arm around his midsection.

"Yeah. Santana's right." Quinn chimed in, shifting her gaze up to Rachel's in the back corner. A sardonic expression twisted her features. "Nobody cares about us."

"I can't listen to this." Mike stated in an infuriated tone, his tone sharp as he rose up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He then started walking, barely contained fury in every line of his body.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Matt called out in a confused tone.

Mike paused at Matt's question before turning to face the class. "You guys complain all the time about being mistreated, but have no idea what it's like to work your butt off for something, and have everyone, even your friends ignore you."

"So trying to remember his name right now." Zizes commented musingly from Puck's right side, erasing his confused look to replace it with something more like amusement at the female wrestler's flippant comment.

"Artie, Brittany, Tina, and I are all on a team called the Brainiacs." Mike continued, the three in question filing up to stand around him.

"That's the academic decathlon team." Rachel explained in an informative tone, looking around the classroom triumphantly.

"Wait." Finn interjected, his mouth full of taffy. "We have one of those?"

"Yes, we do." Artie stated in a matter-of-fact tone, his arms crossed over his chest. "And the four of us went on the Smarty Pants show and beat Carmel high to go on to the decathlon finals in Detroit next week."

"You guys were on TV?" Sam asked in a dumbfounded tone. All four Brainiacs nodded affirmatively. "Then why didn't you guys tell us about it?"

"We _did_!" the Brainiacs chorused emphatically.

"Did you know about this?" Puck asked Rachel in a whisper, leaning slightly into Rachel.

Rachel directed a miffed glare his way. "It's what I was watching while you were busy trying to put your hands up my shirt last Thursday!"

"Right." Puck replied in a drawn out tone. He reached out and subtly smoothed his palm up the inside of her pink tights-covered thigh. "You know how is, presented with the opportunity and all..."

Rachel swatted his hand away, reached up, and forcefully turned his attention back to the group now standing before them with her own hand, just as Mr. Schu voiced a question.

"Now I get the three out you being on the team..." Will said, gesturing to Artie, Tina, and Mike.

"Is it because two of them are Asian and Artie wears glasses?" Puck chimed in when Mr. Schuester trailed off. Lauren cracked a smile. Rachel elbowed him in the ribs and muttered something about impulse control under her breath.

"No..." Will uttered, letting the sound draw out as he directed an "honestly?" expression Puck's way. He then turned back to the Brainiacs. "But Brittany?"

"Our original fourth got rubella." Mike muttered, shaking his head.

"And her parents are hippies who don't believe in vaccinations." Tina continued clarifying.

"Brittany was the only person we could find on such short notice. We bribed her with Dots." Artie explained. He then snuck a covert glace at his girlfriend. "We almost lost. Thankfully, we had our own secret weapon. Sadly, we can't afford to go to finals. We're gonna have to forfeit."

"Why don't you just have your parents pay for it?" Rachel asked, her tone slightly confuddled.

A few of the others nodded along with her question, curious as well.

"Because we shouldn't have to. It's a school-funded club. The school should have to pay for it. It's a matter of pride." Tina replied firmly.

"And our parents all refused to pay anything because of all the other programs we're in that demand money." Mike muttered shortly after Tina's pride speech.

"That one makes more sense." Santana murmured into Matt's shoulder, earning a smirk and quiet agreement from him.

"You're right." Will said, agreeing with Tina's statement. He then asked them how much they'd need.

Rachel could see where this was going and inwardly cringed. And sure enough...

"That just means we need to sell more taffy!" Mr. Schuester declared.

Rachel gave in to the impulse, dropped her head back, and groaned dejectedly.

oooooeoooo*ooouooooo*

"So, how're you doing with your taffy sales, babe?" Puck asked, poking Rachel in the side tauntingly.

Rachel reached out and smacked him, the impulse long since second nature as she strode down the hall towards her locker the next morning. "I'll have you know that my daddies already bought ten dollars worth and are taking another handful of boxes into their office to sell for me. I should have about one hundred dollars raised by the end of the day." Rachel huffed impudently.

"Get out. Really?" Puck questioned disbelievingly. He took her backpack from her and held it aloft when they reached her locker. He continued when she ignored his question and spun her combination into her lock and opened the door. "How'd you do it? My mom can't stand the stuff. She wouldn't buy a dollar's worth. Even _if _I asked her." Puck grumbled with a frown.

Rachel zipped open her backpack and began to sort through what she'd need for her first few classes before replying. "It's simple, Noah." Rachel began primly, taking two textbooks, two notebooks, and a small clutch containing her writing utensils out of her backpack. She then motioned for him to fold the backpack into the free slot in her locker. "Unlike Tina, I take no shame in going to my dads for help. I understand that not all parents are as willing to help as mine are, but I'm sure that at least a few would be willing to sell candy to their coworkers for their children's school sanctioned fund raiser." Rachel explained as Puck finished stuffing her backpack into her locker and stepped back. Rachel shut her locker door and slid the lock into place.

"Maybe." Puck conceded, offering her his arm as they turned and merged into hallway traffic. "But c'mon, Rach. Taffy?"

"You do have a point there." Rachel admitted in a begrudging tone.

ooooaooooo*ooowoooooo*oooorooooo

"Mr. Schu's new idea is so much more awesome." Quinn stated from her seat next to Rachel in English class a couple days later. A bottle of Essie "Cute as a Button" pink nail polish sat on the table, positioned between the two girls as Quinn dipped the brush into the bottle and swirled it around. She then tugged on Rachel's hand until she had it positioned just how she wanted it and began to paint Rachel's nails.

"I have to say that I agree." Rachel replied quietly, the relief evident in her voice. "Honestly? Who even eats taffy? I once had a fundraiser for my dance troupe when I was a child that sold items from a catalog. I raised $500 in less than a week. I probably wouldn't have even gotten over a fifth of that in the two weeks that Mr. Schuester had given us as a goal."

"Mmm hmm." Quinn murmured in agreement, focusing on Rachel's nails, already about a third of the way through. "My mom took some to work with her yesterday, and tried selling it to all of her coworkers as well as her clients. But she was only able to sell about $25 worth, and my mom has a _lot _of clients." Quinn then motioned for Rachel's other hand. "However, she was able to wrangle another $100 out of my dad for the cause. As additional child support, of course."

That earned a bubbly chuckle from Rachel. "My daddies haven't been able to do much better. They too were only able to sell about $100 worth, in addition to the $10 worth they bought just because I'm their baby."

"This Night of Neglect will be good for us." Quinn predicted resolutely. Her tone then turned anticipatory. "And it should also be a lot of fun. I can't wait. Sam and I are going to sing a duet together."

"That's wonderful!" Rachel congratulated in an excited tone. "I'll be singing a solo too, of course. I haven't been able to decide on a song yet, though."

"Just go easy on us, Rachel. Try to leave the rest of us a _little_ spotlight, would you?" Quinn admonished in a good-natured tone, her gentle smile belying her words. She then replaced the brush in the bottle and sat back with a flourish of her hand. "All done!"

Rachel held her hands up to admire Quinn's handy work. "You're very good at this."

"I had to do _something_ those nine months I was pregnant." Quinn quipped in a light tone, twisting the bottle of nail polish shut and tucking it back into her purse.

ooosoooooxoooo*oooovooozoooo*

"Yo. I think something's going down with Coach Sylvester." Matt said in a covert tone, glancing at his gleemates each in turn after they all took their seats at a round lunch table. Brittany stared at him blankly. Santana looked at him wryly before tucking into her grilled chicken salad. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Rachel, and Puck shared equal looks of skepticism and disbelief.

"What makes you say that?" Rachel asked, being the voice to everyone's thoughts.

"On the way to lunch, I stopped at my locker." Matt began, leaning forward and dropping his voice even lower. Only about two-thirds of the table were making an active attempt at listening to what he had to say. "I was searching for some money in bottom of my locker when Coach Sue walks by. And you'll never guess who she was shooting the breeze with."

"Who?" Mercedes asked, her gossip-hungry meter dragging her into the conversation.

"Sandy Ryerson." Matt answered, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, appearing very satisfied with himself. "And she knows about out benefit concert next Saturday. That's what she was talking about as they passed."

"Oh snap." Mercedes mumbled in a defeated tone, popping two tater tots into her mouth at once in an attempt to smother the pain from the news.

"Whatever she's got planned, it can't be good." Puck commented around a mouthful of cheeseburger.

Agreements sounded out from around the table.

"This probably isn't related, but I saw Dustin Woolsby, Vocal Adrenaline's new coach, playing wannabe spy this morning. He's not very good at it." Rachel commented matter-of-factly, cutting into her tofu-chicken breast with precise movements. As if she were merely discussing the weather. "I almost went over and kicked him in the shin. As well as give him a piece of my mind, of course."

"Puck, your girlfriend scares me sometimes." Matt said, after a few moments of dead silence from the rest of the glee table.

"Don't you mean 'us'?" Mercedes quipped right on the heels of Matt's response.

"She gets that from me." Puck retorted proudly, reaching his arm around Rachel and squeezing her in a side hug.

Rachel looked up cluelessly when Puck almost hugged her out of her seat. "What? There's nothing wrong with my priorities. He's a subservient toad. His being here can't mean anything good for us. And, as acting co-captain, it would be my place to remind him of his."

Everyone nodded in a weirded-out way before turning their focus back on their lunches.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Caroline. You're my girl, and that's what we do." Puck reassured her, his voice reaching her ears alone. "I get it. You're just a little too intense for everyone else, babe."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Puck released her. And the rest of the lunch hour passed with idle conversation and finishing up eating.

oooozoooooo*ooonoooooomoooo*

"Hey, do you guys remember Sunshine Corazon?" Finn queried the group clustered before him after school had let out for the day. Mercedes, Lauren, Tina, and Mike all stared at Finn as if he'd grown a second head.

"Yes, Finn." Mercedes responded when Finn continued to remain silent, as if waiting for an answer to continue.

"Follow me." Finn said, turning on his heel and marching off towards the auditorium. "I already found Quinn, Sam, Artie, and Brittany. But could someone text Santana and Rachel? I couldn't find either one of them, or Matt and Puck, anywhere."

"I've got five saying Rachel and Puck are in the storage closet at the end of the east hallway and Santana and Matt are in the girl's room on the second floor." Mercedes voiced just loud enough for her group to hear.

"Fool's bet." Mike mumbled with a sideways glance. No one else took the bet, either.

ooooroooo*oooooxoooo*ooouoooooo*

"Code red!" Rachel cried, shoving Puck away. She then muttered something to herself as she typed in a quick response to the text she'd just received from Mercedes.

"What? I don't hear anyone coming." Puck complained as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Sunshine Corazon is here!" Rachel practically screeched, ignoring her protesting boyfriend as she straightened out her dress and hair. She then happened to look down. "Just think of that time you caught my dads making out on the couch."

"Gah!" Puck uttered, scrubbing at his head. "Why, Caroline?" Puck mumbled in an almost whiny tone.

"Drastic times." Rachel replied sharply, scooping up her handbag. Taking one of his hands, she opened the door with the other and took off down the hall. Lugging her protesting, feet-dragging boyfriend behind her.

ooomoooo*ooooaooooo*ooowoooooo*

"You are a _terrible_ spy!" Rachel exclaimed once everyone was in position, pointing her finger dramatically at Sunshine.

"Seriously. With your size, you could have easily stayed in the air ducts for days." Artie reinforced, siding with Rachel.

As the tiny Vocal Adrenaline girl began to speak, though, Rachel knew she was losing the battle. Especially when Sunshine mentioned her 600 twitter followers. Honestly, how did a person get that many followers?

"There's no way she's singing in our auditorium, okay? She's the enemy!" Rachel fumed, resisting the urge to stamp her foot in frustration. Why couldn't anyone see? How had she lost all of their support so quickly? So easily?

"I think we should give her a chance. Especially you, Rachel. You sent her to a freakin' crack house!" Puck stated, still frustrated from his cut-short make out time and looking for a reason to vent.

oooocooooo*oooonoooooo

"You did good tonight, Rach." Puck said in a soft tone, cuddling her form close to his on her bed. She curled into him like a sated kitten. After the benefit, they'd all parted ways. Puck had predictably followed her home.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked hesitantly, stroking his chest idly.

"Yeah. With everything. Including all of Mercedes's demands as well as talking her into coming back. And for letting her have the last number. I know how important that always is to you." Puck replied.

"She deserved it this time. And it's not like I didn't get to sing at all. We had our group number, and then I sang that other song with all the girls." Rachel said, siting all the positive. "The only thing I'm upset over is the fact that we only sold thirty tickets. Mercedes deserved more respect than that."

"Rachel, babe, we're lucky we got that many considering how Sunshine screwed us over." Puck volleyed, playing with her loose hair. "If it weren't for your dads and some of your other extended family members, plus Mercedes's family, my mom and sister, and Brittany's parents showing up, along with Blaine and Kurt and a few of the Warblers, all we would have been left with were those damned hecklers."

"I'm so glad that Mr. Ryerson offered to pay for our trip." Rachel mused. "Considering how he spent most of the time trashing us. He is a very strange man."

"You're only just now figuring this out." Puck stated teasingly.

"Shut up." Rachel commanded half-heartedly, thumping him on the chest.

oooozoooooo*oooaooooooo*

I just love it when a chapter finally comes together! I couldn't resist giving Quinn and Rachel some girl bonding time. Also, I don't know about anyone else, but whenever I had a fundraiser for a school club, it was usually my parents that did most of the buying. I was a bit of a shy one that didn't like the idea of knocking on strangers' doors asking for money or guilting them into buying something from me. And I may have said this before, but honestly, not _one_ of their parents showed up to support their offspring? You'd think that, at the very least, Rachel's dads would have bought tickets and cheered for everyone's performances.


	34. Born This Way, Part One

Author's note: Hey everybody! This chapter starts directly after Finn smacks Rachel in the nose in this episode. As I've taken to lately, I've just been naming each chapter after the episode it's based on.

Music suggestions: 'Crazy girl' by Eli Young Band, 'Apologize' by Silverstein, 'Born this way' by Lady Gaga.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. I just borrow a few lines and ideas here and there for my own nefarious purposes.

Born this Way

"Rachel!" Puck exclaimed, shock registering in his voice as she crumbled to the floor. One second, he'd been putting a real effort into the new dance moves Mike was teaching them, and the next, Finn's cracking Rachel in the face with his arm. Puck was rushing forward before the command to move even formed in his brain.

Finn rushed up to Rachel from her opposite side. He was about to kneel down when Puck glared at him.

"Back off." Puck commanded with a snarl, threat present in every fiber of his body as he hovered over Rachel.

"I want to know if she's alright!" Finn protested, his hands balling into fists.

"Dude, you just cold-cocked my girlfriend in the face. I think I have the right to tell you to back off." Puck bit out, restraining himself from either presenting Finn with his own right hook or the profanity-laced original version of his warning.

Because like it or not, lumbering giant that he was, Finn really hadn't purposefully meant to hit Rachel in the face. He just didn't know how to control what strength he had.

"Ha! He just publicly called her his girlfriend." Sam announced jubilantly, pointing his finger in Puck's direction. Sam dropped his hand when all he received were blank stares. "You all _did_ just hear that, right?"

"So not the time." Lauren admonished, giving Sam a patent patronizing Zizes look.

"I'm so sorry!" Finn called out apologetically from where he had retreated to behind Mr. Schuester, who had knelt down beside Rachel, opposite Puck. Sincere concern poured into every word. "Are you okay?"

"I'm bleeding." Rachel admitted, an underlying panic lacing her short response when she pulled her hand away from her face. Her hand immediately returned to her nose, as if terrified it would detach from the rest of her face at any second.

"Come on." Mr. Schuester said in a gentle, soothing tone. He then put his hands on her shoulders supportively. "Let's get you to a doctor."

Once they were in a standing position, Rachel switched the hand on her nose and wrapped her fingers tightly around Puck's.

Meeting Mr. Schuester's eyes, Puck conveyed a silent communication with Schuester. "I've got her, Mr. Schu." When Schuester nodded and stepped around the couple towards the exit, Puck put his arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Don't worry, babe. I'll take care of you."

ooxoooooo*oovooooooooo*

Forty-five minutes later found Rachel sitting on a semi-reclined padded chair, waiting for the doctor to come back with her x-rays. Pulling the icy gel pack away from her nose gingerly, she turned her gaze up to her boyfriend, dutifully standing guard just behind her right shoulder.

"Noah?" Rachel queried, wincing minutely at the pain that shot through her whole face.

"Yeah, babe?" Puck replied instantly, ready to grant her anything, willing to do just about anything to be able to take that look of pain from her expression. "You need something? That ice pack getting warm?"

Rachel resisted the urge to smile, knowing instinctively how much it would hurt to do so. "My dads should be here any minute. Would you go out into the waiting room and watch for them? I shouldn't be in here much longer, and it would be easier if you could explain to them what happened as I wrap things up back here. Keep them company until I come out?"

"Sure, Rach." Puck agreed. He took one step before he turned back around to face her. Concern was written all across his face as he reached out and squeezed her tiny hand in his. "You gonna be alright alone?"

Rachel let a small smile creep onto her lips. "Yes, Noah. I'll be fine."

"You'll text me if you change your mind." Puck ordered as he reluctantly let go of her hand. "And I wanna know everything he says."

Nodding her assent, she shooed him out the door.

oooaooozoo*oonooooo*oouooowoo*

After riding home in silence from the nose doctor, Puck followed Rachel up the steps to her bedroom. Unnerved by her reserve, he shut her bedroom door behind him and waited for her to speak. The words to come out of her mouth were the honest-to-God last words he thought he'd ever hear from his Caroline.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure I just heard you wrong." Puck said, bewilderment evident in his tone. "Did you really just say you're considering getting a nose job?"

Jutting out her chin defiantly, Rachel crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Yes. I did. And yes, I am."

"I'd laugh, but this is so far out there, it's not even funny." Puck stated superciliously, a humorless chuckle escaping his lips. He turned away from her and scrubbed a hand over his mohawk before he could say anything worse.

"I didn't have to tell you at all. I could have just waited until I brought it up with the rest of the glee club tomorrow. But, unlike you, I'd rather discuss such matters privately with my boyfriend and family first. Instead of springing it on you as a surprise." Rachel said, her tone cutting and deep with a remembered slight.

"That was not the same!" Puck returned sharply, whirling back around to face her. "That was about a _song_. This is about permanently altering a part of your face! They're gonna hack your nose off and put someone else's nose on it instead. Did you even consider what could go wrong? I can't understand why you're even thinking of considering such a stupid idea at all!"

"Because he was right!" Rachel yelled in a vexed tone, at the end of her patience. "My nose makes me unhappy! I put up a good front and pretend that I've accepted it, that it doesn't bother me. But it does. I'm so tired and so _angry_ from all the disparaging comments I've received over the years. It makes me stand out just that much more. And _not_ in a good way! Maybe, just maybe, if I do this one thing, I might feel just that much better about myself." A tear leaked down her cheek and she wiped it away furiously. "I didn't expect you to like it, or even support me, but I never expected you to insult my intelligence as you just did. I didn't say I was going to rush out and follow through with the procedure at the earliest available opportunity. I have plenty of doubts. I just wanted to let you know that the option is currently on the table."

"Rachel..." Puck said gently. Feeling properly chagrined and apologetic, he reached out to her.

Turning away from his contrite expression, Rachel walked over to her vanity chair and pulled it out. Sitting on the chair, she began to shuffle through and organize all the contents residing there. Feeling his gaze on her back, Rachel refused to either turn back around or meet his reflected gaze in her mirror.

"I think you should leave." Rachel stated quietly, speaking the words to accompany the dismissal in her posture and previous actions.

Scrubbing his hand over his mohawk again in frustration, anger and guilt battled for dominance in his mind. He'd screwed up with the delivery, but he wasn't giving up so easily on this matter. She was _not_ getting a nose job. It was as simple as that.

"Fine." Puck ground out finally, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room. He'd take the hit and let her have this battle. The war, however, had only just begun.

It hurt like a bitch hearing her break out in gut-wrenching sobs after he stormed out of her room, though, knowing he was the cause of them.

oouooooo*ooovooooo*ooooouoooo*

Approximately twelve hours later, Rachel was sitting in the front row of the glee club, putting as much space as physically possible between herself and Noah. She understood his vehement response and that her own anger was probably mostly uncalled for, but her pride was still deeply hurt and she refused to concede to his judgment without exploring all the options. Her dadies had been discouraged by the news as well, but were much more supportive and accepting, willing to back whatever decision she made. All she had to do now was present her news to the remaining glee club members.

It was easier said then done. She wasn't sure she had the strength to withstand any more negativity or degrading comments. In the end, though, it didn't matter what any of them thought. It was her nose, and her decision. As Noah would say, they could all go to hell.

Taking a deep breath, attempting but not quite achieving the calm and disconnectedness she'd hope to gain from her last bolstering thought, Rachel released the breath and raised her hand confidently.

"Yes, Rachel?" Mr. Schuester queried when he noticed her raised hand. Concern still radiated from him.

"May I?" Rachel asked, gesturing to the space next to him. He nodded his assent and made a similar motion to the unoccupied space. He then moved over to the unoccupied piano bench and sat down.

Standing, Rachel crossed the few feet of space and rotated around to face the remaining eleven members.

Something must have shown on her face, because she'd barely even drawn in a breath to speak when Quinn issued the difficult words in a surprised tone.

"Oh my God! You're getting a nose job." Quinn uttered, her surprise blatant on her otherwise cool exterior.

And so began the debate. Throwing up her defenses, Rachel stated her predetermined responses, refusing to see them as the excuses they were. Her hands balled into fists at Santana's unvarnished brashness, clenching them tighter as Santana continued speaking.

"...All I'm saying, is that if you look in the mirror and don't like what you see..." Pausing, her gaze swept down to her chest and circled her well-known surgically enhanced chest dramatically with one hand. "...you should change it." Santana finished, sitting back and crossing her legs in the opposite direction.

Matt shook his head from his seat beside her as if to say, "I've tried everything, but I just don't know what to do with her."

Rachel understood that, in her own cutting way, Santana was just stating the obviously painful truth. That didn't make it hurt any less as Rachel ducked her head and scrunched her eyes shut in effect to hold back tears.

"Enough!" Mr Schuester bellowed, rising from his seat on the piano bench. Standing beside Rachel, he continued to speak in that same disapproving tone. "Guys. I'm really shocked at what I'm hearing here. It goes against everything the glee club stands for. I'm telling you, the thing you'd most like to change about yourself is the most interesting part of you." Schuester finished resolutely.

"Well, maybe." Mercedes relented with a shrug. She then rested her cheek on her left fist. "But around this school, the thing that makes you different is what people use to crush your spirit."

Rachel directed a wounded look at Mr. Schuester before ducking everyone's gaze and heading back to her seat in the front row between Mercedes and Artie, the former reaching across the space separating them to squeeze Rachel's hand once supportively before letting go.

oooxoooo*ooocooooo*

"Dude, what's up with your girlfriend?" Sam asked Matt, leaning into the padded arm rest for the triceps curl machine. "I thought she was getting better."

"I thought she was getting less bitchy." Puck corrected in agreement, rephrasing Sam's comment from the machine opposite Matt. "She almost made Rachel cry this morning, and it's been at least two months since she's last tried that."

Matt glared at Puck first. "How the hell am I supposed to know? She's a chick. I'd be better off trying to learn astrology or predict the weather." Matt complained in a clipped tone, leaning forward on his bent knees, having given up his lat pulls and let go of the handlebars. "This whole prom queen catfight she has going on with Quinn has really been bringing the snark out of her lately. She's hardly talked to me at all. And, she only let me make out with her once this week."

"What is it about running for prom queen that brings out the worst in girls?" Finn asked, frowning in consternation. "Quinn won't leave me alone for five minutes without complaining about something I'm doing wrong or something I _should_ be doing. Why do I even have to be the one to do all this? Sam's her boyfriend. Wouldn't it make more sense if it was him?"

Sam shrugged, just as confused by the logic as Finn was.

"When I asked Santana if she wanted me to run as prom king with her, which was painful in and of itself, she looked at me like I was bat-crazy. Told me I didn't have the juice." Matt paused to snort derisively. "What the hell does _that_ mean?"

"Dude, Quinn pretty much told me the same thing around the time all of this craziness started!" Sam agreed emphatically from his bench, releasing the hand grips and standing up to stretch out.

"It's not our job to try and make sense of all the insane things they do or try to make us do." Mike stated in his best sage tone. All of the guys in their group turned to listen. "But rather to shut up and go along with it. And maybe they'll reward us at the end with a little one-on-one time."

"Preach, my Asian brother." Artie called out as he raised his arm and pointed at Mike, a ten-pound dumbbell in his left fist.

"It'll all work out, Puck." Mike continued in a low, reassuring tone directed only at Puck, reading the reason behind Puck's glower and attitude the whole day. "She'll make the right decision."

Puck ticked his head in acknowledgment to Mike's advice and refocused back on his leg extensions, as the rest of the boys followed suit on their own workouts.

ooozoooooo*ooomooooooo*

Puck almost couldn't believe what he was seeing as he rounded the corner to find Lauren Zizes, the most badass chick if there ever was one, staring at the prom display almost whimsically. He never would have pegged her as the pageant crown and jewels type.

Now he was curious. Walking up to her, he interrupted her thoughts in typical Puck fashion. "Those crowns are a crock. Do you know what I found out?" Pausing for emphasis, he lowered his voice to a clandestine level before continuing. "Not real jewels."

That earned him a quirking of her lips. It was nice to see he could make _someone_ smile this week.

"A crown hasn't rested on my head since I won Miss Tiara Toddler, Allen County." Lauren explained wistfully, her gaze once again falling to the prom queen's crown.

"Are you serious?" Puck asked, a sort of awe in his question as he leaned against the wall beside the case. He really never would have guessed. Zizes really did have layers.

"Yeah. Three years in a row." Zizes replied proudly. "I dominated the baby pull-ups."

"I can totally see that." Puck commented honestly.

"I was on my way to becoming Miss Ohio." Lauren continued, turning away from the case. Puck stood from the wall and followed her. He could so hear a 'but' in her explanation. "That is until the shoddy Zizes thyroid kicked in, as well as the love of chips, and suddenly I was denied entry into the pageant circuit. They said I no longer looked the part. My dreams were dashed."

Stopping when Zizes halted in the middle of the hallway, he followed her gaze to Quinn, who was plastering one of her many posters to a wall.

"There's our future wannabe queen." Lauren stated in a bored tone, her eyes narrowing. "Thinks her size-2 teenage dream image is gonna win her that crown. But I've got another idea." Lauren paused, rotating her direct stare to him. Puck narrowed his own eyes in response. A bad feeling just settled in the pit of his stomach. "You and me, we're gonna change that."

"I'm sorry?" Puck quipped cluelessly, reflexively taking a step back when her sort-of nice stare turned conniving and menacing.

"You remember that third open-ended clause of your porta-potty release...?" Lauren began ominously, rubbing her hands together the same way an evil mastermind would whenever a brilliant plan unfurled in their mind. "You're gonna help me win that crown, and you're gonna do that by being my king."

One thought passed through his mind, bisecting the panic and utter confusion of the female wrestler's declaration: Rachel was gonna be apocalyptically pissed.

oooowoooooo*ooovooooooo

As Puck was delivered another unexpected hit, Rachel was sitting beside Quinn in the nose doctor's waiting room.

"Thanks, Quinn. Thanks for doing this." Rachel said, breaking the silence as she shifted uncomfortably. Rachel glanced over to the blonde seated beside her. Someone she hesitantly considered a friend.

Quinn's face lit up as she turned to face Rachel enthusiastically. "I'm surprised more girls haven't asked me. My nose is awesome."

"And so modest." Rachel quipped dryly, a wry smile pulling at her lips.

"Shut up, you." Quinn scolded lightly, swatting at Rachel with the magazine in her hand. Quinn's tone then shifted to something a little more serious. "We never talked about this, but I can count on your vote, right? And not just because I'm doing this as a favor for you. I would so totally do it anyway."

"Yeah." Rachel stuttered, looking down at her hands. "T-totally."

"Okay." Quinn replied brightly.

Redirecting their gazes, they each began to thumb through the magazines they held, falling silent as the muzak played in the background.

Quinn flipped a page with a practiced bored expression and broke the silence a minute later. "Do you want to talk about Puck and why you've been avoiding him?"

"No." Rachel responded curtly, flicking a magazine page forcefully.

"Alright." Quinn returned in her serene casual tone without looking up, not missing a beat. "Would you like to sing a duet with me tomorrow for this week's assignment? I know just the song. We can practice after we leave here. Shouldn't take long to work out the harmonies. I also have that cardigan you loaned me for my date with Sam last week."

"Sure." Rachel accepted in a quiet tone.

ooowoooooo*oooeooooo*oooroooooo*

That's it for now, but I've got more. Inspiration struck often in this episode. As I was writing this chapter, I checked the word count, and it was already over 3500 words, and as I was rewatching the episode I still had twenty minutes left! So I decided to break it up. Also, that whole self-absorbed speech Quinn gave as a response to Rachel's question in the waiting room scene in the show, I thought that was a crock. Hel-lo! The girl was preggers about a year before. She knows exactly how it feels to fall from grace, to have people either trash her or ignore her. So, I cut that.

More to come soon!


	35. Born this Way, Continuation

Author's note: This chapter picks up the day after the last chapter. Due to my obsessive/compulsive predilection towards proofreading, as well as a corresponding case of asleep on my feet, it took me a week longer than my original plan to update.

Music suggestions: 'I feel pretty/unpretty' by Glee Cast, 'Pot kettle black' by Tilly and the Wall, 'Barbra Streisand' by Duck Sauce, 'Born this way' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. I just borrow a few lines and ideas here and there for my own nefarious purposes.

Born This Way, Continuation

"Mr. Schuester?" Quinn said clearly after the warning bell rang the next day and conversation began to quiet down. She waited patiently until Schuester acknowledged her with a nod. "Rachel and I put something together for this week's assignment."

"That's wonderful." Will praised. He then stepped aside and let the girls set up for their song.

With their backs to the rest of the glee club as they situated their stools, Quinn hazarded a glance at Rachel, whose eyes had held a glassy, distant sheen for most of the day. Peeking over her shoulder, Quinn located Puck in the second row next to Zizes, and found his corresponding miserable expression. Quinn turned her gaze back to Rachel and reached out reassuringly, resting her hand on Rachel's shoulder for a quick moment to draw the withdrawn girl's attention.

Despite her gentle prodding the night before as they rehearsed, Rachel still wouldn't open up to her about what had happened between her and Puck. Quinn supposed that that was Rachel's business, and Quinn wouldn't call her and Rachel best friends, but she thought that since they both shared a history with the guy, Rachel would feel comfortable enough to open up. It wasn't everyday that Quinn Fabray offered Rachel Berry a shoulder to cry on, after all. Even after all they'd been through.

She was actually kind of proud of herself when she realized that she'd stopped seeing Rachel as someone she wanted to hurt verbally, and conversely, wanted to see Rachel happy.

"Are you going to be alright?" Quinn questioned in a sympathetic hushed tone.

Rachel forced a smile and nodded her head affirmatively. She then returned her gaze to the seat of the stool before her, twisting it until it was situated just to her liking. "I'm just thirsty."

"Okay." Quinn acknowledged, accepting Rachel's answer with a dash of bewilderment.

"Singing will make me feel a little better." Rachel supplied after a brief silence. The shaky smile she produced this time was a little more genuine. "It always does."

Returning a smile of her own, Quinn pivoted around and climbed onto her stool. After a few more unnecessary adjustments, Rachel did the same. Glancing over her shoulder at the band, Quinn cued them up when they saluted their readiness.

oooaoooooo*ooocooooo*oooeoooooo*

"Did you hear about Zizes?" Quinn hissed angrily, stabbing her makeup brush at the powder compact in her hand. Staring into the mirror, her usually precise movements held a jerky edge that belied just how perturbed she was by the idea of what she'd learned about the female wrestler.

Santana glanced over at Quinn's reflection from her position in front of the mirror next to Quinn. "What? That she's running for prom queen?" Santana answered glibly, digging her lip gloss from her bag and unscrewing the cap. "BFD. Everyone knows it's a joke. She's not gonna win. I mean, come on, just look at her. I've got bigger problems to worry about. For example, you _have_ noticed how dry the tall, dark, and super popular well _is_ around here, haven't you?"

"Why do you think I snatched up Finn so fast?" Quinn stated, clearing off her brush with a paper towel before placing it back in her own bag. "He's dumber than a box of rocks, but he has clout by being first-string quarterback and captain of the football team. The guys around here just don't understand what it takes to win. You can't just be good looking, or just athletic. You need charisma. Poise. And not have a slushee thrown in your face every morning."

Having touched up her lips, Santana replaced the tube in her bag and pulled out her mascara. "I hear ya. Matt's been in a sulk ever since I turned him down as my running mate. As if I insulted his manhood, or something. My man is fine, but he's always been a bystander. He doesn't stand out. Not to mention, nobody knows who he is since he moved away for half a semester and came back totally under the radar. I need someone with juice. Someone that turns heads. Hell, I don't even care if it's in fear, as long as people know who he is." Finishing up with her lashes, Santana tossed her mascara back into the depths of her purse.

"Finn and I had an argument right before I came in here." Quinn confessed, leaning against the sink to face Santana directly, finished with her makeup touch up. "He was upset about my helping Rachel with her nose job."

"So what?" Santana asked with attitude. "When _doesn't_ Finn have a problem? I'd call him a hypocrite to his face if I knew it would insult him because he actually knew what the word meant. He's just pissy because both you and Rachel dumped his ass and are now in stable relationships with men that are both better and hotter than him. If Rachel wants to get a nose job, that's her business. It might even make people like her. If only because she'll look like a different person. I might even actually be able to look her in the eyes after it's done."

"Santana," Quinn said softly, her lips quirking into a wry smile. "You know, if you didn't act like such a bitch all the time, you might have more friends."

"Likewise." Santana returned dryly.

ooooozooooo*oooomoooooo*

Nobody knew about it, but Santana had a plan. And it all revolved around Karofsky. Ever since she caught him checking out Sam's ass, she knew that the secret to landing that prom queen title was going to involve him.

The first step, getting over her own revulsion for the guy.

She'd had an inherent dislike for the Neanderthal football player since the beginning of time. Otherwise known as pre-school. Back in those days, she was nicer than she should have been, one would even say friendly. All the other kids wanted to play with her, and she was almost always willing to go out on a limb to play with any new kids that appeared in the classroom.

As far as she can remember, Karofsky was one of the first to provoke her reflex bitchiness in the form of shoving her off of her swing, pushing her hard enough for her to scrape her elbows along the gravel-lined playground. Fortunately, back in those days, they'd still been about the same size, and she'd had that inner core of piss and vinegar. So once his back had turned and dismissed her with a parting taunt, she'd brushed off her elbows, backed up far enough to build up some ramming speed, and tackled him right back off the swing.

He'd ran off crying with his tail tucked between his legs, and to this day, she still had just that much of an edge over him. She supposed that she had him to thank for her personality. She might have been born with the raw natural talent, but it had been him that had nurtured it.

She figured that she didn't have to like him, but rather look as if she was either not about to hurl or knee him in the junk whenever she glanced his way. Prom king and queen were supposed to at the very least respect each other. Or, at least, appear to do so.

It had taken a couple of days to achieve that goal.

Fortunately for her, now she had another bargaining chip to hold over his head. So after listening to Quinn's rant in the bathroom, Santana had sought him out, and asked him to meet her at the Lima Bean after school.

The idea of taunting him had never felt so good. Damn, but she missed being a straight-up bitch.

And she didn't regret at all pushing her straight-up awesome boyfriend to the sideline so she could make this plan work, either.

It was all just part of the game. He'd understand. Besides, it wasn't like she was _dumping_ him.

ooomooooo*ooonoooooo*oooorooooo

After Finn's performance, Rachel stood up with the pink binder containing her photo composites clutched tightly to her chest. Glancing at Quinn, who smiled and nodded at her encouragingly, Rachel began to speak.

"So, as all of you know, I've had a few consultations with a doctor who specialized in rhinoplasty." Rachel stated primly.

She didn't get very far, however, when Tina interjected. Rather rudely, she might add.

"Yeah...That's all any of us have been talking about." Tina said in a chastising tone. "And we think it's a terrible idea."

Seething, Rachel scrambled for a response that didn't involve any of Noah's favorite four-letter words. "Okay...blue eyes, you are such a hypocrite."

So it wasn't her best. Evident by the fact that Tina kept right on talking, slicing at Rachel with each word. God, Tina made her sound as if she were selling her soul for eternal damnation in exchange for a complete Hollywood plastic surgery overhaul.

"I love myself." Rachel stated quietly after Tina finished speaking, feeling tears pricking behind her eyes. She resisted the temptation. She'd cried enough this week, and not just because of the constant physical pain.

"Not enough, clearly." Tina tossed back in a cutting tone.

Santana frowned from her seat in the front row, but said nothing as Tina persisted on her self-love speech. Santana knew that tone, she'd used it often enough herself to recognize it. It was even directed at the same person. And holier-than-thou Asian was kind of pissing her off with all of this anti-nose job ganging up on Rachel. It was Rachel's beak. If she were Rachel, she'd have had it filed down _years_ ago. As if every single one of them hadn't taunted her over it at least once growing up. At least she and Quinn were upfront about their candid bitchiness.

"My new mantra is: _be the change you want to see in the world._" Tina finished assertively.

Rachel pursed her lips and resisted the urge to lash out as Mike cooed in Tina's ear and leaned in to kiss her. Some kind of repulsive force had her reflexively taking a step back when the Asian couple's kiss stepped up a notch. Rachel had never been more thankful when Mr. Schuester pulled them apart.

"Not all of us can have such abrupt personal transformations, Tina." Santana commented in a patronizingly bored tone. "And I'd really like to see how not-beak like Rachel's new schnoz is going to look."

"Thank you, Santana." Rachel imparted in a stilted tone, the combination of words unfamiliar to Rachel. Santana shrugged in response. "And Santana is right. The compositions have come back from the doctor. And I have to say, I'm really happy with the results." Rachel enthused, opening the folder. "They're less Hebraic and more...Fabrayic."

The figurative pin could drop from the silence that descended as everyone stared at the pictures she'd just presented.

"That doesn't really look like you." Mr. Schuester commented without thinking.

Ignoring his comment, Rachel rushed forward to pass the copies around so everyone could get a closer look. She really did like the way she looked in the pictures. And so had Quinn when she'd showed her one true ally the composites first thing that morning.

Quinn shot a wary, worried glance around the room and squeezed Sam's hand, seeking his strength at the onslaught she knew Rachel was about to receive.

"Every year girls show up to my temple after their 16th birthday looking suddenly slightly different." Puck stated with a frown as Rachel studiously avoided looking at him. "And you know what? Even though it's easier to make out with them, without getting constantly stabbed in the eye, they're not as hot." At this point in the conversation, Rachel's head shot up, her gaze bearing down on his.

"This isn't about being hot!" Rachel exclaimed heatedly, stomping her foot in frustration. "It's about conquering your destiny and...finding something in yourself that you wanna change and change it." Pausing, Rachel searched for an agreeing reflection in someone's eyes. "Plus, they said it could improve my voice..." When she found nothing but disapproval or disinterest, she trailed off, and the fight left her eyes, to be replaced with resolve. "If you guys aren't willing to support my decision..." At this, she met Puck's gaze squarely. "Then I'm pretty accustomed to making it on my own."

"Don't do this, Rachel." Finn implored, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"This isn't a discussion." Rachel stated resolutely, her tone firm. "I have made up my mind. Rachel Berry is getting a nose job."

The time for discussing it was over.

oooosooooo*ooouooooo*

"Did you hear what Mr. Schuester did to Ms. Pillsbury?" Tina prompted the table as a whole, eating their lunch at one of the outdoor tables.

"Forced her to make a new shirt that reads 'bat-crazy'?" Santana quipped snarkily, forking up a cucumber slice and biting into it.

"He tried to make her eat unwashed fruit." Tina admitted with a shudder.

"Wait, without even rinsing it off in the sink first?" Santana asked in a serious tone, dropping the snark.

Tina nodded her head affirmatively.

"That's disgusting." Santana stated in an insulted tone. "Even I wouldn't eat anything that came out of the ground without running it under the tap for a minute."

"Poor Ms. Pillsbury." Brittany commiserated in a sad tone, shaking her head.

"I don't get it." Mike intoned after swallowing his bite of pizza. "It's just fruit."

All three girls glared at him contemptuously.

"You're kidding, right?" Santana asked sarcastically. "Do you have any _idea_ what kind of crap is on all of that produce? Sometimes literal crap."

"Even I know that." Brittany commented in an uncharacteristically serious tone, making the comment even that more insulting.

"Wait." Matt interjected, halting the girls' offended tirade. Everyone stopped talking to look at him. His tone was reasonable when he asked, "When did this happen?"

"About forty-five minutes ago." Tina supplied informatively, biting into a baby carrot stick. "Lauren saw it all when she passed by the faculty lounge on her way to lunch. She told me as she was coming out of the lunch room and I was going in."

"That's amazing." Mike breathed out in awe, his eyes full of respect for the power his girlfriend held.

"Whatev." Santana muttered in response. "Now I wanna know what you all think of my reaching out to Karofsky and my bully-whips idea. A stroke of regal genius, right?"

ooooovoooo*oooooowoooo*

Ever since her statement of intent, Rachel had avoided any social opportunity other than glee rehearsals. Avoiding Noah was just as necessary and twice as difficult, considering how persistent he'd been to get her alone to talk. And, standing in front of one of the many bathroom mirrors in the girls room, gingerly peeling off the tape from the bridge of her nose Thursday morning, she thought she'd been doing extraordinarily well.

That is, until the boyfriend she'd been evading walked confidently into said ladies room.

All the girls clustered around twittered indignantly as he passed them, glaring at him with varying looks of amusement and scorn as they turned and exited the room.

"What can I help you with today?" Rachel asked reproachfully, folding her arms over her chest.

"I just wanna talk to you." Puck imparted in a placating tone, holding his hands out peaceably. "One hot Jew to another."

"Oh, for goodness sake! It's my nose!" Rachel complained with a huff. "I am so tired of the lectures."

"Look. Just hear me out." Puck countered in an authoritative tone. Rachel tapped her foot impatiently but motioned for him to continue. "Why are you getting Quinn's nose? If you wanna breathe better, why don't you have him give you Karl Malden's nose? Your nose has been passed down from generation to generation as a birthright. It's a sign of the survival of our people."

"This has nothing to do with our religion!" Rachel interrupted impatiently when Puck took a breath. Honestly, she'd never heard him talk this much in their entire relationship.

"I need one hour of your time after school. Just one hour." Puck stated in an imploring tone. It then turned confident. "Give me that, and I'll never bug you again."

"You promise?" Rachel asked in a wary tone, her eyes full of suspicion.

"Promise." Puck reiterated.

ooooowoooo*ooooxoooo*ooozoooooo*

"What's going on?" Puck grumbled as he walked across the quad at lunchtime. He'd gotten a text to meet everyone outside at high noon at the end of his last class. Looking around surreptitiously, he noted that Rachel wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Well, my fellow glee clubbers, it's noon." Mercedes remarked as she glanced at her watch. "Which means, it's official." She finished ominously with a cheerful smile.

Again, what the hell was going on?

"What's official?" Sam asked, mirroring and voicing Puck's thoughts.

"My transfer!" Kurt bellowed over the crowd mingling on the quad steps, throwing his arms up in the air. "Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"

God help them all. He was happy to see Kurt back, but it wasn't as if they didn't already have a surplus of drama queens...both male and female.

ooooaoooo*ooooocooooo*

Watching Kurt as he reminisced around all the props on the stage, Rachel stepped out of the shadows to greet him.

"Kurt?" Rachel intoned hesitantly, a small smile gracing her lips as she stepped further into the light.

"I'm back, Rachel. I'm really back." Kurt returned in a soft tone, smiling at her joyously as he held out a hand for her.

Taking the hand offered, Rachel yanked him in and hugged him fiercely. "I've missed you. So much." Rachel whispered steadfastly, holding him close.

"You too." Kurt admitted in a reassuring tone, holding onto her just as tightly. After a minute, Kurt relaxed his grip and pulled back. Up that close, he got a fantastic view of her abused face. "Lord above, whatever happened to you?" He touched a finger to the skin around her nose very gingerly. His tone then turned deathly serious. "Who hit you?"

Rachel stepped back from his probing finger as well as his gaze. "Finn did. It was an accident." Rachel added when Kurt's face turned red in anger. "It was at a glee rehearsal. We were practicing some new choreography...and you know how Finn is."

"All flailing, no rhythm." Kurt supplied wanly. "Why didn't you come out to welcome me back at noon? Everyone else was there."

"I...I've sort of had a falling out with the rest of the glee club." Rachel replied haltingly, stumbling over her words.

"So what else is new?" Kurt quipped sardonically with a wry smile.

"It's about my nose." Rachel explained, getting riled up again. "You see, I've had a few consultations with a doctor that specializes in rhinoplasty. Quinn went with me on one of the visits and composites were made, and I really like the way they turned out. So, as you have probably already heard..."

"You're getting a nose job." Kurt finished, his tone neither here nor there.

"You don't have to sound like that." Rachel sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Go on, tell me how disappointed you are. Everyone else has."

"Rachel, sweetheart, it's your nose. Regardless of what I think." Kurt retorted matter-of-factly. His tone shifted to something a little more lighter. "Now come on. We're going to miss my debut performance if we don't get going."

oooeoooo*ooooomoooo*

Puck was rather pleased with the results of his actions. Seeing Rachel beaming as she clutched Kurt in a hug when the song ended, totally worth the work he put into organizing this flash mob.

Okay, so he couldn't take all the credit. It was Kurt that had chosen the song. As well as terming the operation a "Barbra-vention".

So when it came to Rachel, he and Kurt made a pretty bitchin' team.

And when Rachel untangled herself from Kurt, only to turn and launch herself into his arms, bubbly and just like the old Rachel before all this nose job business...yeah, he knew he was awesome.

Just like he knew she would no longer be getting that stupid nose job.

Mission accomplished.

ooooonoooo*ooooroooo*ooooooosoo*

Milling around stage, most of the glee club clustered together in the center when Mr. Schuester came around the curtain and called attention. After his speech and revealing his shirt phrase, he scanned the crowd and noticed a few faces missing. "Is everyone here?"

"Not everyone." Rachel replied in a raised voice, having just entered the side entrance to the auditorium. Making her way towards the stage, she continued speaking. "I wanted to thank all of you for my Barbra-vention. And I have an announcement to make. I went to the doctor and..." At this, she paused for suspense and then smiled warmly up at Puck. "I canceled my appointment."

Jogging up to the stage, Rachel climbed the steps excitedly. "Afterwards, I went home and made..." At this, she pulled open the white jacket she was wearing to reveal a white printed t-shirt with the word "nose" emblazoned on the front. "This."

Cheers erupted from the rest of the glee club. Giggling joyously, Rachel then snapped her jacket shut again. She then went on to explain regretfully how she wasn't allowed to participate in the Lady Gaga number.

"And Finn, next time...watch out for the schnoz." Rachel finished in a chiding teasing tone as she pointed her finger at her nose.

Separating himself from the rest of the crowd, Puck ambled forward and snatched Rachel up off of her feet and swung her around playfully. Quinn followed at a more sedate pace and reached out to cup Rachel's face affectionately and understandingly when Puck placed Rachel back on the ground.

Rachel'd seen the posters around school and had pulled Quinn aside immediately. At that first interlude, it'd been the first time Rachel had ever seen Quinn cry. The abbreviated story she'd been presented had resulted in them cutting out for the extended version and lunch at her favorite vegan restaurant ten minutes from school, an act she performed only on a strictly emergency basis. Later on in the day, she'd seen Quinn and Lauren walking down the hall arm-in-arm, chatting and smiling amicably. Whatever had happened in those few hours, Quinn had somehow come to terms with it and Rachel was glad that she'd been able to be there for Quinn the same way Quinn had tried to be for her over the past week.

"Hey," Artie said over the chatter, interrupting her thoughts as Quinn backed away and turned to face the group. "Where's Santana?"

"Right here." Santana imparted in her trademark snide tone from the opposite side of the stage, stepping from the shadows behind the curtain. "What? A girl can't step out for a minute to powder her nose?" Coming to a halt next to Brittany, Santana reached out and grabbed Brit's hand to swing playfully. After the argument she'd had with Brittany at her locker, Santana had decided to make a last minute addition to her shirt. She'd been able to root out two smaller sized letters, a "b" and an "i", and had literally glued them on with the crazy glue she kept in her purse, resulting in her shirt reading "bi-bitch". Regardless of what people thought, she could be persuaded towards honesty once in awhile. She scoffed dramatically. "Typical. As if none of the letters on _your_ shirt have ever come loose and needed to be superglued back into place." She then waved her arm around in a flourish. "Let's do this."

oooooozoooo*oooaooooo*ooocooooooo

So, I've got Santana reaching out to Karofsky, to get Kurt back and to win prom queen. I just redirected the angle slightly. As in without the "beards" aspect. Right now, I've still got Santana on the bi-fence. She's basically just using him like Quinn's using Finn. Nothing boyfriend/girlfriendy. She's still solidly with Matt. Well, sort of. And I also shifted a few things around to make my conversations between all of the girls work out. There. That's it for this chapter. Oh, random thought that just came to me: what would Matt's "Born this Way" shirt say? I'd really like to know what some of you think, because I can't honestly think of anything off the top of my head.


	36. Rumours, Part One

Author's note: Once again, I got a tad bit carried away with the chapter size. So, I'll be splitting the episode in two again. Also, due to the fact that I have been lacking in the Puckelberry goodness in the last few chapters, I tried a little harder to incorporate some into this chapter. Unfortunately, all the other characters are still demanding all the attention, and it's actually kind of fun spreading out to try and flesh out their roles. So, in conclusion, sorry to all of you that have asked for more Puckelberry.

Music suggestions: 'Never going back again' by Glee Cast, 'Dreams' by Glee Cast, 'Part of me' by Katy Perry.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Rumours, Part One

Rachel had a perfectly reasonable idea. Since Lauren Zizes had up and stole her man – a fact that still had her fuming and restraining the violent tendencies that had developed over the course of her relationship with her reformed bully of a boyfriend – to play at some attempt to win prom queen, she was dateless. Honestly, what was with that girl's obsession with Noah? Anyway, Finn was going to be accompanying Quinn to the prom, so that meant Sam had no date as well. Rachel didn't understand that one as much as she did Noah and Lauren's pairing. Noah was being forced into the arrangement as a sense of fulfilling a duty...as well as the fact that Lauren could probably smother Noah any time she wished if he reneged on said obligations. Finn and Quinn, however, had no such arrangement.

Which was why Rachel was knocking on Quinn's door Sunday afternoon at a time she knew Quinn would be home from church.

"Rachel?" Quinn said in a surprised tone after opening the door. She was still dressed in a demure blue dress with white-flowers and a simple pair of white flats, presumably the outfit she'd worn to church. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you." Rachel stated upfront. "It's about prom."

"Oh. Well, come in then. I guess." Quinn said after a moment, unsure of what Rachel would have to say. Once the door was closed behind them, Quinn motioned Rachel towards the kitchen. "My mom and I were just finishing up lunch. Would you like something? I think we have enough salad left if you do."

"No, thank you. I ate before I came over." Rachel declined politely, but moved towards the kitchen anyway.

Entering the kitchen, with Quinn right on her heels, Quinn informed her mother who'd been at the door. Before her mom could say anything, Quinn also let her know that Rachel had something tremendously important to discuss with her and asked to be excused.

Moments later, both her and Quinn were safely ensconced in the Fabray's family room and ready to talk.

"I want to know why Finn is taking you to prom instead of Sam." Rachel demanded promptly.

"Wow. Okay." Quinn retorted in a deadpan tone. "I guess we're dispensing with the pleasantries today."

"I know my question is terribly rude, and I apologize." Rachel said in a contrite tone. "As you well know, I tend to be overly blunt. However, this is part of why I came over to talk with you today. Could you please just answer my question?"

Quinn sighed deeply and focused in on her nails. "I can't. Not really, anyway. Sam's...well, he's going through a really tough time now, and prom isn't really all that high on his list of priorities. And since Finn's my king-to-be, we decided to go together instead. For appearances."

"So Sam's not going to prom, at all?" Rachel queried, shock in her tone. "But it's _prom_!"

"Yeah, boys don't really seem to take it as seriously as we do." Quinn contributed glibly.

"What would you say if I told you I could get him to go?" Rachel asked in a neutral tone.

"Rachel..." Quinn said in a contrived tone, clasping her hands in her lap and turning to face Rachel on the sofa. "I really don't think it would be a good idea to try anything..."

"Just hear me out." Rachel requested with a gleam in her eyes. "And when you hear what I have to say, just know that I'm not looking for a romantic relationship with your boyfriend, okay?"

"I'm sorry?" Quinn asked in a confused, lost tone.

"I want to take your boyfriend to the prom." Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

ooeoooooo*omoooonooooo*

It was a very precarious web she was weaving. A web of manipulation that could blow up in her face at any time, from any angle. There were so many involved, Santana wasn't sure who would be more pissed if they discovered what she was doing and why. Mostly the why. Because really, who pretended to be on the outs with her boyfriend (whom she was really totally into) and played up on her bi-relationship with Brittany (of which she also had genuine feelings for and kind of felt like she was kicking a puppy by pulling such strings) just so Santana could play the "I sort of know how you feel" card with Karofsky and give him a reason to go along with her plan (not that she really cared, but things would be considerably easier rather than simply forcing him into it) to win not only prom queen, but to bring Kurt back, as well.

Mostly to bring Kurt back. Alright, mostly to win prom queen.

It certainly didn't help matters when Brittany innocently insinuated Santana's 100% same team player status on her vapid, overrated online talk show. She'd really been trying to keep it all on the DL. She hadn't really counted on the fact that sometimes, Brit was way too observant of the undertones for her own good. And of course Coach Sue had to pick that week to resurrect the long dead school newspaper and add her fuel to the fire.

Honestly.

As if she didn't have enough problems running her manipulation scheme. It took deadly precision and a jaded, bitchy outlook on life. Along with a need for complete media/gossip blackout.

So, in typical high school fashion, that meant it all went to hell in a hand-basket.

Now the entire school thought she was a closet lesbian, and that wasn't entirely true. Sure, she'd fooled around with Brittany, but that had been while Matt had been away in Nebraska. She liked Matt. She liked him a lot. Hell, maybe she even loved him a little. Brittany, though, had somehow worked her way into Santana's carefully guarded heart as well. And while she was confused as hell, she had authentic romantic feelings for both of them.

She hadn't meant to break up Brit and Artie. That was entirely not her fault. She couldn't help it if Artie was the jealous, overbearing type. And to call Brit stupid (even if he was angry and the comment was spot on) he was dumber than one would think, what with him looking the way he looked and all.

So when Brittany had found her in the hallway after her first period class, sobbing her eyes out, Santana had to console her. Not doing so would actually be worse than kicking a wounded puppy.

And that was part of what led her to the argument she was currently having with aforementioned neglected boyfriend right before she planned on singing "Songbird" to Brittany in an effort to cheer the girl up.

"Why are you doing all this?" Matt demanded, showing an unusually strong outburst of emotion as confusion laced his words.

"Why are you being so in my face about this? It's none of your business!" Santana shot back angrily.

Matt closed the space between them and grabbed her shoulders. "I just want to understand!" Matt shouted back in a helpless aggrieved tone.

"Because I love her too!" Santana admitted with a flare of frustration, at the end of her patience. Covering her mouth with one hand, tears spilled out of her eyes as she turned away. "She was there for me when you weren't. She's the only person that got me, without judgment or question. She made me feel when all I wanted to do was turn into a frigid, emotionless bitch. Now _she_ needs _me_. I'm not going to let her down...even for you."

"Santana..." Matt murmured in a apologetic tone, the anger draining from his voice. He reached out to her and pulled her back around to face him. He pushed her hair back from her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. It's just...it feels like you've been pulling away these past couple of weeks. Something's up with you, and you didn't want my help or anything to do with me. You know how I am, San. I didn't know what to do. So, I'm sorry. I'll back off."

Santana nodded her head in response, looking up to the ceiling to swipe a careful finger graze under each eye in an attempt to straighten out her undoubtedly running eye makeup. "This doesn't mean that I don't care about you, you know that, right? She's just in a dark place right now, and I kind of feel like I'm responsible. She needs me. It doesn't mean that I'm breaking up with you, okay?" Santana explained with a watery smile. "You're still my man."

"You could have just told me to begin with." Matt imparted with a soothing tone, holding her close.

"I know." Santana whispered.

oooaooozoo*oonooooo*oouooowoo*

Meanwhile, at the Lima Bean, an extensive yet entirely pointless conversation was being had concerning the week's juiciest gossip topic – Sam Evans.

Gathered around one of the largest tables in the establishment, Tina, Mike, Lauren, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Puck, Rachel, and Artie each put in their own two cents on just what was going on behind all of Sam's closed doors.

Puck honestly couldn't care less. He was only there for two things: coffee, and his hot little Jewish-American princess. Someone had to keep her superhuman ability to gossip out of the public eye. For the most part, Rachel was very careful about buying into McKinley cool-aid. But he knew that, as Rachel was female, so was she to gossip. And for reasons unknown to him, she seemed particularly keen to participate this week.

Puck tuned back into the conversation.

"...Maybe he's a serial killer." Tina suggested in an ominous tone, her eyes going wide at her own suggestion as she turned and shared a look with Zizes.

Puck rolled his eyes.

Quinn seemed to be the only voice of reason. "You guys, I'm telling you, Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine."

Rachel spoke next. "It's like the _Rumours_ album. Being apart or on the road is hard for two artists. Performers have this "love the one you're with" mentality." At this Rachel swept her arm around the table in a gesture to indicate everyone at the table. "I mean, look at all of us. Look at all the combinations we've had. Finchel, Puckelberry..." When she mentioned their couple moniker, an affectionate smile pulled at her lips and she trailed off, staring at him with undisguised intent.

"Tina Cohen Chang-Chang." Tina chimed in.

"Artittany." Artie added.

"Fuinn." Finn suggested awkwardly.

"Fabrevans." Quinn noted with a tone of finality.

The conversation moved on. Surprisingly enough, Finn was the one to speak. "Guys, we're sitting here squabbling over what? A rumor."

"Finn's right." Rachel agreed wholeheartedly.

Finally, some reason from his _usually_ more sensible half.

"We need more information." Rachel finished in the same tone.

Puck looked to the ceiling, as if seeking counsel from a higher power.

"I don't wanna get into it." Quinn reiterated definitively, capturing and holding Rachel's gaze as she slashed her hand out in a dismissive gesture. Rachel appeared to be temporarily chagrined, as if just remembering that the subject of their gossip was in fact, Quinn's boyfriend. "All I'm gonna say...Sam's _not_ gay."

With those parting words, Quinn gathered up her belongings and regally swept out of the building.

All of this over a comment about the most recent blind items in the school's gossip rag. Apparently, everyone's favorite Jewfro had been skulking around a flee-bag motel the night before and had taken a few questionable pictures of Kurt and Sam leaving a motel room together.

Hell, he certainly hadn't jumped to the conclusion that Kurt and Sam were meeting up to get a little on the side, like everyone else. He and Sam weren't exactly close bros, but the guy talked about chicks in _that_ tone enough to be termed straight in his book. Furthermore, you didn't stare at a girl like Santana because you were interested in her fashion sense or personality. As a heterosexual man, Puck was also guilty of admiring the upgraded funbags attached to Santana's chest. He loved Rachel – and her boobs – but sometimes, you just couldn't help but admire an exceptional work of art such as that.

He was pretty sure that even Mr. Schu hadn't escaped the lure of such temptation, and it had probably been the kernel of truth behind another blind item that involved the words "teacher" and "student affair".

It was like when Rachel couldn't resist ogling Ryan Gosling every time she saw him. He honestly didn't see the attraction, himself, but whatever. It meant you were into the opposite sex, that's all.

The point, he couldn't believe how outrageous it was all becoming, and how anyone could even remotely consider Sam playing on Kurt's side of the fence. They were even dishing it all out right in front of his girlfriend's face, which was just rude. He would know, he kind of wrote the book on how to be a jackass.

This was all going to blow up in their faces, he just knew it.

oooozoooo*oooaoooooo*ooouoooooo

"Rachel, baby, why are you so interested in Sam's business?" Puck ventured, his arm draped over the back of the couch in her TV room, _My Fair Lady_ playing on the large flat screen before them. "You can't possibly be thinking that he's gay, are you?"

Rachel's sigh was full of imposition as she reached for the remote and paused the movie. "I suppose this is as good a time as any to have this conversation." Shifting slightly to angle her body to face his, she reached forward to clasp his hands in hers. "I don't want you to get upset..."

That generally meant that whatever she said was going to make him stratospherically angry.

"I want to know why Sam won't go to the prom with me." Rachel stated carefully yet pointedly.

"You what?" Puck practically shouted, making to shove himself up onto his feet.

Rachel held steadfastly to his hands, causing him to plop back down beside her. "If you would just listen..." Rachel admonished, her own temper simmering. "I have no escort to the prom, seeing as how you've been blackmailed into taking someone else. Or did you forget?"

Puck's anger morphed into a sulk. "I didn't forget."

"It wouldn't be romantic in any way. It would simply be a matter of convenience. I've already discussed it with Quinn, and she appears to be okay with the idea. But no one will tell me why he refuses to take me to prom! From the sound of it, he's not even going! It's _prom_, Noah. You don't miss such momentous occasions! For any reason!" Rachel prattled emphatically, her hands flying up to assist in her speech.

"Got ya." Puck acquiesced, speaking in a complacent tone and keeping his eyes on hers. "But you don't really think he's gay, do you?"

"What?" Rachel asked with a huff, indignant anger still coursing through her. "No. Of course not. I have two gay dads. I think I would be able to tell if Sam was so inclined."

"Then why didn't you say so earlier at the Lima Bean?" Puck questioned, leaning back into his corner of the couch.

"I'll admit that I got caught up in the moment and my words got away from me." Rachel admitted in a regretful tone. Rachel then twisted her hands in her lap and stared down at them in a fixed way. "I just want to understand what makes me so repulsive that no one can be bothered to escort me to prom, even as a friend."

Puck's gaze softened and he leaned forward to gather her into his arms. Leaning back into his corner, he tugged Rachel into his lap and laid her on his chest. "Hey. Don't be like that. You know I don't think anything remotely like that. And neither does Sam or any of the other guys in glee. Trust me on this, okay?"

Nodding silently against his neck, the self-recrimination Rachel felt refused to ebb.

And because he knew all her little nuances so well at this point, Puck felt obligated to contribute one more thought. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, babe."

"Thank you, Noah."

ooomooo*ooocooooo*ooorooooooo

"Dude, why did you turn down my girl?" Puck asked Sam bluntly the next day as they sat next to each other on the gym floor, warming up for their gym class. "She told me that you told her that she's not your type. You got something against her looks or something?"

"Dude, in case you haven't noticed, she's not my girlfriend. She's yours." Sam replied just as curtly, leaning over his extended legs. "I've got no interest in having the crap kicked out of me."

"Don't give me that bull. You know I have to take Zizes to prom, and I know that you're _not _taking Quinn because of her and Finn's whole king/queen deal. It's cool with me if you take Rach. Just think of it as an extension of those bodyguard duties I dished out for you back before I got carted off to juvie." Puck continued, squatting into a lunge on his left side.

"I'm not taking her, because I'm not going at all." Sam countered in a firm tone, twisting to one side.

"I don't like the idea of going either, dude, but decisions like these aren't really up to us." Puck advised in a light tone. "You and I both know that Quinn's not the type to just let something like this go without a good reason. Just tell me the real reason why you're not going, and maybe I won't hit you for insulting my girl and hurting her feelings. It's not cool."

"Because I can't afford to, alright?" Sam admitted in a frustrated tone, giving up on stretching and resting his arms on his bent knees. "My dad lost his job a few months back and money's, like, nonexistent tight right now."

Puck stopped stretching as well and studied Sam with judicious eye. "And that's how the rumor got around about you, Kurt, and the motel. That's where you're living now, isn't it?"

"Yeah. We got kicked out of our house a couple weeks ago. Kurt's been helping me out with clothes and stuff. That's why Quinn's going to prom with Finn." Sam explained in a somber tone, staring at his sneakers morosely.

"That really sucks." Puck uttered un-eloquently.

Sam agreed with a barely audible, "Yep."

"You also know that at the rate all these rumors are spreading, you're not gonna be able to keep it all a secret much longer." Puck advised grimly.

"Yep." Sam muttered again.

"I won't hit you for insulting my girl." Puck said in a reprieving tone after a minute of silence.

"Thanks."

ooooxooo*ooomoooo*ooeooooooo

There you go! Might I mention that how super-difficult it was to disassemble and rearrange the _Rumours_ episode into something Puckelberry-esque? Very. So much drama...even for Glee. So, relax. No Finn/Rachel stakeout. No Finn/Quinn jealousy. Which I think makes things run progressively smoother, don't you? Still, there's plenty of drama to be hashed out. So, until next time...


	37. Rumours, Continuation

Author's note: Apparently, I can't help but be a sucktastic updater. It was a combination of my Stargate Atlantis obsession rising to the forefront and some serious trouble working around the end of the chapter. But here it is, with a lot of Puckelberry sprinkled in for good measure (for real, lol!).

Music suggestions: 'Go your own way' by Glee Cast, 'Drive by' by Train, 'When we stand together' by Nickelback, 'Don't stop' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Rumors, Continuation

"Why can't you accompany me to my dance practice tomorrow?" Rachel asked, falling onto her back on her bed and attempting to catch her breath.

"Artie asked me to help him out with this week's assignment." Puck replied, putting his left arm underneath his head as he stared at the ceiling. "He wants all of us guys to back him up on guitar for 'Never going back again'. It's gonna be epic, babe."

"I love watching you play guitar." Rachel commented in a content tone, laying her hand palm down on the pillow beneath her cheek before resting her head upon it. "It takes such talent and coordination. Devoting as much as I do to a singing performance, I couldn't possibly master it the way you have."

Puck preened under her praise. Which also meant a little teasing was in order. "You don't have to brown nose me anymore, Caroline. You already got into my pants."

Not one to pass up an opportunity, Rachel rolled onto her stomach as she trailed her fingertips brazenly down Puck's chest. "And what fine things you keep in those pants. I'm a very lucky girl."

"Uh huh." Puck agreed in a distracted tone as he followed her hand's slow trek down his midsection.

"When should I come?" Rachel asked in a sultry tone, turning her gaze up to his face.

"Come?" Puck repeated, his voice the slightest bit high-pitched.

"To the performance? You and the all the guitar-playing boys? I'm sure I'll be most delighted by the show. Even _if_ Finn will be playing." Rachel clarified. Puck's eyes snapped up to meet her twinkling ones.

"Have I ever mentioned that you're a mean one, Caroline?" Puck mused in a strained but playful tone. "All insinuating bark but a total 180, complete with no bite."

"I'll show you no bite." Rachel retorted with a small snap of her teeth.

oooooooroo*oooxoooooo*ooozoooooo

"Rachel?" Quinn prompted, gracefully taking the open seat to Rachel's left in their third period English class together. "I want to sing this week's assignment with Finn. Do you think that will make Sam jealous?"

"I don't know him as well as you do, but I would think not." Rachel answered after a thoughtful pause. She then widened her eyes as another thought occurred to her. "Do you want him to be jealous?"

"No, of course not." Quinn replied immediately with a small frown. "It's just that, I honestly think that given the song choice and our rocky relationship past, Finn would be the more appropriate choice to sing it with. And with all that's been going on lately, I don't want Sam to get the wrong idea, or worse, feel inadequate or something because I chose my ex to perform a song with."

"First off, I must know the song you selected. It will help me determine whether or not Finn will actually have the range for it." Rachel said in her usual forthright tone. "And, have you already talked to Finn?"

"After listening to my mom's record of the _Rumours_ album last night, I heard "I don't want to know" and immediately thought of all the drama that is me and Finn. And no, I haven't yet approached Finn about the project yet." Quinn described in response, resting her chin on one hand as she focused on Rachel.

"Yes. Yes, I believe that is an excellent song choice for you! The harmonies will be just wonderful. I can hear it in my head already. I definitely think that you should go for it. And after all that you and Sam have been through, I think he will understand. Just one thing." Rachel replied enthusiastically, clapping her hands together. She then leaned forward and lowered her voice and infused it with a sage underlining. "Discuss it with Sam first. If there's one thing we've all learned from this week, and all of our failed relationships, is that a little honesty goes a long way."

oooozoooo*ooomooooo*ooooeoooo

"Quinn's going to sing a song with Finn tomorrow." Rachel informed Puck as they walked down the hallway side by side to their after school glee rehearsal, Rachel's arm threaded through Puck's right. "And I think they are going to sound just lovely together."

"What's that gonna say to Sam?" Puck asked, defending Sam. It was easy to do considering he now knew what was actually going down. Plus, Sam was a pretty cool guy and a hell of a lot better for Quinn. "It'll be like kicking the man in the nads when he's already down, or something."

Rachel frowned and turned her face up to look at him with _that_ look. "You know something that I don't. What is it? Tell me now."

Puck shifted uncomfortably as he pulled Rachel out of the flow of traffic and pivoted her around so that they were facing each other directly. "I can't do that babe. It's personal."

"So you're saying that you are willing to suffer should I choose not to...be alone with you as a means of getting you to tell me anything?" Rachel stated, presenting it more as a statement of fact than a question.

Puck grimaced but nodded. "In this case, Rach. Yeah."

"Very well then." Rachel stated in a definitive tone with a curt nod.

All of the color drained from Puck's face. Just because he said he was willing to take this kind of hit for Sam, it didn't mean he was looking forward to her actually following through with the threat. "You mean, very well, you're gonna hold out on me?"

"How very crass, Noah. And no, I didn't say that." Rachel replied in a clipped tone, threading her arm back through his and leading them back into the thinning after school traffic.

"Why not?" Puck questioned, knowing he should let it go, but like his girlfriend, unable to do so.

"Because," Rachel replied with a long-suffering sigh. "If the subject of Sam's secret is as personal as you claim, then it would be hurtful and disrespectful of me to pry any further. Besides, I'm not really in the mood to "hold out" any more than you are. It would serve no purpose."

"Thanks, babe. You're pretty cool, you know that right?" Puck commented with a private smile, leaning down to peck a quick, affectionate kiss on her cheek.

"I'm still not happy about this." Rachel protested in a sulky tone, pursing her lips together.

"I figured you would be." Puck replied, tugging her in closer to his side. He then maneuvered the conversation in a different direction. "You still plan on singing 'Go Your Own Way' this week?"

"Of course." Rachel stated in reply. "I would be remiss not to do so. I believe my interpretation of Lindsey Buckingham's classic will be simply awesome. I've always thought that the song's emotional depth could possibly be expressed even more so by female vocals. Unfortunately, as you well know, my opinion is almost always ignored by the less intelligent masses."

"They just don't know what's good for them." Puck commiserated, going along for the ride as he patted her hand sympathetically with his.

"Exactly!" Rachel agreed exuberantly. "I've already picked out what I'm going to wear. It's very 70s chic."

"You want me to back you up with my ax?" Puck queried, guiding them into the choir room.

"I couldn't think of anyone better." Rachel replied fondly. Rachel then let go of Puck's arm, set her bag on the floor next to a chair in the front row and sat down.

Puck followed at a more sedate pace, taking the seat beside her.

ooooouoooo*ooomooooo*ooorooooooo

Rachel loved watching Noah play guitar. As she had informed him of in the past, it took incredible skill and dexterity. Not to mention, very strong fingers. She preferred his acoustic, because it had a more pure, fuller sound and he didn't have to spend a whole lot of time plugging it in to anything. But on occasion, she really enjoyed watching and listening to him play on his electric. It gave him a chance to really let loose and play.

And, even she had to admit, it sounded totally awesome. Her man was seriously skilled.

Although, sometimes the way his fingertips moved across the strings, it secretly made her mind float away and settle in hotter...more sensual places as she recalled other things his hands were skilled at playing. Thoughts she really shouldn't be reminiscing about in a classroom setting.

So that was why she wasn't currently singing "Go Your Own Way" solely to him. Because if she did so, her eyes would drift away from his face, down his chest and lovely arms, to his guitar. Where her gaze _might_ zero in on his hands and tune everything else out. Her face would then adopt an enraptured "take me now" expression, according to her ever-so-eloquent boyfriend, and she might do something even more mortifying, like forget the lyrics to her song.

Every time she felt her resistance waning, she would turn and sing to the audience, or to Finn, the latter of which was actually an appropriate thing to do, considering the song was about breaking up.

When she turned to look at Noah as he started his solo, she snorted with laughter and her eyes crinkled with amusement at his comical, exaggerated expressions. That was something else about him. He took down his walls and let everything loose when he played guitar. He didn't hide one thing, he put it all into his guitar. The same way she did her voice.

And it was in times like this that she couldn't help but love him.

They were so finding a dark corner after practice.

ooooozooooo*ooorooooo*ooomoooooo

"Sam is _not_ doing anything with Kurt!" Quinn repeated in an infuriated and impatient tone, her temper flaring.

Puck took his time pulling his guitar strap over his head, placing his guitar gently into the upright stand behind him as the bickering continued to disintegrate.

He still couldn't honestly say how they'd gotten to this point. One second, Rachel's doing her thing and finishing her song, looking hot as hell and giving him her "take me" eyes, and the next, accusations are flying. It was kind of freaky how good the glee club was at singling out and ganging up on one of the other members. Human nature and all that.

"You know what? I blame Sam for all of this." Santana commented in a uninterested tone. "And Rachel too. I blame her." Santana added as an afterthought.

"Me? What did _I_ do?" Rachel asked in an affronted, perplexed tone.

Puck situated himself behind Rachel after he noticed how she'd uncrossed her arms and clenched both of her tiny hands into fists. Just in case she got any ideas.

"I'm sure you did something." Santana replied in her cool, snide tone.

"See, I'm with Santana on this." Lauren chimed in, gesturing vaguely in Sam's direction. "I mean, why doesn't he have anything to say about this?"

Puck's glance shot from one accuser to the next with an apprehensive set to his expression before turning his eyes to Sam, who looked ready to explode at any moment.

"Guilt." Matt answered in a reprimanding tone. "Seriously, dude, what you're doing...it's not cool. Blaine's pretty cool, aside from being our competition and all."

"Shut up!" Sam shouted, his frustration radiating out of him in waves. "Look, I'm not messing around with Kurt, or anybody, except Quinn. _Who is my girlfriend. _They're just helping me."

"Oh, so that's what we're calling it now." Mercedes quipped in a supercilious tone.

"Now hold on!" Mr. Schuester yelled, attempting to regain control of the conversation. He then turned to Sam with a gentled expression. "How are they helping you out?"

Oh crap. It was about to hit the fan. Puck reached out and pulled Rachel against his chest, cradling her there as the truth finally came out...four hesitant seconds later.

"Kurt was bringing me clothes and Quinn's been helping me babysit my younger brother and sister." Sam explained reluctantly, ducking his gaze to the floor.

Puck clapped a hand over Rachel's mouth when he felt her draw in a breath to speak. He didn't even care what she had to say. Or what she might do to him later.

"Then why were you in that motel?" Finn demanded in an accusatory tone, a haughty expression on his face.

Seriously, that was the first time Puck ever wanted to hit Finn over another dude.

"Because that's where I live now." Sam lashed out in reply, directing a lethal glare at Finn. "My dad lost his job a few months ago, then we lost our house, so now we live in that motel, in one room." Incensed, Sam shot up from his chair and turned to glare at everyone. "Are you happy?" Sam demanded, pausing to let the words sink in. He continued when no one spoke up. "The truth's finally out."

And with those parting words, Sam spun back around and stalked out of the room.

"He also had to give up his guitar. He had to pawn it for money. Just in case you were wondering why he hasn't brought it in recently." Quinn stated in her frosty, condescending tone as she gathered up her things. And, after picking up Sam's backpack as well, Quinn left the room in the same direction as her boyfriend.

Leaving a properly chagrined glee club behind them.

Puck was glad that Sam got the final shot and all, but for the most part, that had _really_ sucked.

ooooooooooso*oooeoooooo*oooooouooo*

"I feel terrible, Noah." Rachel confessed after Puck dropped his hand from her mouth, glancing up at him with a guilty expression after Sam and Quinn left the room. "I had no idea."

"Now you understand why I couldn't say anything?" Puck stated as he met her expression.

Rachel nodded affirmatively and turned her attention back to the aftermath discussion going on with the remaining glee club members. Puck released a relieved sigh and tucked Rachel's head underneath his chin, tuning in as well.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Mercedes asked in an impertinent tone, throwing her hands up. "Instead of just taking all that crap we kept throwing at him."

"I still blame Rachel." Santana quipped from the back row, crossing her arms over her chest, as if that excised any blame from her.

Puck tightened his grip around Rachel when she tensed up in his arms. She breathed a deep aggrieved sigh, but didn't say or do anything else.

"Kurt. Maybe you could explain?" Mr. Schuester prodded lightly. All eyes turned to Kurt in expectation.

Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation, but complied. "Since there really isn't any need for discretion any longer...before Sam pawned his guitar for money, he was delivering pizzas for awhile. He delivered to Dalton a few times. That's how I found out. As for Quinn, Sam's family attends the same church as hers. And you know how secrets spread in the pews. Kind of like how it spreads in this school."

"Why didn't he just _tell_ us?" Matt reiterated, sweeping his gaze around, looking a little betrayed himself. "We could have helped him out. We'd all be there for him."

Murmured agreements sounded out across the room.

"Dude, you're a dude. How would _you_ feel about sharing something like that?" Puck asked, having more hindsight than the rest of the club, more experience with barely being able to make ends meet. That kind of stuff was never easy to talk about. He couldn't stand that pitying look. He didn't need pity. And neither had Sam. No one else really got that. Because they'd never been there.

Not even his hot little spitfire of a girlfriend.

"But, we're his friends." Mercedes commented in a sad tone, considering Puck's words, but still not understanding.

"It was pride." Rachel clarified for her boyfriend, patting his linked hands across her abdomen. "He didn't want any of us to know that he was any worse off than anybody else. He didn't want any extra undue attention, singling him out. He just wanted to be like the rest of us. Regardless of the fact that we would have supported him without judgment."

"It's kind of hard to see that. I mean, just look at how you all were this week." Kurt intoned in his reprimanding tone, uncrossing his legs and recrossing them in the opposite direction with a disapproving purse to his lips.

"Now that we know, we can start making things right." Rachel stated resolutely, accepting her share of Kurt's criticism with a humble expression and a terse nod.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Lauren questioned Rachel, staring at her pointedly. This time around, Puck let her go when she took a step forward to address the group.

"I think we should buy back his guitar." Rachel replied. Glancing over her shoulder, she shot Puck a meaningful glance that sought his approval.

Since he thought it was an awesome idea, he smiled back at her reassuringly and stepped up beside her.

"All right, guys. Collection time." Puck commanded cheerfully, clapping his hands to get everyone in gear.

Not one person grumbled about chipping in.

ooooaooooo*oooxoooooo*

"Where are we going? We're supposed to meet up with Finn." Rachel asked as Puck turned in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to meet up. "I thought you were going to drop me off at the gas station by the motel."

"We need to go by my place first. It'll only take a few minutes." Puck replied, one hand on the wheel as the other held onto Sam's guitar protectively. "I'm gonna grab up a few of my jeans and shirts for Sam. Figured he might need something other than Kurt's couture sense of fashion."

"How very thoughtful of you, Noah. I'm very proud." Rachel acknowledged affectionately with a warm smile. The smile wilted as she looked back out at the road. "We were very lucky that his guitar hadn't already been sold. It's in excellent condition. He took very good care of it before he was forced to pawn it. And I bet that Sam didn't even get ten percent of its actual worth. Vile, loathsome little man. I didn't haggle him nearly as much as he deserved." Rachel spat, referring to the pawn shop clerk that had harassed them for a good fifteen minutes before Rachel finally got him to settle on a reasonable price.

Puck chuckled and reached for her hand across the guitar. "You really gave him hell, babe. I don't think he'll be able to swindle anyone properly ever again without thinking of the smack-down you just laid on him."

"I'm just glad that we're doing something that might actually bring Sam a little happiness. He's kind of like you, isn't he? With his guitar, I mean." Rachel said in a questioning tone, squeezing his hand. "You know him better than I do. This will really mean something to him, won't it?"

"Yeah, babe. It will." Puck stated simply, his voice dropping slightly from suppressed emotion.

It would mean a hell of a lot.

ooooooocoooo*ooouoooooooo*

Well, there it is. Finally! I hope it was to your viewing pleasure.


	38. Prom Queen, Part One

Author's note: There is so much music I want to use for the actual prom chapter, some of it spilled over into this first half. I honestly don't know how I'm gonna be able to fit in everything I want to do in the next chapter.

Music suggestions: 'Holding on to heaven' by Nickelback, 'Friday' by Glee Cast, 'Fly again' by Nikki Williams, 'Lucky' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Prom Queen, Part One

"_Because I'm not going to prom."_

Those six words from Mercedes, as well as the hopeless tone they'd been spoken in, kept repeating themselves in Rachel's head. The cogs were turning in Rachel's mind. This wasn't a decision to make lightly.

She really wasn't sure how to share the plan she'd hatched a few weeks back, around the time she'd learned about Lauren Zizes' nefarious plans for _her_ boyfriend. But Mercedes was her friend, another kindred spirit, and she couldn't leave her in the lurch. Besides, bringing Mercedes in just might give her that competitive edge to win Sam over.

Furthermore, it would make things considerably less awkward and a lot more fun.

The decision to approach Mercedes after glee rehearsal set in her mind, Rachel settled in more comfortably in her seat next to the girl in question and focused on another issue that had presented itself: her sulking boyfriend.

As Mr. Schuester's voice provided the appropriate white noise to help her think, she recollected on Noah's attitude that day.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Rachel spied on her recalcitrant boyfriend slouched in his seat on the opposite side of the room from her in the front row, next to Lauren. Appearing every inch disinterested in the conversation about prom, Noah's posture screamed pent up aggression and frustration. The fact that he'd distanced himself from her since lunch, in just about every sense, Rachel inferred that he didn't want to accidentally take any of that anger out on her and afforded him his space.

Thinking about their heated make out session right after lunch did make her reconsider just how long he'd been in such a mood. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet and had practically dragged her to his favorite dark, private make out spot, unusual in that it was located on the opposite side of the school and they had at least two designated places that were closer. His usual slow and tender method to kissing had been harried and almost rough, his hands reaching for her and pulling her close, a desperation in his touch that, in the moment, had made her body flush with pleasure in record time.

As she thought back, though, the desperation she'd originally interpreted as a need for her now felt like it could have been something else. Almost as if he were trying to prove something. The question was, what?

Rachel was yanked from her musings when Mercedes suddenly stood up and excused herself from the rehearsal early.

As Rachel tuned thoughts of Noah out and reviewed what Mr. Schuester might have said to upset Mercedes, Rachel came across Mr. Schu's last words and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn't really his fault, but had he not been listening at all to the pre-rehearsal conversation between the girls?

It appeared as though her plans were going to be put into action a tad bit ahead of schedule. When Kurt made to go after Mercedes to console her, Rachel volunteered to go instead.

She'd have to figure out what was wrong with Noah later.

oooooocooooo*ooouoooooo*

After school had let out the Monday before prom, Puck tumbled onto Rachel's bed and breathed out a deep, gusty sigh and glowered at the canopy above her bed.

Having followed at a more sedate pace after notifying her dad of their arrival home, Rachel tilted her head sympathetically and crossed the room to her bed. Hair falling down around her head in a halo, Rachel lined up her face over Noah's and looked down.

"Rough day?" Rachel asked in a commiserative tone, smoothing her fingertips across the frown that marred his forehead. "I heard that Jacob was hounding you today for an interview."

Rolling partially onto his side, Puck reached out and gently tugged on Rachel's skirt, urging her to sit down. Following his gesturing, Rachel folded her left leg underneath her and sat on the edge of her bed, her right leg left dangling off the edge. Puck laid back down, one hand curled partially underneath her bent leg and his head in her lap.

I've completely lost my badassness." Puck mumbled quietly, his thumb stroking idly against her thigh. "The interview was going along quick and easy, just how I like it, and he springs this question on me about where Lauren's keeping my balls. As if she's the one with the pants in this campaign. Which is totally true, but that's not the point. The point is that when I threatened him, he countered that he's been hit by a girl before. He was implying that I've been neutered by Zizes and that _I'm _a girl. And I know you don't like it when I curse babe, but that shit's not kosher. At all."

"Noah, darling, I know you're used to being the one that's feared by your peers and it really infuriates me how demeaning and tabloid reportorial Jacob's interviews always are. However, despite how much I know it hurt you and cut you down, you should know that there is only one opinion that really matters concerning any of your body parts, and it's mine. And to borrow your off-color phrasing, I am perfectly aware of where your balls are, and they aren't in anyone else's possession or anyone else's business except yours and mine. Jacob Ben-Israel can take his question and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." Rachel concluded her reassuring speech with an assertive nod, her fingers running through his mohawk soothingly as she talked. "And I would like to add that I was one of those girls that punched Jacob, so don't feel too slighted, Noah."

"You're one badass chica, you know that?" Puck imparted with a partial smile, rotating his head enough to meet Rachel's eyes. "Right up there with Santana, but a lot more subtle about the fact. Makes you that much more lethal."

"Thank you, Noah. I think." Rachel returned graciously, her forehead scrunching up slightly in thought at being compared to Santana in any respect.

"You know, this would be one of those prime opportunities to offer up your body to me as a way for me to prove just how manly I am." Puck suggested, his thumb grazing higher up on her thigh as he smiled up at her devilishly.

Only, Rachel could glimpse just how deeply Jacob Ben-Israel's cutting provocations had wounded her Noah's pride as he gazed into her eyes, buried beneath all the layers of his protective shell.

Snatching a quick cursory glance at the partially closed door, Rachel took a deep breath and prayed that this wouldn't be one of those occasions where Noah had her crying out his name in ecstasy and begging for release, because she wasn't really capable of muffling any kind of sound she produced.

"Just what would you want to do with me?" Rachel returned in the same suggestive tone, one corner of her mouth quirking up as her threaded fingers tugged at his hair.

In response, Puck nudged her bent leg open and draped it loosely over his torso, lifted the front of her skirt up, and bent forward.

She really hoped that her dad was in the den and had the TV turned up high.

oooozooooo*ooowooooo*ooouooooooo

His idea was legit genius. All he needed was an accomplice. And who better than Artie? He'd get sympathy alone for being in a wheelchair.

Under no circumstances could Rachel find out what he had in mind.

His street cred was in the gutter. And while he did appreciate what Rachel had said, and let him do afterward, he simply could not let things carry on as they had been. Balance had to be restored. And it all started with spiking the punch and winning anti-king. It ended with cutting ties with Lauren after their disaster of a campaign came to an end. She was straight-up legit for a girl, but she smothered guys like him with loveable but dangerous reps to protect.

As he laid down the plan the next day, he could tell Artie wasn't down with it. He was still too hung up over his breakup with Brittany.

His suspicions were confirmed a few seconds later.

"...There's gotta be a surefire way for Brittany to both forgive me and accept my prom proposal. There's just gotta be." Artie muttered stubbornly as he rolled past Puck.

And that's when it occurred to him. If there was one thing all the girls in glee had in common, they all loved their wayward significant other begging for forgiveness and publicly humiliating themselves through a song.

"Hey, Artie. Wait!" Puck shouted after Artie's retreating form. He jogged the remaining steps between them when Artie acknowledged his shout and stopped to wait for him. "I have an idea."

ooooaooooo*ooosooovoooo*

"You have got to be kidding me." Puck grumbled incredulously, slamming the door of his truck closed without getting inside. Puck swiveled around to face Rachel. "You invited that jerkwad to our prom? He's a grade-A d..." Puck continued furiously until Rachel interrupted him.

"Noah, don't you dare take that tone with me or even _think_ of calling Jesse that. I know exactly what he is capable of, so I think I would know which names are appropriate." Rachel retaliated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But, Rachel baby, this whole prom thing is already seriously jacked up. He's only gonna make things worse. He still wants you. Finn's _also_ still hung up on you. And the worst part, I'm not even gonna be there with you to run interference because I have to square off this stupid final part of my debt to Zizes. I trust Sam. I trust you. I don't trust anyone else." Puck stated in a fierce tone, his frustration flaring up and boiling over. As if he didn't have enough to worry about.

Rachel's gaze softened minutely and she took a step forward to reach out to him. "I'll be fine, Noah. This will be a chance to break ties with Jesse once and for all. Unlike the last encounter I had with him." At this, Rachel paused to glower at some random speck on the pavement between them, as if she could still see the egg remains splattered in front of her. "And most importantly, I won't be alone. I trust both Sam and Mercedes to be there for me should anything happen while you're not around. I understand that you have it hard enough as it is, and this only compounds matters exponentially. But this is something I need to see though to the end. Just like you have to do with Lauren. Hopefully, after this weekend, we'll all be able to breathe a little easier."

Puck glowered darkly at the school over her shoulder, his jaw clenched so tightly Rachel was surprised she couldn't hear his teeth cracking from the strain. She loosened her grip around his forearm and let go. A couple of seconds later, he nodded his head in acceptance, turned around and got into his truck.

Rachel bowed her head and made her way around to the passenger side of the truck.

Once they made it through this week, everything would be better.

And maybe her and Noah could spend a weekend alone, without any crushing obligations or infuriating ex-boyfriends.

ooowooooo*oooooorooooo*ooooxooooo*

Spotting Rachel in the front row between Mercedes and Quinn at the glee club's extra practice Wednesday morning, Puck sucked up his pride from the doorway and walked across the room to stand in front of her. Silently asking for the other two girls to leave with an abashed smile and a tic of his head, Mercedes and Quinn each gave Rachel a supportive squeeze to Rachel's hands and stepped out of earshot.

Rachel glanced up at him balefully and raised an eyebrow in askance.

"I acted like an ass last night, and I'm sorry." Puck stated right off the bat. "I mean, your news sucked and all, but I could have taken it better. It's not your fault that all of this stuff is going down at the same time. To make up for it, I was thinking that maybe we could sing a song together at prom, spend some time together on stage, serenading the masses with our kickass harmonies." Puck finished, presenting his brilliant idea with a charming smile.

"I accept your apology, Noah. It was very nice. For you." Rachel accepted, feeling the need to tack on the last part for clarification. "But I'm not sure I can sing a song with you at prom. My music card is already bursting at the seams with requests."

"Wait, seriously?" Puck asked, dumbfounded at such a lackluster response to his proposal. He really was losing his touch. He continued on at her reproachful glare. "I'm not implying that your singing isn't awesome and that people shouldn't be lining up at the chance to sing with you, but it's only been like, a day and a half since Schuester sprang this on us."

"It's closer to three days. I've already been approached by Blaine, Tina and Brittany, and Finn. Since we're only allowed to sing a maximum of four songs, I automatically turned Finn down. Seeing as I've already decided on singing two by myself...I would have to turn someone down. And I really like their song selections." Rachel explained in an unapologetic tone, shrugging her shoulders.

"C'mon, babe. Please sing a song with me. I'm begging you." Puck pleaded, going down on one knee and staring up at her imploringly. "Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" needs a reprisal at McKinley's 2011 junior prom."

Rachel pretended to consider the request carefully for a few seconds before giving in with a smile. "Alright. I'll let Tina and Brittany know I won't be able to sing with them."

"What's the song?" Puck asked curiously, rising up off the floor.

" "Womanizer" by Britney Spears." Rachel replied matter-of-factly. "I'm going to recommend they ask Santana instead. We have similar vocal ranges."

"That's a pairing that might hypnotize every man in the room. Like some kind of siren call or something like that." Puck stated in a teasing tone, climbing up to the second row to take the seat directly behind Rachel.

"I'll let them know you said that." Rachel said in return over her shoulder, turning in her seat so he could see the glint in her eyes.

oooocooooo*ooorooooo*ooouooooooo

"Did you hear what your boyfriends did today?" Mercedes asked in a dishing tone, leaning in close to Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel and Quinn glanced at each other and silently agreed negatively. They both turned to Mercedes and spoke at the same time. "No."

"All the boys sprung an impromptu jam session on Miss Hagberg's cooking class." Tina supplied from Mercedes' other side, leaning forward to meet Quinn and Rachel's inquisitive stares.

Mercedes turned sharply to glare menacingly at Tina, who shrugged and leaned back in her chair. Mercedes turned back to face her other two friends.

"Shut the front door!" Rachel exclaimed, glancing back at Quinn for a second before turning back to Mercedes. "He better have had a hall pass. What were they doing there?"

"It was a prom proposal. Incredibly romantic." Kurt supplied exuberantly from the back row.

"Oh my God, people! Let a girl tell a story, would you?" Mercedes snapped from her seat, swiveling around to glare just as mutinously at Kurt. Once again, she turned back around to face Quinn and Rachel, cheerful. "They were backing up Artie in a reprisal of "Isn't she lovely" for Brittany in an attempt to win her back. It was adorable. Even Miss Hagberg cracked a smile."

"Isn't that a song about a baby?" Quinn queried in a confused tone.

Rachel glanced quickly at Quinn before returning to Mercedes, also curious.

"That's what I said!" Mercedes agreed emphatically, throwing her arms open wide as well. "But anyway. They did a real good job, and when they finished, Artie asked Brittany again if she'd go to prom with him. She said no, and then they left. The end."

"Huh." Rachel uttered, still processing what Mercedes had just told them.

"I agree." Quinn seconded, thinking as well.

At that moment, Puck, Mike, Matt, and Sam all entered the room, laughing boisterously at something one of them had said before entering the room. Laughter tapering off, the group broke apart and they all headed towards a seat. Sam and Puck each took their respective seats in the front row, directly in front of their girlfriends.

"What's up, my hot little Jewish-American princess?" Puck asked, tilting his chair back to snatch a kiss from his girlfriend.

"Aww...that's so sweet." Mercedes commented, earning a mock-smack from Rachel. Laughing, Mercedes turned to talk to Tina.

"Seriously, is something wrong? You usually start in on me about something I did inappropriately before my butt's even in the chair." Puck clarified, a wary expression entering his eyes as he looked up at her.

Rachel shook her head. "I was just thinking about what Mercedes just told us." Rachel replied, waving a hand between her and Quinn.

At this, Sam also glanced up at Rachel curiously.

"Is there anything you would like to share with us?" Quinn asked regally, raising an eyebrow in question.

Puck and Sam shared a glance before turning their attention back to their respective other halves. "We have no idea what you're talking about." Puck stated for both of them.

"Miss Hagberg could have easily reported you for interrupting her class today. You're both very lucky she didn't. Especially you, Noah." Rachel said pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're not saying that what you did wasn't incredibly romantic and noble, helping Artie and all..." Quinn started in a pacifying tone, looking to Rachel to finish.

"...But next time, try to consider what you're doing could possibly go onto your permanent record. Remember that what you do reflects back on us. And right now, neither of us can afford any negative marks." Rachel concluded in an autocratic tone, glancing back and forth between the two boys to make sure her point got across.

"Yeah." Sam supplied in a quiet tone.

"Sure, babe. We get it." Puck added in an equally quiet tone, sighing loudly at being punished but unable to do anything about it.

"Good." Rachel accepted with a curt nod. She then turned to another topic, her tone infused with brightness. "I was thinking that maybe you could come over tonight after practice so we could work on our song again before prom. To make sure our harmonies still match perfectly."

"Tonight's your dads' date night." Puck stated neutrally, looking up at her innocently.

Rachel's return smile was anything but. "Yes, it is, as a matter of fact."

Catching the poignant glance Mercedes sent his way, he was incredibly grateful that the gossip queen hadn't shared all that she'd seen and overheard in Miss Hagberg's class that day. Especially if she'd overheard his parting convo with Artie accepting the prom punch spiking plan.

"It's a date." Puck accepted with a smirk.

oooooosoooooo*oroooooocoooo*

I positively _love_ this episode! I have so many ideas, I can't get them written down fast enough. I love when a chapter is like that. As for the last scene, I watched Dude, where's my car recently, and Wanda and Wilma's back and forth inspired Quinn and Rachel's repartee.


	39. Prom Queen, Continuation

**Author's note**: I have a _lot_ of music suggestions for this chapter. Even more than I have listed, but those are the prevalent ones. And for those of you unhappy with Lauren's presence, I have good news: this is the last chapter you will ever see her dominating presence. After this chapter, just brief mentionings.

**Music Suggestions**: 'Dancing with myself' by The Donnas, 'Teenage dream' by Glee Cast, 'Everything she does is magic' by Ra, 'Start me up/Livin' on a prayer' by Glee Cast, 'Hello' by Martin Solveig & Dragonette, 'Como la flor' by Selena.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee.

Prom Queen, Continuation

It was the Friday before the prom, and Puck had last minute plans to enact.

Puck jogged up to Sam and pulled the blond reserve quarterback aside just before he entered the locker room. Sam turned his gaze to Puck inquisitively.

"Dude, what's this about?" Sam asked speculatively, his eyes narrowing slightly as Puck scanned the area around them. "You're kind of acting like that time you wanted me to spy on Rachel."

Puck's gaze zeroed in on Sam. "That's 'cause it kind of is."

Sam drew in and released a deep, gusty sigh. "Dude, come on. Not this again. Seriously."

"No, dude, _you_ come on. Do you have any idea what it's like keeping a secret from Rachel? You owe me." Puck countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright. What do you want?" Sam relented, leaning back against the wall and crossing his own arms.

"This is the mission," Puck stated ominously. Sam rolled his eyes. "If St. James does anything, _anything_, that physically or verbally hurts Rachel and I'm not around, I want you to take him out. I don't trust him, and if Finn's anywhere around, something stupid's bound to happen. Just keep close to her and make sure nothing happens to her, got it?" Puck concluded, staring Sam down.

"Sure, I got it. I like Rachel. She's kinda intense, but she's cool." Sam agreed, standing up from the wall and shrugging one shoulder.

"Thanks." Puck said, reaching out to clap Sam on the shoulder. Turning, they both started moving back towards the locker room. "Maybe after all this crazy prom business, things'll go back to normal."

"I doubt it." Sam countered doubtfully, yanking the locker room door open and stepping through.

"You're probably right." Puck agreed, following Sam.

oooozoooooo*oooaoooooooo*

"Quinn, I'm still worried about Mercedes." Rachel confessed, leaning in close to Quinn.

Quinn glanced up at Rachel from her algebra textbook. "In what way?"

"When I went after her on Monday, after she ran out of practice, she was very upset over the fact that she didn't have a date for prom. But that wasn't all she yearned for." Rachel explained in a heartfelt tone. "I think, if it is alright with you, that you should ask Sam to dance with Mercedes, so that every aspect of her ideal prom night can be fulfilled."

"Wait. Are you telling me that I should _order_ Sam to dance with Mercedes?" Quinn asked, a hint of incredulity in her tone, snapping her textbook shut to focus solely on Rachel.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly phrase it as such, but yes." Rachel replied earnestly, her eyes bright.

"I'm not going to make Sam do _anything_." Quinn stated firmly. "It wouldn't be fair to him, or to Mercedes. What if she found out? I think that if anyone wants to dance with her, they will, and if not...it's their loss."

"I'm not denying that you have a point. I would probably be moderately upset myself." Rachel conceded, folding her hands together. "However, I would be even more devastated if I were to sit at a table all by myself all night, watching all of my friends dancing with their dates, wishing for just one dance."

Quinn sighed. "I see your point. Alright, a compromise. If no one asks her by the time you're on stage, I will _suggest_ _delicately_ to Sam that he should."

Rachel smothered her victorious smile into something a little more subdued. "That will work perfectly."

Quinn grumbled something indistinguishable and went back to her homework.

oooonooooo*oooooorooooo*

Keeping up with so many people at one time was hard work. Puck appreciated James Bond and Charlie's Angels, but in real life, spywork was way too much work. He'd only been there at prom for ten minutes, and he was already worn out.

Priority number one: not pissing off Zizes in the final hours. So he had to be constantly aware of where she was at all times.

Equally important, but for different reasons, keeping tabs on his hot little spitfire of a girlfriend, and all of the luggage that had followed her to prom, also required constant focus.

Lastly, he had to keep an eye out for Coach Sylvester and find an opening for Artie.

On top of all that, he still had a set to perform, kicking off the glee club's performance along with Artie and Sam after everyone finished eating and the dance portion of the prom started up.

He was really glad he'd had the forethought to catch a few z's while he was babysitting his baby sis earlier that afternoon.

Spying Jesse out of the corner of his eye, sans Rachel or any other compromising witnesses, Puck smiled maliciously and stalked over.

Creeping up behind the former Carmel rockstar, Puck settled his arm across Jesse's shoulders, causing Jesse to startle. An even wider smile spread across Puck's face as he pulled Jesse in closer as if they were old friends.

Jesse looked appropriately cautious.

"Listen." Puck stated in an authoritative, yet casual tone. "I'm not gonna do anything stupid like try and undermine Rachel's judgement by threatening you and telling you to stay away from her. Hell, I won't even mind if you ask her to dance...so long as she accepts. But, if you make any kind of move on her, upset her in any way...I have no problem with going back to juvie." Puck finished in a dark tone. Patting Jesse's chest roughly, Puck let his message convey itself through his eyes as his gaze drilled St. James' long enough for him to see the deadly intent swirling inside before backing away with a cheeky smirk and a salute.

One less thing he had to worry about.

ooooooowoooo*ooouoooxoooo

Tearing her eyes away from Noah as he leaned against the far wall, staring up at her with a look that spoke volumes of where and who he'd rather be with in that moment, Rachel scanned the crowd in front of her. As she poured more of herself into the song, the music reaching a crescendo, Rachel happened across Mercedes on the dance floor, beaming up at Sam as he swayed them back and forth in time to the song.

Searching out Quinn, Rachel found Quinn already looking back at her as she danced with Finn. Subtly, Rachel widened her eyes slightly and ticked her head in Sam and Mercedes' general direction. Glancing that way, Quinn shook her head negatively.

"It wasn't me." Quinn mouthed towards Rachel. She then smiled, clearly pleased with her boyfriend's forthright and chivalric action.

Nodding that she understood, Rachel smiled inside and worked towards wrapping up her ballad performance.

Mission accomplished. On the Mercedes front, anyway. She still had a delinquent boyfriend to keep out of trouble.

Glancing back towards the boyfriend in question, he had disappeared from his previous position and was lurking suspiciously towards the punch bowl.

Speaking of...

Rachel finished her song and exited the stage in record time.

ooomoooo*ooozooooo*ooooeooooo*

"Tora! Tora! Tora! It's go time." Puck whispered as he crouched down next to Artie. A second later, he smoothy stood up and started ambling over to Coach Sue.

Until he was abruptly jerked to a halt and forcefully reversed in the opposite direction.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Rachel hissed at Puck, bodily tugging him backward by the tail of his jacket. Her surprise attack lent to her success in getting him more than ten feet away from Coach Sylvester before he stopped. It didn't stop her from her scathing rebuking of his intentions. "You absolutely can_not_ spike the prom punch! Are you _insane_?" Rachel questioned in hushed exclamation. "You're incredibly lucky the band wanted to take their five minute break _before_ my performance with Blaine, and I happened to catch that miscreant glint in your eyes as you worked your way across the floor."

"How _did_ you know what I was doing?" Puck queried dubiously, pivoting around to face her.

"Mercedes told me in the girls' room at Breadstix." Rachel answered primly. Rachel's eyes widened suddenly at something over his left shoulder. "Hush. Coach Sylvester is coming this way. I think she suspects."

"Well, well, if it isn't Noah Puckerman, reformed delinquent." Sue Sylvester taunted jeeringly. She then rotated her gaze down to Rachel. "And constant thorn in my side, second only to Will Schuester, Rachel Berry." She returned her attention back to Puck. "Don't tell me you were going to use _her _as a decoy in an attempt to spike my punch, were you, Puckerman?"

Puck, who had just given Artie a small hand signal to go ahead and spike away, denied her specific accusation with aplomb. "Wouldn't even remotely consider such a thing. That kind of stuff is beneath me now."

"Uh huh." Sue agreed in a flat disbelieving tone, staring down at Puck. Puck returned the stare.

After a minute, Rachel broke the tense staring contest. "Coach Sylvester? Might I have a word with you?"

"Speak." Sue commanded, glaring at Puck for another second before redirecting her gaze to Rachel.

"I feared mentioning this earlier, but I witnessed one of the hockey players pulling a flask out of his suit jacket. I don't know what he had in it, but I sincerely doubt it was anything legal." Rachel confessed in a subdued tone.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Sue exclaimed, throwing her arms out wide. "Point him out to me, now!"

Rachel nodded, her wariness appearing mostly genuine. "Okay. But really, I don't want to get too close. I don't think I could handle the additional daily abuse should he recognize me and start bullying me at school in retribution." Rachel said, pointing in a general direction and gesturing Coach Sue to lead.

Storming off, Coach Sylvester took off in Rachel's indicated direction. Rachel snuck a quick glance at Puck.

Glaring daggers, Rachel wagged her finger at him before pivoting around and taking off after the enraged cheerleading coach.

He was so in for it later.

ooocoooooo*oooeooooo*ooooomoooooo

Rachel had to admit, the phrase "to hell in a handbasket" had an appropriate ring to it when applied to the current situation.

"Stop it! You're ruining everything!" Quinn cried frantically, torn between getting between the boys to stop them and fearing what might happen to her if she did.

Rachel, unfazed with such concerns, was on Jesse's left side, yanking on his left arm for all she was worth.

"You're going to get thrown out if you don't cease this barbaric display of testosterone this instant!" Rachel yelled as she continued to struggle, occasionally dodging the boys when one shoved the other. She felt vaguely like a rag doll being tugged back and forth between two stubborn children.

For the past few songs, after handling the debacle with Noah and the punch spiking, Rachel had accepted Jesse's invitation to dance. She'd been thoroughly enjoying herself all through Brittany's set, Jesse behaving himself and dancing at an appropriate distance, appearing to be enjoying himself as well. Less than five feet away, Sam and Mercedes were dancing as well, occasionally coming close enough to bump into playfully.

Everything had been wonderful, until Jesse leaned in a little too close and refused to back away. The rest, as they say, was history.

Blaine continued singing on stage, a very catchy number. Rachel almost attacked Finn herself for causing all this mess and interrupting her fun.

She and Quinn continued chanting "Stop!" until they were both blue in the face as the boys continued to argue. All to no avail.

Rachel noticed that Quinn had just reached out reflexively for Finn's arm just as a pair of arms settled firmly around her midsection and hauled her away. Rachel witnessed Finn's fist swing at Jesse before she was pulled back and shielded protectively by Sam. Surprised, Rachel didn't do a thing to retaliate.

Hearing Quinn desperately yell something after Coach Sue, Sam stepped back, crossed over to Quinn, and gathered her into his arms in a comforting manner without saying a word.

Finn and Jesse were hauled off and out the nearest exit by Coach Sylvester.

Rachel's eyes widened in horror.

What were they going to do now?

oooosooooo*ooouoooovoooo*

Tugging on Sam's sleeve to get his attention, Rachel smiled up at him gently in thanks as well as conveying that she'd look after Quinn, before sending him off to round up the glee club and have them all meet up at stage right.

Pulling a tissue out of the bodice of her dress, Rachel hesitated a moment before she shrugged and reached out to Quinn. Allowing the action, Rachel stepped in close and dabbed gently at the tears dropping silently from Quinn's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologized in a somber tone. "This is my fault. I never should have permitted Jesse to come along."

"Rachel." Quinn said, grasping Rachel's hand and pulling it away from her face. She stared intently into Rachel's eyes. Her voice was clogged with tears. "This is _not_ your fault. Finn's impulsive. And he's an idiot. It's a terrible combination."

A bubble of laughter escaped Rachel unbidden. Nodding, Rachel smiled hesitantly and held the tissue out for Quinn to take. Concern radiated from Rachel as Quinn took the proffered tissue and dabbed at her own eyes. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. Later." Quinn replied, her voice still thick with unshed tears. Sniffling, Quinn gestured towards the stage. "But we have other concerns right now."

"Agreed." Rachel stated crisply. Linking her arm through Quinn's, she led them both towards the stage.

ooooowoooo*oooooxoooo*oozoooooooo

Wringing her hands in an agitated manner, Rachel paced back and forth as Blaine, Tina, and Brittany sat on the edge of the stage. Brittany was crouched down right behind Quinn, hugging her from behind supportively.

Once everyone arrived, Rachel motioned them in close around her.

"We have a code blue emergency on our hands." Rachel informed them, urgency in her tone.

"Somebody's choking?" Brittany asked in a perplexed tone.

"What?" Rachel asked in a distracted tone, glancing over at Brittany's quizzical stare. "No. With Finn and Jesse being kicked out, we now have two sets, a total of four songs, missing in our lineup. We need to decide quickly how to fill them. However, first off, before we decide on anything, someone needs to be on stage right now, performing. Something, anything, to get their attention off of what just occurred."

Rachel paused when she realized they were all staring at her pointedly.

"While I would normally agree, in a situation such as this, it cannot be me. We need someone hot, popular...the vocal _and _the visual." Rachel then turned her eyes to Brittany, a plan in her eyes. "I think it should be Brittany. Can you Brittany?"

Brittany stood and saluted Rachel. "I have just the song."

"Excellent." Rachel cheered. Brittany turned away and crossed the stage to talk with the band. Rachel refocused back on the group. "Ideas?"

Blaine tentatively raised a hand. "I do. That is, if the guys don't mind backing a Warbler." When no objections arose, Blaine addressed Rachel. "We'll need a few minutes to work on the harmonies."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I-" Rachel stopped herself when the band cued up a familiar Billy Idol song. Probably the last song she would have considered for Brittany. Something she'd never heard _anyone_ in glee sing. For Artie, though, it was coming around full circle. "As I was saying, I have an idea as well, and it won't take nearly as long to get our harmonies together. In fact, it'll only take a minute to catch Brittany up after her performance. Now, before we break off into groups, we need one more replacement to fill Jesse's block." Rachel stated, tapping her finger to her lip in thought.

Like Blaine, Jesse had requested a chance to perform with them. Being such a crowd pleaser in the past, Rachel hadn't given it a second thought. Until just that moment.

"I've been working on something." Puck volunteered hesitantly, holding up a finger.

His slightly uncomfortable posture told her that the song related to her somehow.

She couldn't wait to hear it.

"That's great, Noah. You can go on after our group performance. Is that alright?" Rachel praised with a smile, gesturing to the girls.

Puck nodded. "That's cool."

"Fantastic." Rachel cheered. Waving the boys off, Rachel turned to focus solely on the girls of the group. One in particular. "Lauren, would you mind..." Rachel began apologetically.

"Don't worry. I'm out." Lauren interrupted before Rachel could get very far. "I'm not really all that big on performing in front of crowds anyway."

"Good luck with prom queen." Rachel said in a genuine tone, clearly relieved at being let off the hook.

"Thanks." Lauren replied with a smile. Turning away, Lauren disappeared into the crowd.

Rachel focused in on the remaining girls. "Anyone in the mood for a Bon Jovi/The Rolling Stones mashup reprisal?" Rachel asked gleefully.

oooooaoooo*ooooocooooo*

Just before he was out of earshot, Puck caught a familiar female harmonization from across the room and cracked a smile.

His Caroline rocked at damage control.

ooooeoooo*oooomooooo*oooonoooo*

Accepting the boisterous applause after their performance, Rachel and the rest of the girls exited the stage to the left. Taking the bottle of water Brittany passed her from the ice chest, Rachel sipped her water and watched as Noah climbed the stage from the opposite side. Moving to find a more comfortable view, Rachel continued to watch as Noah accepted the electric guitar handed to him before walking up to the center mic and adjusting it to his height.

Another minute passed before Noah drew in a deep calming breath and began to play. Recognizing the song, a smile blossomed on Rachel's face, and she began to move again, closer to center stage.

The moment he spotted her, his eyes locked onto hers and didn't budge for the entirety of the song.

"_Do I have to tell a story, of a thousand rainy days since we first met?_" Puck sang, really getting into the song as he began the second chorus. A song that he'd found by accident a few weeks before while downloading new songs for his shuffle.

He was having a blast, but the nerves were ten times worse than singing in front of the football team all those months before. This was the entire freakin' junior class.

However, when his eyes had found Rachel, right there in front of him with that private smile on her face, the rest of the song just...flowed.

For all the things that Finn screwed up, all those wasted opportunities, Puck was glad he was there to scoop them all up. Scoop _her_ up.

oooozoooo*ooouoooooo*ooooaooooo

"And now, behold the tradition of our 2011 prom king and queen sharing their first dance." Mr. Figgins announced, sweeping his arm out towards the circle of space that had opened on the dance floor.

Rachel clasped her hands together and waited with baited breath as Kurt made his way to the floor beside Karofsky, only to watch the large football player run off a few seconds later. Rachel smiled and began to cheer when Blaine stepped into the vacancy and he and Kurt started to dance.

Bobbing to the music, "Dancing Queen" being one of her favorite ABBA songs, Rachel started slightly when she heard a voice from behind.

"May I have this dance?" Puck asked, holding out his right hand just in front of Rachel's right shoulder.

Rachel's smile was beaming by the time she spun around to face him. "You may." Rachel accepted with a slight head tilt.

Taking his hand, Rachel exuberantly laughed out when Puck spun her around dramatically before pulling her in close.

"I'm glad it's all almost over." Puck said, leaning in close to her ear.

"Me, too." Rachel admitted gratefully.

Just then, Quinn and Sam playfully cut a path between the pair, breaking them apart. Swooping her up, Sam pulled Rachel into an exaggerated mock tango, earning a peal of laughter as Quinn twirled and danced around Puck, which also earned some laughter and smiles.

The rest of the group somehow all gravitated towards them, until it was one unrecognizable blob of glee members, with no one knowing who exactly their dancing partner actually was.

Nothing changed when the song ended and melted into the next, from ABBA to Katy Perry's "TGIF".

It was a truly unforgettable night. For everyone.

oooomooooo*ooaoooocoooo*oooeooooroo

I couldn't help myself! I just like nice Quinn way too much. Bitchy Quinn is gone for the foreseeable future. Also, for those of you that want to know: Brittany's song is "Dancing with Myself" by the Donnas. I know, that was Artie's song in season one, but I really like the remake, and once I heard it, I could totally see Brittany singing it, so I went with it. Puck's song: "Everything she does is magic" by Ra. Another remake. Lastly, it's not mentioned, but "Beat it" by Fall Out Boy...I put that one in for Artie to sing by himself after all the guys sing early on. Yes, yet another remake. I'm on a remake kick at the present. So...thoughts? Criticisms? Praise?


	40. Funeral, Part One

Author's note: I noticed as I was putting the music list together for this chapter, it tends to lean towards defiance, making a declaration. Well, all for Puck's song, that is. I don't know about anyone else, but I like it when Puck shows off his softer side. That might just be the estrogen in my system, lol.

Music Suggestions: 'Maybe' by Sick Puppies, 'Everything' by Fefe Dobson, 'Hear me now' by Hollywood Undead, 'Waiting for a girl like you' by Glee Cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Funeral, Part One

"Finn...you just sing and dance like a zombie that has to poop." Jesse remarked, hesitating over the phrasing before just deciding to go with it.

The classroom erupted with snickers and muffled chuckling as Finn exploded with anger.

Puck, who'd somehow ended up seated next to Kurt in the back row, snorted and turned towards Kurt, collapsing on the slighter boy's shoulder as he shook with suppressed laughter, unable to keep up the stoic mask he'd put on the moment St. James had walked into the room. Puck had to admit, jerk-wad that Jesse was, he did tend to be on the brutally hilarious and honest mark more often than not.

If Jesse hadn't insulted his girl and his glee club, Puck thought that they might have even been friends at some point.

Rachel stared down at the ground hard and clenched her jaw to keep from reacting in the same format as everyone else around her. Even though Jesse did have a point. About the dancing, at least.

From the carefree shrug and trademark Jesse quirk of his lips when she met his eyes, she hadn't entirely succeeded.

"The Vocal Adrenaline strategy is simple," Jesse stated with aplomb, addressing the entire group once the uproar had subsided. "Identify your star performer, and build the entire performance around them."

"What does everyone else do?" Mercedes questioned with a skeptical frown, glancing around at the others.

"And who's our star performer?" Puck asked suspiciously in a dark tone, voicing perhaps the more pertinent question as he glared down at Jesse.

Rachel really didn't have any doubt as to who the female star was, and as such, said nothing.

When Mr. Schuester announced that they were going to have auditions for lead performers, Rachel clapped enthusiastically and bounced in her seat.

She _so_ had this in the bag.

Turning in her seat, she beamed excitedly up at Puck. Puck returned a mock enthusiastic expression her way.

A thought occurred to him as Rachel blew a raspberry his way before turning back around to face the front. Jesse was right. Most of the guys in glee _were_ better singers than Finn. And he was one of them.

Maybe he should try out, too.

oooooooxoooo*oooozooooo

"I already signed up." Rachel informed Puck after school, climbing into the passenger side of his truck. Slamming the door shut, she rotated around to face him properly. "Unfortunately, Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana had already gotten their names written in before me. I won't let it deter me, though, seeing as how much more amazing I am. Singing is my passion. Everyone else just views it as a fun extracurricular. I also noticed that Finn hadn't signed up as male lead. I was surprised and disappointed about that. Being co-captain, he should have at least signed up. Granted, if one of the other guys decided to give it a shot, like maybe you, or Sam..." Rachel paused, directing a pointed and meaningful look his way.

Sitting in silence, Puck listened intently to Rachel with a faint smile on his lips, one arm laying across the seat-back, the other on the steering wheel. Rachel pursed her lips when he didn't say anything, but steamrolled on, regardless.

"It wouldn't be much of a contest, what with Jesse being one of the judges and all, but it didn't matter what I said. When I pulled him aside and politely suggested that he sign up, he flat out refused. He never has been able to take criticism very well, and Jesse can dole out criticism with the best of them. I think that at least one of you guys should try out, to balance out the act. Everyone knows how much I love to sing, most especially a solo, but I was really looking forward to singing a duet. This will be our most important performance to date, and if anyone else asks, I will deny it, but I really don't want any part of our score resting on my shoulders alone. It's too much pressure." Rachel admitted quietly, wrapping up her speech.

"I was thinking of signing up." Puck admitted with a shrug after Rachel fell silent.

Rachel gaped at him, unable to form words for a few seconds. "Why didn't you?" Rachel exclaimed, reaching out to smack him.

"Jeez, babe, watch the violence." Puck said, suppressing a chuckle. "I said I was thinking about it."

"Yes. Which means that you inevitably won't." Rachel clarified in a chastising tone, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

Puck rolled his eyes and turned his gaze away from her, fixating on the steering wheel. Retracting his arm from across the seat, Puck focused in on starting the truck. He didn't deny the accusation, because it was, unfortunately, truer than he'd like to admit. He was a lot more introspective than people gave him credit for. Most of the stuff he considered would have people staring at him in shock if any of it ever got out. And he meant surprised in regard to how positive it would be.

Rachel was the only one around that even bothered searching out this character trait of his with the intention of bettering him. Making him a more well-rounded human being. Kind of like a kickass angel on his shoulder.

She was already working her magic on the devil that sat on his opposite shoulder, thoroughly kicking his ass so subtly he wasn't even aware he was being deposed.

"Noah," Rachel prompted gently, breaking through his wandering thoughts and placing a hand on his right forearm to stop him from putting the truck into gear. Puck let his arm drop to the seat between them. Rachel threaded her fingers through his and squeezed supportively. "You're an amazing singer. I really think that you should sign up." Rachel suggested in a firm but quiet tone.

Nodding, Puck forced a subdued smile onto his lips. "In the morning."

Smiling up at him, a slight frown forming at his forced smile, Rachel released his hand and broke the connection to buckle her seat belt. She really didn't understand why Noah was being so recalcitrant about signing up. He was star material, just like her. Not quite the same type as her, but a star regardless.

"If you'd like, I could help you pick out a song." Rachel suggested softly as Puck put the truck in reverse and began to pull out of the parking space.

"Nah, it's cool. I already have something in mind." Puck replied, casting a quick glance her way. The smile quirking his lips more genuine than the last, he turned his eyes back to the road. The song he had in mind made him think of Beth, the daughter he'd probably never really know.

"Oh, okay." Rachel uttered, slightly put out. "Would you mind singing it for me later?" Rachel asked, her tone slightly hesitant. She got the sense that this was one of those personal songs that he held really close, a song about someone else that meant a lot to him.

"I think that'd be alright." Puck returned, taking her hand in his again.

ooooaooooo*oooeooooooo*ooouooooo

"Did you hear about Coach Sue? Her sister died. It's so sad." Tina presented in a somber tone at Tuesday's practice, waiting for Mr. Schuester.

A hush fell over the group as the news sank in.

"I didn't even know she had a sister." Matt admitted in an abashed tone, glancing over at Santana. Santana shrugged indifferently.

"What happened?" Finn asked in a sympathetic tone, his forearms resting on his knees as he looked over at Tina.

"Not sure. I heard Mr. Schu talking about it with Ms. Pillsbury after lunch yesterday." Tina replied in an ambivalent tone, glancing around the room at everyone. "I think she was sick."

"That's terrible news." Rachel said, for once her decisive tone unabrasive. "Is anyone considering condolence gifts?"

"Should we?" Sam asked neutrally. "She's never exactly been nice to us. She probably wouldn't even want anything we had to give her anyway."

Rachel looked over at Quinn, silently communicating with her. Quinn sighed inaudibly before speaking up to back Rachel.

"Loathe as I am to admit it, Rachel's right. Coach Sue cared about her sister, and she's probably taking this very hard. I think we should do something." Quinn chimed in, her expression cheerless.

"Alright. I think it should be something simple, something small." Rachel stated in a contemplative tone, as if everyone had already agreed to a group gift. "Preferably something that won't hurt when she inevitably throws it back at our heads."

"We should also figure out who's going to deliver up these sympathy gifts." Puck added astutely from his seat behind Rachel.

For a minute, no one spoke. Finn was the first to speak.

"I'll go. It might go over easier, having someone I loved die and all." Finn offered, looking over at Rachel.

"Me, too." Kurt volunteered from the back row when Finn went quiet. "And not just because I've lost a family member. I think she kind of has a soft spot for me."

"Okay. We'll decide on the what after practice." Rachel stated when Mr. Schuester appeared in the doorway, closing the discussion.

oooovooooo*ooowoooo*ooooooxooo*

"How did it go?" Rachel asked curiously as Finn and Kurt entered the room, wringing her hands nervously. "She didn't throw anything, did she?"

The expression on Kurt's face spoke volumes.

"Oh my God! Did she really?" Rachel asked on a gasp, her eyes going wide.

Shaking his head at her with a quelling expression, he then turned his face up to Finn, who then spoke.

"She's overwhelmed." Finn stated in reply, addressing the whole group. "We need to help her."

"Seriously?" Santana asked blithely, an incredulous expression on her face. Matt looked over at her with a warning tone. She waved him off. "I'd like to put the "fun" back in "funeral" just as much as the next girl. But why would the glee club help Coach Sylvester plan a service?"

"We're not doing it for her." Kurt replied, an eyebrow raised. "Jean is just like us. She's been an outsider and an underdog all of her life. We, of all people, should celebrate that." Kurt stated emphatically, the look on his face daring anyone to challenge his reasoning.

Personally, Rachel agreed wholeheartedly. It was terribly inconvenient, though.

On the heels of that thought, Jesse spoke up.

"Can I say something?" Jesse interjected, raising his hand slightly. All eyes turned to him. "When someone dies, yes, it's a tragedy. But it's also a part of life, and you can't let death put your life on hold."

Listening to him speak, Rachel was reminded of how callus Jesse really was. The sad part, if she'd heard his speech two years ago, she would have bought it hook, line, and sinker.

Like her thin layer of baby fat, she was glad to be rid of such hindrances.

The look on Kurt's face would have killed Jesse on the spot, if such a feat were possible.

"Seriously?" Finn asked disbelievingly. "You...you're serious?"

As Jesse replied to Finn's question, Rachel glanced over her shoulder to her boyfriend, seated on the opposite end of the back row. His dark glower at Jesse told her that he, too, disagreed with such sentiments.

Difficult as it may be, they were going to do this. They were going to plan this funeral for Coach Sue's sister _and_ prepare a set list for Nationals. If Finn didn't state as such in the next five seconds, she was going to override him and do it for him.

Thankfully, her input wasn't necessary.

"I'm making the call. We're doing this." Finn declared resolutely.

_Good Finn._ Rachel thought. If it were possible, she would have reached out to pat him on the head.

ooooowooo*ooooaooooo*ooouoooooo

He'd done it. With Rachel on his arm for support, Puck had signed up the Tuesday morning before their extra glee rehearsal, just as he'd promised.

Today was the day for the auditions. It was Wednesday, and he was kind of freaking out.

He'd never actually auditioned for something before.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Nothing. Is something wrong with you?" Puck denied, deflecting the question by redirecting it back to her.

Rachel looked at him in askance, her eyes narrowed. "Artie just dropped his backpack on the floor and you jumped about a foot out of your chair." Her expression turned speculative. "Is it because of the auditions after school today? Are you nervous?" Rachel asked in a low tone, careful to make sure no one was within earshot before asking the question.

"I've never had to audition for anything before." Puck admitted on a whisper, leaning in close to Rachel.

"Really?" Rachel asked in a fascinated tone, pulling back slightly. "Never?"

"You sound surprised." Puck stated sarcastically. Understatement of the year.

Rachel half-heartedly swatted his shoulder. "But you're such an active person, involved in so many things."

"This is Lima, babe. The pool isn't very wide, or deep." Puck said in response. "And I'm totally badass. Who wouldn't want me on their team?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "And you didn't have to try out for glee. Mr. Schuester just took you, Mike, and Matt without any auditioning." Rachel concluded with a knowing tone.

Puck nodded. Leaning in, he tucked his head into the curve of Rachel's neck. "So don't tell anyone else this, babe, but I'm sort of freaking out here." Puck said in a hushed tone, speaking the words into her neck.

Rachel smiled softly and placed a light kiss on the top of his head, warmth spreading through her at his confiding in her. She then reached up and stroked his hair soothingly, knowing how much it relaxed him. "You're secret's safe with me." Rachel whispered resolutely.

ooooomoooo*oooonoooo*

"He's a back-stabbing jackass." Santana spat out as she passed Puck, absolutely livid and cursing in Spanish, almost taking him out with her mike stand.

Puck dodged with practiced ease, his guitar resting securely against his back. Picking up the stool that had been placed beside him during Santana's performance, he calmly walked out onto the stage.

"Puck." Mr. Schuester uttered, mild surprise registering on his face as well as in his tone. Glancing briefly at Jesse, who looked similarly flummoxed, he looked back at Puck. "What will you be singing for us today?"

Setting down the stool at the front of the stage, more or less centered, Puck turned back around to face Schuester and Jesse.

"I'll be singing "Waiting for a girl like you" by Foreigner." Puck announced monotonously. Slinging his guitar around to his front, Puck sat back on the stool behind him as a girl that had followed closely behind him situated a mike in front of him and his guitar.

"Excellent choice, Puck." Will praised, waving his hand in a gesture for Puck to begin.

"Yep." Puck agreed as the stage girl finished positioning the mike. Nodding his thanks, she bustled off the stage with a smile.

Closing his eyes, Puck began to play.

The rest of the world faded away, the words and chords forming on his lips and fingers with an ease that spoke of how many times he'd sung this song in the past, how much work he'd put into it. It originally had power behind it, and it'd taken him some time converting it into an acoustic format. The effort had been more than worth it the first time he'd played it out from beginning to end.

The last words sung and the closing notes strummed, Puck opened his eyes and rested his right hand casually on top of his guitar, looking up at where Jesse and Mr. Schu were seated.

"Uh...wow. Puck, that was...wow." Will uttered in an awestruck tone, at a loss of words, approval clear in his voice. "Did you work out the acoustic format on your own?"

"Yeah. Took me a few weeks." Puck replied casually, rocking back on his stool. He waited for Jesse's less than helpful input.

"That's the song you chose to audition with?" Jesse asked in a belittling tone. Puck automatically bristled the moment Jesse opened his mouth but said nothing. "It sounds to me like you don't want this bad enough. Or...maybe you thought we'd just automatically choose you by default, seeing as how you're the only one to audition for male lead."

Puck clenched his jaw and glowered up at Jesse, not trusting himself to not say anything that would potentially get him expelled. Glancing over at Mr. Schu, a similar dark look resided in the glee instructor's eyes, shaking his head in disapproval. He was also clearly not pleased with the direction Jesse was taking his critiques.

"Thank you for your time." Jesse said after a minute, when it became clear that goading Puck wasn't going to work.

A tic developed above his left eye at the condescending dismissal.

"Whatever." Puck muttered, settling his guitar across his back. Snatching up his stool, he stalked off of the stage in the same direction as Santana.

Santana was right about one thing. Jesse was a St. Jackass.

ooooosooooo*oooocooooo*

Rachel frowned worriedly when Noah failed to return from his audition.

Chattering cattily around her, Santana and Mercedes traded barbs about each other's singing, past and future performances included.

It couldn't have gone _that_ terribly. If anyone was knocking it out of the park, it was her Noah. She could visualize him up on stage, eyes closed and completely at ease, concentration solely focused on his song selection. Granted, it probably wasn't the best choice as an auditioning piece, but Noah was the type that could make anything work to his advantage.

It wasn't Noah that she was worried about. Nor was she much concerned about Mr. Schuester. It was Jesse that caused concern to well up in her chest, mixed in with a red-hot blaze of anger and frustration. For the lack of a better description, Jesse could be a real condescending ass.

Having four consecutive show choir championships under his belt made him a valuable asset. However, having the thought that he'd most likely just insulted her boyfriend made her want to disregard all of his input and knee him in the balls.

Noah was a really bad influence on her judgment.

ooooxoooo*ooouooooooo*oooeoooooo

As I was listening to Puck's version of "Waiting...", I couldn't help but notice that if they're cutting songs short, it's when he's singing them. "Sweet Caroline" and "Waiting for a girl like you" are two of my favorite Glee remakes, and I was really disappointed and not just a little upset that they just wouldn't let the guy finish a song. So, the point of my rant, in this story, Puck gets to finish the song. It's a little early on and he technically doesn't sing it in the show until season 3, but I just couldn't resist.


	41. Funeral, Continuation

Author's note: After awhile, you'd think I'd get my rear in gear and update regularly, rather than waste everybody's time apologizing about how uncool my crap updating style is. Well, we're almost to the end of season two, timewise. This chapter picks up pretty much right after the end of the last chapter, with Rachel pondering very unkind thoughts about Jesse's anatomy.

Music suggestions: 'My man' by Glee Cast, 'Breathe no more' by Evanescence, 'Surrender' by Angels and Airwaves.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Funeral, Continuation

Not even a minute after wondering where her significant other could have gotten off to, Rachel took matters into her own hands. Pushing herself up from her seat, Santana and Mercedes both paused and followed her with their eyes as she walked past them, staring at her in askance.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked before Rachel could get very far.

"Noah didn't come back after his audition, so I'm going to look for him." Rachel answered primly, her tone no nonsense as she started towards the door once again.

"But you haven't warmed up yet." Mercedes stated, her tone the slightest bewildered. Rachel halted again and turned slightly to meet the girl's gaze impatiently. "And you always take at least fifteen minutes to warm up."

"Not that you really need to worry about warming up. I've got this in the bag either way." Santana interjected with her usual brusque attitude. "You two shouldn't even bother auditioning."

"Please." Mercedes returned hotly, swinging around to argue Santana's jibe. "Just wait till Kurt's finished with his song. I'm gonna knock this audition out of the park."

Leaving the two to their trash talk, Rachel swept out of the room without another word.

Pausing for a moment in the middle of the deserted hallway, Rachel looked in both directions beseechingly before determinedly choosing the path that would take her to her locker. A location ideally located between the auditorium and the choir room. A place she would go to if she wanted to be alone.

"Noah, are you alright?" Rachel asked in a concerned tone, her search correctly leading her to him seated underneath her locker. Slowly and casually, she tucked her skirt underneath her before sitting down next to him, and waited patiently for a response.

"Shouldn't you be warming up for your audition?" Puck asked instead, glowering at the floor between his drawn up knees, the neck of his guitar sitting across his lap.

Internally, Rachel huffed impatiently. Sure, she liked to have her vocal chords primed and ready well in advance if she could, but it wouldn't kill her if she didn't.

"Right now, you're more important to me than any stupid audition." Rachel countered with conviction. She then reached out and lightly placed her left hand on his shoulder. "And I've got plenty of time left to warm up. Now tell me what happened."

Puck drew in a breath to speak, but hesitated when Kurt rounded the corner, finished with his audition. Clearly piqued about something, he spared them only the briefest of glances, almost glaring at Rachel, before he continued on his way to the choir room.

"I shouldn't let it get to me." Puck stated in a resigned tone once Kurt was out of earshot, glancing over at her out of the corner of his eye. "Mr. Schu was down with my audition. He thought my version of the song was cool. But I didn't really hear any of it. All I focused on was Jesse and his smartass comments. Finn's right. You put all your hard work into making yourself a better singer, better guitar player, whatever, for years. And just when you start believing in yourself, that you might just be able to make something of yourself...Jesse comes around and tears it all down. What's worse...I couldn't say a damn thing back to him. Not without getting into trouble. Although from the way Mr. Schu was glaring at him after my audition...I doubt he would have said anything if I had."

"Noah, Jesse is a jerk." Rachel stated in an upfront tone. "Especially when he sees any real competition against him. He knows you're talented, better than him in certain areas. And with us being together...he's going to be especially difficult towards you. I know it's hard to take. Personally, I tend to not handle criticism very well, either. Especially when it's not meant to be constructive, but only to hurt you. You're a wonderful singer, and an exceptionally talented guitar player. You reworked an entire song to play on your acoustic all on your own. That would be incredibly difficult for anyone else in glee to achieve, or anyone in the entire school, for that matter! Listen to Mr. Schu and me. You were great, of that I have no doubt. No doubt at all." Rachel said in a positive tone, reaching out and turning his head to meet her encouraging gaze.

Bringing his hand up, he placed his hand over the one on his face and settled over it for a moment before he pulled it away, squeezing it gratefully.

"Thanks, babe." Noah said, placing a small kiss on her knuckles. "Coming from you, knowing how much you value his opinion when it comes to all this show choir stuff...I'm glad you've got my back instead of his."

"Noah, I may respect his experience and talent...but no one messes with my man. He's going to get an earful later, after the auditions are over. Just you wait." Rachel said in reply, a menacing promise in her tone.

"Just try to keep yourself out of the principal's office, okay babe? We really can't afford to lose you so close to Nationals." Puck teased in a mock-warning tone, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand.

"Duly noted." Rachel replied around a mirthful chuckle.

ooooaooooo*ooooxooooo*ooozoooooo

"Hey, you guys. Where you all going?" Puck asked, shuffling into the glee room after Rachel had gone to the ladies room to get into costume for her audition. Kurt and Santana were standing up and heading for the opposite door.

"Mercedes should have just finished up her song. We were all going to go meet up and sit in the back, watch Rachel sing." Kurt answered, stopping and looking over his shoulder to speak. He then looked at Puck pointedly. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Puck said after a moment. As if he'd miss an opportunity to watch Rachel kick some audition's ass. He pulled his guitar off his back and laid it gingerly off to the side, by a chair farthest out of the way, before following the same direction Kurt had taken out of the room.

Entering the darkened auditorium a minute later, Puck found Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana just sitting down and quietly shuffled down the row, taking the seat next to Santana.

Rachel had already begun singing. And he almost missed his seat, he was so absorbed with Rachel's performance.

"Watch it, Puckaroo. You stepped on my foot!" Santana hissed in an undertone, yanking him down.

Thankfully, his ass landed in the seat next to her, rather than smashing his man bits on the arm rest between them.

"Jeez, San. Take it easy." Puck hissed back, massaging his arm. "I have plans for those in the future."

"Relax. Rachel will have something to play with after the auditions are over." Santana quipped suggestively in rebuttal, smirking over at him.

"Shh!" Kurt shushed them in a chastising tone, glaring over at them briefly before refocusing on the stage.

Mirrored expressions of amusement passed between them before they both were drawn back to the stage and the girl singing on it.

It usually only took seconds for him to completely fall under Rachel's spell. This time was no different. It felt like she was singing to him, no one else. She just had that effect on him. He sincerely doubted he was the only one who felt that way, listening to Rachel sing. Outside of the stage, people tended to avoid her at all costs. On stage, it was physically impossible not to.

She was a powerhouse. And he was damn lucky that she was _his_ powerhouse. After this was all over, she'd be going home with him. Not Jesse the jackass. Not Finn, who copped out every time life got a little difficult. _Him_. Noah Puckerman.

Her song choice was right. She was his forever more. Only difference: he knew it. And he wasn't going to do anything to change that, either.

Because he was hers, too. For as long as she'd have him.

When the song ended, Rachel looked across the auditorium and caught his eye.

Yep, definitely mutual ownership.

ooooeooooo*ooooooorooo*

The next day, Rachel was cuddled up into Puck's left side, giggling as he whispered a happening that had occurred earlier that day in gym class, when Kurt and Finn entered the room together.

Pulling away from Puck, they both sobered as Kurt and Finn walked straight over to the front of the room, centering themselves in front of everyone else.

"We have an idea for Jean's funeral." Finn stated in a clear tone, addressing the group as a whole.

The rest of the room quieted at that admission and focused on the duo. Rachel quirked her head curiously. Ever since deciding to plan the service, they'd been at a loss as to what to do. From the looks on both of their faces, those troubles just might be over. And what perfect timing, because the funeral was Saturday.

"We were helping Coach Sue clear out Jean's room last night." Kurt said as a prelude. "And Finn came across a copy of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

"Coach Sue told us that it was Jean's favorite movie." Finn continued, a hint of excitement in his tone.

Rachel had an idea about where this was all going and leaned forward in her seat, expectation radiating off of her in waves.

"So we were both thinking...why not have Jean's service reflect her favorite movie?" Kurt concluded with a flourish, his eyes bright.

Unsure of what to say, no one said anything for a few moments.

"It's brilliant...right?" Kurt asked, his tone falling flat and unsure at the end of his question.

"Actually...I think you might be on to something." Rachel said, rescuing him. "It's not what anyone would expect exactly at a funeral. But then, Jean doesn't really deserve some humdrum conservative style service. She's special. And I think you're right. It would be perfect." Rachel concluded on an upbeat tone. Rachel squeezed Puck's hand.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Maybe that scene before that fat kid falls into the chocolate river would be a good place to get prop ideas from." Puck added casually, meeting Finn's eyes and nodding his support.

The ideas really began to flow from there.

ooozoooooo*ooooooaoooo*

Seated in the front row between Puck and Sam, Rachel fought a rough battle holding back tears from the moment she'd walked through the door. Seeing Jean's coffin set amidst the colorful Wonka setup they'd all worked tirelessly to complete the day before, brought sadness welling up in her chest, tightening her throat. If she'd been asked to speak, this would have been one of those rare occasions where she could not. Jean wasn't her sister, she'd never even met Coach Sue's sister, but the grief she felt was unequivocally genuine.

And when Coach Sylvester began to speak, only to choke up barely a few lines in, Rachel gave up the fight and let the tears roll down her face. Puck squeezed her hand from her right side, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, seeking his strength and support. From her left, she felt Sam shift. When she glanced his direction, he had settled his arm across Quinn's shoulders, drawing her in as she also quietly sobbed.

Feeling something drop on the top of her head, Rachel pulled away enough to glance up at Puck and what she saw had another slew of tears leaking down her face. Her tough, unflappable Noah was crying too. Silently, she brought up her other hand and gently brushed her hand across his face, wiping one tear away as it hit her thumb.

Dropping her hand, she clasped it around the one between them, holding onto him with both hands as Mr. Schuester finished up Coach Sylvester's speech.

Drawing in a deep breath, she willed the tears away long enough for her to make it through this performance. For Jean. Because she deserved the best.

She could cry later.

ooooomoooo*ooouooooo*oooocooooo

Knowing exactly where Rachel was the afternoon of the audition winner announcement, Puck entered the auditorium through his usual entrance from the back of the audience seating. He held a delicate lily blossom behind his back, having decided that Rachel deserved something a little girlie and pretty for being the undisputed winner of the audition. After giving the florist a little background information on Rachel, the older woman smiled knowingly and presented him with a lily named "starlette" because, really, what else would be more appropriate? He halted his progress after about two steps inside the auditorium when he noticed that Rachel wasn't up on stage alone.

Jesse was up there with her, standing a little too close for Puck's liking.

Not moving a muscle, Puck watched on as Rachel continued to talk with Jesse, steam very nearly roiling out his ears. If that ass made a move on Rachel, he'd be unconscious before he hit the floor.

Unconsciously stepping forward into the light as Jesse leaned in to kiss Rachel, Puck stopped again when Rachel held her right hand out, palm flat against Jesse's chest, pushing him back. Index finger on her left hand right up in Jesse's face, Puck could only imagine the curses coming out of his hot little girlfriend's mouth and couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face, even if he'd felt like making the attempt.

Stomping her foot and pointing in the opposite direction, a clearly fuming Rachel dismissed Jesse with a murderous expression.

As Jesse exited the stage, Puck finished walking down the aisle towards the stage, beaming up at his girl.

He couldn't have been more proud of her. Even after that time she'd punched Santana in the face.

"What?" Rachel asked with a huff and her hands on her hips, remnants of her displeasure from her encounter with Jesse lingering in her tone.

Smile not breaking, Puck climbed the steps and crossed the stage, not saying a word until he was directly in front of her.

"Do you have any idea how hot that was?" Puck asked in a low tone, leaning in close.

Rachel rolled her eyes and a small smile tugged at her lips. The smile grew and her eyes lit up when he presented the flower he'd been hiding behind his back.

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel said demurely, holding the flower up to her nose to breathe in its scent.

"Let's go check out the posting." Puck suggested, ticking his head in the direction of the bulletin board.

oooooovooooo*ooouoooooooo*

I just had to use the flower scene, but with an obvious improvement. If you're curious about the starlette lily (and it does actually exist), just type it into a google images search. It's pretty.


	42. Nationals, Part One

Author's note: I love the Nationals episode. Of course, I tend to love most of the episodes where Rachel and Finn aren't together. Or where she's pining all moonstruck over him. I swear, it's like the sun shines out of his 'you know where'. So I hate on Finn a slight bit in this chapter. I really can't help myself sometimes. This chapter's a monster, so tread lightly, lol.

Music suggestions: 'I love New York/ New York, New York' by Glee Cast, 'What the hell' by Avril Lavigne, 'In love with a girl' by Gavin Degraw.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Nationals, Part One

"Might I say that you absolutely adorable in that hat?" Kurt declared in a dramatic tone, tweaking Rachel's shoulder with his as they sat beside each other to eat lunch.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head as she finished chewing a bite of her veggie wrap. She swallowed before answering. "Kurt, you bought me this hat for my birthday."

"It doesn't change the fact that it looks fabulous. And that I have awesome taste." Kurt stated in a superior tone, picking up his own sandwich. "You should let me dress you more often."

"I don't need any more help from you, thank you very much." Rachel declined in an admonishing tone. She gave him a gimlet stare. "You're the one that advised me to surprise everyone with Broadway tickets."

"Hey. You cannot blame that one on me." Kurt tossed back, waving his sandwich in her face before bringing it up to his mouth. "It is not my fault you don't know which shows are currently on stage. Or which ones closed up almost a decade ago. I told you to take me with you."

"Well, at least I used my credit card instead of cash." Rachel said after taking another bite of her wrap and chewing thoughtfully. "Of course, I'll have to burn the card and have it canceled, but at least I'm not really out of any money."

"Just your self-respect." Kurt sympathized, giving her a mock-pitying stare.

Rachel punched Kurt in the shoulder, and then focused in on her veggie wrap without saying another word.

oooooomooo*oooooooxooo*

As Rachel and Finn walked by the bar, Rachel took one look inside, politely but quickly dismissed Finn, and marched into the bar.

"Do you even know what's in a Manhattan?" asked the female bartender, imparting Puck with a disapproving look.

"Besides me?" Puck answered in a swaggering tone. He then went on at Lauren's encouraging snicker. "Let's see...vermouth, whiskey, I prefer Tennessee, a cherry, and an orange peel. Oh, and bitters, but usually I prefer no bitters. Lime is better."

"Noah Puckerman, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rachel asked in a cool, enraged tone, coming to a stop directly behind him.

A minute flinch could be seen in his expression before he turned around to meet his girlfriend's agitated glare. Usually she only swore when she was really pissed. His outward expression relaxed, Puck replied boldly. "I'm ordering a cocktail. To celebrate actually making it to Manhattan."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, and her closed off stance and tapping foot ceased. Without any further warning, Rachel's right hand shot out and latched onto Puck's left ear.

"Ow, babe. Jeez. I was just kidding." Puck complained as Rachel tugged him off the stool and towards the open archway.

Mr. Schuester and Finn were standing just outside of the archway, watching the whole thing. When Rachel and Puck met up with them, Schuester crossed his arms with a disapproving expression.

"Group meeting. In the room. Now." Mr. Schuester ordered in a clipped tone. Sweeping his arm towards the elevator, he gestured for the entourage to proceed him. Without any further encouragement, Rachel took the lead, charging off with Puck in tow. Lauren followed, looking amused and unapologetic. Finn was the last to go before Will walked purposefully behind them all.

ooooovooooo*ooooeoooooo*

Chilling out in their room after all the glee members returned from their clandestine sightseeing tour, Finn made the first foray into his song idea.

"Hey, can I try something out on you guys?" Finn suggested after Kurt and Artie left the room, in search of more snacks. He carried on when no one objected. "I think that one of our songs should be a duet with me and Rachel."

_What the hell else was new?_ Was Puck's first thought. Following on the heels of that thought was _Who exactly is going to write aforementioned song?_

After Mike imparted his comments, along with a paper airplane of a failed attempt of a song, the room fell into silence. Puck lightly dozed on the couch, pretending mediation as potential lyrics floated through his head.

And his ear still ached like a bitch from Rachel's hardcore tugging on it all the way up to the seventh floor. She hadn't released it until they entered the girl's hotel room, the room their meeting was being held in. Since nearly everyone had witnessed the spectacle at some point along the way, snickers could be heard until Mr. Schuester had called the meeting to order.

"Awesome." Finn uttered in a relieved tone.

"We're gonna go see what's keeping Artie and Kurt." Sam said around a mouthful of Cheetos. "I'm almost out and I'm still starving. You all coming?"

"Nah." Puck replied from his relaxed pose on the couch.

"Me either." Finn added.

Once the door closed, Puck snatched up his song notebook from the floor and opened it up to his most recent entry.

If he'd have known Finn was about to straight up ninja attack him, he'd have taken his notebook and ran for his life.

ooooooowooo*ooooonooooo

"So, I saw you talking to Finn when we came in earlier." Quinn remarked observationally, seated in front of Rachel on the floor, legs folded a lotus position. They sat in the corner furthest from the rest of the girls as everyone finished settling into the room, Quinn touching up Rachel's nails.

Rachel shrugged indifferently, her knees touching Quinn's as she mirrored the blond's pose. "He just talked. I listened. And made my own observations. _You_ wouldn't happen to know why it always smells wet around here, would you?"

"No." Quinn replied, her lips quirking slightly.

"I caught Noah in the bar as I was talking with Finn, trying to order a Manhattan. I had to go in there and drag him out by the ear. Sometimes...he just makes me want to scream!" Rachel chatted vehemently, letting out a low, strangled sound after her complaint. "He's bad enough on his own. I can barely keep him on the straight and narrow as it is. Lauren only exacerbates his miscreant tendencies."

"You know he can't help it." Quinn commented in a knowing tone, checking over her work on Rachel's left hand before releasing it. She then motioned for Rachel's other hand. "He's actually gotten a lot better."

"I know." Rachel admitted, watching as Quinn started in on her right hand. "It's just...we're so close to Nationals. I don't want anything to go wrong. The boat needs to stay as un-rocked as possible until it's all over, and that trophy is in our perfectly manicured hands."

"Here, here." Quinn cheered optimistically, glancing up to meet Rachel's eyes.

"It's nice to have a song completed and ready to go." Rachel remarked in a conversational tone. "I'm so glad you suggested we get out of the hotel. The experience ended up writing our first song for Nationals."

"Yeah, well...if I had to listen to another verse of 'My Cup', I was going to start choking someone." Quinn stated in a sotto voce tone, sneaking a telling peek at the song's creator.

Rachel stifled a giggle, choosing instead to bring her left hand up to blow air onto her wet nails.

"We're in New York, Rachel. A place I never even realized I wanted to be until the choice presented itself." Quinn continued emphatically. "And we were all wasting our time cooped up in a hotel room. We're only here for four days. There's just too much to see, too much to experience, that I knew none of us would be able to focus on anything else until we did."

"Yes, I believe that was very poor planning on Mr. Schuester's part." Rachel said, agreeing with Quinn. Frowning, she continued speaking. "Shuttling us straight off an airplane, of which we'd already been stuck on for almost half a day, crammed into a taxi van and waiting in traffic, with our only sightseeing opportunity when we stopped for lunch...I'm surprised he didn't give us the opportunity to go out for a couple of hours, just to stretch our legs before settling in to write songs."

"Especially when it appears as if that's exactly what he's doing himself." Quinn remarked in a discriminating tone, putting the finishing stroke on Rachel's thumb. Quinn then leaned in closer to Rachel in a conspiring manner. "Sam sent me a text telling me that he only just saw Mr. Schu coming back to the hotel."

"Really?" Rachel asked with a frown, waving her hands in further effort to dry them. She then dropped them into her lap. "But he left over six hours ago."

"Exactly." Quinn replied matter-of-factly, reaching out and tapping her index finger on Rachel hand.

"Mr. Schuester's not like that." Rachel denied after a thoughtful pause. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for why he was so late."

"Mmm hmm." Quinn murmured in an unconvinced manner. She then decided to change the subject when Rachel's phone started buzzing beside her right hip. "Who keeps calling you? That's the eighth message you've gotten in the past half hour."

Rachel glared down at the phone, tapping the screen to dismiss the call. "It's Jesse. He won't stop trying to contact me. It is quite irritating."

"I guess you just have that effect on men, Rachel." Quinn commented in an observational tone, managing to keep her expression serious. For about five seconds. "_Fatal attraction_. By Rachel Berry."

"I'll show you an effect." Rachel threatened, reaching for the pillow she'd been leaning on.

Quinn squawked indignantly, her eyes filled with laughter and surprise as Rachel whipped the pillow around and smacked Quinn upside her head.

The situation just deteriorated from there.

oooooaoooo*oooozooooooo*

Meanwhile, across the hall, Puck was twirling a pen around his fingers staring hard at the lyrics he'd penned out, willing more to appear.

The uncomfortable tingling silence that descended when the other guys left the room over ten minutes ago suddenly ratched up to an almost unbearable level. Used to the sensation whenever he was alone with Finn lately, he rolled his shoulders and refocused, a chord progression revealing itself in his mind as he did. Elated, he quickly jotted the notation down, reworking the wording around it to enrich the sound even further.

"Puck, can I ask you something?" Finn asked in a confessing tone, penetrating Puck's concentration once again.

Puck barely glanced up at Finn before returning to his song. "Sure, man. What's up?" Puck asked in a distracted tone, his attention divided.

"I need a song." Finn announced, standing over Puck.

"Uh...newsflash, dude. We _all_ need a song. Like, five minutes ago." Puck supplied in a drawn out tone. Looking around for a vote of confirmation from the other guys, Puck remembered that all the other guys had vacated the room. Damn. He knew he should have listened to his spidey sense.

Finn huffed in an exasperated breath, crashing onto the nearest bed. "No. I mean I need a _personal_ song. Something that's about my feelings. Remember?"

Puck had a sick feeling that he knew where this was headed. He should have known Finn was just breaking the ice earlier. This had been his intention all along. It was like Finn _knew_ Puck already had a song in wait.

"Dude, she's _my_ girl. I'm not gonna help you write a song in some sick attempt to try and win her back." Puck stated in an unforgiving tone, flipping the page of his notebook in an obvious dismissal.

"Dude, you owe me." Finn reminded him, pulling his ace.

"Seriously? You're still gonna hold that over my head?" Puck asked in a dry tone, folding his arms over his chest, closing his notebook and setting it aside. "That was literally last year. You can't still be holding a grudge."

For once, Finn met Puck's ultimative glare, not backing down. But rather, doubling down. "You got my ex-girlfriend pregnant, then lied about it to my face. For four months."

Glaring at the floor, Puck slouched down the wall behind his back, to knock his head against the wall.

Rachel was his girl, and she meant the world to him. Nothing was going to change that. But Finn – dumbass and girlfriend swapping jerk that he was – was his best friend, practically since birth. And you always chose your bro over your girl. Well, when what you screwed up outweighed losing aforementioned friend. Finn was a loose cannon, and Puck had to do what he could to keep him corralled. They couldn't afford to lose Finn, not again. It really wouldn't surprise Puck if Finn stomped off in a temper tantrum the day before Nationals if Puck refused to help Finn.

Puck cursed and leaned across the floor to pluck up his guitar, using his other hand to toss his notebook in Finn's face. "You'd better listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna tell you this once."

ooooxoooo*ooooeooooo

Not able to tolerate another second in the same room as Finn, Puck snatched the extra dress suit he'd brought along on the trip and stalked out of the door. He didn't care if he had to dress in a public restroom in a restaurant across the street.

After explaining a few aspects of the song with Finn, including the lead vocals and key progressions, Puck left the rest up to Finn. He'd probably end up seeking out Mr. Schu, and he'd put the finishing touches required to make the song work for the whole choir. At least, Finn had better. Aside from Rachel, Mr. Schu was probably the only one around that could. He sincerely hoped it didn't end up train-wrecking before it got out of the gate.

Besides, he knew once Rachel heard it, she'd know it was him. He had a signature. No one else would likely figure it out, but Rach would. In the end, it didn't matter whose name was on the song. The only thing that mattered was that Rachel heard it, and knew it was about her. His feelings for her.

Still, a small part of him wanted. Just wanted. Finn thought he had problems. Frankenteen didn't seem to realize that he didn't even understand the definition of the word. Puck wanted just one day where he didn't have to listen to Finn bitching and moaning about how his world was going to end because he was having a "sort of" bad day.

God, he couldn't wait until he graduated high school.

Leaning up against the wall halfway between the guys' room and the elevator, Puck dug his phone out of his pocket and typed out a text.

He'd show Finn. Rachel wasn't just a girl you could pick up and then dump depending upon convenience. Singing her a song was only one small part of the deal. Puck was already certain Rachel wasn't leaving his arms anytime soon. Taking her out on a date in New York City, just like one of those cheesy chick flick movies she was always forcing him to watch, would so totally seal up the deal so tight, the Hulk couldn't smash his way out of it.

With a smirk, Puck hit the 'send' button and continued on his way to the elevator.

ooooooxooooo*oooovoooooo

Collapsing in a fit of giggles next to Mercedes on one of the beds, Rachel then sighed contentedly, feeling Quinn crash partially on top of her on her opposite side.

"Mercy, I beg you." Rachel pleaded as Brittany, Santana, Lauren, and Tina surrounded the trio on the bed and began to creep closer. Brittany was humming out the Jaws theme under her breath as Rachel's plea fell on deaf ears.

Rotating her head as she cringed in preparation for an assault, Rachel heard a musical beep from her phone and noticed that a text from Noah had just dropped into her inbox. Squirming off the bed with moves that would have made any contortionist proud, earning cries of outrage from the surrounding group, Rachel made a dash for the bathroom, phone held aloft as she ran.

Locking the door shut behind her, Rachel brought up the message. A smile spread across her face an instant later.

Noah wanted to take her out for a romantic dinner date.

Scrummaging through the littered bathroom counter for her various makeup items, Rachel then hazarded cracking the door open.

"Someone hand me my blue dress from the closet!" Rachel called out in a mildly desperate tone.

A pillow smacked her dead center in the face the moment she finished the command. Spitting feathers, Rachel left the bathroom and collected the dress herself.

ooooosoooo*oooorooooo*

"So this is the restaurant you're always talking about." Puck stated, taking in their surroundings after they'd been seated and given menus.

"I know! I can't believe we're here. At Sardi's." Rachel returned enthusiastically, practically bouncing in her seat. "The birthplace of the Tony Award."

Puck opened up his menu, and then tilted his head as if it were in jibberish. "What the hell is half this stuff?" Puck asked in a musing tone, mostly to himself. He then turned the menu on its side.

"One day, they're going to put a cartoon of me on one of these walls." Rachel continued, caught up in the atmosphere of the room, not hearing a word he'd said.

Frowning in concentration for a moment longer, Puck then rolled his eyes and set the menu aside. He then laid a hand across the table, taking hold of Rachel's smaller one. "You're amazing. They're gonna have your picture up in record time. If they have any common sense, that is. You might as well have them take a picture of you now, so they'll be ready when the time comes."

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel said, her fingers twining with his and ducking her head self-consciously.

"You look beautiful tonight." Puck remarked after a minute. He then pulled their joined hands over to his side of the table. Twisting her hand to the appropriate angle, he then pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "I have something I want to say to you." Puck admitted, ready to tell her one of the reasons he'd suggested this date. He wanted her to be ready for Finn.

Unfortunately, he forgot that the restaurant was also full of Rachel's idols.

"Oh. My. God!" Rachel uttered, leaning in close to Puck. Her next words were hushed but overflowing with excitement. "It's Patti LuPone."

Looking over his shoulder in the direction she was looking, Puck couldn't stop the small frown that formed at the interruption. He quickly schooled it away as he turned back to Rachel, who hadn't stopped talking.

"Oh my God. What do I do? Should I go talk to her?" Rachel asked in a rush. She continued rambling before he could reply. "No. Oh, no. I can't do that. I wouldn't want to be too forward. She probably gets that all the time, and I'm sure it's incredibly irritating." Determination and panic warred on her face as Miss LuPone neared their table. "I must, though. If not for me, then for Kurt. She's his idol. Even more so than mine. He'll kill me if I don't." Full of resolve, Rachel drew in a deep breath and stood.

Puck couldn't stop the expression of affection crossing his face anymore than the frown that had less than thirty seconds ago. Rachel was just priceless sometimes.

"Excuse me. Miss LuPone?" Rachel asked hesitantly, cutting into the famous woman's path just as she prepared to pass their table. "I just wanted to tell you that...you're my idol." Rachel plowed on at the expression on Miss LuPone's face. At Rachel's admission, her expression softened.

"Well, thank you. That's very sweet of you." Patti LuPone replied graciously. "Are you an actress?"

"Yes." Rachel answered quickly. She then floundered for a moment. "Well, sort of. I'm in high school."

Puck decided to help her out. It wasn't often that Puck could come to Rachel's aid verbally.

"We're in town for the National Show Choir Championship." Puck interjected when Rachel fell into an awed silence.

Miss LuPone visibly brightened. "I was in choir in high school." She then turned to Rachel. "It was my favorite class. What's your name?"

"Rachel Berry." Rachel replied, immediately knowing the answer to that question.

"Well, Rachel Berry, promise me one thing." Miss LuPone continued, looking directly at Rachel. "That you'll never give up."

"Yes, Miss LuPone. I promise." Rachel said in a resolute tone, smiling.

"Good luck." Patti LuPone said in parting, reaching out to shake Puck's hand.

"Thanks." Puck said gratefully. Inspiration striking, he held up one of the napkins from the table. "Would you sign this for her? It'd mean a lot."

"Sure." Miss LuPone replied. Taking the pen her dining partner handed her, she then penned a short note to Rachel on the napkin. Standing back up to her full height, she stepped forward and reached out for Rachel's hand.

Grasping her hand, Miss LuPone took another step closer to Rachel. "He's very cute." Patti LuPone whispered in an aside to Rachel. She then released Rachel's hand and continued on her way, leaving a stunned Rachel in her wake.

"Wow." Rachel remarked, speechless. Puck smiled up at her in an amused fashion before reaching out and tugging Rachel's wrist. Released from her stupor, Rachel found her seat. "Kurt is going to flip."

"And you have physical evidence." Puck added, waving the autographed napkin in front of her.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Rachel enthused. Rachel pulled him halfway across the table and hugged him fiercely. "I didn't even think of that!"

"I know, babe." Puck remarked smoothly. "Just remember that the next time you hate on me for acting like a Neanderthal."

Rachel pulled back and patted him on the face.

"You mean in the next five seconds?" Rachel asked blithely, a Mona Lisa smile gracing her lips.

"Funny, babe." Puck grumbled, laughter in his voice.

Rachel laughed quietly before taking a sip of water from the glass seated in front of her. "Wasn't there something you were going to tell me? Before I had a case of crazy fangirl take over me?"

Puck shook his head. "Maybe later, Caroline."

Telling her about the song he wrote and signed over to Finn would only upset her. Tonight would be about her being happy. Just like she was right now.

She'd figure it out on her own anyway.

oooooaoooo*ooooeooooo*oooroooooo

Alright. When Quinn and Rachel are girl-talking, the song I'm talking about is 'Light up the world'. Technically we don't know when they wrote it, so I'm going with it. It seemed kind of counterproductive to me that they got out like that, but didn't come up with a song. It is possible to do both, have fun and write a song, I mean. And so I outright switched Puck for Finn in the last scene. Like the flower scene, it totally comes across better with Puck.


	43. Nationals, Continuation

Author's note: You'll be happy to know that I took a massive deviation from the show. Here's to many more to come.

Music suggestions: 'For good' by Glee Cast, 'Again' by Flyleaf, 'Pretending' by Glee Cast, 'Crazy' by Kidneythieves.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

Nationals, Continuation

Successfully sneaking into the girls' room, Kurt navigated his way around the sleeping girls towards Rachel. Reaching his intended target, Kurt pursed his lips in consternation. Rachel and Quinn were on the same bed, laying the wrong direction, sharing opposite sides of the same pillow. It would be impossible to wake one without disturbing the other.

Making a quick decision, Kurt leaned over Rachel and jiggled her awake.

Rachel awoke with a start, head jerking up from the pillow. Having been laying flat on her stomach, head turned towards the outside of the pillow, Rachel's left hand flew up and smacked Quinn on the back of the head.

"What? What's going on?" Rachel asked groggily, searching for the nuisance.

Quinn stirred and groaned softly from the tap on the head as well as the talking. "Who's there?" Quinn asked, not yet having opened her eyes.

"Come on. Get up." Kurt demanded in short, succinct phrases.

"Why?" Rachel grumbled in a petulant tone.

Quinn picked up her watch, that had somehow ended up on the floor, squinted at the digital readout, and tossed it back on the floor with another groan. "It's a quarter to seven in the morning."

"Go on, now. Get dressed. Both of you." Kurt prodded in the same crisp tone, putting a shooing motion on them both.

"No thanks." Quinn grumbled into her pillow, closing her eyes again.

"Why?" Rachel asked again, exasperation mixing with exhaustion in her tone as she stared up at Kurt through bleary eyes.

"Breakfast. At Tiffany's." Kurt supplied, barely suppressed excitement in his voice as he mimed clapped his hands together exuberantly.

Rachel tripped over Quinn in her haste to get out of bed as quickly as possible.

ooooaoooo*ooocooooooo*

"You will never believe what we just heard about Mr. Schuester." Kurt imparted in a gossipy tone as he and Rachel entered the boys' room later that morning, where their glee meeting was being held.

"What?" Mercedes asked from her perch on one of the beds, seated next to Zizes.

Everyone else in the room waited expectantly, all staring at Kurt and Rachel.

"We just talked to Dustin Goolsby in the lobby." Rachel said informatively, primly seating herself across Puck's lap, who'd been seated in one of the chairs by the door.

"What's so big deal about that?" Tina asked from the opposite corner of the room, next to Artie. "It's a National Show Choir Competition. Vocal Adrenaline's probably staying here in the same hotel."

"What's so big deal?" Kurt asked, his tone full of scathing rebuking. "He only just told us that Mr. Schu's leaving us, to join April Rhodes in her new Broadway show! That's what's so big deal!"

"Really?" Matt asked from his seat on the floor next to Sam, leaning forward from the love seat he'd been braced on.

"Yes, really." Rachel confirmed, snuggling into Puck as he brought his arms up around her. "That's where he went yesterday after dropping us off here."

"So, how do we feel about this?" Mike asked after a minute of silence, everyone absorbing the information. "I mean, are we happy?"

At that moment, Brittany and Santana entered the room shoulder to shoulder.

"We's all got some news for you." Santana stated saucily, one corner of her mouth quirked upward smugly. She then caught on to the atmosphere in the room, seeing the expressions on everyone's faces. She exchanged a look with Brittany. "Who died?"

"Our chance at Nationals." Zizes imparted glumly, slumping back against the headboard.

"So you all probably won't care much that we cut Quinn's hair." Brittany stated in her usual blunt yet careless voice.

"What?" Sam asked from the floor, his gaze zeroing in on the girls.

Rachel tilted her head up at them as well, curious.

Stepping apart at the same time, Brittany and Santana revealed Quinn, who'd been standing behind them the whole time.

"Oh, my God! You look amazing!" Rachel enthused, leaping up from her seat on Puck to impart a hug on Quinn.

"It was time for a change." Quinn said with a carefree shrug and a crooked smile after Rachel pulled back to finger the chin-length locks.

"You look beautiful, my dear." Kurt imparted genuinely, directing a smile Quinn's way as he assumed a perch on the table next to Finn.

After a minute or so of complimentary girl talk, the girls all settled down in the free spaces around their respective significant others.

Sam was leaning into Quinn, whispering something in her ear that made a face-splitting smile spread across her face when Finn brought them back to topic.

"I think we should all be happy for Mr. Schuester." Finn suggested, glancing around the room at everybody. "He's done so much for us, and been there when no one else was. It may not be something we're really excited about, but I think if he's been offered the chance, we should encourage him to go for it."

The room fell silent as everyone mulled Finn's suggestion over.

"I think we should discuss it with him as soon as he gets back with our lunch. Get everything out in the open." Rachel suggested diplomatically. "_And_ try to be optimistic about it. Rather than hostile." Rachel added as an afterthought.

oooooowoo*oooonoooooo*

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the song, Finn." Rachel said backstage before their preliminary performance, crossing the stage to him. Her gaze shifted minutely, searching for and locking onto Puck's gaze. "It was very well written. I didn't really think you had it in you."

"Thanks." Finn returned. Having avoided Rachel's gaze the moment she started talking, he didn't notice that her words hadn't entirely been directed at him. Suddenly, he brought his gaze up to hers. "Just tell me one thing. Why him? Why would you choose Puck over me?"

Rachel arched her eyebrows at the question, considering how to best answer the question without slapping Finn in the face at some point.

"I was interested in you for a long time, Finn. I didn't see anyone else but you. But you broke my heart over and over again, demanding that I be someone I'm not." Rachel explained in a hushed but passionate tone. She then paused and swept her arm and gaze around, gesturing to the stage. "_This_...this is my dream, being here in New York. If we were together, you would force me to choose between you and my dream. But Noah...Noah understands that my life, my love, my _future_ is here. Noah wants me to be happy, wherever that may be. He doesn't hold me back, or make me feel like I'm a disappointment because I don't meet certain judgmental expectations. Noah _loves_ me, as is."

Turning away, she took a few steps before halting and swinging back around, accusation in her eyes, deciding to forgo any further pretenses. "And Noah was willing to sacrifice his own song, a song I know he intended to present to me at some point as _his_ feelings for me, just to keep you from deserting us in our darkest hour if he did not. _That_ is why I chose him over you. And there is nothing you can ever say or do to change my mind about it." Rachel hissed emotively, holding eye contact until Finn's skittered away in a chagrined manner. Clenching her jaw, Rachel turned on her heel and stalked back to her starting position just as the announcer finished introducing them.

"Please welcome...the New Directions!"

oooooeoooo*ooooomoooo

As the final note of "Pretending" blended into nothingness, Rachel was standing right in front of Finn, as had been choreographed. But he was close...too close. And he started leaning in.

Did he not understand her speech at all? He needed to keep his space.

And damn if she was going to let him ruin her chance at Nationals by doing something as unprofessional as kiss her. If he had an asinine thought such that it would improve the quality of the song and that she'd be forced to go through with it...he had another thing coming.

Her lips flattened into a thin line and Rachel held her hand up between their faces, letting her eyes lock with his for an expressive eternity before turning dismissively away from him.

Apparently he'd appeared to be the right kind of crestfallen, because the audience erupted in a cacophony of cheerful applause.

Catching her gaze, Noah winked at her as she walked away from Finn.

Rotating back around to face the audience with a wide smile, Rachel curtsied.

ooooowoooo*ooooxooooo*

Catching an armful of Rachel once they'd exited the stage, the audience still cheering their performance, Puck twirled her around and squeezed her fiercely to his chest. As the rest of the group flowed past them, Puck remained where he was, his Caroline in his arms, right where she belonged.

"I knew you'd figure it out, babe." Puck stated around a proud smile when she pulled back. Looking down into her eyes, he brought one of his hands up and cupped her cheek. "But I've gotta ask. _How_ did you figure it out?"

"Are you kidding, Noah?" Rachel questioned in way of reply, her eyes bright with exuberance and admonishment. "I was suspicious the moment I read the lyrics. Even more so as I worked with the rest of the group to add depth and harmony to the song. I knew for absolute certain the first time I sang it all the way through with Finn. Throughout the whole song, it was you I heard singing to me. You may have been able to convince me that he helped write parts of the song. However, there is no way I could possibly believe Finn wrote that song by himself. It _feels_ too much like you, Noah."

"You're the best girlfriend around, Caroline." Puck stated matter-of-factly with an affectionate expression.

"Of course I am." Rachel returned with a cheeky smile. Pulling completely out of his embrace, Rachel swatted her hand against his rump as she strutted away from him, teasing attitude in her every step. "Good game!" Rachel called out over her shoulder.

ooosoooo*ooooeoooo*ooouooooo*

"Ninth place!" Rachel almost screeched after Mr. Schuester imparted their placement. "Un-be-lievable!"

"Uh, Caroline? Sweetheart?" Puck asked in a hushed, patient tone. "We placed, and we're moving on to the final round. Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

"Of course it matters!" Rachel fumed in reply as everyone else around her cheered and hugged each other congratulatory, subtly angling themselves away from her. "Vocal Adrenaline placed above us. You know that Goolsby is going to hold this over our heads. He'll only drive the figurative dagger deeper, cutting down our morale and self-esteem to the point where we won't even want to try." Rachel then clenched her mouth shut, as if attempting to either hold something back, or come up with something really creative. "Pompous, condescending asshole." Rachel muttered under her breath about ten seconds later.

Puck couldn't decipher whether she'd lost the battle of restraint, or just went with the first curse that entered her mind.

"Rach, baby, just think of it this way." Puck argued in a low, sweet-talking tone. "You saved the show by avoiding Finn the suck-face. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have this extra chance to showdown with Vocal Adrenaline. And so what if they placed higher than us in the preliminaries. We only had like, a day and a half to write and practice our original songs. Now that we have our songs and choreography down, we can totally rehearse everything until it surpasses Vocal Adrenaline in its awesomeness. And if somehow we still don't win, we'll know that the show is rigged, because that's the only explanation for why those judges would rule over us." Puck finished, staring unwaveringly into Rachel's eyes in an attempt to win over her pessimistic and competitive attitude.

Rachel considered his words carefully, rolling them around in her mind. He _did_ have a point.

"You may be right, Noah." Rachel admitted reluctantly. A smug smile appeared on Puck's face. It was only temporary. "We should start rehearsing immediately! We don't have any time to waste!" Rachel concluded authoritatively, fist punching in the air as her eyes glittered with determination.

Puck groaned and followed after her as she marched over to Mr. Schuester, who'd successfully navigated the rest of the glee club away from Rachel and Puck.

Somehow, Puck was capable of both winning and losing a battle at the same time. He wasn't quite sure how it ever happened, but it seemed to happen quite regularly with Rachel.

Maybe someday he'd actually win an argument without creating more work for himself.

ooooozoooo*oooooooaoooo*

"Puck, I'm going to kill her." Santana admitted in a lethal tone, collapsing down beside him on his left, just off stage where they'd been rehearsing for the past six hours. Straight.

Even though she was his girlfriend, Puck was sorry to admit that he wasn't too far from that point himself. Although, he wasn't sure he even had enough energy to spare to do so, much less stop Santana if she tried to follow through.

Rachel the plow-driver had barely agreed to allowing them an hour to change and eat after the prelim portion of the choir competition had ended before dragging them to the nearest rehearsal stage. He loved Rachel more than he could quantify, but sometimes, she was just too much for him to handle.

"I don't think you have the energy to spare." Puck stated in a tired, casual tone, pulling himself up on to his elbows from the spread eagle position he'd just been in. "Rachel's a feisty one. Right now, I think she'd kick your ass, and still have enough energy to demand another full run-through of our set list. Right now, she's more driven than both of us put together."

"Just give me ten minutes. I'll be ready to handle her feisty ass then." Santana returned, forcing attitude. Less than a heartbeat after her declaration, she let loose a jaw-popping wide yawn. Without another word, she crashed onto her back and covered her eyes with one arm. Delicate, barely audible snores started past her lips two seconds after she laid back.

Puck chuckled quietly to himself before rolling to his feet. He needed to make an attempt to corral Rachel before the entire glee club mutinied on her and stuffed her in the trunk he'd eyed less than ten feet away from his current position.

oooosoooo*oooouoooooo*

"Fifth place!" Rachel bellowed, hands clenching into fists. Puck couldn't hold back the eye roll at her dramatics. Again. Rachel noticed out of the corner of her eye and turned her perfectionist rage on said boyfriend. She pointed her finger accusingly at his chest. "This...this is all your fault! I knew we should have ran through the set list one more time. If I wouldn't have listened to you, we'd have placed top three easily."

"Rachel, babe. It was eleven thirty at night, and finals were the next day. At ten A.M." Puck argued patiently, pushing her finger out of his face good-naturedly. "If I hadn't have talked you down, we wouldn't have placed at all. Because we'd have been down one diva."

"Don't be ridiculous, Noah. I just wanted us to be ready." Rachel countered, the anger slowly draining out of her, only to be replaced with a doubtful undertone. "I wasn't being nearly as hard on everybody as I should have been."

"Santana was ready to knock you out. The only reason she didn't is because she passed out first. If you'd have demanded one more run through, of anything, I wouldn't have been able to protect you from what might have gone down." Puck stated wearily, keeping her hand encased tightly inside his. "We were tired, babe. We needed sleep. Even you. We were as prepared as we possibly could be, considering we didn't even have a _set_ until about twenty hours before our prelim performance. If you would just stop and breathe for a moment you'd realize that as hard as we worked for this, we didn't really _deserve _top three_._ Sure, it sucks Vocal Adrenaline won. Again. But you know what? They and the other three schools that beat us worked their asses off a lot harder than we did, for a lot longer. This year didn't belong to us. We'll get them next year."

"Losing really bites, Noah." Rachel informed him bitterly, pulling her hand loose from his to cross her arms over her chest in a sulking manner.

"I know, babe." Noah replied in a consoling tone with a mild smile, tugging her in for a supportive hug.

ooooooxooo*ooooouoooooo*

Just so we're all clear: Quinn did not have a massive breakdown before getting her hair cut. I just happen to really like Quinn's shorter 'do. So it was just sort of a girl bonding/reconnecting with Brittany and Santana. Also, I've always agreed with Jesse's assessment in the show of Rachel and Finn's kiss. So I changed it. So that meant I had to place them higher, because let's face it: they definitely would have made top ten. And now you all know why I allowed Puck to hand over his song to Finn. Hopefully I redeemed myself. That's it, for this chapter. Finally!


End file.
